Breakeven Reddie fic
by one true voice
Summary: Reddie fic set at the end of series 3
1. chapter 1

Part 1

He looked at the burning building, what had just happened in there. _Would she be alright or even alive? _All these thoughts were running through the head of a certain Mr. Lawson, as he realised his only fear the women he loves may never know how he really feels.

Matt went to sit with Eddie on the hill; after seeing the lonely figure destroyed and broken by the fire and the aftermath. Noticing that there was nothing that he could say to comfort Eddie he just sat there in hope that it would offer some comfort. Matt realised he had to help Eddie as he knew what it was like to lose the person he loved; Colin.

Matt's head jerked as the paramedics brought out a some-what lifeless body, Eddie had just stayed perfectly still, already resigned to the fact that she would be gone- _nobody could have survived what just happened._

The woman was lay on the stretcher and immediately the oxygen mask was placed upon her face, which was badly bruised and cut almost making the person unrecognisable. Eddie realised who it was and unable to contain his emotions any longer he ran towards the stretcher, leaving Matt sitting there speechless.

"Sir, can you let the paramedics do their job please" said a paramedic who had suffered a slight injury from more falling debris. Eddie reluctantly moved away from the stretcher and he felt a twinge of guilty; he realised he had left her too many times when she needed him most.

"Charging 360… stand clear" was the next sound which interpreted Eddie from his train of thought. A bit of mad panic crept round the students as they all realised the lifeless body was the one they all admired…even loved?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Eddie stood in stunned silence, had he heard them right, the paramedic whispered that it would be touch and go whether she made it, so more of an effort should be made for the other causalities.

Steph walked casually over to Eddie unaware of the situation which Rachel found herself in. "Hi Eddie, at least everyone got out safe…well apart from Davina who suffered smoke inhalation". Eddie immediately spun round and raged at Steph, "what do you mean everyone got out, Rachel was still trapped 10 minutes ago, I hardly believe that she will be safe". For a man with such a hard exterior, tears started to glisten in his eyes at the thought that his beloved Rachel may not be safe. Having spotted this Steph put a calming hand on Eddie's arm realising that there was nothing left to say.

Steph joined Matt sitting on the hill with the awkward tension between them, for two friends they continually fell out; Matt had defended Rachel when Steph had a smug expression on her face following the revelations that day which now seemed a lifetime away to the people of Waterloo Road. "Matt, I'm sorry, will you forgive me I hate it when we fall out". Steph pleaded. "Well I don't think it's me who you need to apologise to" Matt responded, nodding towards the lifeless body. Tears glistened in Steph's eyes "well there's not a lot I can do for her now is there". Realising that at this moment in time her feelings are genuine, Matt wraps his arms round Steph, as they were both safe and all was forgotten between friends.

"Excuse me", Tom attracted the attention of the entire school; having realised that someone had to take control, "there has been one casualty caused by the fire, so to enable the emergency services to do their job it would be better for you all to go home, we will be in contact later to inform you when you should return". This caused gasps among the students as they believed the lifeless body on the stretcher was the person that the fire had claimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Rachel was rushed into hospital, with the hospital staff working effortlessly to save the ever-weakening teacher. The urgency in which they did their jobs showed the importance of the next couple of hours. Rachel was rushed into intensive care where she was immediately hooked up to wire checking heart beat and the fluids which were being pumped into her.

Eddie knew there was nothing left to do at Waterloo Road following Tom's announcement so he drove quite erratically down the ring road to enable him to reach the hospital. He ran through the entrance and ran up to the nearest nurse, "can you show me where Rachel Mason is please, she's the headteacher of Waterloo Road". He was unaware as to why he added the last bit, apart from it took it slightly away from the personal side of just asking for Rachel.

The nurse exchanged glances with the receptionist and they led Eddie towards the relative room, still unaware of who Eddie actually was in relation to Rachel. To be honest he didn't even know himself, he knew what he wanted but after the day Rachel had he knew he could not push her.

"Mr Lawson, are you here for Miss Mason" asked a youngish nurse, who was different to the one who half an hour earlier had come to find out more about Eddie and any information he knew on Rachel. This caused Eddie to feel awkward as he didn't actually know much about her despite him being the current contact detail for Rachel, he realised how lonely and closed off from the world which Rachel appeared to the outsider.

Snapped out of this reflection, he managed to respond to the nurse to mutter yes. "Good" replied the nurse, "you can come and see her if you want" Eddie looked at the nurse bewildered, to think that he would not want to see Rachel; the person he had so much to make up to.

Pausing before opening the curtain, he tried to prepare himself for the sight that he would see before him and the response he would get if Rachel was actually awake-it worried Eddie as he didn't know what he would prefer; seeing Rachel hurt or her ignoring him.

Realising that it was now or never, he pulled the curtain backwards with slightly more force than he intentionally expected. The sight melted Eddie's heart, she was sleeping peaceful, and pleased that for one moment during this day she was actually content.

Feeling more confident he surged towards Rachel's bed realising for the first time she was safe and the emotion had drained him so he slumped into the chair beside the bed, he took hold of Rachel's hand instinctually however he knew perfectly well that she would never have allowed him to if she were awake.

Tom went to sit by Davina however he knew that she was only sleeping in which Tom teased her it was due to the stress of becoming a teacher next year. Tom loved the fact that he was able to continue to tease her as he was certain he wouldn't have been able to cope had Davina have been killed, not another person he cared about dying. Especially after all the effort it took for Mika to accept the two of them.

Tom looked across the hospital ward and saw Eddie sitting there holding Rachel's hand, he smiled as he knew that Rachel would not have allowed him to get that close to her. However as he took one last glance at them, he saw Eddie wipe his eyes, this caused Tom to feel wrecked with guilt as he had sat there saying everything would be alright he was unaware of the suffering which his two friends were feeling. The thought which raced through his head was the worst as he questioned whether Rachel may actually have died, particularly as Eddie was crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Tom sat in stunned silence; how selfish had he just been he was sitting thinking about the life he had and wanted with Davina and Rachel was lying there dying, with Eddie heartbroken._ Should I go over or should I stay away and leave them to it._

Tom decided he had to go even if just to reassure himself that what he seeing was something totally different to reality.

Tom walked over gingerly still not quite knowing what or even how to say anything. It was quite apparent to Tom that his best mate had been crying, "Um, h', how's she doing' he stuttered but finally managed to spit it out. "Well, the next 12 hours are going to be critical as she has inhaled a lot of smoke and she suffered a fractured right collarbone and at least two cracked ribs" somehow Eddie had managed to say this without actually taking his eyes from his beloved Rachel's face.

A eerie silence followed as Eddie tried to put all his effort into Rachel and Tom realised what Eddie must be going through to see Rachel like this, as the only two people in the school who were unclear about Rachel and Eddie's feelings for one another, were in fact Rachel and Eddie.

Tom was actually relieved when the nurse came to say that visitor's hours were now over so if they could vacate the building then it would be appreciated. Tom walked across the hospital bay to enable him to say goodbye to Davina and that he loved her.

Eddie reluctantly stood up and realised that the thing he was dreading about seeing Rachel wasn't actually seeing her at all but it was having to say goodbye. Knowing that once again Rachel would be on her own, away from the people she loved; despite trying to pretend she only admired her colleagues rather than loved them as friends. Eddie lent over and kissed Rachel's forehead and whispered "keep fighting, I will be back tomorrow". With tears in his eyes Eddie left, he didn't know if he said this for Rachel's benefit or his.

Eddie reached his car when he felt a tug at his heart strings when he realised he had forgotten to give a message to reception. He raced back into the reception and said to the receptionist "if there is any change with Rachel Mason can you inform me straight away". Eddie gave his mobile number and felt content knowing that Rachel was in the best place for her at the moment.

Chlo and Donte decided that they had things to talk about as Donte realised the fear that he felt when Chlo was inside wasn't fear of losing what they had it was fear of losing what they still may have. When Tom arrived home he saw Chlo sitting in Donte's arms and they looked similarly to when they first got married. This brought a smile to Tom's face however Chlo had already noticed the miserable look previous to the smile.

"Tom, how's Davina, I mean, she was just unconscious when she was brought out by Bolton wasn't she", asked Chlo.

"Yeah Davina's fine but I think its Rachel she may not be as lucky and Eddie sat there distraught, I was no help because I didn't even know what to say to him". Tom said this quickly as his eyes started to fill with tears, remembering the way he felt when he lost Izzie.

"Don't say that Tom I'm sure that Eddie was comforted as you are his best mate and you were there for him". Chlo moved from Donte's arms to wrap her arms round Tom to give him the comfort which he was obviously lacking. Realising Chlo had moved, Donte felt like a spare part therefore he added "look at what Miss Mason did today she fought against Hordley so she is obviously going to fight this".

Rachel Mason lay perfectly still, unaware of the situation she would face if she actually gains conscious.

s


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Eddie arrived at the hospital the following day looking incredibly tired and drained from the previous day's events. As he sat in his car trying to find the

courage to walk into the hospital-trying to prepare himself knowing that Rachel may have remained unchanged, due to the silence surrounding him he noticed the song on the radio, Issues by The Saturdays, somehow that song seemed to reflect how Eddie and Rachel felt about each other:

_I Feel like I'm going out of  
My mind,_

Boy the way you do me is a  
damn crime,

But then you smile at me  
and its all right,

With you there aint nothin' in between,

Every time that I walk out the door,  
Tell myself I can't take it no more,

There's a part of me won't let you go  
Keep saying yes when my minds saying no,

This last line made Eddie smile it was not as much as his mind saying no it was more his head when all his heart wanted to do was say yes.

This song somehow made it clear in Eddie's head what he wanted and it was the one person he had dreamed about all night; the one reason why he looked as tired as he currently did.

Reassured in his own mind that Rachel's condition couldn't have worsened or he would have had phone call from the hospital. He opened the door and started to make his way into the hospital.

Rachel was still lying there when Eddie opened the curtain, he resumed the same position that he finished yesterday. He took hold of Rachel's hand and stroked his thumb along the back of her hand. Somehow her hand seemed warmer today almost as though she was coming back to him.

Eddie looked up to see the curtain drawn again; he was relieved to see that it wasn't a nurse, as he couldn't bear it if he had to leave her so soon. However Eddie was surprised at who it was, why was Bolton Smilie and his mom, Candice at Rachel's bedside. Then all of a sudden it hit Eddie; he wasn't the only person who loved Rachel. This was one of the reasons why Eddie knew that Rachel would pull through; she never gave up on anything or anyone. This was one of the reasons why the majority of the pupils admired her, particularly Bolton.

Bolton put the flowers in the vase that was on the bedside cabinet and filled it up with water from the sink. "She is doin better innit Mr Lawson" beamed Bolton. This surprised Eddie as he knew he admired Rachel but he never thought Bolton would ever feel this strongly about a teacher.

It was only now that Eddie had realised that he was still holding Rachel's hand, he didn't know whether he should let go due to the presence of Bolton but he decided that it may be more obvious if he let go so he went on holding her hand. "Bolton we had better go, you know you have got to get to work" said Candice realising Eddie wanted to be with Rachel alone.

Despite knowing a certain part of Rachel would be proud that Bolton had come to her bedside he also knew that a large part of her would feel embarrassed as she would not even approve that Eddie was there. Eddie never understood this as all he wanted to do was to show Rachel that he cared, but would she ever see this.

Out of nowhere, Rachel's hand tightened the grip on Eddie's hand, she was finally waking up. Eddie just hoped that he would be beside her when she woke as he wanted her to know that she wasn't alone and if Eddie had anything to do with it then she never would be again.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The nurse came in and asked Eddie if he had noticed any change with Rachel, it actually pleased Eddie that he was able to say that she had just squeezed his hand. The reaction of the nurse actually surprised Eddie "good it sounds like she is starting to wake up, I'm sure my daughter will be pleased because she is a pupil at the school. I heard about Rachel's past but if anything it's actually made me and my daughter respect her more. Anyway better continue on the round".

The nurse checked Rachel's heart rate and gave her some more painkillers which she injected into the left wrist. Eddie just wished that Rachel would have heard that so she would believe him when he would say how people still respect her.

It got to the end of the visitors hours and Rachel still hadn't woken up, this upset Eddie as he was unaware of how he would look tomorrow as all he would think about was Rachel when he was trying to get some sleep. However what upset Eddie the most was the prospect that Rachel would wake up alone away from the people who loved her; well Eddie anyway.

Eddie did the ritual kissing of the forehead and told her that he would be back tomorrow; however Eddie one thing that he never thought he would manage to say to Rachel, "I love you".

Eddie arrived back at the hospital, 10 minutes before the start of the visitor's hours; he hoped he didn't look too eager, particularly if Rachel was awake which was now a distinct possibility. It was now that Eddie noticed the butterflies in his stomach; what if Rachel had heard what he said yesterday and was feeling awkward around him, all Eddie could think was the possibility that he had messed it up with Rachel before he had even managed to say what he desperately required. With these thoughts the ten minutes past fairly easily so he looked at his watch and his heart skipped a beat instinctively he opened the door and headed into the hospital.

Eddie found the nurse who he spoke to yesterday and asked her if Rachel had woken up during the non-visiting hours, the fact that she said no, relieved Eddie as it was still possible for him to be with her when she wakes up. Eddie rushed towards Rachel's bed and he saw that the bruises around Rachel's eye were yellowing and the cuts were starting to heal nicely. Despite all the bruises and the cuts, Eddie still thought she looked beautiful; all he wanted was the chance to tell her.

Eddie once more took Rachel's hand it was definitely warmer than it was yesterday, which made Eddie question what he would be able to say to her when she eventually woke.

Eddie must have sat there at least an hour without any movement from Rachel so it resulted in him drifting off to sleep. However she squeezed his hand considerably harder than she did yesterday, this caused Eddie to jump awake as he felt embarrassed about nearly going to sleep, but was relieved to see that for this moment in time Rachel was still asleep.

It was quite apparent that Rachel was waking as her hair was slightly over her face due to shifting in the bed, somehow this surprised Eddie as he was only ever use to her being perfectly presented, perhaps due to the way she always straightened her jacket or blouse after sitting. Eddie removed the hair from off Rachel's face and Rachel seemed to smile almost as if she knew that Eddie was there.

It was until at least 30 minutes later when Rachel moved again, however this time her eyes started to flicker, Eddie who had been watching Rachel intently for the last thirty minutes immediately noticed this sudden range of movement from Rachel. "Rachel, it's me, Eddie, I'm here and you're safe". Eddie said all this but Rachel's eyes were only just adjusting to the bright lights surrounding her, oblivious to Eddie and the pain from her injuries which would hit her like a tidal wave in any minute.

Eddie was still holding Rachel's hand and squeezed it harder, partly out of excitement as there was a time when he questioned whether he would ever hear her voice or see her smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The moment came where Rachel felt the pain from the various injuries she suffered, this pain caused her to wince, however seeing Eddie made Rachel smile almost as if it was an automatic reaction on seeing Eddie's face. Realising she was smiling at him she turned away embarrassed as she was unaware of what Eddie would feel about her and to why he was actually still here.

"Um, hi Rachel, how are you feeling" stumbled Eddie. H_ow are you feeling what type of a stupid question is that? thought Eddie. _Rachel turned to face Eddie "well, actually I'm in agony". Eddie was surprised at the honesty in this answer as it was not the closed off answer which he was expecting. It was only now that Eddie realised he was still holding her hand, however Rachel didn't seem to mind as she continued to grip his hand as hard as he gripped hers. "Well, I will go and get the nurse to see if they can do anything for the pain" said Eddie in a comforting tone; he hoped it would show Rachel that all he wanted to do was to care for Rachel.

It was only due to Eddie loosing Rachel's hand that it occurred to her that she was actually letting Eddie get close to her; to a certain extent she was ready to accept this. Rachel let go allowing Eddie to get a nurse, when Eddie stood up, Rachel wanted to say something to make Eddie laugh to lighten the atmosphere but didn't know what, so she decided against saying anything.

Eddie was informed that the dosage had been increased and the doctor had finished explaining Rachel's condition to Rachel so it was acceptable for Eddie enter the room again.

He walked into the room again and he looked at Rachel's eyes to see them look surprised when he walked back into the room. Eddie didn't quite understand the look but after looking at the clock he realised he had been outside for 20 minutes so it would have been possible that he had left, therefore he decided not to push the issue.

Eddie desperately wanted to know what the doctors had said to Rachel however he had learnt enough about her to know that the more you ask Rachel something the more she shuts off. Eddie reached the chair and sat down once again, somehow he felt comfortable; the awkward feeling he previously had, seemed to have faded away. Eddie wanted to hold Rachel's hand and tell her everything would be ok and that she didn't have anything to worry about; however he didn't know whether she would accept this as she was vulnerable when he was holding her hand before.

Rachel felt lonely when Eddie wasn't there particularly when the doctors were explaining the injuries she had suffered, so she was relieved when Eddie walked back into the room. She desperately wanted Eddie to hold her hand but didn't know whether he would want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Rachel searched for Eddie's hand and it was resting on the bed, where he placed it in an attempt to get gradually closer. Eddie saw her look at his hand and he immediately felt guilty; this caused Eddie to move his hand away from the bed, while looking in Rachel's eyes to see her reaction when he did this.

However the reaction he received actually surprised him because rather than looking pleased and relieved she actually looked disappointed and to a certain extent hurt.

Rachel then did something that actually surprised her; she held her hand out and looked into Eddie's brown eyes with almost desperation, he immediately took the hint and took hold of Rachel's hand. This pleased Eddie however he wished he could tell whether she felt anything for him or whether she just felt lonely so she needed someone and Eddie was the one person who was the closest. However for the moment Eddie didn't care.

"Hello Miss Mason, glad you are awake, however your visitor is going to have to leave as it is the end of the visiting times and you need your rest" stated the nurse, Mandy, whose daughter was at Waterloo Road.

Eddie's and Rachel's eyes were locked together and the sadness that they both felt was shown clearly through their faces.

Eddie contemplated whether he would be able to kiss Rachel on the forehead as he had for the last few days when he left but with the decision that he had already made significant progress being allowed to hold her hand, he decided to use this to his advantage and kissed her hand.

Rachel woke early the next morning so she leant across and was surprised to see a vast range of cards and endless bunches of flowers that were spread round the room. She read the cards and saw the usual ones from friends at the school but was more surprised at the ones which were from Bolton and Candice and Chlo and Donte. She knew that the pupils liked her before the revelations but she had no idea that they still liked her; actually she knew it was more than like but would never admit it to herself let alone anyone else.

She realised that it was only about 30 minutes until it was the start of the visitor's hours, just as she was starting to think about Eddie returning she stopped herself. She had been independent this long, she could continue being by herself a bit longer.

The doctor came into the room and explained how Rachel was able to go home within a few days as there wasn't a lot which she could do for her as the collarbone and the ribs would heal themselves and her breathing wasn't as laboured as it was previously. She looked through the window onto the corridor and she felt herself smile inside as there was Eddie, who had returned with flowers.

"Ah, looks like you have a visitor, Mr Lawson has come every day for the past two weeks" disclosed the doctor. Part of Rachel, wished he hadn't said this because it made her confused about what Eddie wanted from her.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

It was the day Rachel was allowed to leave the hospital however she was actually taking her time delaying the need for the taxi to be booked. It wasn't particularly because she needed to be in hospital for the injury but it was because she felt safe and away from the public eye. Away from the questions, the knowing glances but more importantly the school.

Rachel had her back to the door packing a bag of all items that Eddie had brought her to tide her over when she was in hospital; it amazed her how much he had brought her but the one thing she couldn't get out her head was what the doctor said, "how Eddie had come to her bedside every day for the past 2 weeks".

This scared Rachel because she knew that the only way she could gain more confidence in herself would be to push away those closest to her and the ones that want to help her, in general; Eddie.

She heard the door open and swung round expecting to see a nurse to ask if she required the taxi to be booked, however it wasn't the nurse it was Eddie, _why was he here, what did he want_.

Rachel saw it was Eddie and looked back at the bag she had just finished packing; it worried her that she felt pleased that Eddie had arrived as she always felt several emotions whenever he was about.

"Hi Eddie, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, I'm being discharged today" said Rachel ashamed that she didn't tell him yesterday when he visited.

"Oh, that's a shame" replied Eddie. Rachel stopped staring at the bag and looked at Eddie confused. "Well, I'm going to have to come up with some excuses to see you everyday now aren't I"? Eddie said this with a cheeky grin on his face which Rachel couldn't help but smile back to.

"You know I'll always make time to see you Eddie" Rachel looked annoyed with herself when it registered what she had just said. Eddie understood why but he didn't know what he would be able to say to make it better so he said "Miss Mason, your taxi home is waiting" Rachel looked at Eddie in an attempt to see whether he was only offering her the ride home as he was here, but due to the look on his face she could see he was genuine.

"Um, ok thank" replied Rachel still annoyed at herself for what see previously said.

Eddie went to pick up the two bags which were put on the end of the bed but Rachel was just too quick so Eddie felt a bit helpless as he walked to the door to hold it open for her. Rachel struggled to get out of the door so it resulted in Eddie asking if Rachel wanted him to carry a bag.

"No, I can do it, thank you". Rachel replied sharply which caused Eddie to look hurt and disappointed at the tone she used to answer him. Rachel hadn't meant it to sound as harsh as it had but was unable to say anything to remove the hurt expression Eddie had on his face.

Rachel went to reception to pick up the bag containing her medication, "I suppose you want to carry that yourself as well then, Rachel". Eddie said standing by her side. Rachel looked at Eddie annoyed but with the cheeky smile on his face, Rachel smiled and she apologised. Rachel gave Eddie one of the bags, enabling her to carry the medication.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Rachel got into Eddie's car, feeling relieved about not having to call a taxi as she couldn't deal with a stranger, not yet anyway. With Eddie she felt safe as she knew she could always trust him and more importantly rely on him.

Rachel sank into the passenger seat and closed her eyes; however all she could see was the hurt look on Eddie's face when she rejected his help.

"Sorry about earlier I'm just a bit…" Rachel stopped she realised she was about to admit she was nervous but couldn't find the words to say it, this caused her to look at the foot well in the car, blinking sharply to get rid of the tears.

Eddie put his hand on Rachel's shoulder, "don't worry about it, I understand, I will drop you off at your house, then leave, I realise you were too polite to say anything at the hospital but you didn't want me to come" Eddie said bitterly. "I would have understood you know" Eddie added to try to cover up the bitterness which the previous comment stung of.

Rachel looked at Eddie she could not believe that he had taken the completely wrong interpretation. "No, that's not at all what I meant; I rejected your help because I am scared; everyone I have previously relied on has let me down". Rachel looked into Eddie's eyes until the last part when she looked out of the passenger window.

"Surely you know that I would never let you down I only ever want to help you". Eddie put his hand under Rachel's chin to tilt it back to him so she could see the look on his face which offered Rachel more comfort than words ever could.

"Yes I know, thank you". Rachel and Eddie's eyes locked once more previously as they had the night when Rachel first woke up again.

Rachel leant forwards and kissed Eddie on the cheek, he was to slow to respond so he was unable to turn his head to meet her lips.

Rachel had drifted off to sleep by the time that they had reached Rachel's house, Eddie looked at Rachel and smiled, he decided that this was the most peaceful that she had every looked; possibly because he knew she was safe and that she was prepared to let him look after her.

Luckily Rachel put her house keys in the cup holder as she felt her eyes go sleepily as she was confident she would have drifted off to sleep within the journey. Eddie picked up the keys and the front door, he then proceeded in opening the passenger door and placed his arm underneath Rachel's legs and the other one round her waist, as careful and gently as he could he picked Rachel up and lifted her into her house.

Carefully placing her on the sofa he looked round for a blanket to cover her, he was unable to find one so he removed his jacket and placed it over her.

Eddie then brought the bags from in the house from the car and locked the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

It was 2 hours later when Rachel woke up and was surprised to find herself lying on the sofa with a blanket placed over her; having locked the car Eddie searched in the cupboards upstairs and eventually found one.

"Hi Eddie" Rachel was surprised to find Eddie sitting in the chair opposite however somehow he seemed to look as if he was at home; as if the chair had been designed for him.

"Would you like a drink Rachel" Eddie asked to break the silence which surrounded them; a barrier which he thought had been broken in the car.

"Yes please but it should be me offering you; it's my house and I'm the one that's been asleep for the last two hours". Eddie just smiled pleased that Rachel didn't feel the awkwardness as well. Rachel went into the kitchen and returned with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

Eddie looked at his watch and saw that it was 20:07, he sighed, Rachel had moved ever closer towards him, asked what was the problem. "Well, it's getting late so I had better think about going back to my house". With this comment Rachel's face dropped she had forgotten that eventually Eddie would have to leave, as she was pleased that she actually had some company.

Rachel looked in Eddie's eyes and said "please stay". Eddie looked confused to what she meant with this comment as he didn't want to get the wrong idea. The hesitation that Eddie took to respond led Rachel wishing she hadn't said it, "I mean you don't have to unless you want to, it's just that I could do with having someone near tonight". Rachel said this looking down at the floor. Eddie who was delighted with the possibility wanted to know how he could accept without sounding too eager. "Yes, I'll stay" Eddie managed to say this with only a smile creeping from the corner of his face. Rachel made her way towards Eddie and leant towards him. This time Eddie was prepared for what was about to happen and kissed Rachel back, however when Rachel took hold of Eddie's hand he backed away. "Rachel, how about I sleep on the sofa, it's just that I don't want to rush things". Eddie looked upset at having to say it but added "I want to at least ask you out first". With this Rachel and Eddie both looked at each other and smiled, "as always you are right, Eddie, but you are not sleeping on the sofa you can sleep in the spare room". Rachel and Eddie shared one last kiss and then went into their separate rooms. Eddie sat on the bed disappointed at what had happened but pleased because he wanted to take it slow and get it right. His head was starting to pound due to the amount of alcohol he and Rachel had just drunk. He meant what he said to Rachel he wanted to get it right so she felt comfortable with him and didn't regret anything in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Rachel woke up the next morning with her head feeling like it was going to split into two. _Right that is the last time I'm drinking any alcohol. _Rachel started to feel extremely hungry so she decided to proceed downstairs, only to be surprised with what she found.

Eddie was standing with an apron on in front of the cooker, cooking what appeared to be bacon, sausage, egg and tomatoes. Without meaning to Rachel started to laugh; Eddie who was unaware that Rachel was standing there; looked at her confused."What are you laughing at?" Eddie pretended to look hurt but was pleased because if she was laughing with him, she clearly didn't remember what she had said the previous evening, this made Eddie more confident that he made the right decision, even through it wasn't quite the decision he wanted to make.

"Well as the toast is burning along with the sausage and bacon, it just proves that men are unable to multi-task and you, Eddie Lawson, are no exception" Rachel was stopped by the tea-towel being thrown at her.

"I was doing fine till I was dazzled by your beauty" Eddie said smiling back at her, "anyway this was supposed to be a surprise, so go and sit down and I will bring it in for you"

Eddie watched Rachel leave the room and shut the door, it was quite apparent to him that she didn't remember what had previously been said and Eddie was quite pleased to keep it like this particularly as it felt like he was making process with Rachel.

Eddie looked at his watch and saw that it was 14:19 and looked at Rachel who had fallen to sleep on the sofa. The blanket which had been covering Rachel was now draped on the floor so Eddie walked towards Rachel and replaced the blanket over her. Realising what it would like if he just left, Eddie found some paper and wrote a quick message for Rachel. Eddie leant forwards and kissed Rachel on the forehead; something he had got so used to doing while she was in hospital.

A couple of hours later, Rachel woke up and looked round the room surprised that once again she had a blanket placed over her._ Oh no if Eddie's here he will think I'm unsociable as all I ever do is sleep. _A piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Rachel swung her legs round and picked the paper up from off the floor. It was written in an unusual type of handwriting but somehow it looked quite appealing. **Sorry Rachel had to go; Alison rang to ask if I could pick Michael up as she had to go to work. xx Eddie**

Rachel couldn't help feeling disappointed that he had left but with the opinion that she was being selfish she tidied the house up in case Eddie returned later that day.

Rachel sat back down almost lonely, however before the loneliness surrounded her, the door bell rung. _Who was it? _All of a sudden Rachel started to feel incredibly scared and nervous.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

The door bell rang again, Rachel cautiously got up from the chair and crept to the window in the hope that she would see a car and recognise who it was. _Why couldn't Eddie be here she would feel safe then; she always felt safe when Eddie was near. No pull yourself together; you're strong enough to face whoever it is._

Rachel got to the door and peered through the coloured glass in an attempt to find who is at the door; however this doesn't help her as all she can she is it is a man; judging by the physique. Rachel put her hand on the door and took a deep breath almost as if she was preparing for the worst.

Rachel opened the door and was surprised at who it was. "Um hi Eddie, I didn't think you would have come back today". Rachel looked at the little boy that Eddie was holding in his arms. Realising that Eddie hadn't explained who it was that he was holding he said "Rachel, this is my son Michael". Rachel's surprised expression replaced the one of fear however it was too late as Eddie had already noticed it. All of a sudden Michael did something that was unexpected he leant across the small gap between Rachel and Eddie and wrapped his arms round Rachel's neck; pulling himself out of Eddie's arms. Rachel looked surprised and didn't know whether to laugh due to the possibility of it offending Eddie. However Eddie started to laugh and said "I don't know where he gets it from". Michael looked back at Eddie and smiled "Daddy can I have a hug please". Rachel thought this was her cue to give Michael back to Eddie but this wasn't quite what Michael had in mind as he removed one arm from around Rachel's neck and placed it round Eddie's pulling Rachel and Eddie closer so to an outsider they would look the perfect family.

Eddie was close enough to smell the perfume on Rachel's skin; however as much as he like the smell he couldn't get the image of a worried looking Rachel. Eddie put his arm round Michael and crept his other arm round Rachel's waist and whispered in Rachel's ear "Are you alright you looked worried when you came to open the door".

"Yeah, I'm fine do you both want to come in" asked Rachel who remained cold despite the embrace keeping them all warm as there was a cold chill outside. Eddie nodded and proceeded to walk into the house.

"Michael, do you want a drink, I have orange squash if you want it" offered Rachel as tried to make Michael feel as comfortable as possible, believing Eddie had dragged him along to come back to her house.

Rachel turned from the kitchen with two cups of coffee and a glass of orange squash for Michael, "I made up a drink as I guessed you probably wanted one". Eddie laughed "you know me too well". Rachel sat on the sofa beside Eddie; only she didn't intend to sit as closely as she turned out to, however with the opinion that if she moved further away it may destroy the positive atmosphere so she opted to stay close to Eddie.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

**One week until start of new school year.**

Eddie knocked on Rachel's front door; Rachel who had been expecting him went to open the door, but she wasn't expecting to see Michael standing with Eddie.

Rachel invited them both in but appeared to be distant, she hadn't meant to be but with only seven days, before having to be before the people who would judge her the most; and what worried Rachel the most she knew whatever their opinion of Rachel she would be responsible for it.

Tom sat on the sofa next to Davina and put his arm around her, "don't worry about anything you will be a great teacher". Tom was aware of the concerns that Davina had about going back to school the only thing he didn't know was that Davina had actually been getting flash backs about being trapped by the locked fire exit; unable to get out, believing that she would die there. If it wasn't for Bolton then she would be dead. This caused Davina to consider how Rachel must be feeling, not only did her past come out on the last day of term, she had no idea of the admiration which the staff and pupils felt for her.

"Bolton, have you done the work which Mr. Lawson gave you to help you" asked Candice, fully aware that he wouldn't have.

"No I'll do it later" Bolton said trying to delay thoughts of having to go back to school. The other thing Bolton didn't understand was how his mother knew Mr. Lawson had given him extra work. Candice walked into the room and looked at Bolton, "you didn't think I knew about it did you?" asked Candice inquisitively. "No, how do ya know". Bolton replied defensively. "Well when you were out, I had a phone call from Mr. Lawson to confirm that school would start on Monday as planned and if you had done your w…". Before Candice could finish speaking, Bolton interpreted her, "How's Miss Mason, I mean, you must have asked Mr. Lawson when he rang" Bolton looked expectantly at his mother with almost despair in his eyes. "Well yes I did, and Mr. Lawson said he was expecting her to be in on Monday". This caused Bolton to smile appreciatively at his mother "thanks mom".

Rachel was sitting on the sofa with Eddie staring at the television but not actually watching it. "Rachel is everything ok" Eddie asked again hoping to get the truth out of her. "Well no not really" replied Rachel with an honesty she got used to when being around Eddie.

CRASH! Before Rachel could continue there was a sudden commotion from the kitchen. Rachel looked at Eddie and the concern was in both of their eyes; _is Michael okay _was the immediate thought in both of their heads. Rachel ran into the kitchen and saw the bottle of wine smashed on the floor and Michael standing in the middle crying. Eddie arrived and looked at Rachel "I'm really sorry". Rachel ignored that comment as she was more interest in making sure that Michael didn't move, particularly as he had taken his shoes off earlier; so he was standing there bare-foot. "Michael stay still; don't move, I'm coming to get you". Rachel said as the motherly instinct kicked in. Rachel walked over to Michael and bent down to pick him up, "don't cry it was an accident, I'm just pleased that you're safe". Michael wrapped his arms round Rachel's neck and she lifted him out of the carnage. Rachel took Michael into the lounge and placed him on the sofa where Eddie and she had been talking just moments before.

Rachel asked Michael if he was okay when he said yes, Rachel wiped his tears away and proceeded back into the kitchen to tidy up the mess on the floor. Eddie walked into the lounge and started to shout at Michael again for causing a mess; however Eddie was actually only angry due to the possibility of Michael being hurt. The tone of Eddie's voice caused Michael to start crying again.

Rachel heard this so she shouted "Eddie can you come and help please". Eddie responded and walked into the kitchen and looked surprised that there wasn't anything to have to tidy up. "Eddie don't shout at him he didn't mean it" said Rachel sympathetically. "Yeah I know but he should know better, whereas he always acts firsts and thinks of the consequences later", replied Eddie trying to get across his point. Rachel smiled "I can't imagine where he gets that from".


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Rachel and Eddie were sitting together on the sofa later that evening as Michael was sitting playing with a toy car with Eddie had brought along that day. Rachel was just glazing at Michael pushing his car backwards and forwards. "Rachel, what's the matter" asked Eddie after realising Rachel had just watched Michael for the last 5 minutes. "Well, I just was thinking how simple life is for a child". This answer concerned Eddie and he moved closer to Rachel and put his hand on her arm, "you never did tell me what was the matter earlier". This caused Rachel to look nervous and he could tell she was trying to come up with something that would prevent him asking more questions.

Eddie decided he needed to be clever about this as he figured it had something to do with going back to school on Monday "It will be exciting to start a new term won't it, I mean, it will be interesting to see what type of pupils we will receive in September". Eddie said believing he had been clever in getting round Rachel like this, however Rachel had got used to the way which Eddie's mind worked so she saw straight through what he had just done. This caused Rachel to close down completely, not wanting to say anything else on the issue.

"Come on lets go out, I could do with some fresh air", suggested Eddie thinking of a different way to get Rachel to explain what was the matter with her. "But it's late and cold" said Rachel trying to get out of having to go, "anyway Michael wouldn't want to go, do you Michael". Michael looked up at Rachel and then looked at Eddie, "daddy can I go out please". "Yes if you want to". Eddie was reluctant as the plan wouldn't work if Rachel didn't want to come out. "Please will you come Rachel" Michael pleaded with Rachel, the look in his eyes made it impossible for Rachel to refuse.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

They all got out of the car when they reached the park, the street lights were on in the park, making the atmosphere appear colder, however Rachel actually felt as happy as she could ever remember. Eddie and Michael were holding hands as they were walking along the path; however Michael also wanted to hold Rachel's hand as he had grown to love her. Michael saw Rachel's hand down by her side so he carefully slipped his hand into hers. Rachel looked at Michael and smiled. Eddie, who had been unaware of what Michael had just done, looked at Rachel and Michael holding hands. "I think he likes you, Rachel" Eddie said looking incredibly pleased as the two people he loved most got along.

Rachel looked back at Eddie and returned the smile that she received, she felt comfortable as she knew she was with two people who wouldn't judge her whatever she said.

"You know when you asked why I was worried earlier it was because I'm scared about going back to school as I don't want people to judge me". Rachel said this quickly and Eddie didn't want to interrupt her as he was finally getting somewhere with her.

"You don't need to be scared there are people at the school who love you so they won't judge you". Eddie replied looking in Rachel's eyes so she could see the genuine expression on his face. Feeling sorry for herself, "there's no one in that school who loves me" she said looking at the floor.

Eddie stopped walking and Michael looked at Eddie confused as he didn't understand what had happened. "There's plenty of people who love you at the school, and before you ask who; Tom, Davina, Bolton and …me". Michael had only heard a small part of the conversation and feeling left out he said "I love you, Rachel". Rachel and Eddie laughed at the honesty in which Michael made that comment. "I love you too, Michael".

Eddie turned to face Rachel, "I meant what I said I do love you". Eddie put his arm round Rachel's waist and did what only Michael would describe to be a 'group hug'.

"I love both of you too" Rachel replied, stroking Michael's hair and kissing Eddie on the cheek.

When they were walking back to the car, Michael looked very tired so Eddie picked him up and this meant that Rachel was walking by herself however somehow she content; as the two people with her had made her day always seem brighter. Eddie slipped his hand into Rachel's and smiled at her. Eddie was convinced the decision he made a few nights ago was the right one as he was doing things correctly with the woman he loves.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

It was Sunday morning; the day before the school term started. Rachel had got the clothes out for school tomorrow as she was more confident about returning to Waterloo Road; if it wasn't for the upending meeting with the LEA then she may have actually been looking forward to it.

Bolton was pleased as he knew that Miss Mason would be back to tomorrow and he could explain how he admired her and he now understood why she was so determined in giving him a chance.

Eddie similarly to Rachel made sure that his clothes were ready for the following day; his jeans had been washed specially and the new shirt brought by Michael for his birthday was hung on the wardrobe.

The endless hours ticked by with both Rachel and Eddie continually checking their watches, comparing it with what they may be doing tomorrow.

Michael came into the lounge and looked at Eddie with boredom, he hadn't been with Rachel for two days but he was missing her terribly. The worst thing for Eddie was, the way Michael looked on the outside was the way that Eddie felt on the inside; he was missing Rachel but had no-one he could tell. At least Eddie had Michael to keep him company but all Eddie could think of was Rachel being on her own, no doubt panicking about tomorrow.

"Michael, do you want to go to the park to play football", Eddie asked, trying to take his mind off Rachel and concentrate on his son, who he would have to return back to Alison later that evening due to the early start that Eddie required the following morning.

"No, can I go and see Rachel, she's fun and I'm never bored when I'm with her". Michael asked the question which Eddie had half been expected over the last two days. Michael had grown to love Rachel and she treated Michael as if he were her son. The thing Eddie didn't understand was how Rachel was so good with children when she hadn't got any; well not to his knowledge anyway.

"I don't know Michael she may be busy, you know we can't keep going to her house don't you Michael, it's not fair on Rachel". Eddie replied almost resigned to the fact that within an hour he would be phoning Rachel to see if it were at all possible that she could keep Michael company for the day.

"Oh ok then". A saddened Michael replied, the devastation that he felt was written all across his face but it was particularly in his eyes.

Half an hour later, Eddie press the call button on his phone, while it was ringing he looked at Michael and said "see the things you get me doing" laughing as he son knew exactly what he had to do to get his own way. The problem for Eddie was he found Michael so hard to resist it ended up with Michael succeeding.

While Eddie was thinking this, the person on the other end of the phone said "Hello stranger, how can I help you"

"Well it's not actually only me you would be helping; only that I've got a little terror here and he's desperate to see you because apparently daddy is old and boring". Rachel laughed. "Oi, you're supposed to be on my side" Eddie joked back "so I was wondering, if you're not to busy can we come round".

10 minutes later Eddie was knocking on the front door of Rachel's house, she came to answer it and Michael immediately hugged her. "Bet you don't get that welcome from all your visitors do you?" Eddie asked surprised at how much his son had accepted Rachel and how he was desperate for Rachel to be part of his and his dad's life.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

"Rachel, remember what I said, everything will be alright tomorrow, the people at the school love you more than you realise". With that Eddie gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and left her standing on the door-step; reflecting on the day she had just had, going to the park to play football with Eddie and Michael, pushing Michael on the swings and then having an ice-cream. All of this reflection made Rachel smile as she waved Michael good-bye believing that the times she had with him may never be repeated. All of a sudden the car which Eddie had begun to pull away in stopped. _What was the matter, why weren't they going?_

Michael jumped out of the car and ran back towards Rachel, he hugged Rachel and said he hoped that he would be able to come back and see her soon. Eddie had just made his way back to Rachel's front door to see what the hold up was between Rachel and Michael.

"Michael, you should already know, I love having you and your dad here and if it is alright with your mom and dad you can come and see me whenever you want". Eddie smiled at Rachel; pleased that she had made Michael would was becoming inconsolable to calm down. "Thanks Rachel, he seems to have grown quite fond of you over the last couple of weeks". Rachel smiled appreciatively at Eddie, "come on Michael let's go". Rachel released Michael from the hug and said "hope to see you soon Michael, and I'll see you tomorrow Eddie".

Tomorrow had arrived. Rachel was nervously getting ready to get off to school as she had deliberately got up early to make sure she would be there on time to mentally prepare for the day ahead. Then she heard her mobile phone vibrate on the kitchen table. _Who was it and what did they want?_

Rachel nervously flipped open her phone to see how would be leaving her a message at this time in a morning; but again it was nothing to worry as it was only Eddie saying **now I know you will be worrying so I have text you to once again say "DON'T PANIC, everything will be fine". xxx Eddie.**

Rachel closed her phone and smiled, Eddie knew her so well, she was panicking but knew that Eddie would be beside her every step of the way today.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Rachel arrived at Waterloo Road twenty minutes before the start of school, Rachel was surprised at the number of pupils who had waved to Rachel at the start of the school day, she wouldn't have been at all surprised if they put their heads down and pretended they hadn't seen her. Perhaps Eddie was right maybe the pupils were more understanding than she gave them credit for. 

Rachel made her way to her office exchanging pleasantries with the various members of staff she passed on her way in; asking if Rachel was better and if she had a nice summer break. Rachel made her way into her office._ It isn't as hard as I thought it might be, the people seem to want me here the only ones I have to convince are the LEA. Problem is that is no mean feat._

Then there was a knock at Rachel's door, "come in", Bridget poked her head round the door, "Hi, Rachel, how are you", asked Bridget looking pleased that Rachel was still here despite the protest the LEA had put up. "This is your post, and I came to remind you that the extended service interviews are also today. I tried to delay them but with the LEA coming in tomorrow I thought you might want to get them out the way; and possibly so you could present the person at the meeting to represent the way you are trying to take the school". Replied Bridget trying anything possible to enable Rachel to keep her job, a person who she respected and admired Rachel as everything she did was for the benefit of the people at Waterloo Road. Bridget then looked panicked at seeing Rachel's face, as if she was thinking; concocting a plan. "Not that I'm telling you how to do the interview Miss Mason". Bridget used Miss Mason in an attempt to put the professionalism back into what she was saying as she believed she had just pushed it too far. Rachel laughed "look Bridget I've told you before its Rachel and I appreciate you helping me, I haven't thought of that but I think it's a great idea. And to be honest I could do with all the help possible if I'm going to stay". Bridget and Rachel both looked at each other and smiled "Ah it looks like someone else is here to help you Rachel", as Eddie had already made his way towards Rachel's office.

Bridget made her way out of the office and Eddie walked in, "Hello Rachel, how are you feeling this morning". Eddie couldn't help smiling at Rachel as he could tell from her face that all the worrying she had been doing was for nothing as she was back at Waterloo Road and loved every minute of it.

"I'm feeling fine thank you" before Rachel could continue the bell rang, "Come on Eddie, let's go its assembly". Rachel got to the area of the school where she had been trapped 6 weeks previous. Rachel started to feel dizzy; she shut her eyes and leant back against the wall- picturing Stuart lying there, blinking she tried to get rid of the vivid pictures in her mind. "Rachel, are you ok". Eddie asked looking concerned for Rachel as she was as white as a sheet and looked like she was going to faint in any minute.

Rachel was unable to speak, she stood there numb realising that she might have died there and seeing the corridor again brought back all the terrible memories of the day which Rachel had blocked out rather than overcome.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Eddie put his hand round Rachel's shoulder knowing that no words could remove the pain Rachel was currently feeling; all Eddie could was to be there to support Rachel and help her get through it.

It took a couple of minutes for Rachel to feel ready to move on as the tears she had contained spilled from her eyes. Eddie felt helpless, he hated seeing the woman he loved go through such pain with the knowledge that however much he was there to support Rachel this was a battle she had to fight and win on her own.

Eddie slipped his hand inside Rachel's and they stood in silence for a minute allowing Rachel to get some composure. When Rachel was physically able to speak again she said "Thank you Eddie". Looking embarrassed at what Eddie had just witnessed she hastily made her way into the hall for the school assembly.

Rachel stood at the front of the school, looking nervous but trying to portray a strong image which she felt she needed to have especially today.

Eddie sat on the front row looking at Rachel in admiration; how could she have been in such a state outside but come in here looking as positive as he thought he had ever seen her. Then Eddie realised she actually looked incredibly nervous and to a certain extent scared, Eddie thought back to the times he had spent with her during the summer holidays; thinking he was helping her face the problems which troubled her but in actual fact she was just bottling them up and the time she realised this was before the assembly where she would be judged the most. _She said she was scared of the people judging her knowing that she deserved whatever they thought of her. _Eddie knew he had to help her as he saw the tears start to glisten in her eyes. Not knowing quite how to do it, he stood up from his seat and proceeded to walk on the stage to join Rachel. The fellow teachers looked at Eddie and then exchanged confused looks among themselves. _What was Eddie doing?_

Ok course the other teachers didn't know what had previously happened outside so to them it seemed to be a normal assembly from Rachel; it was only Eddie who knew different, as no doubt Rachel would try to pretend that it never happened.

Eddie arrived at Rachel's side and she looked at him despite her eyes almost streaming tears, realising that Rachel couldn't continue any longer, Eddie tried to work it into the assembly to give the impression that he was supposed to take over.

Eddie had no idea on what he was supposed to say but he just made it up and tried to offer Rachel some reassurance that everything would be ok.

The school bell went signalling the end of the assembly; Eddie waited for all the staff and pupils to leave and then walked over to Rachel, who was subdued. "Eddie, I'm sorry, I can't do this" Rachel said as a tear trickled down her face. Eddie was getting worried now as within the space of 20 minutes Rachel had cried twice, the hard exterior which she relied on last year had been broken down.

Eddie turned Rachel to face him "yes you can do it, you're the strongest person I know and you have me to help you". Eddie looked at Rachel and saw despite the tears in her eyes, her eyes also looked hopeful.

"Eddie do you mean it" asked Rachel trying to offer him another way out "I mean, it's not going to be easy, as you can see I'm a bit of a state". Last year Rachel would never have opened up to anyone but after spending the summer with Eddie and Michael she realised that she can't do everything alone.

"Yes I mean it, now come on we have to go and get you prepared for your interview tomorrow, and I will tell you about the plans I have prepared". Eddie said defiantly. Rachel laughed at Eddie "don't tell me you're actually organised".

They both made their way towards Rachel's office where they would put together a plan to keep Rachel's jobs.

"Oh, Eddie did you remember we have the interviews for the extended service jobs today" Rachel asked preparing herself to explain what the extended service job actually was.

"Yes I remember they start at 1:30 and the extended service job is when we are offering our services to the general public to increase the ability in the community". Eddie said grinning at Rachel as he knew the expectation she had of him.

"Oh ok" Rachel responded surprised that Eddie had remember but also a little ashamed due to believing that he wouldn't have.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

A blonde woman followed Candice into Rachel's office, "this is Melissa Ryan she is here for the Extended Service job". Melissa smiled at Rachel who looked slightly uncomfortable around her. Eddie walked up to her and said "Hello, my name is Eddie Lawson and I am the deputy". He paused waiting for Rachel to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Rachel Mason, the headteacher, do you want to take a seat".

Thirty minutes later and the interview was drawing to a close, "thank you for seeing me today". Melissa said to Rachel however her eyes were locked with Eddie's. Eddie to break the atmosphere said "I hope we didn't grill you for too long". Melissa stood up and shook hands with Rachel and then Eddie; however the hand-shake with Eddie took longer than it was absolutely necessary due to the vice like grip Melissa had on Eddie's hand. Rachel turned her back on them which caused Melissa to do something which Eddie didn't understand with her other hand she stroked the back of his hand. Melissa made her way to the door looked back at Eddie "I hope to see you both soon". As this was the last interview they had for the job it gave them time to discuss who should be given the role.

"So Eddie who do you think was the best candidate for the Extended Service job". Rachel asked, pleading that Eddie wouldn't say Melissa because it would cause her to have to explain who Melissa actually was.

"Well due to the others giving the impression they were bored at the start I reckon the only one who could do the job any justice at all would be Melissa". Eddie said still confused about what had just happened with Melissa.

Rachel's face dropped, "oh did you think it was someone else?" Eddie asked hoping to find out what had caused a sudden change in Rachel. "No, not exactly but there is something you need to know". Rachel said preparing herself for the distinct possibility that Eddie may not take it too kindly.

"Well, Melissa Ryan is…" Rachel stopped as she wasn't quite sure how she could tell Eddie another secret which had been locked away in the world of Rachel Mason. "Melissa Ryan is?" Eddie probed trying to find out what was bothering Rachel about the candidate they had both decided was the best.

"Melissa Ryan is my younger sister". Rachel felt relieved she had said it but looked at Eddie to see the shocked expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me before the interviews" Eddie shouted annoyed that the woman who had taken such an interest in him was the sister of the woman he loved.

"Well, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put you in a compromising position like I found myself in, what do you want to do?" Rachel said, trying to apologise and calm Eddie down.

"I know, it's just with the LEA tomorrow we could do with keeping our heads down especially with the exam board investigation". Eddie said sympathetically. "We have the exam board coming as well tomorrow along with the LEA so we have to get to the pupils and make them understand the procedure". Eddie continued to say, he felt sorry for Rachel because the days were just getting worse for her.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

It was the day that the exam board and the LEA were coming, "_great" one was bad enough but both of them on the same day._

Rachel had explained to the pupils the procedure that would have to be followed to ensure the pupils weren't removed from all exams. Rachel already knew what some of the procedures were and it involved the pupils who had cheated having to repeat their coursework within the school hall and it could only be completed in the hall without taking it from the school perimeters.

The LEA would be harder to please as they just didn't want Rachel to be removed from headteacher of Waterloo Road but the teaching register in general. The LEA would do everything in their power to stop her being a teacher, which was remarked contrast to the people; pupils and teachers, of Waterloo Road.

Ralph Mellor walked through the gates of Waterloo Road and was immediately taunted by the pupils especially Bolton and Paul. They walked alongside Ralph and started to talk louder to enable Ralph to hear them, "Nah, Miss Mason is ace, I mean, she trusted in me when no-one else did and she believed in me" Bolton practically shouted. "You know the problem with other people they have had good lives and never made any mistakes so they don't get us; Miss Mason does".

Ralph Mellor looked at the boys and smirked _it doesn't matter they will stop soon._ However he was wrong, the boys had no intention of stopping and they were recruiting more people to help them.

Whenever Ralph Mellor was moving around the school, there was always someone by him to be 'coincidently' talking about how wonderful Miss Mason is and how she is such an asset to the school. As Ralph Mellor had, had the whole day of it, he was incredibly bored as it got to the end of school; he made his way to the office as he was ready for the meeting.

"You can keep your job but it is only because we haven't got anyone to replace you, you are on your last chance. With this Ralph Mellor left. Eddie and Rachel looked at each other and smiled, both delighted that she had been allowed to stay.

Bridget came into the office and said "Good news Rachel, the exam board has dropped the investigation as they are pleased we have taken the acceptable measures to prevent it happening again".


	23. Chapter 23

**The italics are the character's thoughts**

Part 23

The following morning, Rachel looked at the road as she was about to start her car, she could see that the road surfaces were incredibly slippery making driving conditions difficult.

Rachel drove through the school gates relieved that she had finally made her way to school safely, however all of a sudden the car skidded and Rachel was unable to do anything but accept that there was going to be a collision between her car and the wall.

The people already spun round and saw Rachel's car slammed into the wall, Eddie who had been on the gates ran down the drive to get to Rachel, however there was someone quicker than him; Bolton.

Bolton pulled open the door and saw Miss Mason slumped forward over the steering wheel as the airbag hadn't inflated. Bolton got his phone out of his pocket and threw it to the nearest person, "phone for an ambulance" pleaded Bolton.

Eddie arrived at the scene and saw Rachel who was starting to regain consciousness. "Miss Mason, are you alright it's me Bolton, we've phoned for an ambulance, just stay still". Rachel tried to get out of her car but Eddie said "Rachel, stay still, Bolton is right, don't move". Eddie was concerned particularly as Rachel had a deep cut on her forehead which had started to bleed.

The sirens were heard in the background, "Rachel, you go to hospital and get yourself checked over, I will stay here and look after this and then I will come and pick you up; if you give me a call when you're done". Eddie said in a tone to signify that it wasn't up for discussion.

Rachel had arrived at hospital and was placed in a cubicle, Rachel couldn't help but think back to the last day of term the reason she had spent the majority of her summer holiday in hospital. A tear sprung to her eye and she was unable to stop it. It was only when a nurse opened the curtain and said how the doctor would be long soon, did she return to reality. Rachel was convinced she remembered the nurse but trying to block out anything that had previously happened she choose not to pass comment.

"Ah, so you must be Rachel Mason, as I understand you were in a car accident". The doctor stated as he walked into the cubicle however there was another man with him who Rachel didn't know who it was. Rachel looked at the other man confused trying to remember if she had seen him before.

"My name is Dr. Benjamin Patrick and this is my brother Jamie. He is observing me today". Jamie smiled at Rachel, considering they were brothers they didn't look at all similar, Benjamin had dark hair whereas Jamie's hair was considerably lighter.

Both of them were looking at Rachel expectantly as if they were waiting for her to answer a question. Rachel felt embarrassed as she hadn't a clue what they had just asked her. "I'm sorry I was miles away can you repeat please".

Eddie meanwhile was showing Melissa round the school and introducing her to the other teachers that she may come into contact with during the school day.

As they were walking down the corridor, Melissa got closer and closer towards Eddie, however Eddie didn't notice as all he could think about was whether Rachel would be ok as the cut on her forehead had appeared quite deep.

Melissa was gazing at Eddie. _Now he's the type of man I need and I will do what it takes to ensure that he is mine._ Eddie walked down the corridor and stopped to look at Melissa, Melissa who was still gazing at Eddie nearly walked into him but tried to give the impression it was just so she could hear him due to the noise the pupils were making. Eddie could have seen straight through this if he had been paying attention but he was to busy worrying about Rachel.

Eddie looked at Melissa confused. _Considering she is Rachel's sister she doesn't seem particularly bothered that Rachel was in hospital._ This had been nagging Eddie the whole time he had been doing the 'grand' tour. "Can I just ask how could your not at the hospital considering Rachel is hurt, I mean, if it's because it's your first day don't worry about it, you can go. Family comes first after all". Eddie looked at Melissa expecting to see a change in her expression, one of none interest to looking pleased, however this never happened. "No, Rachel's been in hospital enough recently to get over it". Eddie stared angrily at Melissa he couldn't believe that she had just said that about her own sister, particularly as it was all Eddie had been thinking about.

Eddie couldn't bear to look at Melissa, how could she not be worried about her sister, he turned away from Melissa and stamped down the corridor.

"Eddie don't go I was just starting to get to know you better". Melissa said. _So Eddie has feelings for Rachel, but I'm sure I can do something about that._

Eddie continued walking he mumbled "well I don't want to get to know you any better".


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Eddie was sitting at Rachel's desk; looking at his phone wondering Rachel still hadn't phoned particularly as he had arranged to pick Rachel up from the hospital. _Wonder if she is alright; hope nothing's happened to her._

He looked at his watch, 2:30, school would be ending in 50 minutes and Rachel still hadn't returned.

Rachel however had been sitting in the park for the last hour, the same park which she had been in with Eddie and Michael over the summer holidays. She was picturing all the happy events she had experienced in the last few weeks with them now believing that she didn't deserve them.

Rachel knew she had only had a car accident but somehow it seemed to have taken her back to feeling like Amanda, the shame she felt when Stuart caused the explosion; risking other people's lives. She didn't believe she should have survived because if she had died, the reputation of Waterloo Road would still be intact. _Stop it you can't think like this you have to continue with your life "Everything will be fine". _Rachel smiled as soon as she thought of the last comment, Eddie obviously trusted in her, now she just needed to trust in herself. Thinking about Eddie it caused Rachel looked at her watch, she jumped up quickly and made her way back to school; she hadn't meant to leave it so late before getting back to school but after the taxi dropped her off she felt like she needed to be on her own away from everyone that knew her.

Rachel walked through the school and made her way to the office, she had bruising forming round her right eye and the cut on her forehead had been glued back together. She knocked on her office door as for today it felt as though Eddie was the headteacher of Waterloo Road. She was prepared for Eddie to grill her about where she had been so when she opened the door she was surprised when he just smiled at her. "Hello Rachel, how are you?" rather than looking annoyed Eddie actually looked concerned and pleased that she was safe. "I'm fine thanks, the cut wasn't as bad as it first looked, hey do you fancy going for that drink we never had for the end of the year". Eddie looked shocked, normally if anybody suggested going out for a drink it would normally be him. "Yeah sure, but you do know it will mean we have to watch Steph get drunk" Eddie laughed as soon as he said it, knowing that as long as Rachel was there with him then he wouldn't be looking at Steph.

The bell for the end of school rang and Eddie started to pack up his belongings which had been scattered round Rachel's office. As they walked out the office Eddie was going to enquire as to why it took Rachel so long to return but on noticing how happy she was he figured she wanted some time by herself to think for herself, away from the school.

Rachel got out of Eddie's car; as hers' had been taken into a local garage to try and sort the massive dent out of the front of it. Rachel sat at a table and Eddie went to the bar to order their drinks "can I have a pint of beer and an orange juice please". At the moment Rachel was sticking to the previous plan of not drinking any more alcohol remembering the splitting headache caused by that evening a few weeks ago, Rachel thought how she had never actually remembered what got said but as Eddie hadn't acted any different towards her it can't have been anything embarrassing, after all he already knew majority of the secrets she had kept for so many years.

For two people who always appeared to be comfortable within each other's company, they were both feeling decisively awkward. Rachel caught Eddie gazing at her and they both laughed nervously. "We've not very good company tonight are we?" Rachel asked trying anything to relieve the tension that she felt was spoiling the evening. Noticing that their glasses were empty, Rachel asked Eddie if he wanted another drink, as yet another way to avoid having a proper conversation with Eddie, as she wasn't quite ready to hear what she believed he desperately wanted to say.

"Hi Rachel, its Jamie, do you remember me from the hospital, I'm surprised to see you here, can I get your drink". Jamie looked intently at Rachel in the hope that she would agree to sit at a table with him, to allow them to 'talk'. Eddie looked at Rachel and Jamie and immediately felt jealous._ Who was he and why was he bothering Rachel. _"Rachel is everything alright" Eddie asked concern creeping into his voice. Rachel turned and smiled at Eddie

"Who's he?" Jamie asked Rachel with curiosity; _surely he couldn't be going out with Rachel could he? _"Ah, that's Eddie Lawson and he's my deputy at my school". Rachel replied she hoped she could say he was more than that, but honestly she couldn't. "Well, I better get back with the drinks". Rachel said feeling uncomfortable as she had seen the hurt expression on Eddie's face. "Hope I'll see you soon, Rachel". Jamie smiled at Rachel and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This made Rachel feel even more uncomfortable as she didn't have those sort of feelings for him, to her there was only one man she loved.

Rachel put the drinks on the table and Eddie actually looked annoyed at Rachel; the jealously showing clearly on his face. "Who was that?" Eddie asked trying to ask as calmly as he possibly could. "Oh, he's Jamie and he's a doctor at the hospital". Rachel replied she couldn't help smile when she said this, as much to Eddie's annoyance, she knew it wasn't the best thing to do as Eddie would take the wrong interpretation. Rachel smiled because the expression on Eddie's face told Rachel more about his feelings than ever his words could.

"You looked friendly" Eddie said before he could stop himself, despite knowing he shouldn't have said it. "What's that suppose to mean" Rachel answered immediately sounding defensive. Trying to get Eddie to explain the way he feels so they could actually talk about their feelings for one another "Nothing" mumbled Eddie, aware that he may have already lost Rachel before he ever told her how he felt; although today wouldn't be a good time. Rachel on the other hand was disappointed believing the reason he wouldn't talk to Rachel about them was because he didn't feel them particularly strongly it was more out of a friend's concern he wondered who Jamie was, especially following all the trouble with Stuart. In truth they both wanted the exact same thing, but both too shy to admit it to themselves never mind anyone else.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Rachel walked into the staff room and saw Melissa sitting next to Eddie as if he was explaining something to her. Rachel now understood the feeling that Eddie had felt yesterday evening as she also felt the twinge of jealously which Eddie had felt when Rachel was talking to Jamie. _But that was different, Rachel didn't see Jamie like that but she knew what Melissa was like particularly as she had done it before to Rachel._

Rachel made the announcement; the reason she had entered the staff-room and stayed away from Eddie as she didn't want to intrude leaving Eddie and Melissa there talking. Melissa looked up and saw Rachel standing there. _Right now I can put my plan into action. _Melissa leaned closer towards Eddie and put her hand on his arm. Eddie looked at Melissa confused and pulled his arm away but it was too late Rachel had already seen it. Feeling embarrassed Rachel walked out of the room, hurt that Melissa could be doing it all over again and there was nothing she could do about it.

Eddie watched Rachel walk out of the room, _why did she look so hurt, what had he done to her. _Melissa looked at Rachel walking out of the room, _good now she knows about me and Eddie. _She smiled at the thought of taking the one thing which was keeping Rachel together, it wasn't particularly because she was jealous of Rachel it was more of a case of proving to herself that she still had some control over her older sister's life. Feeling that her work here was done, she made her excuses and left Eddie sitting there trying to work out what Rachel would have seen.

Tom walked over to Eddie who was sitting on his own looking extremely confused, "Well you've soon got them fighting over you". Tom joked with Eddie. When Eddie didn't laugh, he tried to backtrack on what he previously said, "Eddie, which one is it that you like?" Eddie looked at Tom as if he had asked an obvious comment so he chose not to answer. Tom thought about giving up as it was obvious that today his best mate wasn't in the mood to talk. However he decided to give it one last go, "look mate if you like Rachel you should tell her". Before Eddie was able to respond Tom had walked out of the staff room as he saw Davina go past and make her way to the classroom where she would be teaching her first lesson.

"Hey, how you feeling" Tom asked Davina as soon he managed to catch up with her, he face seemed to say it all; she looked nervous and to the inspector, Tom was sure that she wouldn't pass looking like this. Davina didn't answer as they continued to the classroom where in thirty minutes, Davina would have her first class and at this rate possibly her last.

"Davina stop panicking, you will qualify as a teacher and I believe in you, you just need to calm down and believe in yourself". Tom said desperately trying to reassure her, knowing that he would be the only person able to do this.

Davina faked a smile back at Tom trying to pretend she was relaxed about the lesson, which was getting ever-closer.

"Tom can I have a hug please" Davina asked the panic showing through in her voice. Tom didn't answer but he walked forwards and wrapped Davina in his arms, hoping that he would be transferring the belief he had in her to her.

Eddie walked past the classroom and smiled at Tom and Davina if only his love life was that easy. Eddie continued walking to Rachel's office for the usual talk which he had grown to look forward to. It was the one time in his day that he knew he could talk to someone who he understood and she understood him.

Eddie arrived at the office and poked his head round the door and the sight which he saw pulled at his heart strings. She was sitting at her desk and it was quite apparent that she had been crying. _She couldn't be crying because of what Melissa did, could she. _Eddie knocked the door to ensure Rachel knew that he was there, he proceeded to walk over to her, in hope that he could do something to make it better for her; he could bear to think that she was in this state because of something he had done.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Eddie asked the question without actually needing to hear the answer. Rachel who was certain that she couldn't explain the actual reason was trying to come up with an excuse. She could hardly tell the man she loved that she was jealous of her sister getting close to him.

Rachel averted her eyes downwards which confirmed to Eddie that what she was going to say wasn't the truth. "I trapped my hand in the draw so it caused my eyes to water". Rachel held her hand out to show the 'injury'. Eddie took a look at her hand and immediately knew that she hadn't trapped it in the draw. Eddie stepped forwards and took Rachel's hand into his rubbed the pretend injury, Rachel closed her eyes, trying to remove the feeling of safety which had overcome her as soon as Eddie took her hand. Noticing that she had closed her arms, Eddie pulled Rachel closer and hugged her to try and reassure her that whatever happened between him and Melissa it would change his feelings for Rachel. _If only I could tell her how I feel._


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

The bell rang for the end of school and for Rachel the bell couldn't ring soon enough. Davina had completed her first lesson and was awaiting feedback which she would receive tomorrow in her meeting with Rachel, as the inspector had to inform Rachel of the decision first.

Davina was quietly confident as the class had responded perfectly to her instructions and for one day they actually gave the impression that they were interested in English. Rachel who knew what it was like waiting for the news; she felt it too when she didn't know what her future may have been like at the end of last year, found Davina and explained to her that the inspector had been impressed so she passed the inspection and she was officially a teacher.

Immediately on hearing the news she hugged Rachel and ran off to find Tom, thrilled that she could tell him the good news. Rachel was about to turn and return to her office when she saw a familiar face get out of a car that had just pulled into the car park. His eyes caught hers so she was unable to get out of the way claiming she hadn't seen him.

He made his way into the school and said "Hello Rachel, I come to ask you if you want to go to dinner with me?"

Rachel hesitated "um, I don't know tomorrow's a school day so I normally have a quiet night in". On realising that it sounded like an invitation for him to go to her house she continued saying "actually one evening isn't going to make any difference; I'll just need to go home and get changed".

"No you don't look like fantastic as you". Rachel walked up to her office and packed up her belongings so she would be ready for the next day. She hadn't seen Eddie for the majority of the whole day but as she had nothing important to say she decided she would see him tomorrow.

Rachel left the building with Jamie and proceeded to get in his car, Eddie who had finished marking his books, walked to her office and saw her outside getting in a car. He immediately felt jealous but he couldn't help it, he just hoped for Rachel's sake that Jamie would look after her and make her happy.


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

Eddie stamped down the corridor, just because Rachel was happy it doesn't mean that Eddie was happy about it. He returned to his classroom and slammed the door, angry because he had his feelings for well over a year but he was too scared to do anything about them and now it appeared that he had lost his chance.

Tom had heard the door slam and came down the corridor to see what was the matter with his best mate. Seeing that it was Tom he felt that it was someone who he could let his frustration out on, "what's her problem, she knows I lov…like her so why does she go out with that muppet". Tom looked at Eddie surprised at the anger in his voice, Eddie didn't know why he called Jamie a muppet as he didn't know him but as he was taking Rachel from him, he decided that he didn't want to.

Tom knew that there was nothing to say to calm Eddie down so he invited Eddie to the pub to celebrate with the rest of them about Davina qualifying as a teacher.

It was several pints later when Eddie realised someone had walked up towards him. Eddie didn't need to look at who it was as he already knew, only he didn't want her, he wanted her sister.

Grantly walked over and asked Eddie where Rachel was "you would think that as the headteacher she would want to be here to celebrate another victim for the terrors to target". This caused a drunken Eddie to laugh; Grantly was always the voice of optimism. Eddie was wondering why he had even bothered to come today as he had absolutely nothing to celebrate, Rachel was with Jamie and he was all alone.

Rachel's evening was going as well as Eddie's, she had sat there the whole time listening Jamie explain about his life, the problem for Rachel was she couldn't explain her childhood to anyone. The person who did know wasn't interested in her so she was destined to have a life alone. When Jamie asked her any questions she had to come up with answers with explained what he wanted to know without having to go into too much detail. Rachel was relieved when the evening drew to a close knowing that Jamie most definitely was not 'the one' for her.

Jamie dropped Rachel off at the pub Rachel was unaware that the majority of her work colleagues were already in there drinking. Melissa looked outside the window and saw Rachel being dropped off, Melissa got up from the table and by her way to Eddie standing very close to him. As Rachel walked through the door, Melissa put her arm around Eddie's waist and burst out laughing as though she was laughing at something Eddie had said. Eddie was unaware Melissa was doing this for Rachel's benefit as she didn't know she had walked through the door and into the pub, with Eddie and Melissa in her eye line. Her eyes firmly fixed on them_, what was going on between them then? _She sat the opposite side of the bar so they were in her line of vision; Eddie hadn't noticed Rachel but Melissa smiled at her fully aware that her 'date' with Jamie couldn't have gone well. She was determined to make Rachel believe in no uncertain doubt that Melissa and Eddie were an item.

Rachel had one drink and prepared to leave the pub; she had one last glance at Melissa and Eddie and saw how comfortable they were with one another. Rachel picked up her bag and left the pub, Eddie still unaware that she had ever been there. Melissa saw Rachel leave and she decided she had one thing to do to convince Rachel that there was something going on with her and Eddie.

"Come on Eddie, I'm getting a taxi to go home, do you want a lift". Asked Melissa knowing full well that Eddie was such a gentleman he would make sure she got home safe.

Melissa and Eddie finished their drinks and walked outside, Rachel was waiting for a friend to come and pick her up. Melissa saw Rachel and felt she had one other point to prove; the thing which would hurt Rachel the most. She lent across and kissed Eddie, who was too drunk to stop her. Rachel looked away disgusted how could she be letting Melissa do this again to her.

As Melissa got in the taxi she looked at Eddie and said "oh look there's Rachel". Eddie looked in Rachel's direction and immediately felt guilty for what she would have just seen. _What does it matter she doesn't like me anyway. _Rachel looked on in horror as they both got into the taxi and the taxi departing. She sat on the chair outside the pub and started crying as her life had been repeated all over again.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

Rachel arrived at school the next day, not knowing how she was going to respond around Eddie or Melissa as ideally she didn't want to see either of them, let alone talk to them. Unknown to Rachel, Eddie had only dropped Melissa off at her house and then continued the journey to his.

She saw Eddie coming along the corridor towards her office; she immediately felt awkward and tried to act busy in an attempt not to have to look at him. The phone started ringing, so she was relieved as she thought that it would cause Eddie to leave her alone, only he didn't, he sat on the sofa waiting for her to finish.

It was Jamie on the phone and he said that they had to meet up as he had something important to tell her. _Wonder what it could be? _When she was arranging the details she looked at Eddie and he looked distraught. _Why doesn't he want me to be happy he's got Melissa, I've got Jamie. _Rachel said she was looking forward to it and put the phone down.

"How can I help you, Eddie?" Rachel asked as calmly as she felt she was able to, particularly considering her current feelings for him

"Well I thought how I have been neglecting my duties as your deputy so here I am, I will do anything that Miss Mason requires". Eddie grinned, realising she wasn't in the best mood with him he had decided to try and get round her.

"I don't think I have anything for you to do Mr. Lawson…actually I've got to leave at lunch so if you could take over as I'm not sure if I'll be back later". Rachel said softening towards him, she could never stay angry at Eddie for long as he was always positive and saw ways round situations.

Eddie got up to leave as there was nothing left to say. "Eddie are we ok" asked Rachel, hoping that he would give her the answer she desperately required to hear. "Yeah, course we are, it will take something big to split us up after everything we have gone through". Eddie said pleased he had been able to express some of his feelings.

As Eddie walked to the door, Rachel's voice stopped him "I saw you and Melissa, I'm pleased for you, really I am". Rachel added the last part as it didn't sound at all convincing.

Eddie walked out the office confused he couldn't exactly remember last night and he could hardly ask Rachel what she had seen.


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

The lunch bell rang; Rachel left the Waterloo Road building and got in the same car which picked her up a couple of nights ago. Then drove into the park's car park and just sat there in silence, Jamie didn't know how to say what he needed to and Rachel didn't know what she was doing here.

Tom was sitting next to Eddie in the staff-room, "so do you think I should do it Eddie?" Tom asked hoping that Eddie would give him the courage he needed to ask Davina.

"Yes, I honestly think you should, I mean, what did you tell me 'you should tell her' so yes I do believe you should do it". Eddie and Tom laughed knowing that it was a lot easier to give the advice than to take it. "You know what; I'm going to do it now". Tom said defiantly marching out of the staff-room.

Steph had just walked into the staff room as Tom marched out looked at Eddie "What was that all about?" trying to act as if she was concerned rather than just wanting the gossip. "Don't worry about it Steph I'm guessing you will find out soon enough" Eddie said refusing on being drawn on something that wasn't his news to tell.

"Ok then, anyway I want a word with you Eddie". Steph said in a tone which sounded like she was going to discipline him. Eddie couldn't help himself but think if she spoke to her class like that she may actually get there attention " What is going on between you and Melissa?" Eddie looked at Steph confused "there is nothing going on". "Don't give me that, I know it and so does Rachel, I thought you were meant to care for her". Steph looked at Eddie as if she were disgusted with him. "I do care for Rachel, hang on since when were you looking out for Rachel". Eddie asked extremely suspicious about Steph's intentions. "Well I'd be the first to admit I didn't like her before" Eddie snorted, but Steph carried on regardless "but I actually admire her for the way she has dealt with everything and I don't particularly like Melissa". Eddie laughed as she was always complaining but he did respect her for admitting she was wrong. "Thank you Steph" Eddie honestly said. Steph got up and was beginning to leave the room when she turned to Eddie and said "If you hurt Rachel, you will have me to answer too".

Tom and Davina rushed inside the staff-room "look everyone Tom's just asked me to marry him and for some bizarre reason I have just agreed". Davina said holding up her hand to show off the engagement ring. There was a chorus of congratulations and various people approaching Davina to look at the ring, all commenting how beautiful it looked.

"So then Jamie are you going to explain why you dragged me to the park's car park during my lunch hour". Rachel joked.

"Well, I got something to tell you", Jamie said not looking at Rachel, "You see I'm already married and my wife has been in Africa for the last year during charity work, however she is going home next week". Jamie said quickly without turning his head to look at Rachel. "So it's been fun but let's just finish it now" Jamie said now looking at Rachel with no disappointment in his eyes.

Rachel didn't say anything she just opened the car door and watched Jamie drive away. She sat on the park bench feeling humiliated and betrayed as Jamie had made her lose the man she loved, no, loves.


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

Rachel couldn't face calling anyone to pick her up from the park so she walked back to school; this was an advantage to Rachel as it gave her time to come up with a plausible excuse as to why Jamie hadn't dropped her off at school again.

On arriving back at school she was immediately met by Melissa who had noticed that she had walked back to school, "Oh didn't he drop you off Rachel" with a smug expression on her face knowing full well that he didn't, Rachel saw this and used the excuse she had formed when walking back to school "No, he had to go back to work so I said I would walk" _great now he had her lying for him_. Rachel looked at her watch "is that the time? I'd better get back to my office". She was quite pleased at the way she had sounded convincing, now she only needed to repeat it to Eddie; he would be harder to fool.

As Rachel was walking down the corridor, Melissa looked delighted "ah little miss perfects life isn't going perfect". _The plan is working; by the end she will wish she never survived the fire. This is revenge Rachel. The revenge is_ for the way Daniel, Rachel's ex-boyfriend; the one Melissa stole, never loved Melissa the way he loved Rachel so when Rachel dumped him on finding out about the betrayal he dumped Melissa.

Rachel walked into the office and saw Eddie sitting in her chair with it reclined so he was looking at the ceiling unaware that Rachel had returned. Rachel looked at him and smiled, at least Eddie was happy even if she wasn't. Rachel put her bag on the floor which startled Eddie as he thought he was alone with his thoughts; he was thinking about what Steph said to him about the way Rachel must feel about the non-existent relationship between him and Melissa especially as she said congratulations to him; surely she didn't mean it. "Hi Rachel, how was your lunch with Jamie". Eddie asked without actually wanting to hear the answer. Rachel had prepared herself for the question but the reaction she did surprised Eddie. "Yeah it was fine thanks" Rachel said but the reaction she had said something totally different to Eddie, however he was unsure what had quite happened, he just hoped that Jamie hadn't hurt her too much as he had seen the way she broke down the first day back. Eddie hoped that Rachel wouldn't feel like this again as he wasn't sure she would be able to pick herself up again.

Eddie stood up and walked over towards Rachel, he saw the hurt look in Rachel's eyes and realised that something had happened between her and Jamie. Part of Eddie felt happy as Jamie was out the picture it gave him an increased chance with Rachel, however the look in her eyes; reduced this feeling in Eddie and he felt that Rachel needed some comfort. He held his arms out and waited for Rachel to step forwards into them. He was relieved that she responded as he would have felt stupid if he just ignored the gesture. When in Eddie's arms they both felt safe and happy.


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

It was the next day, and Eddie was in Rachel's office still trying to decipher what had happened between her and Jamie, but for the moment he was pleased that he was there to help her. Eddie was stopped from these thoughts when Bridget knocked on the door, standing behind Bridget were a whole group of people which looked like a family.

"Hi Miss Mason, Mr. Lawson this is the Kelly family and the mother, Rose is hoping to enrol the children in the school", Bridget looked at Rachel as if she had a task on her hands. "Ok, thanks Bridget".

With the introductions over, Rachel and Eddie proceeded in enrolling the children. Half an hour later all the children had been enrolled and they had been given their timetable to enable them to begin their lessons.

"It looks as though they are going to be hard work Rachel; however Marley and Sambucca look to have potential". Eddie said honesty.

Rachel was confused as to what Eddie meant by this, as she was unsure whether it meant he had given up hope on the other two "so have you written Denzil and Earl off after thirty minutes then Eddie". Rachel was eagerly waiting for Eddie's answer hoping he gave the answer she required to hear.

"No of course not, as long as they are pupils at this school I will always give them a chance". Eddie said honestly however he hoped he would stick to it. Rachel grinned at Eddie delighted with his answer, "I know you will Eddie". Rachel was convinced that there was a chance between her and Eddie as he was right he never gave up on anything and this was something she would not give up on, as Melissa would eventually slip up.

Tom and Davina were talking about the upcoming wedding in the staff-room as in her free lesson; Davina had booked the church and the wedding reception. "I can't believe that you agreed to marry me, Davina" Tom said for what seemed to her to be the hundredth time and she had only agreed yesterday. Grantly who had been sitting with a newspaper listening to this said, "Don't know why bothering, you will only end up divorcing each other within a year".

"Grantly" Steph said annoyed at the way he seemed intent on destroying the happiness of those around him. The other member of staff in the staff-room looked at Steph in surprise as she had reprimanded the member of staff she normally stood by and more often than not agreed with.

"You can talk, what's this that I heard you apologised to her, after everything she's done". Grantly sharply replied making sure everyone knew who he was talking about. The staff all looked at Steph wondering how she was going to answer Grantly's comment. "I know I wasn't her greatest fan before" Tom laughed, but stopped due to the piercing look he received from Davina, "but you have to admire her for the way she's returned to the school to face everyone". Grantly stormed out the room as Eddie came in, "Steph can you come to Rachel's office she would like a word with you".

All the way to the office Steph could help question what she had done wrong now, she actually wanted to keep her job so she worked harder and tried to be as co-operative as possible, so what had she done wrong so Rachel would want to see her?


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

Steph stood outside the door wondering whether she could actually face going in, if it was last year she could have understood being summoned to the office, but why this year. Realising she couldn't delay it any longer she knocked on the door. "Come in" replied the voice the other side of the door.

She reluctantly opened the door and walked in, Rachel who had been waiting for her, looked at her worried face and laughed, "don't look so worried Steph, it's actually good news". Steph face immediately changed, half surprised that she had been called in for a positive reason, "well, I was surprised when Eddie said you wanted a word, I mean, if you were going to sack me I'd have thought you would have sacked me last year". Rachel smiled "it's nothing like that Steph"

Steph felt relieved and reassured following the smile that was plastered across Rachel's face, the image on the outside was a remarked contrast to her actual feelings; she felt betrayed and humiliated.

"Right then Steph, I have been delighted with the way you have approached the new school year, with the approach you have adapted and the enthusiasm which you are starting to show". Last year, Steph would have felt Rachel was patronising her and been tempted to walk out the office, but this year she was pleased to be able to listen knowing the praise she was receiving was fully deserved. "The pupils are actually starting to enjoy learning new languages; and that is down to you. However this causes a problem as a school it means we need to employ more language teachers". Steph's face dropped immediately, Rachel noticed this but ploughed on regardless "so I wanted to offer you the job of Head of Department". Steph who had been staring at the floor spun round and faced Rachel, "th...thank you, so much Miss Mason". Stuttered Steph, she called her Miss Mason as they had never really seen eye-to-eye, and she was shocked at the offer she had just been presented with. "However there are some draw backs with the offer, though it will mean more responsibility and longer hours, and if you want, you can help conduct the interviews with me and Eddie. But you can deal with that though, can't you Steph, and by the way, call me Rachel". Their eyes locked and they both smiled at one another, not the forced smile they would have both had to make last year but a genuine one. "Yes I certainly can" Steph replied still ecstatic at the opportunity.

Steph must have sat there for at least another twenty minutes discussing the wage increase, the plans for the department and the type of staff members which they were looking for, surprisingly they both agreed on everything. Steph got up to leave and saw Rachel's face change as she realised that once again she would be on her own when Steph left. "Hey Rachel, what' wrong, this time last year you would have been jumping for joy as soon as I got up to leave". Steph said trying to make a joke out of the situation, however Rachel didn't laugh, causing Steph to worry; realising that Rachel probably needed Eddie. _But I can't get him he's teaching._

Steph realised that it was getting close to lunch and said "is that handsome man taking you out for lunch again". _Ah so he is the problem,_ though Steph realising Rachel's face had fallen even further. "No, he's not, and he won't be coming back again" Rachel said with bitterness covering the entire statement._ Great I've said too much and I'm going to have to explain it, well at least I've not said it to Eddie for him to feel sorry for me, well more than he already does. _Steph looked at Rachel concerned, "what do you mean".

Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears, not particularly out of sadness more out of humiliation. Steph saw this and realised that the brave image that Rachel portrayed was an act and she was incredibly vulnerable, causing Steph to feel embarrassed about the pain which she had unduly inflicted on her in the past. Steph did something which last year would have been considered the unthinkable; she walked closer to Rachel and said "tell me about it, it may help you". Rachel looked at Steph questioning her motive, but realising it would come out eventually she decided to risk it.


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

Eddie walked to Melissa to question her as to whether she knew what was wrong with Rachel, he saw Melissa making herself a coffee in the staff-room, "Melissa can I have a word please" Eddie asked trying to get Melissa on her own away from the prying eyes of the other staff members.

"Yes Eddie, I always have time for you, you should know that". Melissa replied flirting outrageously. Eddie now knew Steph was getting at, however he had a more pressing matter on his mind than the pathetic attempts; Melissa was doing it to win him over "Do you know what's the matter with Rachel, because she seems very distant, well, ever since she went out with Jamie". Melissa saw the concern which Eddie had in his eyes for Rachel. _If I want a chance with him I will have to remove these feelings for her, if I do it cruelly, wonderful Melissa could be about to pick up the pieces from evil Rachel._

"Well, I think she's keen on Jamie, so the fact that it obvious you like her makes her uncomfortable around you, particularly as she doesn't have any feelings for you whatsoever". Melissa said delighted at the way she was able to say this as if she were remembering a non-existent conversation. She saw Eddie's eyes represent the pain which he felt in his heart. _That worked better than I even hoped for. _Eddie made an excuse and said "I think I have to go and mark some books". On the way to his classroom, he kept hearing Melissa's words echo in his head 'she doesn't have any feelings for you'. Eddie found this hard to believe; they were getting close last year, if it was right he had to hear it from her.

In her office, Rachel finished telling the story, which had been spinning round her head for the last few days. Steph stood there amazed that Rachel continued her job almost as if nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have landed this on you, Steph" amazed at how she had told a woman all about herself, especially as this woman was the school gossip.

"Don't worry about, it's what friends are for, well, I hope we are friends", Steph asked genuinely. "Yeah of course we are" Rachel honestly replied although she couldn't quite understand why Steph was so keen, _perhaps I'm questioning it too much._

The bell rang for the start of lunch, "I'm sorry Rachel but I've got to go, are you sure your going to be alright". Steph asked unsure whether she should just stay with Rachel. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Rachel replied. _I think I will have that as my motto._

Steph hugged Rachel and walked out of the staff-room, but before leaving she turned back to face Rachel; "If you ever want to talk, you know where I am, Rachel". "Thanks Steph".

Steph was relieved to see Eddie walking towards Rachel's office, so she proceeded to walk towards him. "Eddie, look after her, she's vulnerable" Before Eddie could question Steph any more, Steph had left the corridor and leaving Eddie looking through the door at Rachel, questioning what Steph meant. Eddie began to wonder whether he should turn round and not question Rachel about her feelings for him.


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

Earl swaggered into the class and started bragging about the piece of paper he held in his hand. Earl stood at the front of the class brandishing a piece of paper, which to his surprise the other pupils were already familiar with; it was the newspaper cutting which Stuart Hordley had found. Earl was unaware that the other pupils already knew so he continued talking about it, "did you know that Miss Mason, used to be called Amanda". Bolton had shouted "shut up Earl, we don't care and we already know" however Earl continued talking "and she used to be a pros…" Earl was stopped by Bolton who punched him, before Earl was able to retaliate Bolton walked out of the class and straight to the cooler.

"Hi Rachel, I'm here for our daily chat", Eddie said trying to see Rachel's response in an attempt to find out what Steph meant. Rachel didn't help Eddie as she still didn't turn round so he was unable to see if her face lit up, the way that always delighted Eddie and warmed his heart. Rachel put her hand to her eye in a way that Eddie thought she must have been crying; unaware of what he could do to help her, he continued talking. "Aren't you going out for lunch again with Jamie", Eddie asked trying to talk about a topic of conversation which Rachel may be willing to talk about.

"No and I won't be going again". Rachel turned round to face Eddie and saw the pleased look which he had tried so hard to cover. "Why are you so pleased, do you want me to be on my own or something?" Rachel asked demanding to know answers. Eddie stood there shock, not quite knowing what to say and how to expose his true feelings for her. _So much for looking after her, hey Eddie. _Realising that if he didn't say it now he might lose her forever he took a deep breath and began, "no I don't want you to be on your own, quite the opposite in fact. I'm pleased your not with Jamie any more because now it means I have a greater chance of being successful if I ask you out". Eddie looked at her intently so he could see the reaction that his bold statement received. _Um, she seems confused, pleased but yet confused. _

Rachel looked in Eddie's eyes and saw what he said had come from the bottom of his heart. She couldn't help but smile as he had just said everything she wanted to hear, but soon thoughts of her came flooding back to her.

"But what about, Melissa?" Rachel asked believing the question was self-explanatory. Rachel had resisted the urge to call Melissa, her, despite being extremely tempted to do so.

Eddie looked even more confused "What do you mean, why does Melissa have any impact on what goes on between me and you?" Rachel laughed half-heartedly and then stopped, realising that maybe things had got confused between her and Eddie.

"Well, Melissa told me that you and her were going out together and that you had been discussing moving in together". Eddie looked at Rachel in disbelief "why would she say that when it blatantly wasn't true, I've never had any type of feelings for her, I'm interested in someone else". Eddie smiled at Rachel, aware of the massive hint he had dropped, if Rachel did realise it she didn't make any reaction to indicate it. _Perhaps Melissa was right, maybe she doesn't have any feelings for me._

"Doesn't matter, I think I already know why she said those things, but lets not think about that, did you mean it?" Rachel asked, decided to make things crystal clear to prevent any further misunderstandings.

"Yes of course I did, I'm in…love with someone else". Eddie paused during that statement wondering if he should say it but decided he had to be open about such things and possibly deal with the consequences later.

"Well, then she is a lucky lady" Rachel said fully aware that he was describing her.

Eddie walked over to Rachel and held her in his arms, the place where they both felt safe and felt like he was able to support her and protect her.

There was a knock on the door, so Eddie and Rachel jumped apart both as eager as one another to keep the relationship between themselves for the moment. When considered to be an acceptable distance apart, Rachel called "come in". In walked Bolton who had obviously been in a fight due to the cut and bruising around his right knuckles. "Miss, Can I talk to you please" Bolton looked as if he desperately needed someone to talk to. Eddie realised that this should be a conversation between them and left her office, Rachel offered Bolton a seat and asked him what had happened. "Bolton well done for removing yourself from a bad situation before it got much worse but you shouldn't have punched him in the first place". Bolton started to object "but Miss you should have heard what he was saying about you". Rachel looked with admiration for Bolton as he always stuck up for what he believed in and he believed in her. "Ok, but you have to look after yourself Bolton; I can look after myself, but thank you, anyway let me sort out your hand". Bolton felt strange that the headteacher was applying first aid on his hand but this was typical of Rachel as she never thought she was better than any one else. When his hand was patched up Bolton stood up to leave the room, Rachel looked at Bolton and said "I meant it look after yourself and don't throw this opportunity away, I believe in you". Bolton smiled at Rachel and said "thank you, I just need to believe in myself more".


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35

The bell rang for the end of lunch and Eddie had stayed in Rachel's office for the whole time; apart from when Bolton asked to speak to her in private; which caused Eddie to wait in the reception area. "Suppose I had better get going to my class then, Miss Mason" Eddie said hoping that she would come up with a suggestion that would prevent him having to leave the one place where he felt content and comfortable.

"Yes Mr. Lawson, you had, I mean you wouldn't want to get in trouble with the boss would you?" Rachel asked keeping her face straight.

"Well it just so happens that I'm on good terms with the boss" Eddie said resisting the urge to kiss Rachel.

"Don't push it then, Eddie" Rachel said enjoying teasing him, "go on off you go because I've got something to do". Eddie walked towards Rachel and kissed on the forehead, for the moment he was pleased to leave it there as in the summer holidays he promised himself that if they did ever get together, then they would take things at her pace.

Eddie walked out the office with a big grin on his face which he was aware he would have to disguise if anyone looked at him. Rachel however also followed him out the office so Eddie turned round in surprise at seeing her.

"And I thought it was you who wanted me to go?" Eddie asked hoping that she was following Eddie. "Oh, sorry did you want something Eddie, because I'm not coming to see you I have to go this way" Rachel said knowing that Eddie was enjoying her teasing him. Rachel leant towards Eddie and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "No that's all you're getting, now stop looking at me and let me continue doing my job". Rachel said as she continued walking down the corridor.

"Who said I wanted anything else". Eddie called after her as she walked further down the corridor and past his classroom; where he was standing. Rachel stopped and turned round smiling at Eddie pleased that he wasn't in any hurry to rush things between them.

Rachel walked to Melissa's class and saw her sitting at the desk not doing a lot leaving the adult class to get on with things. Rachel knocked on the door, "Melissa can I have a word please". Melissa sighed and got to the door. _What does she want now, you would think after her rejection she would just leave and not come back._ _Oh well better act polite to her. _"Hello sis, what have I done now?" Melissa joked and smiled her angelica smile back, hoping that she would be able to fool Rachel as she had so often done in the past.

"Don't act so innocent, you know perfectly well what you have done, but if you really are struggling I will give you a hint 'me and Eddie are going out now, Rachel". Melissa smiled at Rachel as it was obvious that she had been rumbled. "So you found out then?" snapped Melissa almost as if Rachel had done something wrong.

"Yes me and Eddie talked and I saw realised your lies, I don't know why I'm surprised, I mean, you've done it before, I just don't know why I didn't notice earlier" Rachel said resisting the urge to hit out at her.

Steph had all of this conversation as her classroom was near to Melissa's, so she walked out knowing that Rachel may require some restraining.

Melissa saw Steph standing next to Rachel and she was unaware of the previous conversation between Rachel and Steph, therefore Melissa saw this as a way to humiliate Rachel further especially as Steph would spread it round school if it was a decent bit of gossip.

"Well you always were stupid, weren't you Rachel, too busy being with men to consider what your sister was up to, I bet that's why Jamie dumped you, he saw straight through you". Melissa goaded Rachel, trying to get under her skin and make her question herself further. Before Rachel was able to respond, Steph stepped forward and slapped Melissa, "don't talk about Rachel like that". Rachel looked at Steph surprised that she had just stuck up for her but they both smiled at one another.

Melissa clutched her cheek unable to believe what had happened, "since when did you support her, I thought you would be on my side" Melissa said quieter due to the support against her.

"Oh no didn't Rachel tell you, I'm head of the language department, so I've gone to the dark side". Steph laughed. "Oh Steph it's not that bad is it?" Rachel asked Steph both laughing enjoying the fact that Melissa was fighting a losing battle.

"Don't expect me to continue working for you, now Rachel" shouted Melissa in an attempt to annoy Rachel by leaving her in the lurch.

"Ok, we don't but I'm not sure how you will earn money, because it's not as if you have endless qualifications is it Melissa". Realising that Rachel was right; Melissa said "fine I will stay".

Steph and Rachel walked down the corridor looking a united front but Steph was confused as to why she was letting her stay, "don't worry Steph, she's not getting away that lightly I just want to find someone to replace her first". _Perhaps she is stronger than I thought, taking on her sister like that._


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36

**It was one week until Christmas **

It got to the end of the school day and Eddie was in Rachel's office for the umpteenth time that day. "So remind me why are you letting Melissa stay, I vote we get rid of her, particularly as she prevented me from asking you out a good month ago". Eddie asked wanting to know everything that Rachel was thinking. Trying to avoid having to explain the actual reason; she wanted to get the plan figured out in her own head first, she concentrated on the last part of the comment, "it's a good job she did, I might have said no" Rachel said trying to side-step the actual question.

"Would you?" Eddie asked totally forgetting the initial question he asked, "Come here what do you think" replied Rachel, Eddie walked towards and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

After what seemed an eternity, Eddie pulled away, "I'm glad we're on our own, I got something I want to ask you". Rachel looked at Eddie, confused at what he could possibly want to say, but as she was with the love of her life she also felt incredibly comfortable. "What would you say to having a Christmas party", asked Eddie. Rachel thought about it for a second and then realised there was no way to refuse without upsetting Eddie. "Well I know you want to see my all dressed up so I look gorgeous but I don't think the pupils would want a Christmas party; their idea of a Christmas party would be drinking alcohol, so I don't think they would be too keen on fizzy drinks and fairy cakes". Eddie looked disappointed but agreed that Rachel was right; "you don't need to get dressed up to look gorgeous" answered Eddie honestly.

"Ok, next question; Michael's been begging me to ask you for ages, so here I go, on Friday it is his school's Christmas Party, however Alison is working so she can't go and he wanted us to go with him, so will you come?" Eddie was almost praying that she would agree.

"Um, yes I don't think I'm busy and I would love to see him again", Rachel smiled at the prospect of going however realised that she would need a new dress.

It was the next day and it had snowed during the night causing there to be a deep blanket of snow across the region, however still ecstatic from yesterday's developments Rachel arrived at school, still unable to believe that yesterday had happened, _could she really call Eddie her boyfriend. _Having gone home yesterday and inspecting her wardrobe she had found a dress which she considered to be suitable for the party at Michael's school. She walked past Chlo and Donte who were standing in each other's arms, this made Rachel smile as she knew that at the party that could be her and Eddie.

She looked round the car park hoping to spot his car; which was yet to arrive. _Wonder where he is_? Rachel felt cold so she made her way into her office and decided to plan the assembly which she would have to present without Eddie, the one person who kept her sane. The bell rang for the start of school and she saw Eddie's car pull up into the school drive. She immediately felt relieved knowing that Eddie would be beside her within a few minutes. She continued to look at Eddie's car expectantly but then she saw the passenger who proceeded to get out the car.


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37

The passenger who was Eddie's guest was however a welcome one, it was Michael; Rachel couldn't help but think her two most favourite people were here.

Realising that Rachel couldn't wait any longer she made her way to assembly content with the knowledge that they would be joining her soon. Rachel had only just started the assembly about achievement when they walked into the hall, causing the pupils to turn round to see who had dared to walk in late. The pupils looked confused as they tried to work out who the small boy was.

Michael saw Rachel standing on the stage and managed to free his hand from Eddie's. He ran towards the stage, with Eddie unable to restrain him, he ran up onto the stage and gave Rachel another of his warm hugs. The pupils were surprised as they still didn't know who it was and what relation they were to Rachel. The pupils were discussing whether it could be Rachel's son, but were unsure why Eddie would have brought him. Michael released Rachel from the hug and held her hand, standing on the stage, for the first time realising the other pupils and feeling very intimated. Michael started to shake and he looked as though he was about to cry, despite being by Rachel he still felt very exposed and alone. Rachel felt sorry for him and instinctively picked Michael up from off the floor, he wrapped his arms around her neck and she cuddled him making him feel safe and secure; similarly to how Eddie does for her.

The main purpose of the assembly seemed to be lost so Rachel used the time to announce messages to the school. "We are currently looking to fill the position of Head Boy, so if you are interested can you give your names to Mr. Clarkson. We are looking to increase the number of teachers in the language department; in which Miss Haydock has been made Head of Department. It appeared like the whole school cheered at that announcement, which made Steph blush, however Grantly sat there with his arms folded as she was now the enemy. We will have a new P.E teacher starting after Christmas along with the possibility of a member of staff returning to take over the role of Head of Extended Services from Miss Ryan". Rachel knew she shouldn't have said the part about Melissa especially as Melissa didn't know but she felt she had more reason to be honest with the pupils rather than Melissa.

"It's a bit orthodox but have any of you got anything you want to ask me?" Rachel looked round the room at the pupils who obviously wanted to ask her a question. The pupils looked at Karla trying to convince her to ask it, Rachel realised this and said "go on I know you're dying to ask me something what is it?" Karla looked at Miss Mason and saw that she wouldn't get offended "Well we were all wondering who the little boy is?" Rachel smiled at Michael and said "I don't know you're here for two minutes and you're already the star attraction". This caused Michael to laugh and he whispered something in Rachel's ear which caused her to laugh, before she remembered she had a room of people expecting an answer to the question. "This is Michael and he is Mr. Lawson's son. This caused all the pupils to spin round and look at Eddie, who was standing there smiling at Rachel and Michael.

The bell rang for the end of the assembly causing the pupils to exit the hall; Eddie walked towards the stage and looked at Rachel "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him you know what he's like". Both of them looked at Michael who Rachel was still holding, almost as if he was offering comfort to her. "Yes I do remember" replied Rachel thinking back to the summer holidays, which always brought a smile to her face.

"Rachel, I had to bring Michael as his school is closed due to the snow, and Alison had to work, so I was wondering if you could look after him for me". Eddie said hoping that Rachel wouldn't say she was too busy, despite the meeting which she had for the new teachers. However realising the opportunity to be awkward Melissa had appeared and before Rachel was able to respond Melissa said "I will look after Michael" and she removed him from Rachel's arms and gripped his hand tightly.

Michael looked extremely disappointed at Rachel, a feeling shared by both Rachel and Eddie; however nothing could be done about it. Melissa looked at Rachel and said "you haven't got any experience so he would be better with me than you". Michael looked annoyed at Melissa and decided that she would regret saying this as he cared deeply about Rachel and Melissa had just offended her.


	38. Chapter 38

Part 38

Michael walked away from Rachel and Eddie glazing back at them wishing they could do something to change the previous events; as in Michael's head he had pictured spending the whole day playing in Rachel's office. Melissa didn't really want to have Michael but it if caused problems for Rachel and Eddie then it was something worthwhile doing.

Rachel was sulking in her office, as she had also hoped for a day playing with Michael. There was a knock on the door which snapped Rachel out of this train of thought, "Come in" she called waiting anxiously to see who it was. In walked Grantly. _Not quite who I hoped for then. _"Miss Mason, can I have a word please?" Rachel sat there questioning why Grantly would be coming into her office. "Yes, please sit down" still confused about what Grantly would possibly want with her since she was the enemy in Grantly's opinion.

"I looked on the notice board and saw that there is a new job; teacher motivator and I was wondering if I could throw my name into the hat shall we say". Grantly said to Rachel, feeling awkward due to the possibility of her rejecting his application outright, however Grantly didn't need to worry because Rachel had been barely listening. Realising that Grantly was looking at her expecting an answer, "Yes of course". Rachel replied hoping what she said made sense to the question and that it wasn't anything to vital that she had just agreed to. Grantly grinned back at Rachel, who was starting to feel extremely worried with the inane grin on his face. "So how about me having a weeks trial". Grantly looked at Rachel, hoping that she would agree with the recent idea. Rachel realised she had to try and repair the damage which may have already been done, "so what would this trial involve then Grantly", asked Rachel, trying to give the impression she had been listening. "Well, I would act as a teacher motivator, who will encourage the learning of the students and enhancing the teaching abilities". When Rachel heard this she almost laughed out loud; Grantly encouraging other teachers to improve their teaching standards. _Obviously the phrase teapot calling the kettle black has no meaning to Grantly._ However as she had already accepted she had no choice but to accept the proposal.

Michael was sitting at the desk with the endless word search that Melissa had given him to keep him entertained. He looked outside the window wondering where Rachel could be particularly as he was bored doing the word search; the words that Michael had to try and find were words that as a 6 year old he hadn't got a clue what they meant.

Michael got up from the desk and walked towards Melissa, "Sit down Now! I'm busy can't you see that". The tone in Melissa's voice started to scare Michael so he began to tremble similarly to how he was in the assembly. "Please can I go and find Rachel" Michael almost pleaded with Melissa as he remembered that she had calmed him down during the assembly. Melissa stood up and walked towards Michael "No you can't, the sooner everybody sees her for what she is the better". Melissa shouted at Michael standing so close that she was towering over him. The presence that she had over him, caused Michael to start crying, "You know what Michael get out, come back when you are feeling co-operative!" Melissa shouted. Melissa opened the door and put him out on the corridor and locking the door behind him; leaving Michael stranded on the corridor. Melissa looked at Michael crying from the other side of the door and felt relieved, she had stopped Rachel having him but she didn't have to be lumbered with looking after, the most annoying little boy she knew. _Lets she how 'super-Rachel' fixes this one then. _This thought caused Melissa to smile.


	39. Chapter 39

Part 39

The bell went and the corridors were suddenly swarming with people causing Michael to once again feel extremely intimidated, Michael stood in the middle of the crowd, as a 6 year old to be surrounded by at the youngest being at least 11. The tears which had started to fall inside Melissa's class fell at a steady rate almost as if he had opened the floodgates. The pupils walked past all to busy in their own issues rather than worrying about the small boy who was crying in the middle of the corridor.

Bolton, Chlo and Donte walked down the stairs and saw Michael standing in the middle of the corridor. "Hey Chlo, isn't that Lawson's son standing there?" Donte asked her while pointing to Michael. "Yeah it is" replied Chlo wondering what must have happened for him to be standing in the middle of the corridor crying. Whereas other pupils walked past, they walked up to Michael and tried to reassure him that everything would be ok. Chlo put her arm round Michael's soldiers and said "do you want us to take you to you dad?" Michael nodded as he was to scared to speak however reassuring the three around him were. Chlo took Michael's hand and the three of them started to make their way towards Eddie's classroom. When they arrived they saw Eddie beginning to teach an GCSE class. "Donte, we can't take him in their Mr. Lawson has a class" said Chlo realising that not only were they late for their lesson but they had to find somewhere safe for Michael to be. Bolton who had been quiet said "don't worry, I will take him to Miss Mason, you two get to your lesson, there's no point us all gettin done for bein late is there?" Bolton hold of Michael's hand and led him towards Miss Mason's office. When walking there Bolton kept glancing at Michael realising that before Miss Mason had helped him, he felt a similar way to Michael; scared.

Michael had no idea where he was going but somehow he felt safe. Miss Mason looked outside her office and saw Bolton bringing Michael. _Why would Bolton bringing Michael to her, what was Melissa doing? _"Bolton why aren't you in lesson" Rachel knew that this was a stupid question but she couldn't think of another way to start it. "Well Me, Chlo and Donte were all walking to English when we saw Michael standing outside Miss Ryan's class and as he was crying, we decided we should take him to Mr. Lawson's class but he was teaching year 10's so I said that they should get to lesson and I would bring him to you". Bolton said all of this but Rachel had only heard certain parts as she had so many questions going through her head. _What had Melissa done to cause Michael to cry? Did Eddie see them crying and why did Bolton choose her? _Realising that Bolton had finished talking she looked at Michael and she felt a tug at her heart, his eyes were red and puffy, it was quite apparent to Rachel that Michael needed a cuddle but she didn't know if she was quite the person to provide it. Thinking that any cuddle would be better than none she saw Michael surge towards her and she held him in her arms telling him that everything would be fine. Rachel immediately noticed how scared Michael seemed, as he was trembling enormously, however he calmed down when Rachel was holding him.

Rachel invited Bolton into her office as she needed to see how he was following the fight the previous day with Earl. However Rachel had to keep Michael occupied for the conversation so she gave Michael the colouring book which he used last time he came, but rather than colouring any of the pictures he turned to the back page to continue the drawing of Eddie, Rachel and him all together, which if Michael had anything to do with it would be the way he would live his life, he would be happy and he was convinced that Eddie would be as he knew they loved one another.

"Bolton are you okay, you won't get into any more fights will you because I will need to improve my first aid skills" Rachel added the last part to make a joke of it as she knew that Bolton would keep his previous promise of not getting into any more fights.


	40. Chapter 40

Part 40

"Miss is there any point in changing" Bolton asked this despite asking Davina last year he wanted to ask the one person who would actually know what he meant when he asked this question. Rachel who had been gazing at Michael still drawing his picture, which was top-secret, spun round to look at Bolton unsure as to how she was actually supposed to answer him; but Rachel knew she had to be honest with Bolton, however first she had to ensure she would be answering the right question. "What do you mean Bolton?" Rachel asked not quite knowing what she wanted the question to mean. "Well, look at you, you have changed" Rachel blushed as she realised the way she was his role model "but a lot of people want to keep putting you down, by remembering your past" Bolton said looking at the floor as it was something he felt he had to say but didn't want to see the awkward reaction that Rachel gave when he mentioned her past. Rachel did feel awkward but she knew she had to answer his question as he was the other person along with Eddie who believed in her.

"Yes a lot of people will only remember my mistakes however you stopped and changed your situation before anyone will remember your mistakes. With me it was different, I made a huge mistake and I can never forget that with a lot of people unable to see anything past that". Rachel answered Bolton but she looked at Michael the whole time as he made her forget about her past due to the way he looked at her with love in his eyes and the way that he was one of the only people that didn't know.

"Miss, when I look at you I see an amazing person who made me get my life on the right track as if it wasn't for you I would be in prison by now. Sorry Miss I have to go to Mr. Clarkson as he said he would help me with some poetry that I didn't understand". Bolton got up to leave and walked to the door; he looked back at Rachel and saw the state which his questions had caused her to be in. As Rachel had tears glistening in her eyes and Bolton wondered what he could say to make her feel better "Miss, I admire you for everything". Rachel looked up at Bolton and smiled "thank you Bolton", it was only when Bolton left that she thought he may have actually meant it.

Rachel walked up to Michael and stroke his hair, "so Michael what do you want to do today then". Rachel smiled when she said this because she had looked forward to saying it ever since she had seen him step out of Eddie's car. Michael just smiled at Rachel as following Melissa shouting at him, he felt incredibly scared about asking for something and he desperately didn't want to upset Rachel, and possibly ruining things for his daddy. Looking at Michael's face she could tell he was scared and she realised the one person that he needed would be Eddie, Rachel looked at her watch and saw that it was only 5 minutes till break, therefore she said "shall we go and find daddy?" Michael's face beamed back at her as soon as she mentioned daddy so she took his hand and made her way to Eddie's classroom.

Rachel walked along the corridor and saw that the class had just made their way out of Eddie's class as the bell had rung, the bell made Michael jump but Rachel gripped his hand tighter to reassure him that everything was fine. "Now Michael lets be quiet and see if we can surprise Daddy". Rachel saw how Michael's face lit up again with the mention of Daddy, _if only someone had that amount of love for me. _Rachel got to the door and saw that Eddie had his back to the door; therefore it would be possible to creep in undetected. Rachel released Michael's hand and opened the door further which had been left slightly ajar by the last person; in their hurry to get out for break. Michael creeps up behind Eddie and shouted 'Boo', Eddie turned immediately as he was delighted that Melissa had brought Michael to him; however when he turned round he was confused as it wasn't Melissa who had brought Michael but Rachel.

"Hi little man, are you having fun?" Eddie asked Michael completely unaware of the situation which had occurred only thirty minutes early involving Melissa. Michael nodded and smiled back at Rachel, as Eddie pulled Michael up to enable him to sit on Eddie's lap. Michael responded by giving Eddie a hug and saying "I love you daddy". Rachel smiled at the affection that was being shown between Eddie and Michael; however she felt that this was time for her to leave as she wasn't part of their lives. Eddie and Michael were talking about the upending Christmas party therefore they were oblivious to the fact that Rachel had left them and was visible walking down the corridor beside Eddie's classroom. Eddie and Michael both looked through the window feeling disappointed as their thought that Rachel wasn't particularly interested in them. However they couldn't have been further from the truth as Rachel had tears starting to glisten in her eyes when in Eddie's class therefore she had to make her escape. The tears were the realisation that Eddie and Michael were perfectly happy on their own and that Michael didn't particularly need a second- mother figure; along with Alison, so rather than having her heart broken again she made her exit from the classroom. However Michael realised that something had to be done and that he would be the one to sort it out.


	41. Chapter 41

Part 41

Michael freed himself from Eddie and ran out of the class room in search of Rachel. "Michael where are you going" Eddie called although he knew it was a daft question as he knew exactly where Michael was going and before Eddie could stop himself he ran out of the classroom in pursuit of Rachel and Michael.

Michael found Rachel sitting back on the sofa in her office and felt sorry for her as she looked upset. Michael didn't understand why she should look upset but thought that he had done something to upset her. Feeling distraught at this he felt he had no choice but to ask her, "Rachel have I done something to upset you". Michael asked this with serenity but looking up at Michael she could also see that he was worried as he didn't want to hurt anyone particularly not Rachel. When Rachel looked at Michael he saw she had been crying and he knew that when he was upset Eddie always hugged him, so Michael moved towards Rachel sitting on the sofa and hugged her, "Michael of course you haven't done anything wrong", replied Rachel not quite believing that Michael could have believed he had done anything wrong. "Then Rachel why did you walk away and why does it look like you have been crying". Michael answered looking at Rachel feeling disappointed as he believed Rachel didn't love him like he loved her. Rachel looked in Michael's eyes and saw that he too looked close to crying so Rachel pulled him closer to her and said "Michael I love you but I just felt that you had to be alone with your dad as I know how much he misses you when you're not there so I left you alone". Rachel said resisting the temptation to say how much she misses the both of them. "Rachel I love you too, and I understand that but that doesn't explain why you were crying, are you hurt; I cry when I'm hurt". Rachel didn't know how to answer this question but Michael was looking at her expecting an answer, however she saw Eddie standing in the doorway but Rachel didn't know how long he had been standing there, but it was obviously long enough as he too was looking at Rachel for an answer. "Yes Michael I'm hurt". This caused Eddie to lock eyes with her understanding that her pain wasn't physical pain but emotional pain as what she witnessed in Eddie's classroom was something which she desired but couldn't and possibly wouldn't ever feel.

The bell rang again for the end of break and it ended the relaxing silence that had developed during the office as Michael was sitting in between Rachel and Eddie and they all felt content. Michael and Eddie were pleased because they were each with the two people that they loved the most, this was also the same for Rachel but she also felt another feeling in the back of her mind; regret, realising if she had done things differently she too could live in the security and comfort that Eddie and Michael found themselves in.

To try and push the thoughts of her past even further to the back of her mind she asked the question that she dreaded needing to hear the answer to "Eddie, do you have a lesson now?" Rachel looked at Eddie almost pleading for the answer to confirm that he could stay with the both of them for at least another lesson. Eddie smiled back at Rachel pleased with the answer that he was able to reply with "No I have the next 2 lessons free".

Grantly was still grinning as he made his way into the staff-room to be greeted by Jasmine and Steph. "You will never guess the news that I have to tell you" Grantly boasted to the two of them. "Fleur seen sense and has finally got rid of the silly old fool" Steph whispered to Jasmine however it was too loud and Grantly heard it, but this still didn't wipe the smile off his face, "ha ha very funny, but your wrong do you want another guess or do you give up?". "Oh we give up it's obviously something we won't guess" Jasmine said getting sick of the grin on his face. "Well Miss Mason has given me the job of Teacher Motivator" before he could continue the other two burst out laughing as this to them sounded ridiculous. "Well you can laugh but you just wait". Grantly said as he exited the staffroom to the sound of hysterical laughing.

Within the two lessons they had all played football; well they stuck Rachel in goal and both took penalties against her. "You cheated you let Michael score", Eddie moaned as he lay on the grass exhausted, Rachel laughed as she collapsed down on the ground beside him, "no I didn't you just don't like it that your son is better than you". Michael kicked the ball towards the two on them; it hit Eddie on the chest and bounced onto Rachel's shoulder, Michael laughed and shouted "got you; that serves you right for being so lazy". Michael started to run as Eddie and Rachel both got to their feet in an attempt to make his regret saying that. Rachel ran past Eddie and grabbed Michael from behind, "I've got you now". Rachel started to tickle Michael until he slumped onto the ground to try and avoid being such a large target for Rachel to tickle. Rachel lay on the ground beside Michael and continued tickling him, it was only when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her stomach which started tickling her, that she stopped tickling Michael. Obviously the arms belonged to Eddie and she had Michael and Eddie both tickling her therefore she had no possible way of escape so she had to lie on the grass and endure the punishment that they had calculated for her. "This serves you right for cheating Rachel" Eddie said as he continued tickling her. "Stop it, I'm sorry" Rachel said through the laughing. "Do you think she has suffered enough Michael", Eddie asked Michael as he momentary stopped tickling her. "Well, I do anyway we have hot chocolate and marshmallows if we go inside Michael" Rachel replied trying to get Michael on side. Eddie stood up, offered his hand to Rachel and lifted her to her feet. Michael held Rachel's hand as Rachel and Eddie wrapped their arms around each others waist and proceeded to walk inside.

The empty cups were placed on the tables and Michael had returned to the table where his colouring book was strategically placed to prevent any on-lookers from knowing what he was doing. Michael looked at Eddie and said "Daddy can Rachel come round for dinner tonight?" Michael asked Eddie without even consulting Rachel, Eddie looked at Rachel to see her reaction, whist looking in her eyes he could see the way she was trying to make her excuses. "Sorry boys I can't, I've got somewhere to go tonight". Rachel replied making Michael disappointed but Eddie was intrigued as to where it was. Michael tried to hide his disappointment by continuing with his picture but Eddie was unable to do anything to hide his disappointment. He looked at Rachel and asked where she was going. She laughed and said "wait and see".


	42. Chapter 42

Part 42

It was Friday; the day of Michael's Christmas party and Rachel had text Eddie late last night to make sure that they were still alright as where she had to go was important and it would have messed it up if either of them were there with her, however this didn't stop her thinking and wishing that they were.

The bell rang for the start of school and Rachel was relieved as she knew that for half the assembly she could sit back and relax as Grantly was announcing his new role. She waited for Eddie to come to her office as they usually walked down to the assembly discussing anything that needs to be raised during the assembly. Walking along to Rachel's office Eddie walked along talking to Michael as his school was closed yet again. Rachel heard two voices so she looked out of her office and saw her two favourite people. "Hello Michael, nice to see you again" beamed Rachel as her eyes locked with his. Eddie pretended to be upset "don't I get a hello then?" as he looked at Rachel, thinking how beautiful she looked today and looking forward to tonight when he would be able to tell her. "You know I'm always pleased to see you, Eddie" Rachel replied, Eddie had expected her to laugh but she didn't, she was being serious, she must have genuinely meant it. _Maybe she does like me._ "Are you still coming to Michael's Christmas Party at the hotel?" Eddie asked the question which Michael had been pressuring him into asking, "Yes of course, I am, looking forward to it". Rachel added but was pleased that Eddie didn't give the impression that she had sounded desperate.

In the assembly Rachel introduced Grantly to the stage to enable him to announce the new job. When Grantly walked onto the stage the whole of the school laughed at Grantly as he had changed his appearance to suit the new enthusiasm he needed to portray for his new job. He stood on the stage with the other teachers trying to quieten the pupils however the more they tried the more they laughed at Grantly's appearance. He was wearing a wig to try and replicate real hair, to give the impression that he was a lot younger. He was wearing fashion jeans in the attempt to get with the kids so he could appreciate what they felt like; the shirt he wore was bright orange in an attempt to show his positive attitude for the job. When the laughter finally died down, Grantly started talking about his aims for the job and plans for the school, he bored half the pupils as they were more interested in trying to work out why the new job required a complete U-turn with his wardrobe, the jeans which he said were for the kids who had no interest in dressing with pride.

"Has anyone got any questions" Grantly asked as he was trying to look round the room to gauge if anyone had actually paid any attention to what he said, based on the questions he received it was a resounding no. "Sir have you got no pride in your appearance?" asked Bolton as he had so often received this comment when there were any type of own clothes day. This caused the laughter to start again, and it only stopped when the bell rang to signal the end of the assembly. Grantly stepped down from the stage and went to Steph who he thought would offer some comfort. "So Steph, how do you think I look?" Steph paused as she wasn't quite sure how she should answer this question. "Fine, I mean, you wouldn't want to look ridiculous would you?" Grantly didn't understand the sarcasm in this statement so he said "exactly".

Eddie had just left Rachel's office, he didn't particularly have a reason to go in there but he felt the only way he could keep his sanity during the day would be to have an adult conservation with Rachel as Grantly had proved in the assembly that there weren't many other sensible people in the school.

He saw Melissa standing outside her classroom and felt the anger build up inside of him. "What had Michael done to you? Eddie shouted despite trying to tell himself to keep calm. Melissa reaction annoyed him even more, she simply shrugged her shoulders and said "nothing really". This caused the anger to rise even further inside Eddie "then why did you make him cry, he is only 6". Melissa laughed "if he hadn't kept moaning about being away from Rachel I wouldn't have had to discipline him". Eddie found it hard to believe that she shouted at Michael due to asking about Rachel, the anger shone from his eyes and burned down towards Melissa. "Eddie don't be annoyed at me, you know you will only apologise when you can't resist me any more". Melissa placed her hand on Eddie's cheek as she tried to force herself on Eddie, he moved his head away from her hand, "I could never be with you as you don't love Michael and Michael is a huge part of my life, it would also mean I wasn't with Rachel and that would never happen because I love her". Eddie walked away from Melissa leaving her standing there dumbfounded as she realised she had just been rejected. _Not to worry he will soon get bored of her keeping the walls up around her. _Steph walked out of her classroom and looked at Melissa, "are you all alone now Melissa; that's a shame" she said sarcastically.

Eddie was sitting in his classroom as there was a knock on the door, it was Bridget, she came into the room, and she said how a visitor had arrived at the school for Eddie.


	43. Chapter 43

Part 43

Eddie waited the remaining 5 minutes, until the end if the lesson, to greet the unknown visitor. The only information that Bridget gave was that it was a woman. This made Eddie more suspicious as to who it was as he felt like her was making progress with Rachel and he defiantly didn't want anything to happen that could mess it up, therefore he was anxious as to who the visitor was.

Walking down the corridor the nerves in Eddie's stomach increased; if only Rachel was by his side, he could face anything when she was near him. Turning the corner into the reception, Eddie saw a friendly face.

It was Alison; Eddie's wife, he was pleased to see her but he was confused as to what she was doing as the last time she was in school she dumped Michael on him and left.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Eddie asked with the curiosity being voiced clearly in the statement. Alison smiled "don't look so worried it's nothing bad", Eddie smiled she along with Rachel was another person that knew how to calm his nerves. "Have you remembered that it is Michael's Christmas Party at the Park Hall Hotel tonight?" Eddie smiled and confirmed that he had remembered, however the smile was more out of being able to spend the evening with Rachel without having to pretend it was about school-related matters, when really he wanted to talk about 'them'. Alison looked in horror at this and caused Eddie to question the expression on her face, "well you must admit you weren't very organised during our time of going out". Alison and Eddie both smiled remembering the time that they were together and the disastrous consequences of Eddie being disorganised. They were both lost in their thoughts it was only when Michael ran down the corridor shouting, "mummy" did either of them come back to the present times. Michael ran to his mother and hugged her pleased that both his mom and dad were together however he felt a twinge of guilt as he realised the person who's hand he had released and who was standing at the end of the corridor feeling ever more awkward by the minute. The person who was at the end of the corridor was watching the scene develop in front of her wishing that she could be "mummy" and hoping that she too may have the possibility to experience this.

Michael released Alison from the hug and turned to look at Rachel noticing the hurt look in her eyes; which she was trying so hard to prevent showing. The hurt feeling was the realisation that she may never experience this and was sort of jealous at the three of them. "Rachel can I have a hug" Michael called back to Rachel who was about to turn back down the corridor as it felt like she was invading their personal lives, somewhere where as a friend it wasn't necessary for her to know about. It was now that Eddie and Alison both looked up and saw Rachel, Alison was confused as to whom Rachel was but it suddenly clicked. _So that is Rachel, well at least I can put a face to a name which is used constantly by Michael._

Rachel still felt like she wanted to turn and walk in the other direction but this was no longer an option, so she started to walk towards the three of them. Michael who still felt that Rachel looked "sad", ran to Rachel and once again took hold of her hand, this gave Eddie and Alison the opportunity to speak about Michael. "The school phoned and asked parents to take presents for their children as the presents they were going to provided hadn't arrived, so is it possible that you are able to take something". Eddie looked at Alison but he hadn't got a clue what to buy with such sort notice, "any ideas?" However before Alison was able to answer, Rachel and Michael had arrived. Eddie decided to start with the introductions as it seemed the appropriate thing to do in the situation, he turned to look at Rachel and said this is Alison; Michael's mother, he looked at Alison and said this is Rachel, my boss. Alison looked at Rachel and said "hope he's not causing you too much trouble". Rachel looked back at her and said "no I can handle him", which caused both of Rachel and Alison to laugh but ended up with Eddie looking bewildered between them at how they were both laughing at him. Rachel looked at her watch and said "please excuse me but I have a meeting to get to". Eddie looked at Rachel and then remembered that it was the governors meeting, "do you need me?" Eddie asked as he didn't want Rachel to be bored alone. "No it's ok, you can come with an excuse to rescue me". Rachel and Eddie both laughed which caused Michael and Alison to exchange knowing looks.


	44. Chapter 44

Part 44

Alison looked at Michael and said "I see why you are so keen on her Michael", Michael looked at her to see if she seemed offended but as she was smiling he just nodded and smiled back. She then looked at Eddie and said "I suppose you are going to tell me you are just good friends?" however Eddie didn't reply as he wasn't totally sure of the answer he should provide. Michael who thought that he might be the one who was expected to answer as Eddie didn't said "No I'm not just good friends" Alison and Eddie both looked at Michael confused as this wasn't the answer which either of them expected. Eddie felt the need to push the issue as if he didn't like Rachel, then it would be hard for him to have a relationship with her, "I thought you liked Rachel". Michel now understood why they both looked at him confused therefore he repeat the statement, "I'm not just good friends with Rachel, and we are best friends; because she told me earlier and I love her". Alison looked up from Michael's face and saw Eddie smiling and said," Michael I don't think you're the only one, who loves Rachel". This time Eddie didn't ignore the comment and said "no your not". This caused Alison and Eddie to look at one another smiling and said "that reminds me, I also came to ask you for a divorce, as much I love you, I don't think we will ever get back together and then it enables us both to move on". Eddie looked a bit upset, not because he thought they would get back together but because it was unexpected and he wondered whether it might cause her to keep Michael away from him.

Alison guessed why Eddie had hesitated with the answer and said "I know what you're thinking that it may cause me to stop you seeing Michael, but I promise you I won't. Michael needs a father-figure and I think you are one of the best, if you want you can apply for custody rights, but I hope it doesn't need to come to that". Eddie smiled as the fears he had, had been dispelled by Alison and said "yes we could probably get that started, so what is his name then?" Eddie asked actually interested in her life as they had recently agreed that they were best friends rather than lovers, and it was due to this as to why the marriage didn't work. Alison smiled which confirmed Eddie's beliefs about her having a new boyfriend, "his name is Darren and he is an accountant, anyway that's enough about me how's your love life going". Eddie smiled as this seemed a strange conversation to be having with your soon-to-be ex-wife. "It's not, there's no-one that will have me" Eddie replied looking upset at the realisation of this. Alison looked confused, "you like Rachel and she most defiantly likes Michael, so ask her to the party tonight", this caused Eddie to smile "ah, so you already have, well I bet it took you ages to ask her didn't it?" Eddie nodded but refused to explain how long as he found it embarrassing to say over a year.


	45. Chapter 45

Part 45

Alison was starting to get confused; despite knowing what Eddie was like, "so if you don't mind me asking; why are you reluctant to take things forward, you need someone like Rachel in your life, we both know that Michael loves her and she loves Michael, so it's not like that's the problem". "Well it's because you and me started off friends, similar to me and Rachel, and look what has happened with that, so if just being friends will preserve what we have, then that will have to be enough". Alison looked sympathetic at Eddie listening to what he was saying, "trust me you two love one another, I don't know how much you know her but you should think about asking her to marry you before someone else snaps her up".

Eddie looked at Alison "wouldn't you mind, because it would mean that Rachel would become part of Michael's life?" He saw Alison smile, "don't be daft, I would love Rachel to be the 2nd mother figure for Michael as there's not many people who would treat another persons child as their own, but Rachel does with Michael, mind you I suppose she has enough practice here". Eddie and Alison both laughed, "Ok next favour can you have Michael at your house as Darren is coming round and I said I would cook for him. Eddie kept a straight face and said "does he know what he is letting himself in for?" This resulted in Eddie having a friendly punch on the arm, "yeah sure normally in bed for 9:00 isn't he? Alison nodded, "I've better get going to start the dinner". Eddie smiled resisting the urge to say anything else sarcastic, "wouldn't you like to see Michael before you leave". Alison followed Eddie as he escorted her to Rachel's office; where Michael had escaped to as he wanted to finish colouring his picture. When walking down the corridor they had to pass Melissa's classroom and she quickly realised who Alison was and decided that through using Rachel's past she could split Rachel and Eddie up and make Eddie finish with Rachel for good. _That will teach her for replacing me, and I know I can take Eddie off her therefore she will be left with nothing; the way it should be. _Melissa should have felt guilty about the thoughts she had of her sister but all they seemed to do was bring a smile to her face, imagining the time when she would be able to put her plan into action. _So she sorted out the other problem involving Michael but super-Rachel will be no-so-super after I've finished with her, to think she thought what Stuart Hordley did was bad; I can do better._

The sight melted both of their hearts as Rachel was sitting on the sofa with Michael cuddled into her and she was reading him a story however it looked as though he was drifting asleep. Rachel kissed Michael's unaware that Eddie and Alison were there; which caused Alison to smile at Eddie. Eddie knocked on her office door, which caused Rachel to look embarrassed as to what they may have just seen; especially Alison as she may feel that Rachel was trying to replace her, however these fears were reduced when she smiled at Rachel.


	46. Chapter 46

Part 46

Alison said goodbye to Michael and left him sitting at Rachel's desk finishing the picture that still no-one knew what it was. Alison had one last conversation with Eddie; "trust me, you should go for it, you will never know if you don't ask" Alison and Eddie smiled at one another pleased that they were on amiable terms; which was also due to the work that Rachel put in last year. _I have so much to thank Rachel for, and the way I can repay her is to show her and Eddie what is in front of them. _With this thought in Alison's head she said how it was nice to meet Rachel, walked out of Rachel's office and left the school building only to be met on the school car park by Melissa.

"You're brave letting someone like her anywhere near your son" Melissa said still filled with rage and determined to get revenge, no matter what she needed to say to get it; even if it had to be lies. Alison looked at Melissa confused as she had no idea who they were talking about or what the mystery person was supposed to have done. "Who are we actually talking about here?" Melissa sneered at the innocence in which Alison asked this question. _So she is incredibly thick or naïve, no wonder Michael is the way he is. _Resisting the urge to say anything insulting for the moment, she tried to stay calm and replied "Rachel Mason".

Alison looked back at Melissa incredibly confused, as the time she had just spent with Rachel she thought she is brilliant and she couldn't imagine anything that Rachel could have done to this woman that could make her so full of anger and resentment for her; as for Alison she thought that Rachel was perfect for Michael, therefore she felt she had to listen to the woman, as she couldn't risk Michael getting hurt more than he already would be. Melissa tried to hide the smile which was almost being to spread across her face, "Well Rachel Mason isn't her actually name, it used to be Amanda Fenshaw".

Melissa was surprised that Alison hadn't already heard about this but the expression on Alison's face told her that it was something completely new to her. Alison didn't want to appear interested; because she liked Rachel but somehow she couldn't stop herself, however she failed to see why changing her name would be so awful. "And" Alison asked getting quite bored of the conversation as she desperately needed to get home to start cooking. "And she used to be a prostitute so she used to pay men". The excitement that Melissa felt at being able to disclose this piece of information led to her raising her voice, so for any vaguely interested person could have easily heard what they were saying; or shouting which was a more accurate description in Melissa's case. Alison couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face, she didn't particularly feel annoyed just surprised but there was an even bigger problem: Michael. He had begun to walk outside as he wondered why his mother's car was still on the car park as she had said she was leaving at least 10 minutes ago. _Had he heard was Melissa just said?_


	47. Chapter 47

Part 47

"Mummy what was she paying men for" Michael asked knowing far too much as he knew who 'she' was. Alison didn't know what to say to Michael to repair the damage that Melissa had already created for all of them. Alison walked towards Michael; trying to think of something that would be plausible to tell Michael without having to explain the truth; which Michael wouldn't have any idea what it actually meant even if she did tell him the truth. Alison looked back at Melissa and glared as she couldn't believe that she had been put in this position by her, however Melissa just smiled back pleased that the plan she had meticulously planned was coming together perfectly.

"Mummy" Michael started to ask again fearing that he hadn't been heard as he knew that his mummy wouldn't ignore him. A sudden idea came into Alison's head "When Rachel was younger she was lonely so she used to pay men to be her friends". Michael looked as if he understood which pleased Alison because she knew that it was a lie but it repaired the damage which Melissa had done, Alison looked at Melissa and grinned, pleased that she had been able to defuse the situation and that the plan had most defiantly failed. Melissa looked with hatred in her eyes at Alison, _so she had got another person on her side, when they will eventually see through the act and see the actual person she is. _"To be honest I don't care about Rachel's past, we all have a past which we would probably all like to forget, she is brilliant with Michael as he loves her and nothing is going to spoil that, so unless you have something useful and constructive to say I suggest you leave". Alison looked at Melissa and felt pleased that she had stuck up for Rachel; she did this because she knew that Eddie trusted Rachel and Alison still trusted Eddie, therefore Alison knew that Eddie wouldn't let Michael get so involved if she wasn't to be trusted.

Feeling embarrassed as the plan which she thought was going ever so well had failed; she turned and walked away leaving the school gates. This caused Alison to breath a sigh of relief pleased that she had been able to handle the situation, however the silence that surrounded her caused her to think about the revelations of Melissa; she knew she should feel annoyed with both Rachel and Eddie but she didn't, possibly a good thing as the two people that she was thinking about had just walked out of the school.

Michael ran to Rachel and hugged her which surprised both Rachel and Eddie as he had only left them 5 minutes ago. Michael looked into Rachel's eyes and said "your not lonely any more are you?" Both Rachel and Eddie looked at one another incredibly confused, Alison who had witnessed this, realised what Michael would be saying so she looked to Rachel and Eddie and walked towards them, as they wouldn't have a clue what he was on about.


	48. Chapter 48

Part 48

Alison looked at Michael and said why don't you get your toy from my car because you are staying at Daddy's house tonight so if you don't get it now you won't be able to". Alison said this as a way to distract Michael so she would be able to explain. Michael reluctantly walked to her car to retrieve the toy. "Melissa told me about your past Rachel". This caused Rachel to look extremely worried as she would have understood if she didn't want her to see Michael any more. "That woman!" Eddie said anxiously as he knew the opinion which Alison may have formed of Rachel and the possibility that she may also be annoyed at Eddie for letting her get close to Michael.

"However Michael also heard". A look of horror was shown on Rachel's face; not because of another person knowing about her past but the realisation that she had let Michael down. Alison saw the look on Rachel's face and she felt sorry for her but she had to continue due to the short amount of time they had, "so I told him that you used to be lonely and that you paid men to be your friends". Tears started to well in Rachel's eyes and this caused Alison to question whether she had done the right thing. Eddie saw Rachel's eyes and he wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be ok, however he had to make do with putting his arm round Rachel's waist. "I'm sorry I didn't know what else to tell him to make it seem convincing". Rachel looked back at her amazed that she could think she had done anything wrong, "I don't know why your apologising if anything it should be me".

Michael had returned back to the three of them so they had to stop the conversation, when Michael arrived they all looked at him, which caused him to ask Rachel again, "not lonely any more are you?" They now knew what Michael meant so she replied and said "not now you're hugging me, Michael". Rachel had said that almost as if it was a reaction, however she regretted it because although it was truthful she wondered what the reaction of Alison would be, especially as she knew the past, however Rachel was reassured due to the smile that she received from Alison. "Good I will give you a hug everyday that I see you so you won't feel lonely ever again then", Rachel smiled back at Michael and said "I will like that".

Alison looked at the three of them and said, "I'm sorry I have to go; enjoy yourself at the party". Rachel thought that she was talking to Eddie and Michael however Alison looked at Rachel and said "I don't envy the job you have on your hands, trying to keep these two in order. This caused Alison and Rachel to laugh, more at the expression on Michael's and Eddie's faces as they pretended to take offence at the comment.

Rachel turned to look at Alison and said "I wouldn't have thought you would still want me around Michael, now you know." Alison looked at Rachel in horror, "if anything your past makes me like you more; you have turned your life around and as I see it you would make a perfect role model for Michael to have".

Alison left the three of them standing on the car park, Eddie expected Rachel to look upset however she didn't, she smiled and enquired as to what time they would be returning to pick her up. Eddie was concerned at the way she avoided talking about the recent developments but he realised it was not the time to pressure her to talk about it. They all bid each other goodbye and Rachel and Eddie got in their respective cars. Michael who was with Eddie looked across at Rachel and waved, he then looked at Eddie and said "daddy is Rachel your girlfriend?" Eddie laughed and then realised that Michael was actually expecting an answer, "No she isn't" Eddie regretfully replied but in his head he thought "not yet", but he couldn't build Michael's hopes up like this.


	49. Chapter 49

Part 49

Rachel was slowly getting ready for the upcoming party, she was nervous; not because of what happened earlier but the risk of getting too close to Eddie and Michael only to have it ripped away from her. Particularly, if she began to rely on her feelings and trust her feelings for both of them. _She had finally admitted to herself that she loved Eddie, the only problem was she didn't know how to tell him and what scared her the most, and she didn't know if he felt the same way about her. _ She wasn't sure whether she would be able to pick herself back up and to turn her life around in case it did go wrong again.

She sat on the end of the bed and questioned whether if what she had admitted to herself was true and if it was something that she should be considering. All of these thoughts didn't help the niggling fears in the back of her mind, she looked at the clock which was on the dresser, 6:00, she had one hour before her two favourite people would have been returning to take her to the party. She jumped up and proceeded to get ready for the party which part of her wanted to try and get out of having to go to.

Rachel had a towel round her hair as she took the dress of the coat-hanger; which she had found the day after being asked to go by Eddie. It was a red dress which tied round the back of the neck; it fitted her in all the right places. The dress was gathered towards the bottom with it finishing just below the knee. She was tempted to have her hair the same as she did during the day by having it held up by a clip, but she changed her mind and released it from the clip enabling it to lie natural with the natural flicks in it. She looked in the full length mirror and decided that it was missing something from round the neck; therefore she chose a necklace which had a heart attached to it. She chose the stilettos that matched the dress and smiled at her reflection, pleased with her appearance.

There was a knock on the door and the nerves returned to the bottom of her stomach; _why did they actually want her to go_, _was it right that she was going to admit her feelings tonight, given half the chance. _She made her way down the stairs and opened the door to be greeted by the two people who looked smart. Eddie was wearing a tie; due to remembering Rachel saying how she thought he looked smart wearing one. Michael still managed to out-dress Eddie though as he was standing there wearing a waist-coat; which reflected the light.

Eddie and Michael stood there glazing at Rachel; unable to believe the transformation which had happened within the last 2 hours. Eddie was first to be able to express his thoughts through words "Rachel you look gorgeous". This caused Rachel to blush, Michael couldn't think of anything to say therefore he just repeated what Eddie said. Rachel laughed at Michael and responded by saying how she thought he looked lovely, Michael was pleased about the compliment but questioned why Rachel hadn't said Eddie looked nice, "Rachel don't you think that daddy looks nice, because he wouldn't tell you but he made a special effort for tonight" Michael didn't notice the way that Eddie started to look embarrassed but these words lifted Rachel inside; maybe her feelings were telling her the right thing and she had to trust them.

"So are you ready to go then?" Eddie asked still amazed at the beauty of Rachel and the way that he would be treated as her partner for the whole night. _I'm a lucky man, if only it could be more permanent, but if I have my way this will be the start. _Rachel suddenly thought what she had forgotten as she was preparing to lock the front door. "Hold on, I've got to go and pick something up". Eddie looked at Rachel as if he was trying to work her out, trying to see if everything was alright; particularly as Rachel was a natural worrier. He was just pleased that he was here and that she was letting him in more; explaining things to him about her past but more importantly her feelings.

Rachel opened the door and was aware that Eddie was still gazing at her and he didn't bother trying to avert his eyes when Rachel looked back at him. _She must think I'm really pathetic now. _"Go on, I will be there in a minute I just need to pick something up". Rachel left Eddie standing by the door and returning to the bedroom to pick up 2 parcels.


	50. Chapter 50

Part 50

Eddie pulled the car into a parking space and the three of them got out of the car all feeling expectant about what the evening would involve. They all got out the car and Michael held both Eddie's and Rachel's hand dragging them together; but in truth neither of them took that much dragging. To everybody else they looked like a family; Rachel smiled; remembering when she had felt jealous of Alison yesterday was because Rachel never felt like 'mummy' but at this moment in time she couldn't have been happier.

They walked through the hotel reception to be greeted by staff from the school, "hello Mr. and Mrs. Lawson, Michael informed us you would be coming". Both Rachel and Eddie looked at one another, waiting for the other one to correct them but they kept waiting as neither of them wanted to correct them; both secretly liking the sound of Mr and Mrs Lawson. They all walked through the reception and into the ball room where the Christmas Party was taking place. Eddie wanted to say something to Rachel about them assuming that they were married, but rather then embarrassing Rachel and spoiling the evening he decided against it.

The room was decorated with tables on the outside of the dance floor covered with the party food which had been prepared by the staff during the day; making full use of the school closure. There were decorations displayed across the entire room, all glistening as they caught the lights. Standing on the stage stood the Christmas tree which was being to collect gifts for the children round the bottom of the tree. Eddie thought that this would be a good idea to place Michael's present there; however Michael would require some distracting. Eddie whispered something in Rachel's ear and she immediately followed his instructions; pulling away from Eddie sharper than she actually wanted to; they both liked the feeling of being close to one another but they knew that if they were going to tell each other their feelings, they would have to tread carefully to ensure they didn't get hurt. Little did they know that the other one was feeling exactly the same.

Rachel took Michael's hand and led him in the opposite direction to the tree which enabled Eddie to place Michael's present along with the others at the foot of the tree. Michael looked at Rachel and asked her the question which he had been longing to ask for ages and now was one of the only times he had Rachel on her own, "Rachel do you like my daddy?" The way that Michael asked her so directly threw Rachel as she wasn't sure how to answer him; despite knowing that she wanted to say the answer that Michael desperately wanted to hear. Rachel took a deep breath and composed herself, "Yes Michael I do like your dad", Rachel continued talking when really she thought afterwards she should have left it there, "he is a good friend".

Michael looked back at Rachel and saw the expression in her eyes, _they_ _think because I'm little I don't understand but I have to make them both admit the feelings they have for one another, but how? Maybe I can get mummy to help, after all she did like Rachel._ "Rachel, daddy likes you" Michael wasn't sure if this would help or hinder the ever-increasing problem but he felt that he would be the one to get away with saying such a comment. Despite Rachel trying hard not to, the expression in her face gave away her true feelings, her face lit up; which was enough to give Michael the impression she felt the same way; _I'm going to get these two together whether they like it or not. _

Eddie rejoined the two of them and Michael saw the way the two of their faces lit up when they saw the other one. Eddie had made a conscious decision on the way back from the Christmas tree that tonight would be the night where he would tell her exactly how he felt; well if he didn't lose the courage first.


	51. Chapter 51

Part 51

"Michael I've just been talking to your teacher, why have you told them that me and Rachel are going to get married soon", Rachel tried hard not to laugh as she was shocked that Michael would spend his time thinking about her. Michael looked to the floor slightly embarrassed as he felt Eddie eyes probing him for an answer; an answer in which all honesty he didn't have. Rachel looked at Michael and felt sorry for him, he must have felt embarrassed and scared; Eddie certainly wasn't helping. Rachel knelt on the floor so she was at Michael's height, she looked into his eyes and saw they were filling with tears; ashamed at what he had said and scared that he might have forced Rachel and Eddie further apart. Rachel looked at Eddie, an expression which told him to stop pushing Michael to give them an answer. Instead Rachel took Michael in her arms and just held him, _so he wouldn't mind if me and Eddie did start going out. No stop it, you have Michael to worry about. _Rachel stopped herself going off at a tangent thinking about Eddie; something that she had admitted to herself was becoming all too common. "Michael, just tell us why you said it, we're not annoyed at you", Michael looked into her eyes and saw the expression on her face was full of concern and compassion for him, however this was a contrast to Eddie's as his looked full of anger. Rachel turned to Eddie and she was annoyed at the expression on his face as he was the one from preventing Michael telling them, seeing how upset his expression was making Michael she felt it was only right to intervene, "are we Eddie?"

Eddie thought about the day during the summer holiday when Rachel had also berated him for being annoyed at Michael, "no we're not annoyed", Eddie said this although his expression didn't actually confirm it. Rachel looked at Eddie and smiled; pleased that he had put his feelings aside to enable Michael to open up to them. This caused Eddie smile back, _how does she do that I was in a foul mood but she still manages to make me smile._

"I just wanted you and daddy to be happy, so I was telling the teacher all about my holidays and I told her about you". Michael told Rachel looking in her eyes almost as though there was nobody else in the room; in truth it was actually getting quite full with the other children full of optimism and excitement. Rachel didn't interrupt she just held Michael's hand whist still kneeling on the floor, she nodded at Michael in encouragement for him to continue, "and she asked who you were and whether you were daddy's wife, I didn't know what to say so I just nodded". As Michael had finished telling the events a tear crept from his eye, worried about upsetting Rachel and his dad being annoyed at him.

Rachel looked at Michael and wiped the tears that were beginning to roll down his cheeks, "don't cry you haven't done anything wrong, it was just a misunderstanding". Rachel picked Michael up from the floor and held him in her arms, wishing that Eddie would say something to stop the internal suffering of Michael. Luckily she didn't have to wait too long, "Michael I love you and I know you wouldn't have said anything to embarrass anyone". Eddie had calmed down seeing the interaction between his son and the woman he loves. _Rachel definitely has a way with children, as she always reassures them, maybe that is what she needs in her life, and I will be the one who is willing to accept the role._ Eddie walked closer to Rachel and stroked Michael's hair; pleased that his son had forgiven him for the previous conversation. Especially as when Eddie reflected on it he decided he had only been annoyed because he didn't want Rachel to feel embarrassed. Similarly to how Michael did it when they were standing on Rachel's doorstep, he put his arm round Eddie's neck, the only difference this time was when Eddie and Rachel were pulled closer their eyes were locked together, expressing their feelings through their eyes in a way more than words ever could.

"Mr Lawson would you like a family photo", a photographer asked Eddie, and before they were actually allowed to answer they were pushed towards the camera and positioned them in the camera frame. They stood waiting for the photographer to take the umpteenth click that moment, however Rachel and Eddie didn't mind as they stood their with their arms around one another with Michael standing in front of them. The photographer said, "All done, a perfect family picture for the photo album". Rachel and Eddie looked at one another and smiled; they both felt like a family and they enjoyed it.


	52. Chapter 52

Part 52

The DJ had arrived therefore the music suddenly filled the room, which caused Michael to have an idea, especially as he had just seen the interaction between Rachel and Eddie. "Rachel will you dance with me and Daddy", Michael asked although he had a cunning plan, "yes I will do but I can't really dance and we should get a table so when you're old dad is tired from the dancing he has somewhere to sit". Rachel laughed at Eddie as she loved teasing him as the expression on his face was priceless. Michael saw an opportunity to continue the teasing "yes he is old, but it doesn't matter if you can't dance because I know daddy can't". Eddie pretended to be annoyed at the two of them so he made his way to the table towards the back of the hall, with both Michael and Rachel following him, "I think daddy is annoyed with us, Michael" Rachel said trying to goad Eddie into turning round, he fell for it as when he turned round he smiled as Rachel was smiling which resulted in her face being lit up. _Does she know how beautiful she is?_

Michael led the two of them to the dance floor but he had no intention of being there for very long; he was looking round for somewhere he could go for the whole time when he was walking to the stage. A lot of other people soon joined them on the floor so it ended up with it being quite crowded; however Rachel and Eddie could only see each other. Michael released their hands which enabled them to just be alone on the dance floor, however the two of them felt alone and they didn't mind it, if any thing they liked it even preferred it. They were swaying in time to the music and didn't notice that the music was close to the end of the song, so would be finishing resulting in silence soon. They were both glazing into each other's eyes _How lucky am I to be here with_ her thought Eddie, unaware at that instant Rachael was thinking exactly the same about him. It had been a couple of minutes before either of them realised that Michael had gone, this caused the two of them to search round the room to check he was safe and then they both laughed as he tried to give the impression he was doing something productive. Seeing that Michael was standing by the teacher's they were in no hurry to leave the dance floor, enjoying the comfort that it provided them both with.

Once again their eyes locked together realising that they were unable to deny the attraction which they both were feeling; the attraction which was getting stronger with each day and visit. Their heads started to get closer, neither of them being aware of this movement as they were both lost in each other's eyes. The natural worrier in Rachel went into overdrive, _should we be doing this, will I get hurt. _However for the moment she didn't care, she was doing something she hadn't done before; she was living for the moment.

Their lips were so close they were almost touching however a loud sound interrupted them, it was the room announcer, "we have been told that Father Christmas is about to arrive so if we are all very quiet he may come in". Rachel and Eddie pulled away both thinking what may have happened had they not been interrupted, almost wishing they hadn't been. The two of them found Michael who had returned to the table, "Are you looking forward to seeing Father Christmas Michael?" Rachel asked pleased seeing the excitement that Michael was getting from the situation, but partly to take her mind from questioning the feelings which she had for Eddie.

"Shh he's coming" said the teacher, all the children went quiet as none of them wanted to be the reason why Father Christmas left. The door swung open and in walked Father Christmas. Rachel smiled when she saw the look on Michael's face but she instantly felt regret, regret at not being able to see Michael open his presents on Christmas day and regret at never being able to have first hand experience with a child feeling this excited about Christmas. Christmas was a time to spend with family but for Rachel the only family she had Melissa_; not exactly someone you want to spend Christmas with; or any other time for that matter. _This caused Rachel to feel annoyed at herself as despite everything Melissa had done, she was still her younger sister.

"Michael Lawson" the teacher called the next name on Father Christmas' list, Michael walked up to Father Christmas all excited about what he would say and the possibility of sitting on his knee, the excitement overcoming the nerves that he felt when he left Rachel and Eddie holding hands in the circle formed round Father Christmas.

Father Christmas picked Michael up and placed him on his knee "so Michael, have you been a good boy this year". Michael thought about this question and then nodded, "I think so", Father Christmas laughed, Rachel and Eddie looked at one another; they had very rarely heard this laugh before but they knew exactly who it was.


	53. Chapter 53

Part 53

"Grantly" they mumbled, as they looked at one another, both amazed how the usually grumpy teacher was portraying the loveable character of Father Christmas; but want amazed them more was that he was actually doing a good job. Rachel resisted the urge to express her surprise at this to Eddie.

"So Michael what would you like for Christmas?" Father Christmas asked Michael, he glanced back at Rachel and Eddie, _I want Rachel to marry daddy, but I can't say that to Father Christmas. _"I'd like…"struggling to actually come up with anything he wanted, "I'd like a new teddy bear". Father Christmas smiled and said "a new bear that sounds nice, be a good boy and I'm sure you might get one". Father Christmas took Michael off his knee and put him back to the floor. Father Christmas looked in the sack and pulled out the present which Michael's name on it. It was only when Eddie came to collect him, did Grantly realise who it was, Eddie looked at him and said "thanks Father Christmas", and Grantly looked embarrassed; he would never live this down.

Michael opened the present and was thrilled to see a new toy car believing it was from Father Christmas; it was only Eddie and Rachel who knew that Eddie had brought it with them. Michael was pleased with this but he definitely thought the best present was the possibility of Rachel and daddy getting together.

Eddie stopped the car outside his house; the party had ended shortly after the last present being handed out, however neither Rachel nor Eddie wanted the evening to end; they both enjoyed each others company. The conversation had been meaningless in the car as neither of them said the one thing that their heart was bursting to say, and they were both determined that they were not going to depart before they managed to say their true feelings. For Rachel, there was one thing stopping her and it was the one thing that she thought protected her, her shield around her heart but actually it stopped her feeling, stopped her loving anyone and anyone loving her, except Eddie.

The silence in the back told them that Michael had drifted to sleep, tired from the days events, they looked in the back and saw Michael peacefully sleeping. "I'd better put him to bed" stated Eddie to Rachel who still seemed to be somewhere else, Eddie got out the car but Rachel looked at him and said "Eddie pass your keys and I will open the doors for you". Instantly Eddie thrust his hand into his pocket and through the keys to Rachel.

Rachel opened the door and proceeded to walk into the lounge to clear the way for Eddie to carry Michael into the house, however when she was in the lounge she immediately thought back to the time when she was here last; the last day of the school holidays, she was so preoccupied with the return to school she hadn't noticed that it was Eddie's house she was stepping to instead of her own. But, that didn't matter to her as Eddie was always there for her; the text message in the morning, helping her through the flashbacks; which she still got but had learnt to live with them. Perhaps she needed a counsellor or perhaps it was another thing that she would have to learn to live with and after a while the self-defence mechanism; her shield would intervene.

Rachel's thoughts were only interrupted when Eddie returned into the room, and said how Michael was asleep; Eddie regretted saying this as he saw that Rachel had been deep in thought, _I really need to stop doing that, she needs me and I know how much she is hurting; but I wish she trusted me enough to tell me. _Eddie noticed that the lingering gaze he was giving Rachel that been spotted, to try and avoid the awkwardness that was building up in his stomach said, "Can I get you a drink, Rachel?" Rachel didn't reply she just nodded, trying to determine what Eddie would have been thinking. _Did he feel the same as me? _Rachel sunk back into the chair, she was too tired to think, Eddie came in carrying two mugs, "I made us both some coffee", Rachel smiled back at him, _if I'm going to tell her how I feel I'm going to need a clear head, or I'm definitely going to mess it up._

"Rachel are you okay", Eddie asked concerned as Rachel looked incredibly pale. Rachel didn't respond it was almost as if Eddie hadn't said anything; in truth Rachel wasn't there. Rachel was staring at a spot on the floor but all she could see was the events from last year. **'He was there telling everyone about her past, the past which she tried so hard to forget. The look on everyone faces, the disgust, the anger but what hurt most and the look which Rachel always saw when she was having a flashback was the disappointment from the pupils.' **Eddie was getting worried about Rachel, nothing seemed to pull her from her current train of thought, the way her face changed, told Eddie it obviously wasn't going to help Rachel by the time she did come back to reality; to him.

"Rachel!" Eddie called trying to get her to come back from a place where he knew she really didn't want to be. **He was lying there, she couldn't leave him, it was her school, and she had to get everyone out; including him. "Rachel" he groaned obviously in pain, "you will never be free of me, everybody knows who you really are; you are Rachel Mason but still the same person, eventually when people see through you, you will go back to the only profession you have a chance at being any good at". Rachel wanted to stop dragging him but she carried on regardless of the hatred she had building up inside of her. She heard the building creaking; she had to get out of there. CRASH; the roof collapsed. Rachel screamed. The roof had fallen in and she was trapped with him, the other thought she had was, "Eddie I love you, sorry I never told you".**

Rachel came back to him, sobbing into his warm, comforting embrace, he didn't know what to say to help her so he just held her knowing that it may be the only way she could move on from the events of last term; little did Eddie know she suffered it daily and it was actually getting worse than better as each night she remembered slightly more; another stinging comment, another expression on the pupil's faces.


	54. Chapter 54

Part 54

"Eddie I'm sorry" Rachel whispered when she had regained enough composure to speak, but inside she was broken. Eddie felt mortified, that there was nothing he could do to relieve the pain which Rachel felt. _I wish I could do something, anything to help, I thought about Rachel for so long but I had no idea that she was suffering like this. _"Rachel, you have nothing to be sorry about, if anything I should be apologising to you", Rachel looked horrified at Eddie saying this but he carried on regardless, "I have forced you into my life and I didn't realise the effect it might be having on you, or even the way you were feeling". Eddie looked at Rachel ashamed having admitted that he might be ultimately saying goodbye to Rachel; _not the intended idea for this evening._

Rachel realised what I was saying, she shuck her head, "No Eddie, being with you and Michael is the only reason to keep waking up in a morning; without you I don't think I would have the strength the get up." the tears were still glistening in Rachel's eyes but Eddie could see that this comment was said with total honesty. _I'm going to tell her tonight; but not yet. _Rachel released the tight grip she had on the back of Eddie's shirt and left the comfort of the embrace instead choosing to recline on the sofa. _I'm not forcing my problems onto him, just because he is too kind to make me deal with them on my own. _Eddie felt hurt with the way she didn't seem to feel comfortable with him however he knew that although she would push him away; she actually needed him and he knew he certainly needed her. Eddie took Rachel's hands in his; they felt cold; possibly through fear. _If only she would talk to me, I could help her through it._ "Rachel, would it help if you told me what just happened". Eddie had expected to see fear shown in Rachel's eyes but he didn't, it was almost as if she was relieved that she had someone to talk to. _She must let the guard that protects her down when she's tired._

Rachel took a deep breath trying to get rid of the lump in her throat, unable to believe that Eddie was still willing to help her; despite all the problems she had. "Every night I wake up suffering from the exact same…" Rachel paused saying nightmare seemed to make it sound so childlike, but she looked at Eddie, the way he was listening showed that he wouldn't judge her. "Nightmare; I'm back at school the last day of term". The tears started to fall from her eyes again; she was reliving the nightmare for the second time that evening; but Rachel was convinced it wouldn't be the last.

They heard movement from upstairs; Michael was awake, looking at the time, 8:30, they decided it was probably a good thing particularly if he was going to sleep later that evening. As much as Eddie loved his son, this was one time when he wished that he wasn't here; Rachel was opening up to him and it was incredibly rare that she ever did this. Michael proceeded to come down the stairs, Rachel removed her hands from Eddie's and wiped her eyes; removing the tear tracks which stained her face; _she's putting the defences up again. _Michael came into the lounge and sat in the gap which had been created between Rachel and Eddie.

Michael sat in the gap, confused by the silence which followed his arrival into the room, Michael looked at Rachel's face and despite her best efforts he could clearly see that something or someone had upset her. "Rachel are you upset because of the woman at work", Rachel looked at Michael amazed how could someone so young could be so aware of other people's feelings, "yes something like that". Michael leant towards Rachel and hugged her; making some of the pain she was feeling disappear. _How does she do that; one minute completely broken and the next positive? I suppose it's due to the years of practice. I just wish she didn't feel she had to pretend around us; we wouldn't feel any less for her. We love her; I wish she could see that._


	55. Chapter 55

Part 55

"Hold on a minute you two I have something for you", Michael let go of Rachel and she stood up and made her way to her bag. Both Eddie and Michael looked confused as neither of them knew what she meant. They were surprised when she removed two parcels; which had been immaculately wrapped.

"Happy Christmas Michael" stated Rachel as she handed Michael one of the parcel, Michael looked delighted, "thank you Rachel". Michael took the present and gave her a kiss, Rachel turned to Eddie, "don't worry I haven't forgotten you" she smiled at him; a warm smile which made his heart melt as the smile made Rachel's face light up. Rachel gave the present to Eddie and said "Happy Christmas Eddie, I don't know what I would do without you; I can honestly say I couldn't ask for a better friend". Rachel leant forwards and kissed Eddie on the cheek.

"Daddy, should we open them now?" asked an extremely excited Michael, Eddie looked at Rachel, waiting for her to indicate the answer which she would prefer. She nodded and without any hesitation Michael tore the paper and was delighted when he saw the content; it was a train set. "Thank you Rachel; it's brilliant I will play with it every day, Daddy look what Rachel brought me". Eddie looked at what Rachel had brought Michael and then turned to Rachel to see her smiling, he smiled back at her, but inside he was concerned. _She worries and cares about everyone else such a lot she never has any time left to care about herself, and believing she had to be strong she never let anyone else care about her either._

"Daddy, aren't you going to open your present?" Michael asked as he looked at Eddie surprised that he didn't seem to have the same excitement as Michael.

Eddie opened the present and he couldn't believe what he saw only the other day did Eddie say that he needed a new watch and here it was, the one he was gazing at, longing for, but how did Rachel know? "Thank you Rachel, but you really didn't have to" Eddie said unable to believe that Rachel had put this much effort into thinking about someone else, particularly with the problems which she was going through. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you as I know I haven't always been easy to work with but you stuck by me and always supported me". Rachel continued to open up but at the same time she always beat herself up inside. "You know I couldn't do it without you though Rachel, you give me the confidence to be strong". Eddie replied trying to give Rachel some confidence in herself and trying to give her the feeling that she gave him daily.

Eddie stood up from the sofa and walked over to the cupboard in the corner, after a bit of searching he pulled out a parcel; which had far too much sellotape stuck on it and the paper was overhanging. Rachel laughed "I know one thing; I'm never asking you to wrap a present for me". Eddie looked embarrassed and mumbled, "it's not that bad". Rachel sniggered; "Ok maybe it is that bad then" Eddie admitted also laughing at his poor attempt. He handed the present to Rachel and said, "Happy Christmas Rachel", Rachel gratefully accepted the present happily as she was prepared to go another year without receiving any presents that she hadn't brought.

Rachel opened the present and was amazed to find a long square box; which obviously contained some type of jewellery; the excitement was building inside Rachel as she couldn't believe that someone had put so much effort into her. "Rachel, what is it?" asked Michael unable to understand why either Daddy had brought Rachel a box or even why Rachel seemed so pleased to receive it. Instead of answering Michael, she just opened the box which contained the most beautiful necklace that Rachel had ever seen. It had a gold chain which had a pendent at the end of it. On inspection Rachel could clearly tell that the pendent was a blue sapphire; which when it caught the light shone the colours of the rainbow.

"Thank you Eddie" Rachel responded ecstatic at the present which Eddie had brought her. "Can you put it on me?" she asked and Eddie was only too pleased to comply. Rachel removed the jewellery from the box and handed it to Eddie, their hands touched at the electric impulses raced through the veins of their bodies. Eddie walked behind Rachel and positioned the necklace onto Rachel; Eddie had a desire to kiss Rachel on the back of her neck, _after all actions do speak louder than words. _Eddie moved closer to Rachel momentary._ No I need to do this properly; therefore I need to speak to her. _Eddie berated himself. Rachel turned round confused what was taking Eddie so long, "so Eddie what do you think". Rachel enquired looking in Eddie's eyes, "I think you look beautiful with or without the necklace". Rachel looked at Eddie surprised was he actually admitting his feeling for her, she was expecting him to laugh almost as if it was a joke but the laugh never came; she hadn't seen look so serious before in all the time she had seen him.


	56. Chapter 56

Part 56

Rachel and Eddie moved closer and took each other in their arms; the only place where they could honestly say they felt comfortable but more importantly for Rachel, safe. They looked towards Michael surprised that he hadn't joined them in this embrace, but saw a worn-out Michael lying on the sofa about to drift of to sleep yet again. "Michael, do you want to go back to bed?" Eddie asked knowing that he would be required to read a bed time story. "No not yet" said an extremely tired Michael, _why would I want to go to bed when Rachel is still here. _Rachel and Eddie released each other from their embrace and sat either side of Michael on the sofa. Michael felt the warmth that radiated from Rachel and cuddled up to her.

It wasn't long before Michael had managed to get himself sitting on Rachel's lap; going to sleep on her. When Michael was with Rachel, he felt same but he also knew an underlying feeling he felt that everything wasn't ok and eventually Rachel would get upset requiring her to need someone to talk to.

Eddie looked at the clock, 10:00, "come on Michael, it's time you went to bed or you will never want to get up in the morning". Reluctantly Michael had to agree to go to bed, "ok but Rachel will you read my bedtime story?" Michael used the expression on his face that he knew Rachel found so hard to refuse. "Yes certainty Michael". Eddie looked at Rachel; still unable to know how she did it, _how does she pretend to be so strong when really she is weak. _"how about you do the story and I carry him upstairs" Eddie suggested, "sounds like a plan" replied Rachel and shuffled Michael over from her lap into Eddie's arms, however Rachel left her hands on Eddie's arms longer than was absolutely necessary and Eddie looked in Rachel's eyes longer as well. Rachel broke away and went to the door to open them for the two of them unable to believe what had just happened; she couldn't decide what she was more scared about being hurt by Eddie or hurting him but ultimately one of the two would happen; it always did.

Having read the bedtime story to Michael, Rachel kissed him on the forehead and made her way back downstairs to Eddie, only to be met by Eddie walking out the kitchen with two cups of coffee. "Thought you could do with one, after all that reading". Rachel laughed "yeah thanks it was pretty intense.

They sat on the sofa and Eddie hoped they would be able to continue the conversation which they had been having a few hours earlier, but he knew that it would have to be Rachel to start it or she would just shut down completely and he wouldn't get anymore out of her. Luckily for Eddie he didn't have to wait to long, "Eddie, about earlier I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, you have Michael to think about I shouldn't be landing my problems on you as well". Eddie sat and thought about the words she had just said, _so she is admitting she has problems. _Eddie realised this was his moment, "Rachel if it is your problem, then it is also mine, Rachel your special, and over the last few months, I've felt something a spark". Eddie had been planning what he was going to say but this was coming out totally different to how he planned it, however this was probably better it was coming from his heart.

Rachel looked at Eddie bewildered; she had felt it too but she couldn't let Eddie be dragged it the mess of what would be called her life; everything and everyone she loved went wrong; she couldn't let this happen to Eddie, "No Eddie, you're wrong" Rachel couldn't believe she had to say this but it was the only way to protect Eddie. They stood in stunned silence, Eddie felt the anger rising in him; the humiliation he felt the cause of the anger which he vented towards her "Rachel you can't say you haven't felt it because I know you have". Rachel looked to the floor she couldn't bear lying to him, but it was for his own benefit. _He will thank me in the long run. _The silence which surrounded them almost chocked them, Eddie knew he had already lost Rachel, "If you don't feel anything for me, why did you come tonight, what are you trying to do being nice to Michael". Eddie stopped, thinking about Michael, the despair that he would feel knowing that his plan would never work.

Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears; hurt by the tone of Eddie's voice but hurt by her own actions knowing that she was the one pushing Eddie away; _don't know why I'm should be hurt I push everyone away; it's not like I let anyone get close, I have no real friends; apart from Eddie. No I probably don't have him as a friend any more. I can't leave it like this. _"Eddie I'm sorry, it's not you it's me". Eddie resisted the urge to sarcastically laugh at this at least she was trying to explain, "But I'm a mess and your priority has to be Michael so at the minute we can't do this". The tears began to roll down Rachel's cheek and Eddie felt guilty about the way he had spoken to Rachel only moments earlier."No Rachel I care about you; a lot" Eddie added to try and reassure Rachel that he was being serious. Eddie noticed that Rachel was still listening but she was unable to respond due to the lump in her throat therefore Eddie continued talking, "I know you want time, so I'm going to wait for you but I want you to know that I will always be waiting for you".

Rachel didn't respond but she walked towards Eddie and wrapped her arms round his waist. _What does this mean? _thought Eddie confused at the signals which Rachel was giving him. Eddie looked in Rachel's eyes and said "I meant it I will be here for you, always". Rachel had heard this many times before, well apart from the last part, always, Rachel thought about Eddie, _yes I'm sure I can trust him. Especially after the way he supported me last year._

Rachel was sitting on the sofa with Eddie's arms wrapped around her; still whispering every so often that "everything would be fine" but Rachel wasn't sure as she knew that eventually her eyes would succumb to the feeling of tiredness and the nightmares would start again. Slowly her eyes began to close, she was tired of fighting, being strong and the constant feeling that something would go wrong.

"You're tired aren't you?" Eddie asked as he looked at Rachel realising that she was slowing drifting off in his eyes. Rachel nodded but realised how she would have to get home as she wasn't quite sure how she would get through the dreaded nightmare that she would definitely experience.

"Yes, I think I'm going to make a move" Rachel said as she stumbled to her feet. She wasn't totally sure how she was going to get back but she had two options; get a taxi or walk. For Rachel the second one seemed to be more realistic as it might wake her up slightly.

"But how are you getting home", Eddie concerned at the possible events that might occur due to Rachel getting home, _I can't let her go alone like this, I would never forgive myself if anything happened. _

"Well I was going to walk" Rachel replied but with one look at Eddie's face she knew that this wasn't going to happen.

"Why don't you stay here for the night, Michael's in the one spare room but there is the other one which if I made the bed up you could have" Eddie said determined that Rachel wasn't leaving his house in her current state. _He had made her open up about her feelings, her nightmares and the way she lives her life. Inside Rachel's head there would be so many different emotions. Wonder if I have done the right thing or if I have just made it worse for her._

"Are you sure I won't be putting you out? Rachel asked although she was pleased about staying she was embarrassed about what the reaction would be to her when the nightmare eventually took hold of her.

"No not at all, stay here and I will go and get it ready", Eddie replied at went upstairs to sort it out for her. Rachel sat on the sofa listening to the various draws being opened upstairs.

Eddie and Rachel both walked upstairs as Rachel had been unable to delay going to sleep for long enough as she had run out of excuses, she had one in her head but she refused to say it; the nightmare. Standing outside Rachel's room, Eddie looked at her and said "good night Rachel, if you need anything you know where I am, no matter what time". Rachel smiled at Eddie, "Thank you Eddie, for everything". Eddie returned the smile; he leant forwards and kissed Rachel on the side of the cheek, they smiled one more at one another and Eddie left Rachel standing outside her door clutching the clothes which Eddie had given her to sleep in. _Why does Eddie continually look after me?_


	57. Chapter 57

Part 57

It was all quiet in the Lawson house; Michael had peacefully drifted off to sleep and was reflecting upon the day that he had just experienced, pleased that Rachel and Eddie were happy; however he didn't know that in the room opposite his, Rachel was lying there struggling in her sleep.

Eddie had lay perfectly still for about 10 minutes after departing from Rachel outside her door, to pass the time he was looking up onto the dark ceiling but at the same time he was trying to listen in the room beside his to indicate whether Rachel had managed to drift off to sleep but due to not being able to hear anything he gave up and told himself that hearing nothing was a good sign; however in his heart he knew this was not the case.

As Rachel was lying there with the nightmare beginning all over again, **his voice the way she felt alone and scared standing on the stage**, but she heard something she hadn't heard before in her nightmare, once she exited from the assembly it was the applause that she received. Although the nightmare was painful to think about this was one thing that made Rachel smile; well along with when Eddie came onto the stage beside her and tried to help her out of the situation; the situation that she had created, he was always there for her.

Rachel started tossing and turning to show her discomfort in the events that were about to follow, **"you will never be free of me, everybody knows who you really are; you are Rachel Mason but still the same person, eventually when people see through you, you will go back to the only profession you have a chance at being any good at". **Rachel woke with a start, she felt her forehead, it was boiling hot but the palm of her hand was clammy making Rachel reflect upon the nightmare, realising that despite them being a regular occurrence they were actually getting worse instead of better. _I guess it is something I will just have to live with, I suppose it is my punishment for my past; after all I did get off fairly lightly._ Rachel tried to settle down again but knowing that as soon as she closed her eyes she would repeat the events again, restricted her from sleeping therefore she took the similar course of action to which she did normally. She carefully opened the door remembering the creek of the door the previous night and stood on the landing deciding which way she should go, to the left was Eddie's room; this would offer comfort and support that Rachel knew she was lacking right now, however it would involve her lumbering her problems onto Eddie again. To the right was the stairs, she could go down them and use the same routine which she had become accustomed to now; watching the television until it would be considered time to get ready for school. However it was now the weekend so I made it harder as she couldn't preoccupy herself with paperwork but nevertheless she always left school with paperwork knowing that from 3:00, in the morning, she would have some hours to kill.

She had made her decision; she wasn't sure if it was the right one but it was the easiest one. _I need an easy life at the minute; nothing complicated. _Therefore Rachel tipped toed down the stairs, carefully not to alert anyone else to the movements. Once downstairs she went into the kitchen and filled a glass with icy cold water from the tap. The only light in the room was natural light coming from the uncovered window, as she gazed at the sky she wondered how she was ever going to repair the damage which had been done. She was physically and emotionally exhausted however she couldn't succumb to the demand of her body and sleep as she felt the air was chocked out of her whenever she tried; which was possibly the reason why she always woke. Therefore she stumbled, feeling light-headed her body was in melt-down and she was unable to do anything to make it ok. Her arms felt around for the table which she knew was behind her; somewhere. Her hand found the back of the chair and she lowered herself onto it. For once the cold water was doing nothing to clear the hazy feeling that she felt. _Come on Rachel, you should be able to get through this, you have been through worse and recovered, why does this matter to you what other people think. Start again, somewhere new; somewhere where nobody know who you are or the past which you had managed to keep hidden for so long. _Rachel shook her head; _now that really didn't help the head._ _I can't keep running, I will eventually run out of places where I can go unrecognised. _Rachel leant forwards over the table and rested her head on her arms; she was tired of fighting the sleep.


	58. Chapter 58

Part 58

"Rachel" Eddie called as he knocked on her door, he was pleased that she was still in here as she had obviously managed to get to sleep; little did he know that she had already departed this room 5 hours ago. Eddie was beginning to question why she didn't answer him, Michael who had been woken by the sound of Eddie knocking on the door, joined Eddie outside Rachel's door. Michael who was unaware that Rachel had stayed the night looked at Eddie and asked "Daddy why are you calling Rachel's name". Michael suddenly thought and answered his own question, "did Rachel stay here yesterday?" the excitement clearly showing in Michael's face with this question, Eddie nodded as he called "Rachel, if you don't answer I will come and get you up sleepy head". Again there was no answer, so Eddie opened the door slowly; expecting to hear a voice of protest spoken from inside the room, "Daddy, I will tickle Rachel and that will make her get up", before Eddie was able to stop Michael he pushed the door open further and ran through it expecting to see a sleeping Rachel lying in the bed; only there was no-one there.

Eddie who had poked his head round the door, surprised that he hadn't heard laughter from inside the room looked at Michael distraught face, "Daddy, I thought you said Rachel was here last night". Eddie didn't know what to say to make Michael feel better, he was distraught and Eddie was annoyed at himself; he hadn't given Rachel an option on whether she stayed and she must have left as soon as physically possible. Eddie started to worry as although Rachel tried to portray the hard exterior yesterday, Eddie could see she was hurting, a lot, and it was down to him. _I pray to God that Rachel is safe. _Realising that Michael was sitting on the end of the bed, Eddie walked over to him, "come on mate, let's go and have some breakfast, because mummy is coming to take you to the sea life centre today". Michael's face still echoed the disappointment that he felt as he did not even smile when 'mummy' was mentioned and he frowned further when 'sea life centre' was said, "I don't want to go to the park, that's where we went with Rachel, but obviously Rachel doesn't want anything to do with us". This killed Eddie to see Michael like this not only did he voice what Eddie had been thinking but he showed how vulnerable he was; Eddie had forced Michael upon Rachel and he thought they had got on, but all it ended up doing what hurting Michael. _I thought me and Rachel were close after last year, I thought if she wasn't happy she would have thought she could tell me. _Eddie tried to pull Michael into his arms and take him downstairs, "I don't want to go, I want Rachel". Michael ran out of the room and downstairs, leaving Eddie standing the room which had been vacated by Rachel, "we both do, Michael"

Eddie pulled the duvet onto the bed and felt how it was cold, _she obviously been gone for quiet a while then. _Eddie tried to put his feelings towards one side; he was annoyed at Rachel for the way she had come between Michael and him, how she had just left but the emotion that he felt the most of was worry and guilt; inside he knew he had pushed Rachel too far yesterday and that she must have felt unable to tell him so. However thinking this didn't help the current situation he had; a six year old boy who's mother is coming in less than one hour to take him to sea life centre where he doesn't want to go because of the woman who they both love having left them.

Eddie went downstairs to try and fix the situation, racking his brains for a plausible answer he could give Michael to explain why Rachel may have left them. He saw that the kitchen door was closed therefore Michael was in the lounge, he pushed the lounge door open and saw Michael lying on the sofa with the television on watching a cartoon, "don't ask me to go because I not going until Rachel comes back". Michael shouted as he continued his tantrum downstairs, Eddie ran his hand through his hair, he didn't know what he could do to make it better; he couldn't phone Alison to explain as he couldn't explain it to himself let alone another person and he couldn't phone Rachel because she didn't want anything to do with them; or so it appeared. He decided the only thing he could do would be to make Michael breakfast to try and coax him into going with Alison, therefore he walked out of the lounge and pushed open the kitchen door.

He was amazed to see the sight before his eyes; Rachel was in the kitchen slumped over the table, sleeping. Eddie was pleased that she was finally getting some sleep because although he wouldn't tell her she was beginning to look ill through lack of sleep. She had a glass of water in front of her so it was quite apparent what had happened; she had suffered from a nightmare so she had come to clear her head and possibly prevent herself from sleeping again.

Eddie immediately felt guilty about being annoyed with Rachel as she clearly hadn't left, _what made me think that she would have left. _Eddie saw this as an answer to his problem involving Michael. He walked out of the kitchen and closed the door; in case Michael shouted the answer back at Eddie, possibly waking Rachel up. He walked back into the lounge and saw Michael still sitting on the sofa looking uninterested at the cartoon; which was surprising seeing as it was favourite. "Michael I have something to show you", Eddie said as he took Michael's arms refusing to let Michael refuse. Eddie got to the kitchen door having practically dragged a reluctant Michael to the closed door. "I have something to show you but you have to be extremely quiet" Eddie whispered outside the door, Michael tried not to let his excitement show however Eddie could see how he had built his hopes up, _at least I don't have to let him down, _however before Eddie let him into the kitchen he had to make sure he understood that he had to be quiet, "so remember be extremely quiet" reminded Eddie as he began to open the kitchen door to a highly excited Michael. He put his finger to his lips in an attempt to show that he had understood what Eddie had said.

Michael walked through the doors and saw Rachel slumped over the kitchen table, Michael jumped up and down thrilled that Rachel hadn't left them in the morning. _Perhaps she does care about me and daddy._


	59. Chapter 59

Part 59

Michael wanted to walk up towards Rachel and hug her, but he remembered what his dad had said, therefore he walked out of the kitchen and back into the lounge. Eddie was concerned to see this but on walking into the lounge, Eddie's mind was put at ease as in there Michael was standing there jumping up and down, unable to resist making a noise any longer he cheered. "Daddy, I love Rachel, I thought she had left but I'm so happy she hasn't, sorry Daddy I made a noise although you told me not to". Eddie just held his arms out which Michael readily accepted, the two of them felt content, they had what they wanted, well with Rachel included of course.

Eddie looked back into the kitchen and saw Rachel slumped over the table, _she will have a stiff neck when she wakes up. _Eddie released Michael and looked at the time, 8:38, "come on mate, take it you want to go to the sea life centre now", Michael nodded, "let's make you breakfast then".

Eddie led Michael into the kitchen and lifted him onto the chair beside Rachel, Michael gazed at Rachel intently and then stroked her head almost as if he was trying to comfort her, however Michael didn't know the problems that Rachel had faced unlike Eddie; who knew perfectly.

Eddie looked lovingly at Rachel and realised he had to remove Rachel or she would be woken up from the sleep which she desperately needed, by the noise he would be making in the kitchen as he prepared Michael's breakfast.

The chair which she was sitting on made it easy for him to carry her; he gently lifted her head up from her arms which were resting on the table and used his other arm to slide her off the chair and into his arms.

Similarly to when he carried her in from the car; she moulded herself towards Eddie, trusting him totally. _If only she trusted me enough when she was awake so she could tell me her problem; I could help her, I know I could, I guess she just doesn't want me to. _This train of thought had distracted Eddie so he didn't realise the problem which he now faced; how was he going to get Rachel on the sofa without waking her up?

Eddie must have stood there for about a minute, contemplating the next move he was going to make. Then he suddenly had an idea, he knelt on the floor beside the sofa. From here he just shuffled Rachel across from his arms onto the sofa. He looked at Rachel sleeping peacefully and smiled, the only reason he moved was when Michael came to ask if he could get Michael's breakfast ready as his mother was coming in 10 minutes.

Eddie left Michael sitting at the table eating his breakfast contently; pleased that Rachel hadn't left and also excited about the upending trip with his mother to the park. Eddie went up the stairs in search of a pillow and a blanket which he would place over Rachel, it wasn't long before he had found them and he returned back into the lounge, only to be greeted by Michael already sitting in there beside a sleeping Rachel, stroking her hair.

Eddie gently lifted Rachel's head and positioned the pillow underneath it and then draped the blanket over her. Eddie looked at Michael who was still stroking her hair lovingly; "come on lets go and wait for mummy" Eddie whispered as he took Michael's hand, however he shook his hand away from Eddie's and leant towards Rachel; kissing her on the forehead, similarly to how Eddie did when she was unconscious in hospital. "I love you Rachel" Michael whispered into her ear, however it was loud enough for Eddie to hear, this caused Eddie to stand there smiling. Thrilled that Michael had readily accepted Rachel, _I'm going to tell Rachel how I feel when she wakes up. _

Eddie and Michael left Rachel sleeping and sat on the stairs looking out of the front door waiting for Alison's car to pull up outside the house. It didn't take long and soon enough Michael was bidding Eddie goodbye and telling him that he would score a goal for him. When Eddie shut the door he was pleased as he remembered the last time he had played football with Michael, at the school with Rachel.

It was a while later before Eddie heard rustling from on the sofa, so he opened his eyes to see Rachel beginning to wake up, he went into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee. When he returned into the lounge, Rachel was sitting up with the blanket rested on her knees. She looked at the time and saw that it was 10:00; she was amazed to think that she must have been asleep for over 6 hours.

"Hi Rachel, have a good sleep" Eddie asked as he put the drinks on the coffee table which was in front of Rachel. She looked embarrassed at the length of time she must have been asleep and said, "Yes sorry about that, I better get going and out of your hair. You must have enough of me during in a week; you don't need me taking up your weekend as well". Rachel laughed at the end trying to make out that it was a joke; however there was a serious tone behind it which Eddie detected straight away.


	60. Chapter 60

Part 60

Eddie looked at Rachel intently, _she really is beautiful, _"No I could never have enough of you and before you go I insist that you have breakfast; which yours truly is going to make to show you that my culinary skills have improved since my last attempt". They both laughed remembering when Eddie made them both breakfast last; the majority of the food was burnt and he had scrapped the charred parts of the toast.

"Well I must say Eddie you have surprised me, I never thought anything that you made would be edible but…" Rachel was stopped by having a cushion thrown at her, "I will let you know, people would pay good money to eat food of that quality" Eddie replied looking proud of the two empty plates which were stacked on the table.

Rachel laughed as she threw the cushion back at Eddie, just for revenge rather than any particular reason. Eddie took the two plates out and Rachel was left on the sofa contemplating how she had managed to sleep downstairs rather than upstairs, she shuddered as she reflected upon the nightmare that she had, she realised she needed to do something about them but she didn't know who to ask for help so she decided she would just have to struggle through them by herself.

Eddie returned to the room and said, "so Rachel what do you want to do today?" Rachel looked at him confused, partly because she had only heard the last couple of words as she had been in a day-dream. "pardon Eddie, I was miles away". Rachel said determined to listen more this time to enable her to respond with an answer that sounded intelligent. Eddie repeated the question, and Rachel sat there for a minute contemplating the answer she was going to give. _Well I would like to go home to forget about the nightmare and to prevent Eddie seeing me in a worse state but he will only take offence if I leave. I wonder if he would be someone I could talk me problems through with._ Rachel looked back at Eddie and saw everything that told her, he would be the ideal person, but she had something else on her mind now, _I wish I could tell him how I feel. _Realising that she still hadn't given Eddie an answer she suggested "how about going to the park?" Eddie smiled pleased at the suggestion as it meant he could spend more time with Rachel. _If I get the right moment I am going to tell her_. "but can we stop at my house so I can have a change of clothes"

Rachel was walking along in the park holding Eddie's hand neither of them had intentionally set out to hold hands but somehow it seemed natural; it seemed right. They both got to the centre of the park and sat on the park benches beside one another. _This seems like the right moment. _Eddie looked at Rachel and decided to give it a go; "Rachel, I have something to tell you" _ok not the best way to start it. _Eddie took Rachel's hands in his and their eyes locked; both lost in each others eyes. _Come on Eddie, just tell her, it's not that hard only three words, I love you, I'm sure a grown man can manage it. _Eddie resisted the urge to stay in the comforting place gazing at Rachel however she interrupted him by speaking, "what did you want to tell me Eddie?"

"I wanted to tell you that I…I… I like you" _Damn you have a perfect opportunity and you blew it, well done Eddie. _Rachel laughed "I like you too Eddie". She laughed although she actually had another emotion which Eddie couldn't quite decide what it was. _I though he was actually going to tell me, he had the same feelings as me however it's probably better he doesn't until I sort myself out. _

They sat there in silence for a few minutes with neither of them saying anything as once again they were lost in each others eyes, however Eddie had plucked up enough courage to try again, _now think Eddie about what you actually want to say. _"No Rachel you don't understand", she looked at him confused, "I'm not saying this very well but what I really want to say is I… I love you, Rachel" Eddie felt relieved that he had actually managed to say it; therefore he didn't see the reaction on Rachel's face. _Why does he have to tell me this now, just when I decided it would be better if we didn't start the relationship yet. _As much as Rachel's head was telling her it would be better without this relationship her heart had taken control of her body, she looked at Eddie, almost to make sure that he was being serious; _yes he wouldn't say it if he wasn't, _"Eddie" he looked at her, _please be saying you feel the same way, please don't be rejecting me._ The expression on his face was one of optimism and hope however they both knew that if Rachel didn't give the answer he wanted this would quickly change._ What should I trust my heart or my head?_

_I've made my decision, _"Eddie" she repeated, "you don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that" his expression changed to disappointment as this sounded as though she was going to reject him. "I love you too, Eddie" Rachel practically shouted amazed that she would ever have a chance to say the words that they both desperately needed to hear.

Once more they were both lost in each other's eyes and they slowly edged slowly to one until their lips eventually met, all the other thoughts in their heads disappeared as all they could think about was the thing they had both dreamt of was actually happening; they loved one another.


	61. Chapter 61

Part 61

Rachel picked her pile of paper work up and smiled, she walked out of her front door and smiled. In truth she hadn't stopped smiling from yesterday and it didn't look like she was planning on stopping any time soon. She looked at the half-eaten piece of toast, but she had left it not feeling hungry as each bite seemed to make her feel sick. _Ah it doesn't matter I will eat if I feel better when I get to work._ _I'm can't believe that me and Eddie are finally together. _

However as she tried to lock the front door, she suddenly felt dizzy therefore she had to steady herself by leaning against the front door, when she felt like she was ready to continue she blocked the possible reasons for suddenly feeling dizzy she made a joke out of it. _See only thinking about Eddie makes you go weak at the knees. _Rachel thought to herself as she got ready to depart for school.

Pulling onto the car park she saw that his car was already here, this caused her to smile again. _It won't be hard for somebody to guess if they saw me face; to be honest I don't think I care even if they do know._ I'm with the man I love. _Wow I never thought I would be able to say that about Eddie. _Rachel saw Grantly, _better check if he is prepared for the assembly. _

"Hello Grantly, are you ready for the assembly then?" Rachel asked as she walked past him, he couldn't help but notice the massive smile which was one he wasn't used to seeing, not because she didn't smile much but because on comparison to the smile which he had just seen they seemed distantly fake. 

"Yes Miss Mason, looking forward to it" replied Grantly, actually starting to worry about why Rachel looked so pleased. _I hope she isn't going to humiliate me about Friday. _Rachel saw the puzzled look on Grantly's face and realised that she must be smiling. _I can't help it I'm happy and I don't want to hide it, I've resisted it for too long, well not now. If anyone asks I'm going to tell them outright._

Grantly entered the staffroom, choosing to walk towards Steph and Matt rather than sitting on his own with his newspaper which had become part of his daily routine. _Tom and Davina had each other as did Rachel and Eddie but this was his salvation, the one thing that kept him sane, preparing him for the day and the challenges it would provide. Yes he loved talking to and being around Fleur but she didn't understand the demands on the modern day teachers. _Steph and Matt looked at him in surprise, "oh you want to sit with the people who waste their days gossiping do you" asked Steph sarcastically. _I do hate it when these people use my words against me. _"Well you can mock but I have knowledge that might interest you", Grantly replied looking incredibly smug.

Both Matt and Steph suddenly appeared interested as they sat upright in their seats rather than the slouched position which they had previously sat.

"I see you are interested now", Grantly said trying to delay saying the information which the two of them were so eager to hear. "So what is this information?" Matt asked unable to contain his excitement any longer.

"Well I have just seen Miss Mason outside" Grantly revealed believing that he had disclosed enough information for the time being. Matt and Steph looked at one another with disgust on their faces, "And" Steph asked. _Now I know why Grantly doesn't bother with gossip if this is his idea of gossip._

Grantly looked back at them, _how ungrateful, _"and she was smiling", Steph gasped, "oh no how awful, why would she be smiling" she said sarcastically. "Look Grantly this is when you really don't understand gossip it is meant to be interesting and controversial, not someone smiling". Grantly looked at them horrified that they didn't like the 'gossip' which he had divulged to them.

The bell rang and Grantly groaned, "Better get ready for the assembly then", he joined the fellow people making their way towards the assembly, the crowd seemed to increase his fears about what he was actually meant to have planned what he was going to say yesterday but instead he had watched the horse racing to see if he had won in the bet he placed; surprisingly he hadn't. _Better luck next time I suppose_.

On hearing the bell, Rachel got up from her desk and once again felt dizzy; the second time that morning, _I must have just got up to quickly anyway its assembly better go. _There was a knock on the door; "come in" Rachel called although she had a good idea who it was, there he stood; the person she had been thinking about all day. He was the one she loved. _At least he didn't see what had just happened or he would be fussing over me all day, and I'm fine. _Eddie walked towards Rachel and took her in his arms. Eddie smiled at her amazed that he had actually been allowed to do this, as he too had been smiling for the whole time since they had announced to one another that they wanted to be together.

"Hello Miss Mason, how are you this morning?" Eddie asked as he kissed her on the forehead. "Yes Mr. Lawson I'm fine but we better get to assembly, but there's one thing I need to do first". Eddie looked at Rachel confused, however he soon realised what it was and they found themselves sharing a kiss which they both desired since arriving in the morning.

They left the office together holding hands again it was an instant reaction rather than intentionally doing it. Walking along the corridor Rachel closed her eyes, _I feel tired but whenever I try to sleep I see Stuart Hordley's face, it makes me feel so scared and fragile. The only time I don't feel fragile is when I'm with Eddie. _Eddie was holding the door open for Rachel as he waited for her to walk through it; they exchanged glances knowing that they would have to present the professional front. _Yes a professional front stop acting so fragile you can beat Stuart Hordley._


	62. Chapter 62

Part 62

Rachel stood at the front of the school but the only person that she could see was Eddie, however to maintain her professionalism she had to prise her eyes away from Eddie's. _I could stand here all day and just stare into his eyes. _However the noise was just above a murmur so she began the assembly; ignoring the pain which was trying to force her to sit down so she could compose herself.

"Hello, I hope everyone had a good weekend, anyway you will be pleased to hear you don't have to listen to me for the whole assembly as Mr. Budgen will be explaining about the lesson that will replace one of your PHSCE lessons". The original groan which the pupils expressed when they heard that Rachel wasn't taking all the assembly was replaced by a cheer when they heard that they would have one less PHSCE lesson. Rachel smiled the pupils hated the lessons but the teachers also hated teaching them; particularly as they were taught by all the form tutors so it took time away from the day when a teacher may be able to mark the work that their actual subject group had produced.

Rachel decided to get rid of the pain that she was feeling she would have some fun; unfortunately it had to be at Grantly's expense. "I'm sure Mr. Budgen would like to be a father figure to all of you as he will have valuable experience. Rachel looked at Eddie who was smiling back at her, knowing that she was dropping hints about Grantly being Father Christmas, however Grantly was sitting there glaring at her. _I knew it was too much to ask for that they wouldn't mention it. _The pupils and other staff looked at Rachel confused, what was she on about.

"Anyway that is enough from me, I'll hand you over to one of my little helpers, Mr. Budgen," Grantly stamped up the stairs towards Rachel and mouthed "I will get you back for this". Rachel smiled convinced that he would but she would be waiting, _anyway it will be worth it. I better sit down and see if it makes me feel any better._ Rachel walked towards the stage and sat in the seat which had recently been vacated be Grantly, she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the chair. _If only I could get rid of the throbbing pain in my head. Perhaps I should try to sleep tonight, oh what's the point I will only wake up at 3:00. _

"So really I'm here to act as a link between you; the pupils and us; the staff, I want to know what motivates you to work, me and Miss Mason hope that eventually it will improve the standard of the teaching…". Rachel sat through the entire talk but this was the only amount that she heard as the pain was finally winning she shut her eyes and started to get pulled towards the darkness that was overpowering her.

The pupils started applauding causing Rachel's eyes to flicker; she instantly stood up; abet again to quickly causing her to feel faint. Noticing Eddie's concerned gaze she gave the impression she was preoccupied. Once she felt she was composed she continued to walk onto the stage. _Come on Rachel if you are going to let Eddie get close he will start to notice such things and he can't know yet; he just can't._

Rachel walked past Grantly as she turned to address the room yet again, "you have to make sure Mr. Clarkson has your name if you want to be considered for the role of Head Boy. Just to remind you, we are breaking up on Wednesday, however I'm sure you have all been counting the days down…" Rachel stopped speaking as she had forgotten what she was saying. Her eyes went blurry; she was unable to make out any of the features on Eddie's face. She started to worry what was the matter with her?

The people in the room didn't realise that there was anything the matter with Rachel however the darkness was pulling Rachel towards it; she felt as though she was in a deep dark tunnel that she was unable to escape, her eyes closed and her knees buckled under her weight.


	63. Chapter 63

Part 63

Confusion and panic spread round the room, what had just happened to cause Rachel to collapse? Eddie ran up the stairs, _I should have known something was wrong, I'm meant to look after her, why didn't I notice. _Eddie knelt down beside Rachel, "Rachel, look at me, come on Rachel open your eyes; it's me Eddie". The tears started to form in Eddie's eyes reflecting upon when Rachel was in hospital following the fire. _I couldn't bear to lose her particularly as I have just admitted how much I love her. Yesterday I one of the happiest days in my life as I finally managed to explain the way I feel about you but I couldn't bear it if you were taken away from me. Rachel I love you. _

Steph placed her jacket over Rachel, "Eddie do you want to call an ambulance for her?" she asked Eddie feeling concerned for Rachel. Eddie didn't answer as he was too concerned about Rachel; therefore he didn't take his eyes off her again. Bolton stood against the stage; "Miss Haydock is Miss Mason ok?" it seemed a stupid question due to the situation that Rachel found herself in. Steph left Rachel and walked to the front of the stage "yes Bolton, she should be fine we just have to try and find out what is wrong with her".

The year seven boys started to push one another causing a commotion at the back of the hall. Steph looked at them, _great that's all we need. _Bolton walked over to Paul and pointed over to the two boys; which were starting to push each other harder resulting in a fight about to break out. The bigger of the two boys looked as though he was going to punch the smaller boy. Before he was able to make contact, Bolton ran in the middle of them, after pushing through the crowd which had formed around them. "Oi, you two, Miss Mason is lyin seriously ill on that stage and you two are startin a fight". Bolton pushed the two boys apart and forcing them out of the room as he realised that the pupils should leave the room enabling the teachers to care about Rachel.

"Hey, why don't we go to lesson and get ready so when the situation is sorted we can start earlier". Bolton suggested to the crowded room which wasn't overly concerned about Rachel lying on the stage. The other pupils groaned but Bolton didn't care as he knew he was doing the right thing, he escorted some of the more troublesome pupils out of the hall and then returned back to the stage. "Miss Haydock, I have sent the pupils to the lessons, but how is Miss Mason doin?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah thank you Bolton she is starting to regain consciousness I think but we will have to wait for her to wake up to find out what was the matter". Steph replied as she stared back at Rachel, willing her to wake up.

The only person who didn't seem particularly bothered about Rachel was Melissa, _why should I care she is sacking me and after Wednesday I won't see her again, hopefully. I don't care what happens to her, I hate her and most probably always will. She isn't looking so-super now is she? _With this thought Melissa walked out of the hall only to be stopped by Grantly, "I thought Miss Mason was bad enough but I would much rather have her working at this school than you". Although Grantly wasn't keen on Rachel he had to agree with Steph that it took someone quite special to come back to the school following the revelation of last year. Grantly looked towards the stage and felt a strange emotion. He couldn't feel it for he could he; concern.

Eddie was stroking Rachel's hand praying that she would come back to him, _please Rachel I have so much that I still have to tell you. _Rachel's eyes flickered as she regained conscious.

"Come on Eddie, I don't need to go to the hospital, I only fainted". Rachel stated although she was concerned as to why she may have fainted; actually she already knew and she didn't need to go to the doctors for them to tell her.


	64. Chapter 64

Part 64

Rachel got to her feet, feeling embarrassed about the situation which would have happened. _What must the pupils have thought. _"Rachel are you sure you don't need to go to hospital". Steph asked her, Rachel was going to snap back at her and probably would have if she had the energy, therefore Rachel replied jadedly "No Steph I'll be fine in a bit". Steph didn't look entirely convinced but a look from Eddie gave her the impression that he might be able to get through to her better. "Ok then, just look after yourself" Steph leant forwards, hugged Rachel and then looked at Eddie; trying to give him the hint that he shouldn't push her too much.

Steph walked back to the gathering of teachers consisting of Matt, Jasmine, Davina and Tom. They had all been discussing the possible reasons why Rachel would have just collapsed like that; Steph looked at the other teachers' faces and said the comment which they were all thinking, "I wonder if she is pregnant?" This caused all the teachers to spin round and look at the embrace between Rachel and Eddie. The two of them were made aware of the interest they were receiving from the other teachers so when they locked eyes with them it caused the group of teacher's to look away embarrassed. To hide the embarrassment the group split up leaving Matt and Steph.

"How's it going with Sam?" Steph asked as she hadn't asked recently due to being preoccupied with concerns about Maxine's and Earl's relationship. _Why would she want to be in a relationship with Earl Kelly. _

"Yeah it's going well, no, it's going great; she's a great kid and actually intelligent when you get to know her". Matt smiled with pride almost as if she was his child. _I wonder if he knows that they may be moving back to Rose soon, but I can't spoil his happiness yet. I think it's great for Sam that she has someone like Matt who will look after her; however Rose seems to be improving as Rachel has offered her a job in the canteen. I don't think Candice was best pleased to begin with but she soon came round to it._

Throughout the day, Rachel had various people asking if she was alright; Candice, Donte, Chlo and Bolton. _I heard what Bolton did during the assembly; I'm so proud of that lad. _

Rachel was sitting at her desk; which was covered with paper work that she should have actually been doing but all she was doing was reflection upon the events that had happened earlier during the day; once again feeling embarrassed. However she was disturbed by a knock on the door, taking a deep breath to prepare her for the person the other side of the door she reluctantly called, "come in".

In walked Chlo, who's mascara had run causing her to have dark smudges along her cheek bones. Rachel looked up and felt as though her problems were insignificant compared to what she must be feeling; to look such a state and walk into the head teacher's office. The head teacher was a woman who Chlo didn't even know particularly that well. "Chlo sit down and tell me what the problem is?" Rachel asked her voice full of compassion. Chlo had walked to her head teacher office more out of despair rather than an actual reason. _What am I doing here, how can Miss Mason help me, anyway she has more important things going on than worrying me. _Chlo was prepared to walk out the room as she felt the only one who could sort out the problem which she faced was herself. _But if I walk Miss Mason may go and find Tom, then I will have him questioning me to find out what the problem is, and I can't tell him; not yet anyway. _As these thoughts spun round the head of Chlo she was embraced by Rachel and then led towards the sofa which overlooked the staff car park.

"I'm sorry Miss I better go, I can sort it out for myself". Chlo stood up, wiping furiously at her eyes, _I'm not going to cry any more crying isn't helping. _But Miss Mason put her hand on Chlo's arm, "come on Chlo you can tell me, what is the problem?". Chlo didn't want to tell anyone because telling someone else made it seem real, if she just kept it to herself she could pretend it wasn't happening, but as much as she wanted to walk out of the office, something of Rachel's nature made her want to stay. _Miss Mason is actually managing to calm me down. I suppose it may help me to tell someone and I know Miss Mason won't tell anyone unless she has to._


	65. Chapter 65

Part 65

Chlo sat there for a few minutes not knowing how to confess her problems; the tears continued to well up in her eyes and each second that Chlo sat there in silence made her feel even more alone. Rachel was sitting beside her, rubbing her back hoping that this would offer some comfort. _I'd like to ask her to tell me, but I know from experience it is better to have someone near who is just comforting you rather than wanting to find answers._

"Miss if I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone else" Chlo asked, the expression on her face told Rachel that she really needed to tell someone else but Rachel knew she had a responsibility to inform someone else if it was something serious. _I can't lie to her but I have a responsibility._

"Chlo I'm sorry I may have to tell someone but why don't you tell me what it is and then we can discuss the possibilities that we have open to us". Rachel said looking in Chlo's eyes to ensure she knew that Rachel was telling her the truth.

"I did a test yesterday and I found some news, I don't know what to do, what should I do Miss?" Chlo tried to get Miss Mason to understand what she was trying to say without having to say the cause of the problem. Miss Mason looked back at Chlo looking confused, "I'm afraid to say you will have to give me more information than that". Chlo looked at Rachel and decided that the calming influence that Rachel had may help her; particularly as Rachel wasn't one to judge.

Steph was sitting in her classroom preparing the set lists for the new teachers, when the door opened and in walked Maxine who looked as though she was bursting to tell Steph something; despite trying to hide her feelings. _How do I ask Steph when I know her feelings about Earl; no-one understands how much we love one another not even Janeece. _"Hi Steph, can I talk to you?"

Steph put the papers to one side and signalled for Maxine to sit on the chair beside her. Steph nodded for Maxine to continue, Maxine tried to hide the smile which was spread across her face. "Well you know I've been goin out with Earl" Steph resisted her urge to groan; knowing that it would only cause a repeat of the argument which they had already done yesterday. "Well we were thinking of having a family together" Maxine said this smiling and despite Steph enjoying seeing Maxine look so happy she had seen lads like Earl and before she was able to stop herself she voiced her opinion. "With Earl Kelly?"

"Thanks Steph and I thought you would be happy for me. I suppose that would be too much to ask for". Maxine shouted as she stormed out the classroom, "Max, wait I'm sorry" Steph called after Maxine but she just carried on walking; too annoyed to listen.

"Does Donte know?" Rachel knew it was a stupid question as she already knew the answer before she asked the question. Chlo didn't answer she only shook her head, the tears started to form in her eyes, "we're married and I can't tell him; I know he will be thrilled but I don't know if I want the baby coz I'm doing well with my hairdressing, it's taken long enough for Tom to accept it but it seems as though he finally has". Chlo smiled _seems like Tom will get what he always wanted he never did want me to be a hairdresser although I think he would prefer being a hairdresser over pregnant_.

"Chlo it doesn't have to be a choice between the two there will be plenty of people who will support you". Chlo looked unconvinced. "yeah but I want my mum or even Mika she could give me some good advice" Rachel wasn't sure what she could say as she couldn't make any of these two people come back, so she just hugged Chlo offering her more support.

"I'm going to be another statistic; another teenage mum". Chlo said the tears beginning to fall, Rachel knew she had to say something to reassure Chlo, "yes you are but you have an advantage over a lot of other people as you have a husband that loves you". Chlo smiled, "and if that smile is anything to go by you love him". Rachel smiled at Chlo pleased that she finally seemed to be getting somewhere with Chlo.

"How do I tell Donte and Tom, Miss?" Chlo asked concerned but coming to terms with the news that she had received.

"Well I don't know how to tell them as you know them better than me but if I have learnt anything recently then it is better to not have any secrets as they always come out in the end".

The bell rang and there was a knock on Rachel's door, Chlo picked up her school bag and walked to the door, "thanks Miss I think I have two people to talk to, anyway how are you feeling?" she asked concerned; remembering the assembly.

"Ok, I'm fine thank you, and good luck". Chlo walked back to Rachel and hugged her, "Chlo any time you need to talk my door is always open". They parted and Chlo opened the door revealing Eddie standing there.


	66. Chapter 66

Part 66

"Sorry shall I come back later" Eddie asked hoping that they would say Chlo was leaving as Eddie had questions that he had to ask Rachel, particularly as it was lunch; it might have caused Rachel to open up to him.

"No Mr Lawson I'm just leaving, thank you Miss Mason" with this comment Chlo left the office and the tension between Eddie and Rachel increased. _I have no idea what I am going to say when questioned as to what was the matter earlier; I can hardly pretend nothing happened._

Eddie wasn't particularly sure how he should bring up the subject of earlier so once again he tried to get round her to make her open up. _Might not work but it did when we were at the park; that seems ages ago now._

"Any paperwork I can help with?" Eddie asked although he hated the prospect of having to spend his lunch doing the tedious paperwork which seemed to eat up the time. "No thanks Eddie I've got most of it done". Rachel replied which caused Eddie to look surprised. "I found a few more hours during my day to complete it". _I'm just not going to say that it is 3 o'clock in the _morning.

In the staffroom, Tom and Davina were standing in front of everyone; Davina looked at Tom waiting for him to speak, "We wanted to let you all know that you are all busy on Saturday 20th June as you are all invited to our wedding". Tom and Davina grinned at one another as the other members of staff offered their congratulations; partly as they had been taking bets on who would be the next members of staff to get married; therefore some of them thought that today had been most profitable. Davina walked to Jas, "could you be my bridesmaid please?" The smile on Jas's face gave the answer to Davina's question which caused the two women to hug one another.

The idle conversation had run out and it was a case of now or never. "Rachel are you okay?" Eddie asked although he wasn't expecting an honest answer to the question; which was probably a good job as Rachel looked out of the window and was thinking of ways to get round the question without having to answer properly. _I probably should tell him the truth but if I do he will certainly run a mile; particularly as he knows about my past. _The tears started to well up in Rachel's eyes as she had hoped that she could ignore the events that had happened during the day.

Realising that the more she avoided it, the worse the nightmares got, she decided she would be honest with Eddie; _however I may not tell all of the truth. Just enough to sound convincing. _Eddie looked at Rachel and saw he move her hands up to her eyes to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. Rather than turning Rachel to face her; which he would have done if he didn't know Rachel so well therefore he chose the option which may have more of an impact with her; he walked around Rachel and faced her. Seeing that she had tear tracks running down her face, he used his thumb to wipe them away. _She is crumbling again, to think before I would have hoped she would open up to me but when she does I seem to make everything worse. _Eddie thought as he remember the evening that Rachel had stayed at his house, however what affected Eddie the most was the way that Rachel was standing there broken; looking old, fragile and incredibly tired. Eddie felt himself unable to look at Rachel any longer as he knew he would start crying due to the internal pain he was feeling, therefore Eddie took Rachel in his arms; trying to give her the strength; that honestly didn't have, to her. _I have to be strong she needs me._ "everything will be okay Rachel, I'm here for you". Eddie said as she held Rachel with one hand stroking her hair; trying to reassure her.

There was a knock on the door which caused Rachel and Eddie to reluctantly let go of the comfort which the embrace provided them both with. "Come in" Eddie called as he saw that Rachel was in no mental state to answer, in walked Tom and Davina to announce the good news that had previously been told to the rest of the staff. Tom was so excited to be able to say that they had agreed a date to get married, they felt they had to come and tell the two people that were missing from the announcement. Tom had come bounding in to announce it, that he hadn't even realised Rachel had or was crying which was the reason that she wasn't looking them but down at her feet.

Davina realised that something was the matter with her boss and friend, however Tom failed to see this in his excitement and carried on discussing the plans to Eddie; who was pretending to look interested but really he just wanted to get rid of them both as he was concerned about Rachel. _Just as she appeared like she was about to open up to me, we get interrupted, any other time I would have been excited for my best mate but now I can only think of her and what she was about to tell me. _

Tom stopped talking abruptly as Davina jabbed him in between the ribs, not quite believing that he could keep talking about the wedding when it was obvious to her that something was not right with Rachel and she needed time with Eddie to explain to him what it was. 

"Sorry Eddie, we have to go as we said we were meeting Jasmine for lunch, come on Tom". Davina said realising how they could get out of the office as quickly as possible. Tom looked shocked as he had no idea of this meeting but he didn't have much of a choice as Davina grabbed Tom by the shirt and dragged him out of the office. Although Eddie was relieved that they were leaving he knew he had to ask Tom a question, "Have you received any nominations for Head Boy?" Tom confirmed that he had and Davina and Tom left the office leaving Eddie and a fragile Rachel.


	67. Chapter 67

Part 67

The pupils were minding their own business when they were interrupted by a girl asking for someone called Maxine. The girl was wearing faded jeans with a demin jacket with dark, long un-brushed hair which covered her shoulders; the girl looked distinctly ordinary however there was one noticeable difference. She was pregnant.

The school fell into a hushed silence as Earl and Maxine left the school building with their arms wrapped around each other. "Oi Maxine! Leave my boyfriend alone". The girl screamed across the school at the couple. Earl looked in shock at the girl, _what is she doing here, I thought I had got rid of her. Particularly when I suggested selling the baby; but she thought that was a good idea. _Maxine pulled away from Earl as she had, had doubts about Earl's past as it seemed incredibly disjointed. _I only wanted to see the best in him, everyone else put him down and I thought I could see something no-one else could. _Earl hurried towards the girl, and pulled her by the elbow into a relative empty area of the school. "Jade what are you doing here?" Earl asked with anger in his voice as he knew that this would wreck his relationship with Maxine. "I came to show you what you are responsible for". It seemed as if the whole school was listening to the conversation, therefore they were all aware of what she was referring to.

"Earl it isn't true is it?" Maxine asked the question which she already knew the answer to.

Earl didn't say anything; he didn't have to his expression was giving the answer, Maxine looked at the group which was formed around the three; _no make that four of them. _She felt embarrassed and hurt; hurt that despite Steph's warnings she thought she knew best. _I wonder if I can ever apologise enough to Steph for her to forgive me_. Maxine looked at Jade and then at Earl's face which didn't seem to give any expression other than one of guilt due to being found out, the anger rose up inside of Maxine, unable to believe that she had been prepared to have a child with him.

"Earl, it's over, I don't ever want to see you again!" Maxine shouted as the anger inside her caused the statement to be said at a higher volume than she had intentional intended.

Maxine turn and ran inside; crying not because she was upset about dumping Earl. _I hate him, no I don't but… I just thought I could see another side to him, but I was wrong, how stupid am I?_ Janeece saw her friend and ran inside after her; realising how upset she must be, _it was a big thing for Max to say she wanted another baby particularly after what happened to her other baby. But why did she had to pick an idiot like Earl Kelly. I did try to warn her as did Steph; but I suppose love is blind._

"Max, wait for me" Janeece called to the figure that was running down the corridor. The figure stopped despite a large part of her wanting to keep running to get away from the embarrassment; the humiliation. The two girls walked towards one another and hug one another despite their difference in opinions the always understood one another's feelings. _I know how stupid Max will be feeling now. I have to be strong for her. Great what does he want. _

"Max listen to me, I love you, I don't care about her or the baby". Earl said as he walked towards the two of them. The tears continued to fall down Maxine's face but she dried them before turning to face him. "Earl I said I didn't want to see you and it is your child you have to care about it".

The anger was shown through Earl's face due to the harsh reality that these words meant for their relationship. Earl's hand felt in his pocket and felt the powerful object. _Not yet._

Earl continued to walk towards the two of them and the cold expression of his face caused Janeece to feel uneasy. _I just don't trust Earl Kelly. _The crowd which had gathered outside realised that the entertainment was continuing inside therefore they were all grouped together at the end of the corridor.

Paul was standing next to Bolton and saw the uneasy look on Earl's face. Remembering the bold threats that Earl made to anyone who dared to disagree with him, he felt terror for the two girls. _Do they know what they might be getting involved in? Perhaps he does have a gun, perhaps he will use it one the two of them. But what can I do?_

"Bolton, they need our help!" the urgency in Paul's voiced concerned Bolton, "Why I'm kind of enjoying the show, Earl being walking round as if he is all that". Despite the protest it was quite apparent that Paul wasn't taking no for an answer.


	68. Chapter 68

Part 68

"Yeah Janeece here is the maths book you asked for earlier". _Oh that was lame but I have to interrupt the confrontation between the three of them. _Janeece looked at Paul thankful that he was trying to help the situation but it made them all aware of the gathering at the end of the corridor. "What are all of you looking at?" Earl shouted at the group; the anger he spoke with caused the younger pupils to run away however Maxine's friends stood firmly.

Earl became increasing annoyed by this so he pushed Maxine against the wall, "Oi, get off her" Bolton called feeling sorry for Maxine due to the intimidation that Earl was subjecting her to. When this didn't get any response from Earl, he walked towards them and pulled Earl from Maxine. "Max I love you, please believe me" Earl practically begged but the statement lacked the sincerity that it should have been delivered with. Maxine looked away unable to believe that he could claim such a thing; when it blatantly wasn't true.

Earl walked away feeling full of revenge; _she had just humiliated me and I'm not going to take it, she will regret doing it_.

Chlo was walking through the corridor; feeling nervous about having to tell Tom about being pregnant, _perhaps I could tell Davina and get her to tell Tom. No I have to tell him it is my mess. _Chlo looked through Tom's classroom door and saw him sitting there marking books. _I suppose it's now or never. _Chlo knocked on the classroom door, "Tom can I have a word please?" the nerves seemed to speak more than the words themselves.

Tom looked up and saw a nervous looking Chlo, _what could be the matter with her, I didn't like Donte before but he is good for her, at least he makes her happy._

"What's the matter Chlo?" Tom asked feeling concerned; he stood up and made his way towards her. "I, I've.. I've got something to tell you" Chlo stuttered despite starting the conversation she didn't know how to finish it.

"Ok Chlo you are starting to worry me now, what is the matter?", Tom asked concerned but he knew the constant questions weren't helping her, the tears ran down Chlo's face, "me and Donte are having a…" Chlo stopped as she couldn't find the courage to say the last part of the sentence; the word which put it all into reality; baby. However Tom didn't need the word say as somehow he already seemed to know what Chlo was going to say when she walked into the room. _Izzy would kill me if I didn't support Chlo as I promised I would look after the two of them. I will have to put my feelings to one side and give the impression that I approve. _Tom walked towards Chlo and put his arms around her, holding her tight and trying to show that he would be there to support her. _Well he took that better than I thought he would, I only have to tell Donte now, how do I do that, I know he will be thrilled but he is only like a kid himself. _Tom asked the question that was concerning him, "How did Donte take the news?" Chlo looked to the floor, "he doesn't know yet", Tom was confused that Donte didn't know yet but also pleased that she trusted him enough to tell him first.

"Steph I think I have good news for you" Matt called after Steph as he bounded down the corridor towards her. Steph looked at Matt confused, "you have an identical twin brother who is straight and wants to make an honest woman of me". Matt looked back at Steph and laughed "no sorry, but possibly as good as that, but in a different way". Steph almost looked back at Matt disappointed, _ok it was a long shot but I must admit I am feeling a bit lonely on lonely hearts street all by myself. _"Who is the one person that you dislike more than anyone else in your life?" Steph stood there confused; _I really have no idea what he is on about. _"Come on Matt put me out of my misery who is it?"

"Well it is Earl Kelly, as he and Maxine have split up", the reaction that Matt received surprised him, he had expected Steph to look pleased and for a brief second she did but then the realisation that Maxine had lost someone that she loved. "I thought you would be pleased?" Matt asked confused at the reaction that he received as he thought he would be the bearer of good news but this wasn't quite the impression he got. "Yeah I thought I would be pleased as I despise Earl Kelly but Maxine didn't and a part of me wanted her to be right about him" Steph admitted.

"So are you going to support me then Tom, no matter what decision that I choose to make?" Chlo asked feeling a need to feel as though she had someone on her side as she knew the comments that she may receive from the other pupils. "Yes of course I will support you, but I'm not the only one as Donte will be over the moon when he hears the news, you should tell him and soon" Tom said determined that he would support her as if she was going to achieve her potential she would need support looking after the baby.

"Thanks Tom, you're right I will go and tell him now". Chlo responded delighted that she would be able to tell Donte knowing she had Tom's full support.

"Hey Max, why don't we bunk off today, cos you don't wanna see Earl, do ya?" Janeece asked as she didn't fancy the prospect of double science in the afternoon. "Yeah come on lets get going while we still have a chance" Max said in confirmation to Janeece's idea. The two girls walked out of the school gates being watched by a hooded person standing in the shadows. _She will regret her decision; I will make sure of it._


	69. Chapter 69

Part 69

Eddie and Rachel were still standing in Rachel's office, the awkward silence had passed and they were involved in conversations about the school budget, plans and exams; in truth anything that didn't involve their feelings for one another which would one day come to the surface once more. Soon _but not yet. "_Come on Eddie, we better go to the staffroom as I didn't quite get round to the notices this morning". Before Eddie was able to quiz her further she walked out of the office and down towards the staff room. Realising that he was standing in her office alone, he ran down the corridor to catch up with her. She was walking along swinging her arms, _I will_ _make her regret leaving me stranded in the office. _He caught hold of her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, surprisingly she didn't pull her hand away, _it felt right and yes she admitted to herself, she liked it. _They looked at one another and smiled; _perhaps she is finally admitting her true feelings._

"Can you just stir the sauce please" Max asked as when they had left school they went shopping to cook Steph some dinner; as a way that Max could apologise to Steph about the way that she had treated her when she was with Earl. "I should have listened to her how could I believe Earl over Steph; after all me and Steph have been through". Max said feeling sorry for herself about the way that she didn't trust Steph. "Steph's been like a mother to me and I love her, I have to apologise; how could I let Earl Kelly come between us". 

Janeece stood there and listened to her friend contently, _if only I could say something to make her feel better. _The tears streaming from Max's eyes hurt Janeece so she averted her eyes and looked out of the window. _What was that; I'm sure I just saw something in the garden? Nah stop being so daft Max needs me to be strong for her._

It disappointed both Rachel and Eddie when they had to release hands however Rachel decided to make a joke of it, "just for future reference, I think I'm old enough to walk from my office to the staffroom without having to hold hands". This caused Eddie to laugh but he did notice on thing during their little journey; when walking past the corridor where the roof collapsed her grip tightened on Eddie's and as pleased as he was to provide comfort for her, he was also concerned. _I didn't realise that she is still struggling because of it._

"Hi everyone, it's just a short meeting to replace the missed one this morning", Grantly reluctantly put his newspaper down and resisted the urge to groan particularly as he had his first lesson as school motivator; 25 minutes after this meeting. Grantly looked at Matt and said, "If she hadn't tried to get attention then possibly we could have conducted the meeting in regular fashion". The expression that he received from the fellow teachers in the staff room proved that comments like this weren't welcome.

Silently the door was pushed open, the two girls who were consoling each other were unaware of the intruder which was about to disturb the positive atmosphere which had recently been created by the two of them. "I meant it Janeece I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you, you stood by me despite the way I ignored your warnings about Earl. Anyway from now on all men are of the menu; well except for Bolton of course as he is obviously going to ask you out soon". Janeece couldn't help but smile as she knew the promise that Maxine had just made wouldn't stay true for very long. _But at least it means she won't be going to Earl anytime soon._

"I hope that none of you have any plans on this Wednesday after we break up" before Rachel was able to speak she had Steph interrupted her, "well we were all arranging going for some drinks… we were going to invite you" _Well, maybe we were but it would be highly unlikely that Rachel would come anyway as despite me getting closer to her, she still rejects my advances when ever I ask her to come out for a drink with the rest of her staff._

However Steph was pulled from her thoughts by a comment from Rachel, "I thought you may say that, therefore I have arranged a Christmas Party for all the staff on Wednesday". The staff looked at Rachel shocked; _was she really encouraging her staff going for a drink and further more would Rachel actually be there if she was arranging it. _

The staff looked at Eddie as they reckoned it probably was his idea but the expression on his face made the staff realise in no uncertain terms that this was as much news to him as it was to them.

Janeece had returned to stirring the sauce when they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps; they looked at one another confused, both thinking the same thing, _who could it be, they were the only two in the house and Steph would still be at school. _It was then that they saw him, pointing a gun at the pair of them standing together. The two of them stood in stunned silence not knowing what they could saw to calm the situation or ensure their safety. It was Maxine who realised she had to speak as Earl often talked about how much Janeece annoyed him, _perhaps I should get Janeece out of here after all no of it is her fault, then maybe she could get help for us. No, Earl won't let anyone leave._


	70. Chapter 70

Part 70

"What do you want Earl?" Maxine asked with anger in her voice as she was still annoyed at him for the humiliation which he had caused her to feel. Earl looked back at Maxine with the resentment shining through his eyes, "I want you Max, I love you and you know you love me too" Max looked at Earl, she wanted to believe him, he made her feel happy but he also meant she lost a lot of her friends and people she loved; Steph and Janeece.

"No Earl I don't love you, I did but I can't, you are having a baby with Jade and I am unable to see past that, not today, not ever, it's over Earl". The strength seemed to be returning to Maxine despite the gun that was still being pointed at her.

"So what does this party have that will make it worthwhile going to rather than our usual evenings in the pub?" the cynical Grantly asked Rachel, he hadn't intentionally intended for Rachel to hear but he had lost his knack of whispering to prevent other people from hearing. Therefore Rachel decided to answer the question, it ensured that more than one person was at the party; Eddie. Rachel smiled she knew Eddie would always be by her side and she loved it, despite trying to pretend she didn't. _Ok I tried to resist it but I can't pretend I don't like Eddie helping me because I do._

"Well our party has free drinks for everyone as it will be being put on my tab behind the bar". Rachel said as if it was a big deal, however Eddie looked at Rachel in horror, _how could she possibly afford the bill which would be racked up by her staff. _However it only seemed to be Eddie who thought about the practicalities of the suggestion as the other staff were beaming back at Rachel and Steph cheered.

"Max can we talk in private please?" Earl asked as the tears started streaming down his face, Maxine didn't know if he was being genuine or I he was only upset because he had been caught out; either way she didn't feel any sympathy for him. Maxine and Janeece looked at one another both still concerned at the way which Earl was still pointing the gun at Maxine and the way that Earl was now becoming emotional; possibly causing him to do something irrational. Despite the fears running through Maxine's mind she nodded at Janeece to encourage her to leave the room; leaving the two of them together. 

Rachel decided to continue the teasing which she had started during the assembly, "if you have been good people Father Christmas may bring you presents". Rachel said this while looking at Grantly, the constant Christmas jokes which had been directed at Grantly caused Steph to be suspicious, "Rachel is there something you want to tell us about Grantly and Father Christmas?" however this only caused Steph to laugh as Grantly begrudgingly admitted to being Father Christmas, "I'm sorry you two but I don't believe that, how could any person see this grumpy sod as Father Christmas, it's the kids I feel sorry for".

Both Rachel and Eddie walked out of the staffroom and the inquisitive views from Eddie continued to be cast in Rachel's direction. Unable to resist any longer Eddie asked the question he had been confused about, "Rachel why are you buying everyone drinks?" To prevent it sounded as though he was questioning Rachel's decisions, he said, "are you aware how much Steph is able to drink".

"Well it's a party and I wanted to thank the staff for all their hard work which they have put in over the last year". Rachel said staring down the corridor rather than looking at Eddie, _so the reason is due to Rachel's past, I should have guessed. I better change the subject before she starts to get annoyed at me. _"So do you want someone to accompany you to the party?" Eddie insistently regretted saying it due to the fear of being rejected rather than seeing the discomfort on Rachel's face he too resorted to looking down the corridor. Rachel surprised herself enjoying the discomfort which Eddie was getting from asking her to the party, in truth she was hoping he would.

"Are you offering, Mr. Lawson?" Rachel asked almost to ensure that she was misunderstanding the question asked and the pleasure of watching Eddie squirm a bit more. However Eddie was aware of what she was doing now due to the smile which was threatening to show on her face in response to his initial question. "Yes I'm offering, and I assume you are accepting then" Eddie said as he smiled back at Rachel, the smile which he received gave the answer which he had longed to hear, or in this case see.

Janeece was standing outside the front door knowing that something was wrong, _but what could I do, I just have a bad feeling about it. _She took her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the phone book, _perhaps I should phone Steph, then the police. Yeah that seems like a plan. _Pushing the call button, Janeece walked away from the house to ensure that Earl didn't hear her on the phone and become increasingly more annoyed. _Great voice mail anyway better leave a message and I hope she picks it up in time. _


	71. Chapter 71

Part 71

"Max please you have to believe me, Jade means nothing to me and it's you I love you" Earl said as he pleaded with Maxine to give him another chance.

"I'm sorry Earl, it's too late I trusted you and you let me down. I thought I could trust you I thought that I could see something that no one else could. But in truth you're just a silly little boy".

Earl walked closer to Maxine annoyed at the way she had seen through him so quickly, _I have to do something to scare her. _He saw the vase of flowers which were beside Maxine and he shot at them, narrowly missing Maxine's left arm which caused Maxine to jump; realising that Earl was more annoyed and aggressive than she had given him credit for. Janeece who had heard the gun shot outside gave the house details to the police and ran into the house, filled with terror but also guilt; _Max might be shot and it would all be my fault, I should never have left her. _Earl spun round on the sound of the door being banged open; _great she's back again, too much to hope she would leave us alone. _What annoyed Earl the most was the way that Maxine's face seemed to light up when Janeece walked back into the room; _why isn't she like that when she sees me._ The anger increased in Earl with the realisation that Maxine did once feel like this but he had destroyed the trust which they had previously built up.

Melissa stood at the end of the corridor watching Eddie and Rachel standing with one another; feeling comfortable with one another. _I wish I knew I could do something to destroy the blossoming relationship that the two of them are now developing; perhaps I can at the party on Wednesday. Lets call it my leaving present to the two of them. _In the staffroom Grantly was getting fed up of the constant teasing about being Father Christmas, therefore he excused himself from the staffroom, "I'm sorry I have my first lesson now so I'm going to go and get changed". The other staff had barely been listening as they were all in hysterics at the idea of Grantly dressed up as Father Christmas, along with the comment from Jasmine that Grantly may be better dressed up as Scrooge. "or an elf?" suggested Davina who had previously remained quiet sitting in the corner, once more the rest of the staff were in fits of laughter and the expression on Grantly's face only encouraged them further. "I'll have you all know that I don't come to work to be humiliated" Grantly snapped as he left the staffroom, with the laughter still ringing in his ears. Steph regained her composure and called after him, "well I hope you give them the gift of knowledge!" which caused all the staff to laugh once more as the door was slammed shut as Grantly stamped outside; _and I thought it may have been something sensible; should have known it was too much to expect them to understand._

The slamming of the door, caused the other teachers to reflect upon their actions but the image of Grantly dressed up as Father Christmas brought a smile to all of their faces.

Tom looked at his watch, "great lessons start again in 15 minutes" he said sarcastically, Davina looked at him surprised "I thought you liked teaching Tom?". She was unable to believe that Tom didn't like teaching as he was normally so positive about it. However her mind was soon put at ease as he pulled her into his arms and said "I do love teaching, it's just that I love being with my fiancé more". This caused both Davina and Tom to smile, "do you realise this time next year I will be Mrs. Clarkson? Steph left the two of them alone in the staffroom as she heard her phone beep signalling that she had a voice message. I_ wonder who it is, I hope it is someone, dark, tall and handsome. _

_Steph it's me, Janeece, can you come to your house as soon as get this message. It's Earl and he is pointing a gun at Max. I have phoned the police hurry please. _Steph dropped her phone, feeling numb with what she had just heard, hoping that it was Janeece's idea of a joke. _No she wouldn't do that particularly as she knows my feelings about Earl. Either way I have to get home and check. _The shock that she just heard resulted in tears falling down her face. _I have to find Rachel and Eddie; I just pray they will let me leave._

Steph ran from her classroom and into knocked on Rachel's office door; before Rachel even answered, Steph had pushed the door open and was standing in front on Rachel and Eddie who looked uncharacteristically close. This would be good gossip but at this moment Steph could have cared less. Rachel looked in horror at the sight before her; it was obvious that she had been and still was crying. While intentional annoyed at the interruption, both Rachel and Eddie seemed to think that this was more important then the previous situation that they were involved in.

Rachel walked towards Steph, "what's the matter?" last year Rachel wouldn't have been overly concerned about Steph crying in her office but now she was concerned for her friend and wondered what could have caused Steph to be in such a state.

"It's Maxine", Steph stuttered unable to get her words out due to the shock that she was still reeling from, Rachel and Eddie looked at one another confused, _what did she mean by this, _Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes due to the way Steph was just standing in Rachel's office with the tears streaming down her face. Rachel walked towards Steph and put her arms around her, "I'm sure Maxine will be fine she's a sensible girl". Rachel said trying to console Steph believing it would be to do with her being in a relationship with Earl. _Ok Earl isn't the best for Maxine but at least he makes her happy, perhaps we have all underestimated Earl and he will surprise us similarly to how Rose seemed me when she accepted my offer of working in the school canteen. _ Steph pulled herself from the embrace which Rachel held her in as she still hadn't explained that she had to leave. "No Rachel you don't understand, Earl is at my house and he has a gun" Steph sobbed harder as she told the full extent of the situation. However through the tears Steph continued talking although it was constantly interrupted by Steph pausing as she was finding it incredibly hard to get her words out, "I wouldn't normally ask, but, can someone cover my lesson while I go home and check that everything is ok with Max". The expression on Steph's face made it impossible for Rachel to refuse; not that she was going to anyway. "Yes of course you can" Rachel and Steph shared another hug which provided comfort for both of them, but Steph knew she had to release the comforting embrace to find the horrors which may be revealed as soon as she arrived home. Steph and Rachel smiled at one another as Steph left the staffroom however Rachel called after her, "Steph whatever the outcome, please let me know". Steph continued running down the car park and Rachel wasn't entirely convinced that Steph heard her.


	72. Chapter 72

Part 72

Rachel walked past Eddie, in a trace like state and collapsed onto the sofa; unable to believe the events which she had just heard. _It's all my fault, how could I be so stupid._ Eddie looked concerned at Rachel but also disappointed as before Steph had interrupted them they were admitting their true feelings for one another; events which Eddie actually wondered whether they were ever going to happen. _I suppose it will just have to wait again, why is it never the right time? Furthermore will there ever be a right time? _The bell signalled the end of an eventful lunch and Eddie was relieved that he didn't have a lesson as he didn't want to have to leave Rachel; not now, not ever.

Steph was driving as close to the speed limit as it was legal to do so, _I never realised how long it took to get from school to my house; I suppose it's never matter before. _Once more the traffic lights turned to red but sirens were heard from behind Steph therefore the cars moved out of the way to enable to police car to pass, _if only I could have sirens to enable me to get to Max, I hope it's not to late when I get there_. Steph couldn't help the negative thoughts to cloud her mind as she knew the capabilities of Earl Kelly and she knew in the pit of her stomach that Max wasn't safe, but Max was her world, her entire life. _I don't know what I'd do without her. What would be the point of living without Max?_

Grantly stood in his classroom nervously waiting for the arrival of the class who he expected who be less than excited about the class which he would be teaching, good job his appearance made up for it. The class entered the room with having lingered about on the corridors for as long as it was possible to avoid it being called into question; however they were surprised that Rachel wasn't there to usher them into the new incentive.

The police sirens were heard inside the house, this caused Earl to feel worried as he knew he would be arrested for procession of a fire arm; Earl's hand started trembling, but Maxine felt safe knowing that Earl wouldn't be stupid enough to hurt her with the police around "look Earl, I never want to see you again, get out!" Maxine shouted at him and smiled at Janeece.

Rachel was staring at a spot on the floor, unable to believe that she had put the people of Waterloo Road in danger once more. The tears started to fall from Rachel's eyes with the images of last year coming back to her almost as if she was reliving them. Rachel was trying to form a plan of action in her head but she was unable to think straight; therefore the plan wasn't at all convincing. Eddie stood looking at Rachel unaware that she was planning her exit from the school, _I'm the Head teacher and I have put my pupils in danger again. _Seeing the way Rachel was crying Eddie sat beside her on the sofa and pulled her into his arms, the time which he had spent with Rachel over the summer he knew that she would be blaming herself, "Rachel it's not your fault, you're not to blame" despite Eddie trying to convince Rachel, it wasn't working as she was still in her trace, not realising the environment in which she was in; Eddie's arms. The one place where she normally felt so safe, but not this time, as Rachel was on self-destruct mode once again.

The more observant pupils were in hysterics as soon as they saw Grantly due to his ridiculous appearance. The display on the wall had been changed due advertise the purpose of the lessons and the aims which the pupils would receive from them. However Grantly was standing in front of the class with a wig which didn't quite fit at the back so it caused a line between his head and the start of the wig. However this only caused more notice to be drawn to it. To try and portray his optimism for the subject he was teaching he stood in front of them wearing a bright orange shirt which had a dark blue dragon printed on the back of it. However the problem for Grantly was that he was standing in front of the bright orange display, which caused sniggers between the pupils.

Steph turned into her street which to Steph seemed to be the longest street in the world, _please be ok, and please be a joke. _Steph prayed for this but seeing the police standing outside her house she knew that this wasn't very realistic.


	73. Chapter 73

Part 73

The anger inside Earl boiled over, Janeece had obviously called the police and he would be arrested anytime soon. Realising he had already lost everything that he loved he pulled the powerful trigger, which caused Maxine to collapse towards the ground with pain echoed on her face. Janeece called out to Maxine but it was to no avail as Maxine was drifting away from her lying to the floor with blood pouring out of her. Earl realised he had to escape before the police came piling through the door, therefore he ran through the kitchen and out the back door, Janeece who was standing in shock did nothing to stop him as she knew her priority was her best mate her lay dying on the floor.

Grantly decided he had to begin teaching as it was unlikely that he was going to get the comments to die down any time soon, as he had already had the usual ones about "what's it called sir", "have you no self respect wearing that shirt?" _I suppose I can't expect anything else from the pupils especially following the staff performance earlier on in the staff room._

Rachel stood up as she had finally come out of the trace which had caused Rachel and Eddie to sit there in silence for the last 15 minutes; both wondering what Steph would find when she reached her house. She walked over to the filing cabinet and removed the blue plastic box which was stored on top of it. Eddie sat on the sofa and watched Rachel although he had a good idea of what she was about to start doing, _but I'm not going to let her. _"Rachel what are you doing?" Eddie asked as Rachel was packing certain belongings into the plastic box, Rachel ingoned the question as she couldn't bear to give the answer, "ok, I'll ask another question, where are you going?" the impatience in Eddie's voice caused Rachel to know that she had to answer as if she continued to ignore him then he would be annoyed with her; not something she intended to do on what would possibly be her last day.

"I don't know, but I can't stay here I'm putting the pupils in risk again" Rachel said avoiding Eddie's eyes, which she knew would be hurting.

Eddie walked to stand in front of Rachel so she would be unable to resist him, "how are you responsible for this? He asked bewildered, however still Rachel tried to avoid him so she stopped packing the box and sat at her desk with her head in her hands.

Knowing that he had to help Rachel he once more put his arm round Rachel and she seemed to take comfort in this action as she continued to explain, "Because I allowed Earl to stay despite other people trying to warn me about him, but I was too arrogant and thought I could improve him. How stupid am I?" Rachel explained with tears threatening to spill from her eyes but she was determined that she had to be strong in front of Eddie.

"Rachel, listen to me, you are not stupid, you have confidence in the lad…" before Eddie was able to continue Rachel interrupted him, "yeah and look where that got me?"

"I don't think Bolton would complain about you having belief in someone", Rachel smiled she didn't want to but Eddie had that effect on her. She turned her head to look at him and they were both surprised at the closeness of the situation that they found themselves in. "But the pupils will hate me, I surprised Steph will even want to work with me" Rachel said gazing into Eddie's eyes; something that was becoming a regular occurrence when Eddie was about. "They could never hate you Rachel" Eddie said looking back into her eyes, also feeling the connection; which had been building up between them over recent months.

"Well you would say that wouldn't you?" Rachel questioned Eddie trying to decide what she should do.

Eddie decided honestly was the best policy here so he admitted that he couldn't ever hate her, "Rachel I should have told you before but I love you"

Rachel was unable to believe what she had just heard, but they were too close to one another to resist their feelings any longer, they heads gravitated closer and their lips connected; the electricity flew through both of their bodies. Both unable to believe that want they prayed for was actually happening; they had admitted that they loved one another, all worries and concerns were put out of their minds.

Steph ran past the police who were standing at the door, and into the kitchen which was where Maxine was lying, "Max, are you ok, please someone help her". Steph pleaded with the police officers who were standing in the room, looking on helplessly. However noticing they had to do something to prevent Maxine dying on the floor; they sprung into action and applied pressure on the gunshot wound. "Maxine keep your eyes open, we have called an ambulance and they will be here any minute". One of the officers told Maxine while Steph and Janeece both couched alongside Maxine as they gripped her hand telling her she had to survive, due to the experiences she still had to face. The paramedics came rushing into the kitchen realising it was a matter of urgency to save the young person's life. As Maxine was placed on the stretcher, she looked at Steph and said, "I love you mom". Before Steph was able to respond the paramedics took Maxine away due to her slipping from consciousness due to loss of blood.


	74. Chapter 74

Part 74

Grantly had just about settled the class down when Matt knocked on the classroom; wondering if he knew where Steph was, and was sent by the rest of the staff to see the transformation in Grantly. Standing outside the classroom Matt knew that it was something that he didn't want to miss so he claimed Miss Mason had told him to sit in on the lesson; _it's not like Miss Mason is going to complain about me wanting to know how the pupils like to learn, is it?_

Steph ran to the reception and begged for information about Maxine however she was told to sit down while someone would come and get her, _I don't want to sit down I just want to see Max, I want to know she is ok._ Every couple of minutes Steph looked up at the clock frustrated that she was still sitting there feeling ignored by the hospital. When anyone walked past Steph jumped expecting them to talk to her but they didn't they just continued walking past oblivious to the person who was sitting there anxious about the young girl who had just called her 'mom'. _I never thought I would experience that and I couldn't bear it if she was taken away from me now that it seems as though she accepts me._

Rachel and Eddie pulled away from one another, pleased that they had finally admitted their true feelings, they both smiled at one another; however Rachel stopped smiling feeling guilty; is it wrong that I_ can be so happy when Steph could be so distraught somewhere else, it's not fair as it is my fault; no matter what Eddie says, I still might resign but I'll make sure the school is back on track first. I owe it that much. _Rachel admitted to herself as she gazed in Eddie's eyes, however she looked away preferring to stare at the dull filing cabinet. _He will hate me when I tell him that I'm going to resign, but it's not like I have any choice, the entire time I have been here I have put everyone at risk but not for much longer. I just wish I could have spent longer with Eddie, rather than messing about and trying to deny my feelings. _Eddie looked concerned at Rachel, but also felt embarrassed as he was convinced that she didn't feel the same way about him. _It's not like I will see Eddie as I will move away possibly move country; Australia seems nice. At least no-one will know about me; I'll still change my name though; but to what, better get some ideas, Melissa; no, Steph; possibly, or Davina. _

Tom and Davina were still sitting in the staffroom holding hands and occasionally kissing, "who would have thought that we would get more peace and quiet here than we do at home" Tom stated which caused Davina to laugh but they didn't mind they were just pleased that they were together and that they knew they loved one another. "So how you thought of a guest list yet?" Davina asked Tom for what must have been the umpteenth time; it wasn't that he didn't want to do it but his job of Head of Pastoral Care had taken over. _I must admit I'm thinking about resigning as I don't think I'm quite cut out for it. _"Ok, let's do it tonight then" Davina suggested feeling sorry for Tom due to the pressure he was under due to the job.

Grantly was standing in front of the class and was teaching the class and to his surprise it was going relatively well, "so what encourages you to learn?" he asked the class which much to Grantly's displeasure caused random shouts rather than waiting to being asked to answer.

"I like fit teachers" called Paul, which resulted in several of the class suggesting various names, 'Miss Shackleton, Mr. Clarkson, '. However this only caused embarrassment for the particular person due to the realisation that Mr. Wilding was standing in the class so he heard exactly what the person heard. The embarrassment that was felt by all parties caused to swiftly move on; _noticed how they forgot my name from the illustrious list_ "what else encourages you to learn?" Grantly asked still feeling slightly bitter that no-one put his name forwards, however this was detected by Bolton and laughed at him; realising the opportunity to tease him he voiced his opinion on the teacher's sudden change in mood, particularly as they had never seen eye-to-eye since the camping trip last year. "Aww, I think Mr. Budgen wanted someone to mention his name, sorry sir it looks as though you are unpopular". Grantly looked at Bolton annoyed as the class once more laughed at Grantly; _I can hardly send him out for saying that. _"Quiet Smilie!" Grantly demandedwhich only resulted in further giggles from the class_. _


	75. Chapter 75

Part 75

A youngish nurse came to find Steph, probably due to Steph harassing the receptionist due to sitting there for twenties minutes not hearing anything about Maxine. "Are you Steph Haydock?", the nurse asked which caused relief from Steph that she was actually going to hear something but also feeling incredibly sick as she knew the nurse may be delivering bad news. Steph just nodded as she knew she was unable to say anything due to the lump in her throat. Steph swallowed as she had to ask the question that was making Steph feel as though she was going to be sick, "Is Maxine okay?" Steph shut her eyes not wanting to hear the answer which was given by the nurse. "Yes her condition is stable now, so would you like to be able to see her?" the nurse asked as she was already leading Steph towards the cubicle which Maxine was lying in.

"So the motto which has been devised for these lessons are bright teachers equals bright pupils". This causes sniggers among the entire class including Matt who was sitting at the back of the class, "does anyone want to let me in on the joke?" he asked not knowing what he had said which was so amusing. Matt who knew that he was the one that Grantly targeting said, "just for future reference are the teachers meant to be intelligent or wearing bright clothes" Matt said managing to keep a straight face when he said it, however it caused further laughter from the entire class, apart from Grantly; of course, due to it being another joke made about him. _Why does no-body take me seriously? I want to remove Matt but I can't really, I just hope he gets bored and leaves soon._

Trying to press on with the lesson, Grantly asked "what else enables you to learn best; such as learning conditions" Grantly asked looking proud of his orange display on the way, "I mean does a colourful classroom help you to learn?"

"Possibly but we also need to be able to see the teacher's to be able to learn" Danielle whispered to Aleesha, which caused giggles among the two girls and the other pupils around them who had heard. Grantly who had the impression that it was about him, looked at them and said, "Have you got something constructive to ask Danielle? The two girls looked at one another and refused to comment, however the anger in Grantly's voice scared Karla; due to the sudden change in Grantly's behaviour. "They said they didn't know where you were due to you standing by the orange…"

"Yes, I know perfectly well about the reasoning behind the comment which was made" he said shouting at the class, however this only caused further comments such as "keep your hair on". Grantly's face was bright red due to the recent shouting, so this caused more laughter due to the contrast with the orange shirt.

"You two, get to the cooler now!" he shouted annoyed at how he was humiliated further, this caused groans among the class and saying how unfair it was on the two of them, "sir that's not fair" Bolton said in defence of Janeece and Aleesha, however this only riled Grantly further and he marched them out of the class into the cooler. Reluctantly Janeece and Aleesha gathered their belongings and preceded towards the cooler, this caused Grantly to march them outside the classroom towards the cooler, with comments such as 'keep your hair on' as they all left the classroom. The two girls tried to stifle their laughter as they knew they weren't exactly in any position to be laughing at such a comment; as they were most likely to be in enough trouble anyway.

Rachel and Eddie were walking down the corridor holding hands however noticing the three of them they unwillingly released one another's hand; not that they were feeling embarrassed but they wanted to keep it among themselves for a bit longer.


	76. Chapter 76

Part 76

"Hello Mr. Budgen, how's the lesson going?" Rachel asked as she felt the colour rising in her cheeks. _I do hope they didn't see me holding hands with Eddie._

Grantly shook his head, "some pupils decided that the lessons weren't of any benefit for them so they decided to make stupid comments; well I don't know what else to expect from people who probably terrorise old ladies in the shopping centres". Eddie and Rachel looked annoyed at Grantly, due to his lack of understanding for the young people that were in their school; however Rachel couldn't stay annoyed for long due to being delighted that she could count Eddie as her boyfriend, and the ridiculous clothes that Grantly was wearing in front of them. Eddie and Rachel smiled at one another as they knew what the type of comments would have been, "come on then girls lets go to the cooler" said Rachel to the two of them in a relaxed tone, however she knew that she would have to sound lightly more stern than that. "I'll deal with them now, Mr. Budgen" she continued using a tone which was sterner but also nearly caused Rachel to laugh. "Thank you Miss Mason" Grantly said as he walked away from the four of them. "Mr. Budgen, we will check on you later" Eddie said feeling like a spare part due to not having any relevant contribution to the conversation so far.

Steph stood outside the room standing opposite the doctor and the youngish nurse; who name Steph had discovered was Mandy. "So she was suffering from blood loss which caused her body to become tachycardic to try and compensate her body went into peripheral vasoconstriction…" the doctor continued talking but Steph wasn't able to grasp what he was telling her, _why can't he just give me a straight forward answer. _Long bleeping sounds were heard from the room opposite the three of them, which caused the doctor to run to the room, however the nurse stood standing near Steph; knowing that she too needed support.

The nurse realised the blank expression that Steph had on her face ever since the doctor began describing the symptoms that Maxine was suffering from, "would you like me to explain Maxine's condition?" she asked to Steph would just nodded therefore the nurse began on her explanation, "due to the blood loss her body had lost up to 30% of total blood volume that circulates around her body. This caused her to become tachycardic as her heart was beating rapidly to try and circulate the small amount of blood quicker, therefore her body went into peripheral vasoconstriction; which is when the blood vessels contract resulting from contraction of the muscular wall of the vessels, particularly the large arteries, arterioles and veins". The nurse took a deep breath before she began talking, however she wasn't entirely sure that Steph understood that anymore than the doctors interpretation, "however we stabilised her by pushing fluids through her to replace the blood loss". Steph smiled at this as she knew that the nurse would soon ask whether she wanted to go and see Maxine. Fortunately for Steph she didn't have to wait too much longer as this was the next question that the nurse asked, "would you like to see Maxine?"

Maxine was lying there sleeping peacefully, which brought another smile to Steph's face, _to think that I may never seen her again, if Earl had succeeded. _Steph went and sat beside Maxine and held her hand, pleased with the warmth that it offered. "Maxine, I love you" Steph said, as relieved as she was that Maxine was stable she couldn't help but wish that Maxine would open her eyes and speak to her, which would ensure Maxine would pull through the ordeal. _I just hope Earl hasn't scarred her too much, as I know she loved him, but I must admit it was only a matter of time before Earl slipped up, at least he did it before she was tied with any strings. _

Rachel and Eddie were standing inside the cooler watching the two girls sitting there in silence, both realising that Grantly had probably over-reacted as the girls probably made a comment about his appearance. Which Rachel and Eddie both agreed looked ridiculous particularly when you consider he normally hates teaching the new appearance tried to give the impression he was actually going to enjoy the job which he was employed to do.


	77. Chapter 77

Part 77

"So girls, have you got any work that you could do" Rachel asked the two of them, as she agreed that it was a waste of time for the two of them just to sit there without any work to do. Particularly as both Rachel and Eddie knew that Grantly had only removed the two of them, due to comments about his state of dress, and even the staff thought he looked ridiculous; _did he actually believe that he looked suitable when he thought about wearing it_?

Janeece and Aleesha looked at one another confused as they had expected Miss Mason and Mr. Lawson to discipline them however neither of them seemed to be in the mood to discipline as they both seemed to be too happy. _Why would Miss Mason and Mr. Lawson both look happy, surely they haven't eventually admitted their feelings? _

"No Miss we haven't got anything to do" Aleesha replied, with Janeece now feeling quiet due to wishing she had received a text message to confirm that Maxine had pulled through, but as it was she had been sent back to school as neither of her parents were answering their phones despite the school contacting them trying to get Janeece home; due to what she had seen at Steph's house.

"Well don't worry girls, are you still both suffering in your maths?" Rachel asked them which confused the girls as they weren't sure how Miss Mason knew about that but they answered the question regardless, "yes miss, but we are trying" they protested as they thought they were being blamed for not trying. _Admittedly we probably don't put all our effort into it every day but that is due to the environment around us; we can't help it Mr. Wildings classroom is opposite and we would rather look at him rather than focus on quadratic equations._ Due to the girls knowing what the other one was thinking they both laughed at Stacey saying how Mr. Wildling looked fit, when he was in the room; _how embarrassing, even if it was true._ The girls were brought out of their thoughts due to Rachel speaking and attracting both of their attention.

"Yes girls I'm not saying you don't it's just I thought me and Mr. Lawson could help you with it" Rachel replied which brought a smile to both of the girls faces. However displeasure was written all across Eddie's face and as they walked to the cupboard, he voiced his concern to Rachel, "why do we have to do this when I could think of lots of other interesting things to do?" he said trying not to laugh when saying this, but Rachel turned and said, "because keeping busy is the only way I stop myself from kissing you" she said however she wished she hadn't due to the embarrassment rising in her cheeks but he put her mind at ease when he replied, "no complaints from me".

"Anyway you're the one that said we were going to go and check up on Grantly later" Rachel reminded Eddie and the pain was echoed on his face, "Me and my big mouth, could we say we forgot". Eddie suggested but he knew Rachel would never agree with it.

"No we will go because it's not like we can say we both forgot is it without it causing suspicion". Rachel informed Eddie and surprisingly he didn't protest about keeping the relationship quiet. _If that the sacrifice I have to make to be with Rachel, then I am prepared to take it._

The two of them realised that they had been in the cupboard for a length of time that couldn't be explained by getting out two text books. They both saw the text book they were looking for so they both stretched their hands out to grab them however this only resulted in Eddie placing his hand on Rachel's. "Come on Eddie we have Janeece and Aleesha to teach" Rachel laughed as she tried to pull her hand away from Eddie's however he was too strong, "Rachel there is only one way you to leave this cupboard" Realising it was just easier to comply Rachel kissed Eddie however it wasn't as long as Eddie had wished for. "Now can I go Mr. Lawson?" Rachel asked hoping that the two girls hadn't noticed the delay. "No not just, there is a special phrase which you have to say before you are allowed to go?"

"I love you" Rachel responded as Eddie pulled her tighter for another kiss, "I love you too, however I must admit that definitely needs practice". Eddie joked as he unenthusiastically opened the door, "but luckily for you I am prepared for you to practice on anytime you want"

Rachel squeezed past Eddie and returned into the cooler which is where the two girls were waiting; they looked back at the two teachers who returned from the cupboard almost as if they hadn't noticed the delay which the teachers had taken to collect the text books.


	78. Chapter 78

Part 78

The bell rang for the end of the day and news of Maxine being shot had been spread round school like wild fire. This caused a split of emotion among the school some were fearful of the other Kelly students due to believing that they may also be carrying a gun. The ones who weren't fearful of the Kelly's wanted to get revenge and as Earl was in a prison cell it meant the other Kelly's would have to take the punishment instead.

Marley walking out of his class and was spotted by Bolton and Paul, "come on lets get him!" Bolton said to Paul and the other people who were nearby, this led to some people uttering comments in agreement; partly due to wanting to see a good fight. The group of boys ran towards Marley before Paul was able to protest about the idea, _how is fighting going to help Maxine. _Marley looked at the group of boys charging towards him; he looked in two minds as he was unsure whether to run or to stand and take what was most likely coming to him. However before he had change to make a decision he was floored by a punch from Bolton; as the group of boys had left him to it due to him having boxing lessons from Rob therefore would be the most effective in any of the fights. "Bolton, stop it" Paul called as he felt sorry for Marley due to knowing that he would be unable to stop his brother from hurting Maxine, and how the other Kelly family members wouldn't be involved. While Marley was lying on the floor covered in blood, Bolton paused to regain his breath, "why don't you want them to be punished for what they did to Maxine?" Bolton asked Paul, confused as to why he wanted the Kelly family to get away with it.

"No I don't want them to get anyway with it but it's not their fault, it's Earls" Paul said and it appeared as though he had managed to get through to Bolton, as he looked as though he wanted to apologise to Marley but his pride made it impossible for him to do so. However Rachel and Eddie came down the corridor having heard the commotion coming from inside the building; when they stood outside watching the pupils leave. "What's going on here then" Eddie called, hoping that it was nothing to serious due to wanting to talk to Rachel so more about the plans for the Christmas party, the Christmas party that they would be going together to, and as they were Head teacher and Deputy, no-one would call into question; however the two of them would know the truth.

When the crowd started dissolving it was obvious that this was something serious; _guess the talk will have to wait until later then. _However neither Rachel nor Eddie expected to see the sight before their eyes; Marley was beat up badly and the culprit was Bolton; due to the bruising and cuts from around his knuckles. "Bolton what are you doing?" Rachel asked him, looking annoyed at him; _to think I had thought he had changed. He was the only good thing I had achieved in my whole time here, guess I have just wasted my time then. _Bolton shifted his weight, feeling awkward due to the sinking feeling in his stomach telling him he had let Miss Mason down, "I'm sorry Miss", he mumbled as he didn't particularly want the entire crowd to hear his apology. Miss Mason just shook her head annoyed at the gathering of people around the fight; _how could they stand and watch Marley get attacked like this. _Realising that Marley was using his shirt sleeve to mop up the blood which was running from his nose and lip, she said, "Why don't you go to the school nurse to get your injuries looked at".

Eddie looked at the group still mingling about, "haven't you got homes to go to?" he asked however the tone of his voice told them, that their presence was no longer requested; it was debatable whether it ever was. The group started to separate realising that the entertainment was now over. "Bolton are you going to explain why you assaulted Marley", Rachel asked sympathetically trying to assure Bolton that he could talk to her, however Bolton wasn't sure so he just shrugged his shoulders and refused to comment; staring at a spot on the floor as he was too embarrassed to look in Rachel's eyes. This infuriated Rachel, so she stated, "fine don't tell me, but I will see you in my office first thing after the Christmas holidays". Bolton reluctantly looked at Rachel but soon averted his eyes again seeing the anger which was shown in them.

"Miss do we have to tell my mom about this?" Rachel looked back at Bolton in shock and then looked at Eddie in hope that he would advise her as to what she should do, however the expression on Eddie's face confirmed her belief that Candice needed to know, "I'm sorry Bolton, but I have to tell your mom, but why don't I patch your hand up first". Eddie realised that once more this had to be a conversation between the two of them, so they exchanged a look which spoke louder than any words could.


	79. Chapter 79

Part 79

"So Bolton, do you want to explain why you did it?" Rachel asked him, as the tension had eased when Rachel was putting the bandage around Bolton's hand. "I don't know miss, I suppose I wanted to do it because they are making everyone else suffer due to Maxine being shot". Rachel looked back at Bolton in disbelief, "why do you want to take it out on Marley, Earl will get his punishment but through the courts". Bolton looked back at Rachel and saw the pain which she looked to have in her eyes, "yeah Miss I suppose your right, and I'm sorry" he said as he felt pain in his heart as another person he cared about was hurting.

"What for Bolton?" Rachel asked trying to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Well, because I promised I wouldn't get into any more fights but I just let my emotions get the better of me" Bolton's replied as he realised he had let Rachel down, betrayed her trust.

"How about telling Candice about this incident and then getting out of the bad situations rather than confronting it". Rachel suggested as she knew she had to keep Bolton's trust to enable her to make any progress.

"Yes ok, but can you come with me miss?" Bolton asked feeling as though he needed someone on his side.

"Yes of course I will" Rachel replied as she followed Bolton out of the office and towards the canteen which is where Candice would be; along with Rose who would be unaware of the incident in which Marley had been hurt.

"Hi, Miss Mason, what's the matter" Candice asked Rachel sceptical due to seeing Bolton's hand bandaged; "You've not been in a fight again have you, particularly after you promised Miss Mason you wouldn't"

Bolton looked to the floor as one more he felt embarrassed by his actions; Rachel looked at him and decided that she would help fight his corner. However Rachel spotted Rose over in the corner; _I wonder if she knows what has happened. I suppose I had better tell her._

"Rose can I have a word please", Rachel called to her hoping that this wouldn't cause friction in the two women's relationship especially as they seemed to bring the best out in each other. "Bolton can you explain to your mom while I talk to Rose please" Rachel asked trying to sound positive but dreading the task which she had to complete. Bolton nodded and Rachel walked over towards Rose.

"Hello Miss Mason, I wanted to tell you how pleased I am that I've got this job". Rachel smiled but she knew the news she had to deliver could end all these feelings.

"Rose, I'm sorry to have to tell you but I have some bad news for you". Rose's face dropped as she knew from the tone of voice that this wasn't news that either of them wanted to deliver or receive.

"Earlier today, a girl called Jade came into school and told Maxine that Earl was the father". Rachel began trying to act strong knowing that towards the end she would be close to tears but needing to be strong to support Rose. However Rose's face just echoed confusion, "but I never knew a girl called Jade". It was only then that it occurred to Rose, she was never very close to Earl; _I never quite understood him, does that make me a bad mother?_

"Oh, I sorry, Miss Mason, I will try and stop anyone else coming". But the expression on Rachel's face told her that it wasn't it as there was worse news to come, "that's not all of it is it?" Rose asked and regretfully Rachel shook her head.


	80. Chapter 80

Part 80

Rachel had continued telling the day's events to Rose and as expected they both ended up crying and clinging onto one another for support. Through the tears, Rose asked Rachel further questions to ensure she had understood the issue correctly, "where is he now?", Rachel took a deep breath to regulate her breathing, "well he was caught by the police and arrested so he is being held at Rochdale police station".

"Am I that bad a mother so two of my sons have guns" it was then that it occurred to them that perhaps it was Earl with both the guns and he only gave in to Denzil to cover up for himself, _but Den wouldn't have taken it would he, actually of course he would he hero-worshipped Earl. Don't know why._

"Well does that mean we will be able to get Denzil out?" Rose asked Rachel as she wanted some advice and she trusted Rachel, "Well we will do everything we can to get him out, I can promise you that". Rachel said determined that she was gong to put the Kelly family back on track; along with the school before she left.

Candice walked over to the two of them; immediately offered Rose her arms and was relieved when Rose accepted as it showed whatever happened between Marley and Bolton hadn't affected their relationship; they were still best friends. Bolton walked over to the three women and looked at Rose, "I'm sorry for hitting Marley…" he was about to continue however he was cut off by Rose, "don't be sorry, you were only sticking up for your friend, and it's probably a good job, Earl is in prison or you would be in the queue after me". Rose replied honestly which caused Candice to smile appreciatively at Bolton, realising how hard it was for him to apologise to Rose.

Rachel left the three of them there and made her way to the sanity of her office, considering her future and the way that her life was planned out for her; _should I resign or am I being rash. However I can't expect the pupils to trust my judgement anymore particularly as I can't_.

She eventually made her way to the safety of her office, however this only caused further problems for Rachel; seeing her name on 'her' door; _it used to be mine if I'm leaving it will mean starting a new life again, do I want to do it. I'm not sure I have the energy. _She slumped onto the sofa with idea whirling around her head, therefore she didn't hear a knock on the door, nor did she notice the door open and him standing there.

"Thinking about me are we, Miss Mason" he asked with a cheeky smile on his face, however when Rachel failed to respond he walked closer so he was standing in front of her, "are you ok Rachel?" he asked concerned due to the trace-like state that he was in.


	81. Chapter 81

Part 81

"I've just had to tell Candice and Rose about Marley and Bolton's fight…" Rachel began to explain feeling embarrassed that Eddie had come in and the way that she was having to lie to him; _but I can't tell him the truth because he will only try and convince me to stay, and I want to make it my decision therefore I can't hold a grudge against anyone else, as it would have been my decision._

"Ah, I bet that wasn't pleasant" Eddie added realising the awkwardness of the situation, wishing that he could have been there to support Rachel while she was telling them as it was obvious that she had been crying; _but why_? Rachel's phone started vibrating on the desk, and by looking at the caller display it made Rachel feel incredibly nervous, "sorry Eddie it's Steph, I'd better take this". Eddie watched Rachel as she answered the phone looking apprehensive, _I just hope that Maxine has pulled through or Rachel will never forgive herself._

"Hi Steph" Rachel answered nervously not quite sure how to continue the conversation due to it being quite possible that Steph blamed her for the possible death of Maxine. Eddie considered walking towards Rachel but didn't want to appear as though he was trying to muscle in on the conversation so he decided that he would stay this distance unless it appeared that Rachel needed moral support.

"Hi Rachel, I have only just had confirmation on Maxine's condition and they said that she is stable however they will need to keep her in for a few days just to monitor her". Steph told Rachel, delighted with the news that she was able to deliver; _to think at one time I would have wanted to speak to anyone else other than Rachel, but I'm pleased to say she is my friend._

"That's great news," Rachel replied ecstatically as she beamed back at Eddie due to relaying the information back to him.

"Does Janeece know yet?" Rachel asked as she was considering the effects which this news would have on other people, but Steph explained that she hadn't been able to get in contact with her as it appeared that Janeece had left her phone in Steph's kitchen. "Ok don't worry me and Eddie will make sure that she finds out". Rachel said and it caused Eddie to write on a piece of paper that he was going to find her to tell her the good news. Rachel and Eddie smiled at one another pleased with the news which had been delivered within the last couple of minutes.

"So Rachel, what are the details for the Christmas Party then?" Steph decided to ask outright to prevent any awkwardness on Rachel's part by avoiding the question.

"I'm glad you mentioned that Steph, I wondered if you wanted me to cancel it" Rachel replied nervously due to the harsh response that she may receive from Steph.

"No I think it should go ahead and if I'm invited I would like to come" Steph answered not wanting to sound as though she was inviting herself.

"Of course you are invited Steph; you are one of my best friends, and that's why I feel so guilty about Maxine". Rachel admitted with honesty; something that being with Eddie brought out in her; _probably because I know I have someone who won't judge me._

"Rachel, you have nothing to feel guilty about its Earl Kelly's fault and nobody else's". Steph replied trying to reassure Rachel.

"Yes but I let them into the school so the blame has to be put on my shoulders, but anyway the details for the party is that it is at the Park Hall hotel and it starts at 7:30 until late". Rachel said still not convinced that she wasn't to blame for the injuries to Maxine. Rachel turned to look out of the window as she knew she had someone else nearby that would be trying to tell her that it wasn't her fault.

"Ok, and what type of dress is it?" Steph asked knowing that Rachel hadn't believed her but hoped that Eddie was convincing her that it wasn't her fault.

"Well nothing too formal, but formal-ish". Rachel laughed as she knew that wasn't exactly informative.

"Don't worry I understand, see you there" Steph replied as she hung the phone up and prepared to go back inside; it wasn't that she was reluctant or scared but it was because she didn't want to see Maxine lying there so fragile knowing that she could have stopped Earl having anything to do with Maxine; _actually I tried and I suppose this was one of those decisions that Maxine had to make from herself._


	82. Chapter 82

Mainly from Rachel's POV to show her thoughts and worries.

Part 82

Rachel was sitting on the edge of her bed; preparing for the knock on the door which would signal his arrival. _I've still not decided whether I'm resigning or not, but I suppose I better make a decision over these holidays because having _served my notice I could leave at half-term. She had been sitting her for at least 10 minutes and the more she was sitting here the more she was confused about the situation which she found herself in.

She put her hand to her head; the problems that were swirling around her mind causing her head to throb. _I don't know what to do, should I cut and run again or should I stick it out? _However her thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door and despite her expecting it, it still caused her to jump. She checked her appearance in the mirror and then walked out of the room, preparing to start the evening that may make all her decisions for her. She walked down the stairs and saw the dark figure cast on the door; he was there and it caused Rachel's heart to skip a beat; _I can't deny it, if I left I would miss him, but I suppose I would get over him._

Trying to get rid of these thoughts for at least an evening, Rachel opened the door and was amazed to see the sight before her, she had previously believed that there was one person but actually there was two; a taller person and someone a lot smaller. Eddie and Michael, _we are going to look a right little family. _Rachel thought as she stood there; _you can't think like that if you are going to leave, from now on you are going to have to distance yourself from all of them, or you are going to be miserable for ages and not able to move on. How about moving on after Christmas, having had a few good memories first, it will make it bearable to move on._

Eddie was standing there in what looked to be a new-suit which had been brought specially for the occasion. _He does scrub up well. Come on Rachel not helping if you are leaving in a few months._ Michael interrupted her thoughts due to him saying, "Rachel you look lovely" he said smiling at her; _he did always know how to make her feel better._

Eddie looked at Rachel and agreed but in truth he had been standing there ever since she opened the door mesmerised by her beauty. "Rachel, you look…wow" Eddie laughed due to the lack of description that he gave in the statement. Rachel returned the laugh, "Well at least we know why you're not an English teacher Eddie." She looked down at her appearance and admitted that she looked alright not that she would ever actually admit it out-loud.

"Come on then lets go" Rachel said as she shut the door and led the two important men in her life to their carriage, _so Michael are you looking forward to Father Christmas coming?" _Rachel asked him as they made their way to the car, Eddie smiled at the ease in which Rachel and Michael found themselves in whenever in each others company.


	83. Chapter 83

Part 83

Rachel walked through the door which was being held open by Eddie, "thank you" Rachel said as she past Eddie, resisting the urge to kiss him; _yes Rachel you're doing a very good job of distancing yourself._ Michael tugged at Rachel's hand when they entered the room due to the vast array of Christmas decorations in the room.

"I must admit Rachel you have done a good job" Eddie said as he entered the room and looked at the expensive decorations however he felt concern for Rachel due to the price of the party as he was convinced Rachel wouldn't be able to afford it. Rachel smiled; similarly to what she did every time she received a compliment from Eddie; _something that was becoming quite common _in their life's.

"I know the wage is good for a head teacher Rachel but how are you able to afford this?" Eddie asked his concern getting the better of him as he was still trying to get her to agree to him paying half of it; _after all they were half of a very good team. _Rachel looked around the room and was pleasantly surprised that it was filling up quite nicely due to the staff being their families and closer friends. The DJ must have arrived as music filled the room making it harder for Eddie to tell what Rachel was saying and on hearing the next comment he wished that he hadn't heard her, "let's call it my leaving present". _Damn I wasn't supposed to say that._

Steph walked up to Rachel and Eddie; with a big smile on her face, "your never guess what?" Steph asked Rachel delighted at the news which was going to deliver to the two of them. "What is it Steph?" Eddie asked annoyed at the interruption as he had to question Rachel and try to persuade her to stay. Steph looked at Eddie confused; _and I thought people were supposed to be happy at parties. _However she continued telling Rachel as she looked at her excited due to the expression she was receiving from Steph, "well before I came to the party, Maxine woke up" Steph almost shouted the last part of the statement as her excitement caused her to increase in volume. Rachel leant forwards and hugged Steph, feeling full of relief as it seemed like Maxine would be fine. _One down, two to go before I resign; the Kelly's and the school. At least I have more control over the other two rather than whether someone lives or dies._

Steph released Rachel from the embrace and realised the new appearance to Rachel; this was the first time the staff had seen Rachel in anything other than work clothes. "Wow Rachel you look amazing, doesn't she Eddie?" Steph asked Eddie as she was surprised at the angry expression on his face; _perhaps he doesn't like Rachel, maybe we are all wrong._ However Eddie reply confirmed that Steph's previous thoughts were right and Eddie and Rachel did have feelings for one another. "Yes she looks gorgeous" Eddie said with the angry expression leaving his face for the moment with a smile breaking through to reveal his true feelings.

Steph quietly left Rachel and Eddie standing there and made her way to Matt who was sitting in the corner looking incredibly lonely; in truth he had looked lonely ever since Colin had left him before their wedding day. "You could smile Matt it is a party" Steph joked with him.

"Why what have I got to be pleased about; I'm at a party all alone, actually I'm spending Christmas by myself as well". Matt replied staring into his pint, _I'm going to have a barrel of laughs if he is my company for tonight, _Steph thought. "Well it seems as though the bets for Rachel and Eddie are still on, I've been thinking about it we need to make it less obvious as to what the bets are about so we need a name".

The DJ turned the music down and spoke over it, "Are you ready for the party to start?" This caused Steph and Matt to exchange glances, "yes I think we have found our nickname, Reddie".


	84. Chapter 84

Part 84

The staff were making full use of the free drinks which were provided by the evening therefore some of them were getting tipsy, however this was only a useful benefit to Rachel and Eddie as Michael was dancing with Davina on the dance-floor; _so this is what it will be like if me and Tom have a child then. _She thought as ever seen she had agreed to get married to Tom she had been waiting for the moment to ask him whether he wanted children. _I mean maybe he doesn't after all he has already lost a child due to Izzy's miscarriage, I think I need to find his views before I get too excited about it. Because it's not as though I don't believe the girls are mine because I do, I just want to see how me and Tom would cope bringing up our own children, because as much as we love Chlo and Mika it's not as though either of them are actually our biological children. _Davina was stopped by Michael hugging her legs preventing her being able to move, "can I get a drink please?" he asked in his adorable voice that meant nobody was able to refuse. She simply nodded her head; _I think we could manage._

Steph was standing by the bar and saw the security guard come in and speak to the bar man, "Hi Dave, did you know that this is the school that you are going to join in a few weeks" the barman asked Dave and he shook his head as he stated that he was unaware of the situation. _Well I wouldn't have to move if this place offered me more money would I but I hadn't better say that. _Dave thought so instead he stayed quiet and inspected the room almost as if he was getting a sneak-preview of what he was letting himself in for. Once he felt comfortable he looked at the woman who was still staring at him; _see I haven't lost it have I? _He thought to himself pleased about the reception that he was receiving, "So what's the place like then?" he asked. Steph smiled, "it's not too bad without any kids there" she laughed once more, with the effect of the alcohol she had consumed taking its toll on her, "No I'm only joking it's quite good actually the head teacher has really turned the place around". Steph stood there amazed, _to actually think that she had just praised Rachel to what was almost a complete stranger._

Dave looked at Steph; _perhaps working at a school will have some advantages then. _

Rachel and Eddie were sitting in the corner discussing the situation that she found herself in; her reasons for wanting to leave and his in protest to her leaving. "So will you just think about it", Eddie asked Rachel deciding it might be more effective if he proceeded the issue on several occasions rather than getting her to agree to stay now by forcing her. She had an expression in her face that looked as though she was feeling torn; _I want to stay but I can't because I don't trust my judgement anymore so how can I expect anyone else to. I will end up hurting everyone around me._

Bang, the doors hit off the wall behind it and in walked a guest who was expected but certainly not wanted by anyone in the room.


	85. Chapter 85

Part 85

The doors swung open and in walked Melissa; who looked already tipsy before she had even begun getting the free drinks which were available at this party. A_nd to think it was going well; up until now anyway. _Rachel was embarrassed about the way Melissa was getting sacked after this party particularly as Rachel had hoped that due to them being older it would have been different this time and they could have actually had a proper sister-relationship; another thing that Rachel believed she had missed out on. _Oh doesn't everybody seem pleased to see me. _She thought as she walked through the door and proceeded to the bar.

Steph stopped talking to Dave to look at who had come in with such a force that caused the doors to bang open; _great look what the cat's dragged in._ She thought with her displeasure being shown through her face so it was quite apparent what her feelings were to this woman, but decided she wasn't the only one with these feelings.Steph looked at Rachel and saw the anxious look that she had on her face, _I wish there was something I could do because I'm convinced that Melissa is only here to cause further trouble for Rachel and Eddie and I for one believe they have both gone through enough. I suppose I could try and get Dave to remove her but that would probably only cause further trouble; let's just hope that she behaves herself. Although as it is Melissa that is probably extremely unlikely. But I promise she hadn't better do anything to hurt Rachel or I will hurt her._

"Is something that matter Steph? You just seem quiet" Dave asked as he was wondering why the woman who had been chatty with him only moments early was now quiet and reserved.

Grantly would was sulking due to Fleur being unable to attend was sitting the other side of Steph; looked at Dave "you should appreciate the quiet because our Stephanie can give you ear ache due to her talking" he mumbled it but it was still loud enough to hear, so both Steph and Dave gave Grantly a look enough to kill; therefore he silently made his escape hoping that he could go unnoticed.

"Sorry about him, he's always grumpy as he has realised he is a grumpy old man and no-body loves him" Steph said as she felt humiliated at the way Grantly was trying to put Dave off her although Dave practically didn't know her; _why doesn't anyone want me to be happy._

Melissa immediately craved the barman's attention, so this signalled that it was time for Dave to make his way back to the door; partly to assess the damage which had been inflicted on the wall by the unnecessary force used by Melissa in announcing her arrival. _I can see I'm going to have to watch her as she certainly seems to be trouble. _Dave thought unaware that Melissa was actually leaving after tonight.

"A dry white wine? Melissa she ordered the barman despite everyone around her being aware that she had, had plenty to drink and was only going to end up embarrassing herself. Her request was obeyed and she handed over the money and returned a flirtatious smile to the young looking barman. _Well at least she is giving the impression she has moved on from Eddie now, so perhaps she isn't here to cause trouble for Rachel._

With Steph's mind at ease she decided that the party was ever-so slightly dull; _what can we do to liven it up for a bit, I know karaoke is good at getting everybody into the party spirit, but who else can I rope in to help me. Ah there is Matt; I know he loves a good sing and dance. _Before Matt was able to resist, Steph was pulling him by the wrists and he was dragged onto the stage begging the DJ to allow them to participate in the karaoke.

"Sorry I can't I have to play all the CD's so I can't let you", the DJ said to the two people who most definitely looked as though they weren't taking no for an answer.

"Please" Steph begged and put on her puppy dogs eyes; which she knew where irresistible. The DJ reacted by removing the karaoke CD and placing it into the device. _Yes it worked, _Steph grinned at Matt knowing that the plan was in operation.


	86. Chapter 86

Part 86

Matt and Steph had both sang their chosen song and were trying to persuade other people to join in the karaoke which wasn't actually getting many takers; with fears of feeling stupid and Grantly's comment 'there was a time when Christmas songs used to be about Christmas not just a reason to get the Christmas number one', just about put any potential volunteers off; _so if we want this to work we are going to have to try a different approach_.

They were standing on the stage and saw Rachel who was standing next to Eddie, "Matt let's try and get those two to sing a duet". Steph suggested as the party was actually fairly dull; it needed a bit of livening up. The excitement being shown through her voice as she knew the song she would choose the song which the two of them would sing. "Come on Rachel and Eddie, you can show us how it is done" Steph called to the two of them which caused the staff to all stare at the two of them, intrigued to see whether the head teacher; who always kept a professional front would comply to the demand of her staff; _if she does she will be braver than me_ thought a lot of people in the room.

Rachel shook her head resisting the request of her staff, "no sorry Steph, I've not got my singing voice on me tonight", she called back up to them. However Steph wasn't taking no for an answer, "come on Rachel, surly you don't want to hear Grantly singing do you?" This caused the people in the room to laugh knowing that once again this was a pessimistic comment about Grantly; the laughing was intensified by the hurt expression on Grantly's face. _I don't know why I bother because whoever I'm with insults me. _

Michael left the dance floor and made his way to daddy and Rachel, "please can you sing Daddy and Rachel?" the expression on his face made it hard for Rachel to think. _I should because I don't want to disappoint Michael but I don't want to humiliate myself in front of my staff; but if I am leaving I suppose it doesn't really matter. _

Rachel looked back at Michael and found herself being swayed towards to agreeing to the karaoke. She then looked at Eddie and he whispered into her ear, "I will if you will". Rachel smiled knowing that she wouldn't be the only one who would make a fool of herself. Michael took both of their hands and led them to the stage, "don't worry Rachel, I won't laugh at you" Michael said as he looked at Rachel, the honesty in which Michael said this comment reassured Rachel ; with Michael taking centre stage of the dance floor so both of them wouldn't need to feel embarrassed. Steph grinned knowing that Michael had won in the plan and the two of them would be singing the song which she had picked for them; _they don't know what I will be picking for them to sing so I don't know why she is smiling; but I'm sure me and Matt will by the end of it._

Rachel walked towards Steph and said, "I hope you have picked a song that I know Steph". As Rachel was expecting to stand there not knowing the song which Steph had chosen for her; _but she likes me now doesn't she, I mean, we're friends aren't we?_ Steph looked at Matt and laughed, "don't worry I have". The two of them left the stage with Matt looking bewildered; _am I supposed to understand her because half the time I don't_.

The music started and Matt and Steph started laughing in the corner due to the obvious reference which the two of them would sing, "Steph what are you laughing at?" Davina asked as she was confused as to why the two of them were there laughing hysterically. "Oh nothing Davina just getting into the party spirit". Matt replied but needing to stop every couple of syllables in an attempt to form an audible sentence.

**Catch a star if you can  
Wish for something special  
Let it be me, my love is free  
Sing a song to yourself  
Think of someone listening  
One melody, you're all for me**

I'll write a symphony just for you and me  
If you let me love you, I'll paint a masterpiece  
Just for you to see  
If you let me love you, let me love you

Are you ready, are you ready for love  
Yes I am  
Are you, are you ready, are you ready for love  
Yes I am  
Are you, are you ready, are you ready for love

You're the one like the sun  
Shine your love around me  
You'll always be the one for me

Say the word and I'll be there  
Loving you forever  
Don't let me go  
Just say it's so

We'll hear the music ring from the mountain tops  
To the valley below us  
We'll serenade the world  
With a lullaby so the angels will know us  
Angels will know us

Applause filled the room at the end of the song which muffled the laughter which was still coming from Steph's corner, more people were aware of the laughter so it was becoming increasingly difficult for them to claim they were just getting into the party spirit. Whether the applause was due to the song being so good or whether it was because the other teachers in the room knew that they weren't brave enough to do what the two most senior teachers in the room had.


	87. Chapter 87

Part 87

Rachel and Eddie left the stage embarrassed at having to sing to the entire room; "I'm never doing that again" Rachel said almost as if she was making a promise to herself. _But at least it meant I was able to gaze into Eddie's eyes; actually I really don't think I should have thought that._

"I don't know why not, you were great" Eddie replied with honesty in his eyes as he was impressed with Rachel's singing voice.

"Yeah sure Eddie, anyway please excuse me I've got to get something from my car" Rachel replied as she still wasn't able to accept compliments due to believing people always wanted to put her down, _I still don't trust people but this is Eddie and I know I can trust him particularly due to the events which happened last year_.

Despite Rachel intending to leave Eddie in the hall, he had walked her to her car; giving the excuse that he would help her carry whatever it was she came to retrieve, despite not knowing what it was. However Rachel was standing against her car door with Eddie standing so close it couldn't be claimed that they were only friends. "Rachel I've got something I need to tell you, I don't want you to leave because I love you" Eddie smiled at her due to seeing the expression on her face which appeared to agree with what he had said.

Rachel thought for what seemed to be minutes for Eddie however it was actually only more likely a couple of seconds. _Shall I tell him the truth? _"To tell the truth I don't want to leave because I love you" Rachel admitted to him.

On hearing this phrase Eddie thought he would want to pledge his undying love and kiss Rachel however this didn't seem appropriate as she still hadn't stated that she wasn't leaving _yet, and if I get my way she won't be leaving because I won't let her._

"So don't leave then" Eddie said trying his best to convince Rachel; _a task he knew from past experience wouldn't be easy. _Rachel smiled as she knew what Eddie was doing, "no I'm sorry I can't because I don't trust my judgement so I can't hope that anyone else will". Rachel said with a truthful honesty that Rachel hadn't ever been able to express before.

"Well I trust you, Rachel, please think about staying" Eddie replied as he knew he would be able to convince her as long as she trusted him enough to believe him.

"we'll see, I'm not promising anything but you need to know I love you too" Rachel admitted as she and Eddie shared a lingering kiss against her car door, however they both knew they would be caught soon by an interested member of staff realising they were both missing, therefore Rachel reluctantly pulled away, "I think you had better go inside before we are missed" Rachel told Eddie, which caused Eddie to grin, "but then I will be missing you". However Eddie gave Rachel one last kiss and walked back inside; _I'm delighted that I've been able to tell her my feelings and the way I feel about her._

Rachel stood on the car park and reflected upon the events which had just happened; _Eddie has admitted he feels the same way I feel about him. I love him but I don't know if I can trust myself to make any more important decisions; or get them right for that matter. I just hope nothing or no-one will put pay to the blossoming relationship that I have with Eddie. Because I will finally admit it to myself and others; I love him. Well perhaps not others yet as I don't want everybody to know as it is only early days and it's not as though we are actually together yet is it. Perhaps I could get Eddie to make all the important decisions and then I don't have to trust me decisions until I feel ready to. _Rachel thought about this idea but soon realised the problem with it, _I'm meant to be head teacher therefore I have to make decisions and Eddie will think it is strange particularly as I am normally so independent._

Melissa looked out of the window in the hall and felt disgust at her sister; _how can she get rid of me?_ _I will make her regret it. That's a promise. _Rachel walked into the hall and was horrified at the sight before her eyes…


	88. Chapter 88

**The events are going to be explained through the different character's perspective, three characters or possibly four.**

**These are the events which are seen through Rachel's perspective**

Part 88

Rachel walked into the hall and was horrified at the sight before her eyes Eddie and Melissa were kissing. Rachel felt as though she had been punched in the stomach as she felt physical sick; _and I thought Eddie was different, I guess all men are the same and they will take anyone who turns their attention to them. How could Melissa do it again though? I thought she had changed. _Rachelreflected upon the events which had happened outside only moments earlier; thinking whether she had done something wrong, _yes Eddie I'm sure you are really missing me at the moment as it certainly looks like it. _Rachel thought bitterly but knowing that if she wasn't in the room with her work colleagues she would probably be letting the tears which she was fighting to fall.

Rachel stood at the door with the presents she was holding in a plastic box which she had retrieved from her car; _I really don't fancy being at this party anymore particularly as I thought me and Eddie were getting close again similarly to how we were last year; perhaps even closer. _Rachel must have stood at the door at what seemed to be an eternity. The sick feeling was going through her body with her legs feeling as though they were going to buckle underneath her as she was unable to cope with the sight before her eyes. _Come on Rachel, at least you know what he is like now, at least you weren't too attached; who am I kidding; I loved him. _Rachel thought this without thinking she noticed the past tense which she used within the comment, loved.

She took a deep breath of the cold air which filled the room and caused her lungs to burn; the colour was slowly coming back into her cheeks and once she felt like she was able to walk in a straight line she took one last look at Melissa and Eddie and resigned herself to being alone once more. Rachel turned away from the two of them but the sight of Melissa with her arms wrapped around his neck was still at the forefront of her mind; _it should have been me. _

Rachel put the box on the stage and walked through the door leading up to the stairs which lead onto the stage. Rachel was forming a plan of action in her head she would stop the DJ playing the music; which had reverted to the older Christmas songs; the only person who was currently dancing was Grantly or by Michael's description 'the funny looking old man'. Thinking about this comment which Michael made, caused Rachel's heart to sink further; _well I can't come to Christmas Dinner now but Michael had set his heart on it ever since he had heard about her coming. But at least I can be replaced with Melissa; the younger, prettier sister and not an ex-prostitute. I'm guessing Eddie only pretended to like me as he knew I would be easy; not exactly someone you have a long and meaningful relationship with._

Then she would make her speech which she really didn't feel like making now and then leave; _perhaps I could get a bottle of wine on the way home. It's not as though I have school in the morning, that's another thing I can leave now. I suppose Eddie has actually done me a favour as I don't want to stay anymore anyway. I've done all I can with the school so I will hand my resignation in and leave at February Half-term or Easter; whichever I don't care._

After a quick word with the DJ, Rachel took the microphone and said as a way of thank you for their hard work over the term; Rachel had brought ever member of staff a present; _however I would like to withdraw two now_. But luckily for them, Rachel resisted saying that but she still looked at the two people in question and saw that they certainly didn't look comfortable in each others presence almost as if they were in a middle of an argument already; _oh well they both deserve unhappiness now._ Rachel had to bite her tongue to stop her views being exposed to the entire room; _did I really think that about the man I believed I was falling in love with 10 minutes ago._

"Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and I will see you back at school in the New Year". Rachel exited the stage and was proud that the tears still hadn't fallen despite them threatening to; she walked to the door but was stopped by Michael who was concerned about Rachel, "what's the matter you looked upset on the stage?" he looked in Rachel's eyes and saw the tears which were formed in them. _So I'm not as good an actress as I thought then. _She thought but also questioned how a boy could be so thoughtful when his father clearly wasn't, but Rachel tried to think of a way to avoid the question but giving an answer which could be plausible; something she had learnt through the years of being a teacher, _always answer a pupil as honestly as you can._

"I'm fine I just don't feel very well". Rachel lied to him, unable to tell him the actual reason as to why she was teary. Michael looked back at Rachel with pity in his eyes; "shall I go and find Daddy because he always looks after me when I'm poorly". He said innocently which only caused Rachel to feel worse; _Michael really loves his dad; and so do I, I just wish his dad loved me. _Michael was looking back at Rachel expecting an answer, "no Michael, you go and find your daddy and I will go home and get better". Rachel said, as she gave Michael a hug and what was most probably a goodbye kiss, "Michael I love you". He looked back at her confused, "Rachel I love you too" he said as he made his way to Eddie. Rachel looked back at the loving embrace and left the room; _I've loved having a family but I suppose that is as good as it gets for me._


	89. Chapter 89

**This is in Eddie's perspective**

Part 89

_I can't believe it she has just admitted that she loves me, yes I've suspected it but at least she admitted it to herself. _Reluctantly Eddie left Rachel and proceeded to walk inside with a huge smile on his face; _I do hope no-body asks why I'm so pleased because I know I shouldn't tell them but I don't know if I will be able to resist; I suppose we're not actually together yet are we? But I'm certainly going to ask her on a date soon._

Eddie pushed the door open and walked inside to be immediately embraced by Michael. "Hi mate; are you having a good time?" Eddie asked his son; crouching to his level similarly to how Rachel does whenever she talks to him; _I have got it bad, if she is thought of, in every conservation._ Eddie smiled as he thought his life was about as perfect now as it probably ever would be; he was about to be able to call Rachel Mason; his girlfriend and he had a son that he adored.  
"Yes daddy, but where's Rachel because I want to get her to dance with us, because you are too old for me to dance with on your own but Rachel looks nicer than you". Michael said cheekily knowing that his dad was in a good mood. However before they were able to speak any more a rather drunk Melissa was making her way to them; _great what does she want; I bet it's something which is criticising Rachel; but I love Rachel so much I don't care what she says Rachel did in the past; because it's exactly that the PAST. _

Michael looked at Melissa with anger in his eyes as he knew she was the woman who had been horrible about Rachel; when she said she used to pay men. Despite Michael not actually understanding this it still caused him to feel anger towards Melissa due to the way that she offended Rachel; and Michael loved her.

Realising that whatever Melissa would say might anger Michael further, Eddie decided he should probably send Michael away; he spotted Tom and Davina on the dance floor; _I hope they don't mind me sending Michael their way. But I know Davina loves having him around; I wouldn't be surprised if she and Tom don't have children soon. _"Michael why don't you go to Tom and Davina over there", Eddie pointed so Michael was perfectly sure where they were. Michael looked at him confused, and Eddie realised this, "I think Tom wants some dancing tips as Davina is putting him to shame", Eddie stated as he looked at Tom who was looking unenthusiastic at having to dance. _That's one thing about Michael he always wants to help someone else._

Michael left Eddie before Melissa arrived so Eddie was put at ease; as he knew whatever she said wouldn't get repeated to anyone else and even if it was repeated to any other staff member, they would be too drunk to remember whether it was a reality or a dream. _Perhaps their heavy drinking does have its advantages._

Wishing that he was invisible was no longer an option as Melissa was standing next to him, with the smell of alcohol being breathed on him; _how much has she had. How could she think that she even compares to Rachel. _Eddie stood there amazed as he couldn't believe that the two people were actually related as there was very little between them that was similar.

"What do you want Melissa?" Eddie asked sharply as he wanted her to leave before Rachel came back into the room as he agreed with Rachel _the sooner she leaves the better as Melissa had shown her true colours to them. _

"Well, thought I'd let you in on a few secrets which her highness probably hasn't told you" Melissa said slurring her words as the effect of the alcohol took hold on her. Eddie sighed, "Look Melissa I don't care what she has done as that is in the past and I'm not bothered by it". Eddie smiled back at Melissa knowing that she couldn't say anything that would lower his love for Rachel. Melissa looked disapproving at Eddie as she knew that he loved her, "how can you love her with her past when you could have her sister without all the baggage". Melissa replied knowing that she was sounding desperate, but also swaying when she was saying it; _she really can't handle her drink can she? _Eddie looked back with horror on his face at her recent suggestion, "I don't want you because I love Rachel, and I always have done" he said and felt quite proud when he did.

Eddie watched her as she looked around the room, _at least she has the message now, I love Rachel, yes that did feel good saying that, I would repeat it but it wouldn't make sense. Perhaps I could announce it over the microphone, maybe not. I don't think Rachel would thank me for doing that. _Melissa leaned forwards towards Eddie; _great she's so drunk she can't even stand up straight but knowing the type of person Rachel is, she will ensure Melissa gets home safely. If I'm honest I don't know why she should bother but I suppose she is her sister. _

Suddenly Melissa's hands were round the back of Eddie's neck and she was pulling the two of them closer together with her lips crashing onto his. Immediately Eddie tried to push Melissa away from him but was also conscious that if he pushed her too hard she would most certainly slip; _not something that would be easily explained to Rachel. _Eddie tried to pull away but she was stronger than he gave her credit for, _this kiss is nothing like Rachel's was, when I kiss her it is special but this is just…horrible, I can't stand it. _Eventually Eddie managed to push Melissa away from him; _I just hope that Rachel didn't see that. _

But Eddie felt sick as he heard her voice filling the room; _I just pray that she didn't see that because I don't want Melissa to ruin something that had barely started. _He gazed in her eyes but they seemed different; _but how?_ It was then that Eddie realised _she looks as if she is about to cry, she must have seen. _Eddie felt terror run through his body; _what must she think of me, I told her I loved her outside and then I'm kissing her sister in here. _Reflecting upon recent events made him feel sick; _and Rachel thought she could trust me and I've let her down. How can I ever make it up to her? I have to stand next to Melissa; to avoid making it obvious when really all I want to do is to run onto the stage to tell Rachel how much I love her and only her._

Eddie looked back amazed at Rachel when she said how she had brought presents for everyone; _how can she afford it? _Then for the first time within the speech their eyes locked; _but it was an uncomfortable lock almost as if she was trying to tell me something, I normally love it when our eyes lock as it confirms that she also feels the same way as me but if anything this spoke exactly the opposite; their was almost hatred and mostly there was a look of disappointment_. She looked away almost too easily as if she was happy to look away normally we have to tear our eyes away_; not this time._

She fled from the stage and immediately Eddie's eyes searched for her but she was nowhere to be seen. _I believe I may have just lost the woman that I love and it's all my fault. I should have been stronger I should have pushed Melissa away. I knew that she was going to cause trouble but I didn't keep out of her way; I suppose the only reason is because if I confronted her Rachel didn't have to so their sister- relationship may have been preserved. I guess that's not the case anymore._

Michael running up to Eddie looking distraught, "hey mate, what's the matter?" Eddie questioned and for the first time that evening Rachel wasn't the person he was mainly thinking about. Michael looked as though he had something to tell but he didn't now who. "Come on Michael; you can tell me anything". Eddie stated softly to try and encourage Michael to speak. _It's not going to be half as bad as what I have done; Michael; is going to hate me because he really loves Rachel. I could certainly do with Rachel now as Michael always tells her everything._

Michael looked into Eddie's eyes and began to feel comfortable, "but Daddy she said that I shouldn't tell you". Michael said and started to cry due to the divided loyalty that he was feeling. "I'm sure they won't mind Michael, I promise not to tell anyone". Eddie replied trying to stay calm as he wanted to know who had upset his son in such a way. _I don't care what they say about me but I don't want them hurting the two people I love; Rachel and Michael._

Michael looked at Eddie almost as if he was deciding whether he was able to trust him, "Rachel…" Michael stopped due to Eddie's eyes lightening up at even the mention of her name. _I wonder when she said this to him. _"Michael, what did Rachel say?" Eddie asked getting impatient as he realised that Rachel may still be here so he could resolve the situation.  
"Rachel said that she was feeling unwell and was going home" Eddie released Michael from the embrace and was about to run after her, when Michael continued talking, "why did she say that she loves me?" Eddie didn't answer however he called across the room to Tom to ask him to keep an eye on Michael.

Eddie ran towards the door and thought about what Michael had said, _so she did see and she is planning to leave, saying she loves Michael was her way of saying goodbye. _Eddie charged out of the door and was relieved to see Rachel's' car still in the car park, realising this meant she was still here he scanned across the land and saw her sitting with Steph on a nearby bench. Eddie made his way to the two of them.


	90. Chapter 90

Part 90

Steph's part

Steph stood up and walked to the door as she was getting lonely due to her only company being Grantly, _boring _or Melissa; _I don't think so. Out of the two I believe that I may go for Grantly ever time. I wonder where Dave is because despite him not being particularly anything special to look at he seems to value women, a lot more than other men that I've been out with. Being lonely makes me think of Maxine lying all alone in the hospital bed; ok, she's stable but that doesn't mean I wanted to leave her even when the visitor hours closed. _

Standing in the door way overlooking the car park Steph say Eddie and Rachel talking; _oh, wouldn't you love to be a fly on the wall sometimes so you are able to tell what they are saying? _Despite standing there for a few minutes, Steph was unable to make out what they were saying therefore reluctantly she returned to the warmth of the building vowing to gaze and most likely gossip at the two of them through the window. However unfortunately, for Steph when she arrived at the viewing gallery AKA the window; Eddie was already beginning to walk inside; although he did have a rather large grin on his face that he was trying desperately hard to cover up before he walked into the room. _I wonder what he is so happy about, as he has recently been with Rachel, I bet I can guess, looks like my wonderful plan with Matt actually worked; that's another £5 that he owes me._

Steph stood from the table and was about to proceed to Eddie to quiz him about recent events when Michael beat him; _looks like the gossip will have to wait that bit longer then. _Steph thought with disappointment in her voice. _But at least both Rachel and Eddie are happy as the two of them haven't had much luck and if there is a wedding that will mean more free drinks. Following that there may be christenings; ok perhaps I'm getting carried away but you get my drift._ Steph walked towards Matt who was being harassed by Grantly in the desire to know why all modern music needs to be so loud, "Matt can you help me please?" Steph asked to rescue him.

"Thanks for that Steph, does Grantly know how to have a good time?" they both looked at Grantly and replied with a resounding "no".

The two of them continued their favourite past time; well apart form gossiping, they looked around the room and made snide comments about people's appearance, their lack of ability to hold their drink and the company that they were in. Their prime target started to make ground towards Eddie staggering with each step.

"Look two-tone can't even walk in a straight line she's had that much to drink" Steph stated as there was no love-loss between either Melissa or Steph and somehow Matt always appeared to be caught in the middle of it. Steph continued, "Perhaps she dyes her own hair and it is after her nights out; that would explain the two tones in it." This comment put them in hysterics as they could actually imagine her doing that.

Mat left Steph laughing, believing that she was a bad influence on him; _oh well I can still carry on regardless. _However Steph was actually finding it more interesting watching Melissa and Eddie talk as she knew that similarly these two didn't get on, _but Eddie's too much of a gentleman to hit her, despite us all knowing that she deserves it. _This was the reason for her looking away however the more she tried to stop looking the more she was being forced it, trying to resist she turned her back on them so she could only see them through the corner of her eye. _I better keep an eye on them as I wouldn't want to miss any entertainment as it can be my gossip when we return to school. _

However the gossip wasn't quite what Steph had in mind, _Melissa and Eddie were kissing._ Steph stood there horrified but felt even worse when she saw Rachel standing at the door watching the two of them. _I can only imagine how she must be feeling particularly due to my suspicions as to what happened outside. _Steph wanted to run up to Melissa to push her off particularly as she was the one that had forced Eddie to kiss her by hurling herself onto him. _Come on Eddie push her off, it's Rachel you want. _Steph was thinking this and if he didn't do it soon she was fearful that she would actually end up shouting it to him. _Well at least he looks as though he is hating it._ _But it's too late Rachel has seen and she was now walking onto the stage._

During the entire speech, Steph was feeling sympathetic for Rachel as what she had seen wasn't actually a true reflection of the events which occurred; for instance Eddie was trying to get Melissa to stay away throughout the evening to protect Rachel. But Steph was also annoyed at Eddie as he had betrayed Rachel and despite him not meaning to he had hurt Rachel, and Steph always felt a loyalty to her friends.

Steph saw Rachel hug Michael and then exit the room, _I've got to go after her and tell her the truth as what she thinks isn't actually what happened._ "Rachel, wait" Steph called as she just got to Rachel before she climbed into her car, Steph slowed from her run into a slow walk towards Rachel as it was quite apparent that Rachel was crying; _I'm pretty sure she would want anyone to see her cry so I will slow down and let her compose herself._ It seemed to take a age before the two woman met and throughout the entire time, Steph was questioning how she would explain to Rachel the type of person her sister was. _Not exactly the easiest thing to do. _However Steph didn't need to worry about speaking as she did the natural reaction in that situation; she placed her arms around Rachel and held her tight.

This offered comfort to both of them as it made it easier for Steph to start the conversation; _I suppose it's now or never._


	91. Chapter 91

_Part 91_

"Rachel you've got it all wrong" Steph stated to a surprised looking Rachel, "excuse me, how can I have it wrong I saw it with my own eyes Eddie and Melissa were kissing" Rachel replied angrily as she didn't understand why Steph was defending Eddie. _I'd expect it off Melissa but not Eddie, I thought he loved me. Guess I was wrong about that, another example o how my judgement is severely hampered; I suppose I was in love too much to care. I was desperate so I went back to being 25. Why don't I ever learn?_

"Yes Rachel I know they were kissing when you walked in but Melissa saw you were coming and launched herself at Eddie, he couldn't get out of the way". _It was only when Steph was repeating the events did she realise how cunning Melissa had been; to time it so Rachel would see the kiss but not the rejection from Eddie. Ah yes I haven't mentioned that. Although using launched makes her sound inhumane; but the way she could do it too her sister I guess she is; I would be grateful to have a sister like Rachel. I mean it might mean a higher wage due to being family; because there has to be family increase doesn't there. _Steph looked annoyed at herself at the way that for the second time that evening she was going off at a wild tangent. _Come on you have to focus on the task in hand; knowing Rachel it's a big task that I have to do; to convince her, the only one who can do that is Eddie. I wonder where he is?_

"You should have seen the look on his face when she was kissing him, it was of disgust not of love_; _like when he kisses you_" _Steph added cheekily as she hadn't actually seen Rachel and Eddie kiss but had suspicions that they had outside. Rachel stood there confused; _how did she see? Does this woman see everything? _Due to the shock that she was still reeling from she was unable to grasp that Steph had guessed and due to her reaction it was rather obvious that Rachel had confirmed her original beliefs.

Steph smiled _so they did kiss outside then, pity I missed it however I suppose it is still gossip_. Realising the Rachel was still intending to leave she was thinking of further things that would support Eddie's case; _and hopefully get rid of Melissa as if we're not careful she will be given another job within the school._

"Rachel, Eddie loves you there is no way that he would want to cheat on you with…" Steph paused as she realised using 'her' probably wasn't the best way to talk about Rachel's sister. "Melissa, as personally I think it is more like the stunt that Melissa would do". Steph stated as she continued in her speech. This caused an unusual reaction from Rachel as she suddenly looked incredibly deep in thought; _I should have guessed; of course it is Melissa I mean she has done it before so why not this time. I just thought she had changed particularly as she could see how much I love Eddie. _This caused Rachel to smile she had said 'Love' she used present tense to say that she still had feelings for Eddie. _I probably always will, but that doesn't dispute the fact that he has hurt me._

"Rachel what's the matter?" Steph asked as she could see the way that all of a sudden Rachel had appeared distant almost as if she wasn't in the conversation with her anymore. _I was supposed to be sorting things out between her and Eddie not making them worse._

"I've just remembered…" Rachel stopped as she wasn't entirely convinced whether she wanted to disclose a piece of her past that had been hidden from everyone; this was even something that Eddie didn't know. _I probably should have told him but we were only getting close recently so I suppose there wasn't any need to tell him before, looks as though I won't have to bother any more._

"What have you remembered" Steph questioned starting to get impatient due to the constant pauses that were breaking the conversation; _I guess she is still in shock, just try and keep calm Steph; I'm guessing this is gossip that shouldn't be spread about however if someone bribed me with a couple of drinks I can't be responsible for my actions._

"Well if she has done it, it wouldn't be the first time as she did it across me years ago but the man wasn't strong enough to resist her advances" Rachel said with tears being to roll down her cheek as she _wondered how long it would take for Eddie to succumb to her 'charms'. _Steph looked at her horrified; _and she still gave her sister a job; I think I would have killed her._

"Well many years ago when I was 25; I was going to get married to a man called Adam but then something changed between us; he got promotion so he had to change his hours at work, then he had business weekends. Of course I didn't mind he accepted my past and still loved me something that I had been lacking; I was happy". Rachel laughed; _was happy is the operative phrase in this sentence. _Steph looked back at Rachel with compassion in her eyes not the pity; something that Rachel was scared off receiving. _I don't want people to pity me. _

However before they were able to resume, 'he' was standing at the doorway; Rachel's heart started to pound; _a part of me must still love him then _but she also froze; _if I love him, he can hurt me. But Eddie wouldn't hurt me would he? Actually he already has. _

Steph felt Rachel stand bolt upright and looked to the door; _I guess I better leave the two of them to talk._


	92. Chapter 92

Part 92

Steph left Rachel and walked towards Eddie; he looked back at Steph but he was severely weakened; he had tears beginning to form in his eyes at the sight of the woman he loves standing there; broken due to his actions. _How could I be so stupid? She will never forgive me now; I can be certain of that. But I have to try or I will never forgive myself._

Steph was continuing in her journey towards Eddie and he was expecting looks of disapproval and almost anger due to the way she had previously said that 'if he ever hurt her, he would have her to answer too'. _Great, a lecture from Steph; something that I'm really in the mood for now. _Eddie thought sarcastically but surprisingly she had an expression of sympathy for the situation which the two of them found themselves in. _I can't be annoyed at Eddie because he isn't to blame and he didn't mean to hurt Rachel as he loves her and I know he could never deliberately hurt her._

Steph reached Eddie and was about to out her arms around him; when she realised that within the current situation that it probably wasn't the best idea for any of the parties involved. _I really don't think it would help Rachel and Eddie to get back together._

"Look Eddie, I've done my best but the rest is up to you, good luck" Steph gave another sympathising smile and continued her journey inside; _after all this talking I need a drink. _Eddie looked back at Rachel and the tears threatened to fall from his eyes; _how did it ever come to this? Come on Eddie you have to be strong for Rachel, she needs you now. _Eddie walked towards her still not knowing how he was going to explain it to Rachel as he hadn't got a clear picture in his own head how it had happened. _Why didn't I see it coming? I should have known. _Being closer to Rachel wasn't helping Eddie clarify the situation in his own head, if anything it actually made it harder; the hurt expression in her eyes, the way she stood there looking…broken.

Rachel turned round and looked at Eddie; _guess I better talk to him although I don't know what there is to say. I don't trust anyone… I can't trust anyone as I just don't trust my own judgement anymore, that's why I've got to go._

Eddie stood close enough so the chilling breeze wouldn't take their voices but further enough away that couldn't be confused for being anything closer than friends. For a few moments they just stood there; neither of them knowing what to say or the way that they should behave with one another.

Eddie felt the situation required conversation; _although I still don't know what I'm going to say but I better give it a go. _"Rachel…" Eddie paused due to not knowing how to continue the conversation.

Steph had resumed her position and was gazing out the window at the two of them again; _I just hope they don't end ignoring one another as I convinced that I couldn't stand there being peace-maker but I do feel awful for just leaving them. But if they are going to sort it out they will have to do it together without any interference from anybody else. _Matt walked up to her and said, "Hi Steph, any good gossip?" he asked knowing the only reason she would be sitting there. Steph sat there pretending to be a lot more drunk than she actually was; _at least it gives me more time to form an answer. _ "No sorry nothing to tell" Steph lied knowing that she couldn't betray Rachel and Eddie's trust; _they need me to be a friend, the gossip can wait and I did only say I would divulge information if a drink was involved, and Matt made no comment about a drink; so no information . _

"Look Eddie, there's not a lot to say, I get it, due to my past" Rachel was unsure how to continue the conversation so she suddenly changed the way the conversation was going, "I know men can't resist Melissa; she funny, pretty and younger, why would you want me when you could have Melissa" Eddie had stayed quiet throughout the recent comments by Rachel; _how could she have it so wrong; I only love Rachel; she is my world. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't part of it anymore._

"No Rachel you're wrong, you're the only one I want to be with I love you and I knew I have hurt you but I just hope that one day you will forgive me." Eddie replied with the tears falling from his eyes. This caused Rachel's heart to melt at the sight of the normally strong Eddie crying. _So we are both hurt by Melissa's antics then but hopefully we can get through it together. _Rachel just took Eddie in her arms; as at this moment in time words failed her and she hoped the gesture would explain her feelings.

This action caused a cheer to be heard from the window; this caused a lot of people to look surprised at Steph so she looked embarrassed and said, "I have just realised that I can afford another drink". _Great so now they all think I'm an alcoholic. Oh well my work here is done, she thought with a smile on her face._


	93. Chapter 93

Part 93

Steph returned to the bar in an attempt to make her recent admission sound slightly more convincing than it sounded. "Hi Matt are you going to get me a drink then?" Steph asked as she stood beside a happier looking Matt. He looked back at her horrified; _ok it was worth a try but at least I don't have to pay. We should have more of these evenings they are good for…(drinking), team building. Yes it's an important part of team building. _Steph thought as she reflected upon the day that she had endured; _what a mix of emotions._

Still standing outside the comfort which their embrace was providing them with exited as this was no longer providing them with the answers that they both desperately required. Releasing each other from the hold close, Eddie stood the distance which had held previously maintained during the previous conversation. _That hug didn't help as I still don't know whether we are ok; does she forgive me? _Realising that the silence wasn't helping and Rachel still didn't look as though still there; _what can I do? I love Eddie but what is love without trust? _Eddie took a step towards Rachel and held her hand; he then led her towards the bench which was hidden in the garden at the side of the car park.

Michael looked at Davina as his feet were starting to hurt and he was getting increasingly tired. "Davina where is Daddy?" he asked as he was looking forward to spending the evening with Rachel and that wasn't happening as she was feeling poorly so she had to leave early and how Eddie had also left him. Michael felt as though he was stranded; as much as he liked Davina it was the way that he loved Rachel or Daddy.

Walking to the bench there was complete silence and when they were sitting on the bench; there was no fear that the silence was going to be going any time yet. Eddie sat beside her and placed his hands in his lap; resisting the urge to wrap his arm around Rachel's waist resulting in him pulling her closer. Rachel was actually disappointed that Eddie wasn't trying to get any closer than he currently was; _maybe he does love Melissa, but then I suppose I hadn't explained to him how I feel. I'm guessing we just need to start talking and then the misunderstandings will be over. Ok that's the plan it's just the question of how I put it into action. Not quiet so easy. _Rachel shifted herself closer towards Eddie and the spark that they always felt when they looked into each other's eyes was still there; _so she does still love me then, perhaps we still have something; although I would be a lot happier if she actually said this to confirm the opinion._

Steph who had been observing the conversation between Davina and Michael saw the distraught expression that Michael had on his face. Steph looked at Davina and spoke above the noise, "Davina, Rachel and Eddie are talking outside; shall I take Michael to the two of them" Steph suggested seeing that Michael might be on of the only people who could completely heal the rift between the two of them. Davina looked back at Steph confused as she wasn't entirely sure why Steph was offering to help someone else. _I know she has changed in her attitude but actually I believe she has had a personality transplant._ However the small hand releasing the vice-like grip that he had on Davina's hand had been released and the expression on his face due to the mention of Rachel and Eddie showed that he desperately wanted to see the two of them.

"Please answer honesty, did you kiss Melissa?" Rachel questioned desperately hoping that Eddie would confirm that he was innocent and he didn't want the kiss that he received from Melissa. Eddie looked at Rachel amazed; _how could she think that I wanted to kiss Melissa but then he thought about it from her point of view, I suppose she only saw us kissing and assumed the worst._

"No, she kissed me you have to believe me I love you" he replied with the tears threatening to fall once more; due to the possibility that she wouldn't believe him; _I don't know what I would do if I lost Rachel._

Rachel looked in his eyes and knew that ever word he spoke was spoken with honesty and love, "that's good because I love you too Eddie" Rachel replied with her voice breaking due to the emotions that she had recently placed her body under.

Eddie looked deeper into her eyes and saw that behind the tears they were still full of love; similarly to how she looked before the drama in the hall. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her; _I will make a promise that from today; we will argue but she will always be able to trust me; as I just so pleased that she believed me. S_howing that for this moment in time she was content; she rested her head on Eddie's chest and closed her eyes. _Yes, things still had to be said but that could wait until another day and another time. _As for now they were both pleased that they were in each other arms; the one place which they didn't have to pretend to be anything that they weren't.


	94. Chapter 94

Part 94

Davina released Michael's hand and he rushed towards Steph, "please can we go and see Rachel and daddy" said the highly excitable little boy; who all of a sudden wasn't half as tired as he felt a couple of minutes ago.

"Come on then Michael, lets go and find them" Steph said pleased that Michael was prepared to take part in the plan which he didn't even know about; _this cute little boy is definitely going to help get Rachel and Eddie back together as she wouldn't want to turn her back on him as she loves him. _Due to losing her spot in the viewing gallery Steph was unaware that part of this reunion had already taken place.

"Eddie I'm sorry I doubted you; I should know that I can trust you" Rachel ended the comfortable silence that surrounded the pair of them. However Eddie refused to let Rachel to blame herself as it was Melissa and partly his fault but nothing to do with Rachel.

"No Rachel, I'm sorry for the way I've hurt you causing you to believe that I didn't love you. I'm sorry for the way you walked in seeing Melissa kissing me" Eddie replied as he didn't want Rachel to feel that it was her fault despite not wanting to talk about the kissing they had to otherwise there would be a simmering resentfulness between the pair of them; _and_ _after nearly losing her in the fire, I'm not going to lose her particularly as she is mine to lose now._

"Eddie, I know you're not to blame for that because she has done it before so the sooner she goes the better". A little voice interrupted them as he stood behind the pair of them and asked with confusion in his voice, "Who do you want to leave Rachel?" Rachel lifted her head from Eddie's chest and swivelled around, and saw Michael standing behind the two of them looking confused.

"Just my sister Melissa" Rachel said with honesty in her voice despite the surprise feeling still being shown in her voice, due to the way Michael always cared about other people and the way they were feeling; _I'm surprised; and honoured he cares so much about me_. Michael looked back at confused "don't you like your sister, Rachel" Michael asked as he thought; _if I had a sister I promise that I would love her._

"She has just upset me that is all" Rachel replied as she was pleased she had made up with Eddie as she would have hated having to live without Michael being a part of her life.

"Why did she upset you because if she loves you, she wouldn't want to upset you would she?" Michael questioned as he couldn't understand why anyone would want to upset Rachel; a person that he loved dearly and a person that he knew his daddy also loved.

"I don't know Michael but I'm with my two favourite men now so I don't mind" Rachel responded as she was pleased with her present company and the way that Michael always put everything into perspective. Eddie looked back at Rachel surprised at her recent comment as the awkwardness of the situation was no longer apparent as they both relaxed into the natural, happy atmosphere that they were used to when the were together.

"That's good because me and daddy both love you" Michael said as he walked the other side of Rachel and Eddie to enable him to stand in front of them. Eddie would have previously looked embarrassed at Michael exposing a secret which had been hidden for a substantial amount of time but all Eddie did was return an expression which represented his agreement in the statement.

Michael leant towards Rachel and said, "Can I sit by you please Rachel?" which Rachel happily obliged and lifted him onto the bench in between her and Eddie. _It looks as my chance of being part of Michael's life isn't over after all. _

Rachel lookedat the two people who were sitting beside her and smiled; "come on you two why don't we go back inside, I think I promised you that I would dance with you didn't I Michael" Rachel stated towards Michael as she knew she would have to something to look forward to as just entering back into the hall to see Melissa wasn't particularly appealing.

"But I thought you were poorly and going home" Michael asked as he was confused as too why Rachel was no longer going; particularly as she looked so poorly inside.

"No not anymore I feel better" Rachel replied getting increasingly embarrassed with where these questions were going.

"Is it because Daddy made you better?" Michael asked with innocence in his voice. This caused Rachel and Eddie to smile at one another "yes something like that" Rachel replied, which caused Michael to trace the smile from Rachel's lips and saw that Eddie was returning one towards her. This made Michael hug the two of them and pulled them closer until they were all involved in an extremely tight embrace; _if Daddy and Rachel are happy then so am I. _Michael thought as the tiredness which he had previously felt started to take over his body once more.

Rachel looked at the two people involved in the close hug and smiled; _I pleased we got it sorted and I pleased the questions have stopped as I really don't want to have to explain to Michael the truth as he may not understand the reasons behind the situation. Or he may punch Melissa. _Rachel smiled at the thought of this as surprisingly she could actually see this happening and even more amusing she could picture Michael winning. Rachel then berated herself for having such thoughts about Michael and Melissa knowing that Eddie would be horrified if he knew what she was thinking; _you shouldn't be thinking that about your sister. _Eddie noticed the odd expression on Rachel's face and began to question whether she was okay about they being back together; _I presume we are back together anyway._

Rachel realised that both Michael and Eddie were staring at her so she took herself from her trace thinking; _Michael might hurt his hand if he punched Melissa so I might have to do it for him._


	95. Chapter 95

Part 95

Still smiling for the previous admission that she would quite like to punch Melissa, Rachel entered the hall with a newly-found enthusiasm. _So Rachel keep your hands by your side at least then it is harder to punch someone. Or her, in particularly. _Rachel thought as she spotted Melissa standing alone at the bar. Eddie realised Rachel's uneasy and put his hand into her; _that will show her it takes more than this silly stunt to split us two up._

Melissa saw Rachel and Eddie holding hands and immediately she felt regret and hatred for the pair of them. _How could he want to be with her; I gave him a chance to be with me, but he rejected me for what; the ex-prostitute. I suppose she does have practice after all, but she isn't exactly the settling down type as she is going to be going back to her old profession when she discovers what everybody else knows. She is no good at anything else. _

Before Melissa was able to criticise Eddie she felt someone presence beside her; _great the local alcoholic is going to have a go now is she; Rachel sure does know how to pick her staff; she has a pushover as a deputy; an alcoholic and a gambler. I suppose Rachel does fit in quite well being the prostitute._

Before Melissa was able to voice her opinion to Steph, she was already being criticised by her. "What do you think you were doing?" Steph asked angrily and for a woman who was tipsy she was stringing her sentence together quite well; _perhaps I haven't drunk as much as I thought I had. _The reaction that Steph received annoyed her as Melissa smiled maliciously almost as if Rachel's and Eddie's feelings didn't matter. _Why should I care they are sacking me anyway. If I can cause trouble for them, then so be it._ "I was acting on a feeling that we both have, that's me and Eddie". Melissa emphasised 'Eddie' to give the impression that he had more to do with it than he actually did.

"No he didn't he rejected you as I saw the reaction on his face when he was kissing you" Steph replied pleased that she was able to correct Melissa as Steph had seen the events with her own eyes.

"Aw, doesn't anyone love you, you old hag, is that why you have to observe other people". Melissa answered pleased with the insults that she was able to reel out the blonde woman who was just as bad as Rachel; _I thought Steph was intelligent when I first met her but now I see that she is no better than the rest of them._

The anger in Steph was rising due to the insults that Melissa was dishing out to them all and what made it worse was the party atmosphere that had been created was now disappearing as this altercation was being heard by everyone in the room as it was louder than the volume of the music. The entire room was gathered around the two women who were unaware of the sudden interest in their conversation; there was just one problem for Melissa. Nobody was on her side.

Steph chose to ignore that comment as she didn't want to slip to Melissa's level by throwing an insult back at her. Matt who saw the tears glistening in his friend's eyes took over in the attempt to get Melissa to leave the party that she was never actually wanted at anyway.


	96. Chapter 96

Part 96

"Look Melissa, no-one wants you here so why don't you just leave" Matt suggested but cheekily added, "I'll make sure that you get to your car as I wouldn't want you to get lost on the way". This caused stifled laughter among some of the gathering as they had only yesterday had a conversation about Melissa's naivety. Therefore she wouldn't have understood the significance of this comment and mistaken it for Matt trying to be kind to her.

"Who's to say I wanted stay anyway" Melissa sniped back realising that everyone in the room was against her. This feeling was increased when she noticed a small boy holding Steph's hand. On realising that she was upset he had released Rachel's hand and went to stand beside her. "Steph don't cry the nasty woman will be going soon, Rachel told me" Michael stated trying to stop the tears from flowing down Steph's cheeks. This caused Steph to smile knowing as long as Michael was around Rachel and Eddie would never be apart for long.

"Bye then" a little voice piped up from beside Steph directed at Melissa, he was looking at her with anger in his voice as Melissa had upset Rachel and now she had upset Steph. Admittedly Michael didn't know Steph all that well but she was upset and Michael hated seeing anyone upset.

"Shut up you spoilt little brat" Melissa focussed her anger on Michael as in Melissa's eyes he was the route cause of all of her problems; _if Michael wasn't the ready made family for Rachel, she wouldn't be interested and if she wasn't interested I would be able to be with Eddie. Not that I love him but I'm guessing that as a deputy he would have a decent salary. A girl needs something to feed her shopping habitat after all. _Melissa thought to herself with the focus of her attention still being fixed on Michael. This caused Michael to feel intimidated as despite knowing he had everybody's support as a six year old he felt exposed to her. Someone he knew he hated and the feeling was mutual.

On hearing the insult which Melissa had dished out to Michael, it caused Steph to proceed towards Melissa. Rachel stood there with the anger building up in her as she was feeling guilty for getting Michael involved as Melissa was her problem. _She doesn't like Rachel and Eddie but there is no need to take it out on Michael. He is nothing to do with it as he only said what the adults in the room were too much of cowards to say._ Steph thought but before she was able to get to Melissa somebody had beaten her.

Rachel reached out her left hand and slapped Melissa across her right cheek. _I don't care what she says about me _but the minute that Melissa insulted Michael, Rachel felt the anger rise up inside of her. It was only when Melissa was clutching her ever-reddening cheek did Rachel, realise the consequences of her actions. _What must Michael think of me, hitting my own sister?_ _It looks like Melissa may be able to split me and Eddie up after all. I suppose the only good thing is, that Michael didn't punch her himself, possibly breaking his hand. I would feel guilty if he hurt himself trying to defend the situation that I have created due to employing her. Although in hindsight I would never have employed her if I knew the problems that she would cause._

The crowd that had formed around Melissa were standing in a stunned silence; the usual professional head teacher had just slapped one of her staff.

Part 98

Fearing that he was going to laugh due to the sight he had just witnessed, Matt continued, "I think you should leave or do you want to be evicted as I'm sure Steph will be only to happy to get the security guard to get you to leave"

Melissa walked through the crowd as they reluctantly moved out of her way all believing that they too could add to her humiliation; however the majority of them decided against it, with just a few disapproving looks.

She got back to the bar and placed her coat over her arms; she picked her glass up and downed the alcoholic substance despite knowing that due to the volume of it she had already consumed, there was no reason to complete this action as it just delayed her impending departure. Something they were all looking forward to. Melissa was aware that her departure was being met with glee for the other people in the room and the frustration that had build up in her over the few weeks she had been working with Rachel was represented by the force in which she opened the door and similar to her arrival she slammed it into the wall. However, different to her arrival, this sound brought smiles to the faces of the Waterloo Road staff.

The crowd dispersed as they were still all amazed at the reaction that her comments had brought from Rachel and the fact that they were aware that the entertainment was well and truly over.

Still standing in the same position were Rachel, Eddie and Michael, all dumbfounded by the recent events. _So he does resent me then?_

Melissa stepped in the parked car outside the hotel and looked back into the window of the room which she had previously been stood in; this brought the anger back to the front of her mind. _Great, I didn't manage to split the two of them up but I promise I will get my revenge. You will regret this day Rachel. _On this thought it caused Melissa to step inside the taxi and slammed the door of the vehicle. The dust that was thrown up signalled her departure from the hotel premises; Melissa looked back through the car boot window and thought; _the problem with dust is that it always settles again._


	97. Chapter 97

Part 97

The party atmosphere had returned as the music's volume was increased and the drinks were well and truly flowing again, well for everyone except Rachel and Eddie. The staff were exchanging embarrassing tales about Melissa and the way that they were all delighted that she had left the party; many of the staff were still amazed at the way that Rachel had slapped Melissa.

"I'm glad that Rachel slapped her as it saved me a job and possibly saved my job" Steph stated as a matter-of-fact to the group of teachers that were surrounding her. This caused Grantly to snigger as he was convinced that once more Steph was attention-seeking, "you wouldn't have hit Melissa as you want to stay in Rachel's good books", with them all knowing if she had hit Melissa, Rachel wouldn't be best pleased; as after all Melissa was still Rachel's sister. The drink had taken over Grantly therefore the usual grumpy Grantly had come out of his shell and in a certain light; it could be believed that he was smiling. Davina who had returned to the dance floor; and for the first time that evening she was away from Michael and with Tom in his arms all by herself; _the one place where she felt content. As much as I like Michael I can't help but want to spend the evening with my fiancé. I must admit I still haven't got used to saying that and the wedding is only in a few months time. _The thought of this caused Davina to smile as she actually felt that the planning was going well and it was all on track.

Reluctantly Davina removed her head from Tom's chest and turned to have another glance at the bar as she was trying to establish where her friend; Jasmine was. Although Davina wanted to be with Tom she cared for Jasmine as she would be by herself as she hadn't exactly had anyone there with her this evening. _I can't imagine how lonely she must be by herself, but when I invited her by me, it always makes her feel the odd one out. _ It was then that Davina saw Grantly and she felt that she had to point him out to Tom. "Look at Grantly" Davina pointed out at him standing by the bar, "he almost looks as though he is going to smile". This caused Tom to look at him in amazement, "let's get the cameras out as I don't think he smiled the whole time during the term". The two of them had one last look at a 'smiling' Grantly and Davina replaced her head on Tom's shoulder pleased at the comfort and support that it offered. _I just hope he knows how much I love him and how much I want to marry him. But the fact that she said it ever morning, when she was moaning about the impending day at work, proved that he would. _

Rachel was still standing in pretty much the same place that she had maintained during the eviction of Melissa. Eddie, who had been making sure that Michael was ok following the public humiliation that Melissa had tried to inflict on him, saw Rachel standing there and his heart ached to be standing beside her. _I just wish I could tell what she was thinking; but I don't suppose I will ever know that, I don't think anyone will._

"Come on Michael let's go and talk to Rachel" Eddie suggested despite knowing the kind of mood that Rachel was likely to be in meant that the conversation would be incredibly one-sided. Eddie was right; Rachel wasn't in a very good mood as the realisation that Melissa had split her and Eddie up finally hit home as she felt she was unable to join in the party spirit. _So he does hate me then? As that is why he is staying away, the thing is I would still slap her for saying that to Michael._

Eddie stood behind Rachel, contemplating whether to wrap his arms around her waist but eventually decided against it, _I can't kiss her if I'm not facing her can I? _Realising that Rachel didn't know she was here, he breathed in her perfume; the one smell that always managed to calm his nerves and ease all his worries. However happy Eddie was standing in his current position he was still longing to hear Rachel's voice but the sound of a happy Rachel; something that had been severely lacking throughout the course of the evening; so far.


	98. Chapter 98

Part 98

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you" Eddie joked as he whispered in her ear. The sensation of cool air begin replaced with his warm breath made Rachel smile due to the shiver that it sent down her spine; _he doesn't seem to be annoyed at me. _Rachel thought now getting confused as she couldn't understand if he wasn't in a mood why it took him so long to talk to her; _perhaps I am thinking about it way too much. But I suppose it's the way I am, I don't think that will ever change, it's the way I do things, I always have done._

Rachel turned around so she was facing Eddie; the confusion she was feeling was etched on her face, "so you're not annoyed at me?" Rachel asked looking in Eddie's eyes so she could see his true reaction. _He won't be able to disguise that reaction, however hard he tries. _ But the only reaction that she saw was confusion; _perhaps he is a better actor than I previously thought, perhaps the confusion is hiding his true feelings._

_._

"Rachel why would I be annoyed at you" Eddie asked her mystified as to why Rachel would believe he was annoyed her_. Why doesn't she understand that I love her? How can I prove it to her? Maybe that the thing, maybe I never will be able to._

"For slapping her in front Michael" Rachel replied and the tears threatened to fall once more, something that was a regular occurrence during the evening.

Eddie looked back at her amazed, _how could she believe that she has done anything wrong?_

"Why would I be annoyed at you, when you defended Michael?" Eddie replied with joy in his voice as he reflected upon Rachel standing up to Melissa. _I still can't believe that she did it although I must admit Melissa deserved it and I would have happily done it if I got the chance._

"Well it's hardly a good example is it, so I will understand if you want me to keep away from Michael, I mean it's not as though I'm his mother is it?". Rachel answered although she was only saying it with her head as her heart was screaming the complete opposite. _I love Michael I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see him anymore._ Rachel knew she was feeling sorry for herself but she couldn't help it; _I have let Melissa ruin it again, how could I be so stupid?_

Before Rachel was able to condemn herself anymore Eddie interrupted her thoughts and the sound of Eddie's voice always brightened Rachel's mood; however foul the mood which she had previously been in.

"Rachel, you are undoubtedly a mother to Michael" Eddie stated but then felt embarrassed as he wasn't sure he should have said it as he wasn't sure how Rachel would take it. _I know she wants to be a mother and I have practically said that it is the only chance she will have of being a mother._

The tears started to roll down Rachel's cheek as Eddie's comment had finally hit home as she realised that her believe of being a mother hadn't gone as they all believed that Rachel was Michael's mother. _And to be honest I couldn't be happier. _

Eddie was concerned when he saw the tears as he was conscious to whether they had stemmed from his recent comment about Rachel being Michael's mother; _I hope she didn't take it the wrong way as I wouldn't want to offend her as I love her and I love the way that she loves Michael, as if he is her own. _Eddie put his hand to the side of Rachel's face and wiped the tears away with his thumb, "don't cry I'm sorry Rachel" In honesty Eddie didn't know what he was apologising for; him saying it or Rachel not being a mother herself.

"Why would you be sorry, I couldn't be happier" Rachel replied with the tears still falling, but Eddie took no notice as he lent forwards and repeated the action he had done outside in the car park earlier in the evening. He kissed Rachel and similarly to when they were in the car park neither of them wanted it to end. Neither of them were aware of anybody else's presence in the room as they faded into insignificance; as they had each other and for that moment in time that was enough. There was only one person who could interrupt them now and he came forwards to them, Eddie was holding Rachel in his arms; giving her the strength to belief in herself but more importantly in them.

Something that if Eddie had his way, she would always be able to believe in, as he had for a long time.

"Rachel, I love you" Eddie whispered in her ear and this brought a smile to her face, "that's good Mr. Lawson because I love you too" she replied knowing that in this moment in time, this was the only place she wanted to be.

The person who was interrupting them stated, "And I love both of you" this caused Rachel and Eddie to smile down at him and they opened their arms to let this person join in their personal embrace.


	99. Chapter 99

Part 99

Steph, who had suddenly got bored of the happy Grantly, _he really is a lot more interesting miserable as I can laugh at him and make jokes about him but with him being happy he just laughs with us laughing at him, not take offence like he is suppose to. _Therefore Steph was gazing around the room, to see who she could take embarrassing pictures of. _If they are so bad I can use them to blackmail the person into buying me drinks. Better get busy with the camera then._ Unfortunately for Steph people seemed to have gone past the stage of being daft as now they were tired more than anything so the majority of the staff were sitting in small groups; drinking the free booze of course. _I will have to use the other alternate of making up embarrassing stories and pretending to own a picture that is discriminating. Although that very rarely works, I suppose I will just have to be more convincing than normal._

It was then that Steph saw the three of them standing in a hug, looking like the perfect little family; a loving couple and their adorable son. The boy who Steph had to thank for standing up for her in front of Melissa. _How could a six-year old boy not care about the presence and respect that she (and only she!) believed that she deserved whereas people a lot older were almost scared of her. But I'm guessing due to this embrace, my work outside paid off, even if I didn't really know what to say to Rachel to try and help the situation between her and Eddie. _

She was still smiling from her recent achievements; therefore Matt staggered towards her and enquired as to what had caused her to look so unnaturally happy. "What have you found out Steph the only reason you would look as happy as you do is by finding out excellent gossip? And as I am your gossiping colleague I believe it is only fair that you should share it with me before you disclose it to anyone else" Matt managed to say and then followed it with a child-like expression on his face trying to make Steph unable to resist telling him; _Shame we haven't got to buy the drinks because I could have bribed her. _"pretty please Steph" Matt whined in the child-like voice that caused Steph to laugh at him, "I'm sorry Matt but there's nothing to tell, I'm just happy because I am having a good time" Matt looked annoyed at her; _and to think that I thought it would have been something worthwhile; it's something she doesn't want to tell me but I will find it out…eventually._

Matt followed Steph's expression and then he laughed finally clocking on to what Steph was so pleased about, "our very own Rachel is going out with Eddie isn't she?" Matt declared merrily perhaps a little too loud due to the amount of other people that stared at Rachel and Eddie only moments later.

"Yes they are but that is old news" Steph replied trying to give the impression the insightful knowledge which Matt had gained wasn't very important. _I hope he doesn't realise I'm calling his bluff, it's just that Rachel and Eddie could do without anyone else getting involved for a bit. _Matt looked back at Steph amazed; "Is there anything else you have failed to inform me about". _Well there is but I will keep that quiet and disclose that information at a more convenient time. _So Steph shook her head; not trusting her voice to say the intended message. _He can always tell when I'm lying._

Rachel and Eddie were still standing in one another's arms both relieved that the events that had occurred during the day hadn't put pay to something that had barely started. "Rachel I love you" Eddie stated lovingly for what must have been the umpteen time that evening. This caused Rachel to smile, _I don't mind him saying it but is he planning to say it all evening. _Rachel thought about this and actually she could imagine Eddie doing it so it caused her to smile. "I love you too Mr. Lawson" however much Eddie heard this it still hadn't quite sunk in that this wasn't one of his dreams and Rachel was actually there saying it to him.


	100. Chapter 100

Part 100

"Eddie do you want to go and sit at the table in the corner because Michael looks really tired" Rachel suggested; using Michael as the excuse as the stilettos which she had chosen to wear were now making her feet ache along with her legs due to standing up for such a length of time. _Doesn't look like I will be doing anymore dancing tonight. _Rachel thought as she made her way to Eddie with his arm supporting her due to it being around her waist. _I know he is trying to pretend he is holding me up but really he just wants his arm around my waist, and I rather enjoy it being there. I can't believe that I would ever say that about Eddie as I love him and now I know that Eddie also loves me to. But then I think I already knew that, I just had to wait until I was ready to admit to it, yes, I think I'm ready know and with any issues I still need to get through I think Eddie will be able to help. If I let him that is, it's just that I'm so used to doing it by myself I'm not convinced that I will let him in totally, I just hope that Eddie gives me time and does get to frustrated with me._

Rachel and Eddie eventually made their way to the table however rather than sitting around it normally they rearranged the chairs so Rachel and Eddie were sitting alongside each other with Michael was sitting on Rachel's lap starting to drift into a peaceful sleep dreaming of what Father Christmas would bring him in 3 nights time; _perhaps he will let Rachel be my second mummy. Because although I didn't tell him at the Christmas party I did write it on the bottom of the letter that I gave mommy to send to Father Christmas. And when I asked mummy if Father Christmas would be able to do it she said she was convinced that he would be able to give it a go._

Eddie causally draped his arm across the back of the two chairs so that he could still have the contact that they both craved without having to be the centre of attention for the rest of the staff who were now incredibly drunk_. I know Rachel would feel embarrassed if any of the staff saw the developing relationship between the two of them. But with the dimming light, I don't think Rachel is exactly going to mind and it certainly doesn't look as though she minds judging her current reaction._

Grantly who had dragged a tipsy Jasmine to the dance floor was explaining the ins and outs of teaching and how the profession had become a lot harder due to the attitudes of the students recently, "it's because they don't respect their elders, in my day we had to do national service but now the only thing they have to do is turn up in court to receive and ASBO". He slurred and stuttered his way through this speech which caused it too drone on which resulted in Jasmine contemplating kissing him to shut him up but due to it being Grantly it was only an incredibly brief thought. _Although Tom and Matt would be another matter. Perhaps I shouldn't have thought that due to one being engaged and the other one being gay. Yeah I think I will forget I ever thought of such a situation._ _I really have to think of a way to shut him up though as I like teaching, I don't care if the pupils are challenging. It gives you more reward when they achieve success. An example is Denzil Kelly as he comes from a troubled background but he is capable of achieving and if I put the effort in with him then I will be able to achieve success with him. After all that's the reason we all became teachers; to help young people to achieve their potential. _Jasmine was still dancing with Grantly as she was lost in her thoughts and at the moment she hadn't been able to get away due to the thoughts that were whizzing about in her head. Due to still standing near Grantly it gave him the confidence that he was becoming 'cool', _just shows Grantly that you still have the knack of making women fall over themselves to get at you as I'm sure they will all want to come and dance with me soon._


	101. Chapter 101

Part 101

Tom and Davina who were still enjoying each other's company on the dance floor were amazed at the sight before their eyes as they turned their head and faced the left to see Grantly and Jasmine dancing beside them. _Who would have thought that they would find comfort in one another? _Davina thought which caused her to laugh at the innuendo which could be implied with due to this comment. It was not only Tom and Davina who had noticed this as the majority of the staff were now in hysterics at the two of the most opposite members of staff dancing with one another. _Grantly goes for the younger woman doesn't he? Was the comment which they all had running through their heads due to the alcohol which they had drunk causing them to have thoughts that a sober person would know were irrational. We all know that Jasmine and Grantly can't stand one another_ _don't we?_

Steph turned to Matt and asked her, "is there something going on between Grantly and Jasmine which we don't know about" this caused Steph to laugh due to the ridiculous suggestion which strangely appealed to the two of them due to the volume of alcohol which was being passed around their body.

Matt wanted to laugh but he was still in a mood with Steph therefore he refused to and therefore resisted the urge to laugh with Steph instead choosing to say a harsh sarcastic comment back. _I know I'm being stupid but I can't help it, I thought we were best friends and we told each other everything. _

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't say that you already knew about the relationship" Matt replied still holding a grudge against Steph at the way that she claimed to have already known about the relationship between Rachel and Eddie. _I know I'm being pathetic but I thought we told each other everything. I know Steph has other things going on in her life with Maxine but I would have thought that she would have told me this as it is a bit of light-hearted gossip. Something that we both crave, perhaps the only reason we go to school every term_

_._

"Come on Matt don't hold a grudge against me" Steph whined in a child's voice and Matt cracked and laughed due to urge to laugh empowering him causing him to laugh at Grantly and Jasmine. "Do they know how stupid they look" he continued, although possibly too loud as anyone who hadn't already been watching, were now staring almost as if they were a star attraction. Steph was pleased that Matt had seemed to of forgiven her as when she was in silence it caused her to think about Maxine lying alone in the hospital bed. _I know I can't be with her as the visitor's hours are closed but I can't help thinking that it is wrong for me to be at a party enjoying myself when Maxine is going to go and be going through so much pain. As when she gets out of hospital she may not be the same person he may have destroyed her confidence and trust in people. I just hope she trusts me enough to help her get it back, because if not I promise to God that Earl Kelly is probably better off in a youth offender's institution because I will make his life hell. _


	102. Chapter 102

Part 102

Eddie who looked to the dance floor saw Jasmine and Grantly dancing together, he resisted the urge to laugh similar to how Matt had done, as he didn't want to ruin the tranquillity of the situation that he found himself in. He had managed to readjust his arm so it was placed around Rachel's waist as they were in the corner the lights from the dance floor caused the area to be surrounded in the darkness. _The darkness only brings out her beauty further as it causes her eyes to sparkle so I feel like I could stare back at them all evening. _The darkness cast dark shadows so Eddie slipped his arm around her waist and provided her with the feeling of security which they both had been missing in their lives. Rachel wasn't sure whether she had ever felt the feeling of security which she felt whenever she was near Eddie.

Neither of them had been talking as they both relaxed due to the situation which they found themselves in; the feeling of being in love and the way that they didn't have to hid their true feeling for one another as everyone else would be too drunk to commit to memory the events of the evening. Michael shifted on Rachel's lap, as he was unable to sleep due to the noise that the music was causing as it was filling the air, Michael looked at Eddie and was confused as to believing his dad was sitting incredibly close to Rachel, considering Eddie always explained that him and Rachel were only friends whenever Michael questioned him about it. _Maybe I know more than Daddy does, but I knew he would come round to my way of thinking and it seems as though he may finally be doing it._ This caused Michael to smile but this only caused Michael to remember the dry throat that he felt, the reason that had caused him to stop dancing in the first place. Despite wishing that they could stay like they were sitting for the whole evening, the feeling of thirst was refusing to go away so Michael turned to Eddie and asked reluctantly, "Daddy can I go for a drink please?" Michael's voice caused both Eddie and Rachel to jump due to the ending of the silence which they both found to be extremely peaceful.

"Yeah course you can" Eddie replied and looked at Rachel using his eyes to ask her whether she also wanted a drink, Rachel only nodded in her response but the true smile that followed caused Eddie's heart to soar. _I will never forget that smile, the way that she is smiling from inside. I now realise what Steph was saying; Rachel never really 'smiles' at school but being self-fish I don't care if these smile were reserved especially for me. Because it means she is happy and if she is happy, I must be doing something right. As long as I'm with Rachel I know I will be happy for the rest of my life. _Eddie happily walked to the bar to ask for the red wine which Rachel had requested.

Jasmine had finally come up with a plausible excuse to exit the dance floor and then return later without having to dance with Grantly. "Sorry Grantly I've got to go for a drink I will come back later" Jasmine lied but the slurring of her words meant it was impossible for Grantly to decipher this. But as she tried to move away with speed, the drink suddenly went to her head and she stumbled forwards onto Grantly, to steady herself with her face bright red due to embarrassment she rested her hands on Grantly's shoulders. _I can't let myself fall over in front of the staff, I know I don't normally drink but I wouldn't have thought that I had drunk that much. Actually I probably have due to being lonely and just requesting more drinks to keep me company. _Grantly was surprised at the way that she rested her hands on his shoulders as he was expecting her to walk in the other direction rather than coming closer to him, _great she can't even handle her drink. _

It was only then that the staff heard her and for the majority of the staff to see her.


	103. Chapter 103

Part 103

"Grantly" he voice was heard above the noise and it caused the staff to spin round at stare at the woman; the woman they had seen before although few knew who she was. Grantly looked on with horror due to the impression that the woman would have of the situation that he found himself in with Jasmine. _Why has she got her arms on my shoulders, what must she think of me now. I thought she was supposed to be at bingo tonight and that is why she couldn't come. _

"Psst, who is she?" Matt asked Steph as judging by the look on Steph's face she knew who she was and the relationship which she had with Grantly. Steph smiled back as she realised the reason that they didn't have regular Christmas Parties was due to the drama which the evenings involved. _Although I wouldn't miss it for the world _Steph thought as the scandalous side came through and she was enjoying the entertainment; at Grantly's expense for once more that evening. _If the staff parties are like this heaven-knows what the pupils would be like._

"Fleur, it's not what it looks like" Grantly protested despite the advances which Jasmine still seemed to be showing due to her hands still being on Grantly's shoulders, realising that it wouldn't seem the most convincing to be saying this with her hands on his shoulders, he shrugged her hands from his shoulders which caused Jasmine to stumble due to yet another sudden movement. _Not good for a woman who has had too much to drink, I need slow movements, because I would probably be on the floor if it wasn't for Grantly._

"Really, are you sure about that?" Fleur asked in a sarcastic tone due to position that she had caught her husband in. Grantly walked towards Fleur practically leaving Jasmine in a heap on the floor; _if it wasn't for Davina catching me I would have fallen over; perhaps I had better sit down._

Davina had slowly realised that her friend needed rescuing and she detangled herself from Tom for long enough to come to Jasmine's aid, "come with me, I could do with some company so let's go and sit down in the corner". Luckily for Rachel and Eddie she wasn't gesturing to the same corner which they had taken residence in, therefore they were able to sit there in blissful ignorance to the events that had occurred only metres away from them, _well they would when Eddie and Michael finally returned with the drinks._

But unfortunately for Grantly and Jasmine they were going to be blackmailed as Steph had been speedy with her camera and she had timed the shot better than she could have possibly hoped for. It was when Jasmine was actually considering kissing Grantly to shut him up; therefore the picture gave the impression that the two of them were about to kiss. _And due to them being so drunk I can pretend that it did happen and none of the other teachers know about it. Due to them both being mortified by it, I will get drinks from both of them. Looks like I won't be buying any drinks for a while. And to think I was considering not bringing my camera, I now know that it is never going to leave my side; you never know when it may come in handy. _Happy with the success that she believed the evening had been, Steph made her way in the direction of Rachel; who was now sitting on her own due to Eddie presumably getting the drinks for the pair of them. _I will see how my other success story is going._


	104. Chapter 104

Part 103

"Fleur, there is nothing going on between me and the teaching suck-up", Grantly started insulting Jasmine to try and convince Fleur what he was saying was truthful. "I love you". Grantly said despite knowing that this was a phrase that was used sparingly in their relationship.

"Now I know there is something going on as you haven't said that for the last 3 years!" Fleur replied harshly knowing that she was making this as uncomfortable as possibly for Grantly despite knowing nothing was happening between him and Jasmine. _She's pretty, why would she want the old fool. _

This caused Fleur to smile but to continue the pretence she stopped herself abruptly and replied, "Don't expect the door to be left open when you return home". Due to the smile breaking through on her face once more she opened the door and exited the hall, finally allowing the smile to show on her face.

_I think I acted quite well there as I think he believed me that I think there is something going on between her and Grantly._

The other teachers stifled laughter when Grantly was still in the room due to the way the woman which they all had heard Steph exclaim to be his wife believed that he was having an affair with Jasmine. _I know she may be lonely but I'm pretty sure that she isn't that desperate. _Grantly looked around the room exasperated at the way, Fleur had walked in at precisely the worst possibly time. His eyes met with Steph's as she walked past him making her way to Rachel, _should I offer to help, particularly as I seem to be on a roll tonight, no lets leave it he can sort it out himself and judging on the amused expression which Fleur tried desperately hard to cover up before she called his name, she doesn't actually believe there is anything going on either. I guess she is just making him sweat a bit. _But before Steph was considering going outside to help for the second time that evening; _I don't want to but I will be the one seeing that miserable face in the morning if I don't not exactly a sight you want to see first thing in the morning when you arrive at school. _Grantly had charged past her and ran out of the hall door. _Perhaps we have found the new P.E teacher that Rachel was on about in the assembly._

"Fleur, wait" Grantly called as he charged out the door after her, _better start acting upset again. _Fleur saw enjoying the reaction that it was evoking from Grantly; _this will teach him for acting pleased that I was going to the bingo, it was only said it because I realised I would have a few hours by myself if he came out by himself. Although I don't know why I trusted him as it was obvious that he was going to get himself into this kind of state; so drunk he couldn't get home. I don't know what am I to do with him?_

"Why Grantly what are you going to say, that you love me? I don't think so; you haven't said it for the last 3 years; not even on our anniversary so why now? What do you feel guilty so about?" Fleur asked knowing that she was making the situation as awkward as possible for Grantly and she was actually taking joy in doing so.

"But Fleur I do love you, I always do, I just don't say it enough" Grantly replied knowing that the situation may finally be too much for him to solve with a few kind words. _I do really love her I think I always have._

"And eventually he says it" Fleur responded triumphantly; delighted at the way she had finally managed to get Grantly to say it. _The lengths which people have to go to, to get other people to say what they truly feel._

"What do you mean" Grantly demanded, as he was beginning to slowly realise that Fleur wasn't annoyed at him but instead she just wanted Grantly to say she loved him. The end of Grantly's nose was now bright red due to the volume of alcohol that he had drunk and the anger which he was now feeling. _I can't believe she would let me look so stupid in front of people I work with._

Grantly marched back into the hall closely followed by Fleur; _perhaps he will remember that it is our anniversary this year, as he 'forgot' last year, more likely spent the money he had put aside for a present on the betting._ Steph turned and looked at the two people who had recently entered the room; _who doesn't look very happy now. _


	105. Chapter 105

Part 105

"So Rachel, is everything sorted with Eddie then?" Steph asked as she made her way to Rachel, _judging by the expression on Rachel's face, she has had a very productive evening and it may possibly be getting better._

"Yes, thank you Steph" Rachel replied with honesty in her voice due to her being able to recognise the impact which Steph had played in her life and the way that she had impacted the relationship with Eddie. _She brought it back from the brink of failure._

"Will there be a wedding soon?" Steph asked the gossip side of her taking over due to having the inside- knowledge which the other members of staff wouldn't be accessible to. _Apart from Tom who may find it out from Eddie I can't imagine any of the other teachers will find out so I will have some brilliant gossip which they will be able to find out… at a price of course. _But the expression on Rachel's face told her that she hadn't even considered this yet alone imagining herself marrying Eddie. _I suppose Rachel Lawson doesn't sound too bad, oh Rachel stop it, you haven't even been going out with him for a day and you are picturing yourself getting married._

"No, of course I'm not going to marry Eddie…yet" Rachel replied but whispered the 'yet' due to not actually wanting to reject him in her heart as much as her head was making her. Steph looked back at the expression on her face; _well for someone who seems so adamant she seems to be considering it a fair bit._

"Why not", Steph asks confused as to why r doesn't want to marry Eddie. _I know that he loves her and she loves him, I really don't think a wedding is going to be too far away as it's not as though they are getting any younger is it? If Rachel wants a child she will need one soon or it will be too late._

"Because I don't think Eddie will be best pleased to hear that I am leaving…" Rachel realised as soon as she said it, she shouldn't have done. _Yep that was placed in tactfully wasn't it? _Before Rachel was able to continue Steph interrupted her "why are you leaving Rachel?" _This is the first thing that I have heard about it, _the comment for Rachel was going around Steph's head; _hang on a minute she said Eddie doesn't know yet. _

"Because I need to move on, I have given my all to the school and I'm too tired to continue". Rachel replied, _ok that's not exactly the reason but it's close enough considering I don't want to have to explain that I don't trust myself._

"Rachel, that's stupid, you have to stay; there is so much more you can do for the school, we need you, it's stupid for you too leave after all you have done" Steph pleaded with Rachel, trying to get her to change her mind; _I would never have thought that I would be trying to convince Rachel to stay. But it is a stupid idea; that she wants to leave. _

"You may think that Steph but it's my decision and no matter what anyone says it's the decision that I have made" Rachel replied, the head teacher part of Rachel had taken over; which was probably a good job because it wasn't what Rachel actually wanted to be saying but she knew she had to; for the good of the school and ultimately herself. Steph looked back at Rachel and saw the way that she didn't actually want to be going; _no-one can change her mind; we'll see about that then. _Steph thought as she made her excuses and left Rachel there contemplating why she had told that to Steph.

_I was suppose to keep it quiet until I had sorted it all out and was leaving as then it's too late for anyone to change my mind. Because I know that if I'd let it, it wouldn't need too much changing. Eddie would be able to do it but I won't let him, anyway, me leaving is a good thing for everyone involved. He may not think so now but I mess anyone up who I get involved with so I'm actually helping him by stopping him from getting too attached. _Rachel was trying to convince herself but really she knew it was pretty futile as no matter how many times she told herself it, it couldn't stop the feeling that she was doing something wrong; making a big mistake.

Steph made her way to the bar and ended up almost bumping into Eddie on the way; as Steph was too busy thinking about the recent conversation with Rachel. "Careful Steph, you were almost wearing these drinks" Eddie joked as he backed away from Steph so she was unable to continuing ploughing into them. _I should tell him, but it's not my place to tell him, but I know Rachel won't. _

"Steph are you ok?" Eddie asked actually sounding concerned for the woman, who was standing in front of her. This caused Steph to be pulled from her thoughts making a decision about what she should do.


	106. Chapter 106

Part 106

"Eddie I think there is something you should know" Steph replied still unsure whether she was actually doing the right thing. _It's only fair that he knows though and Rachel won't tell him until it is too late. _Eddie looked at her confused; _what is she going to say because at the minute I'm enjoying myself, I'm contemplating a life with Rachel and I know I will always be in Michael's life. _Steph looked in Eddie's eyes and saw the happiness which was so obviously radiating from them. _I feel bad having to destroy his happiness but at least he is able to do something about it now._

Steph watched the other couples in the room; Tom and Davina who were entangled in each other's arms, Fleur and Grantly seemed to be closer than they had been for years; _I'd have never thought Grantly could look so loving._ All of the other people looked as though they were in love and it would take something special to pull them out of it. _Why do I get the feeling that Rachel and Eddie would never have been like that anyway and why does it have to be me that breaks the news to Eddie which will ultimately end it._

"Steph what is it?" Eddie asked her starting to get agitated at the way the conversation had ground to a halt when Steph was considering how to phrase it to limit the damage that it would do. _I guess there's no easy way to say it._

"Rachel's leaving" Steph replied looking down at the floor choosing not to see the hurt reaction that this statement would cause. However the reaction wasn't what Steph was expecting; Eddie laughed, "I think you have had too much to drink Steph believing that Rachel is leaving". _Ah he must be in denial how can I prove it's true._

"No Eddie, I haven't" Steph replied indignantly, "she is leaving and she is leaving due to the shooting of Maxine by Earl" she stated almost as if she wasn't going to allow Eddie to continue to ignore what she was saying. _Ok I don't know that's the reason but I'm guessing it is because it seems too much of a coincidence that today, is the day that she decides she has had enough of school. _

"Oh yeah, who told you that she's leaving, Ralph Mellor trying to get rid of her because I'm going to fight it every step of the way and I promise you that I will win" Eddie questioned believing that Steph was just trying to test how much Eddie loved Rachel; _I'm not falling for that, Rachel wouldn't leave Waterloo Road she loves it too much, I hope I mean too much for her to leave. _Eddie thought but the way that Steph didn't break into a smile he started to worry; _perhaps she is leaving, no, Rachel wouldn't leave; she loves her job too much to leave._

Davina laughed as she stood in Tom's arms feeling full of love with the happiness that she was feeling causing her eyes to shine due to the love that was being radiated from them towards Tom's direction. _I can't believe that I'm going to marry the man of my dreams._

The coldness of the answer represented the way Eddie felt inside, "Rachel told me". Steph replied as simply as possibly knowing that it would only require an answer of this to make Eddie see sense and realise that Steph was actually trying to help him. Eddie was staring blankly at the wall behind Steph's head. he felt like his world was closing in; he couldn't see the disco lights, the crystal ball on the ceiling, instead he saw a dark, long tunnel of darkness, which represented his life without the prospect of Rachel; the love of his life. He didn't feel anger, he didn't even feel resentment; he felt nothing. It wasn't because he didn't care but he felt like his world had ended; _without Rachel, there's no point to living._ His hand loosened the grip on the two glasses and if it wasn't for Steph supporting them they would have both smashed onto the floor.

Rachel was sitting at the table wondering why she had explained her plans to Steph, and how long it would take for her to repeat them to Eddie; who was obviously going to try and stop Rachel from leaving. _Although I don't think it will do any good as I have made my mind up. I just hope I'm brave enough to stick to it._

Eddie wanted to drive off in his car and never return; _at least then I don't have to pretend I can manage without Rachel; that I want to manage without Rachel; that I can even live without Rachel. She is my life and without her I'm lost._ Although Steph knew there was more to say she knew she wasn't the one it had to come from and she appreciated that this was something Rachel and Eddie would have to work through so unwillingly Steph walked away and left Eddie standing in the middle of the dance floor; oblivious to the noise, light and happiness of the party.


	107. Chapter 107

Part 107

"Daddy, what's the matter" Michael asked and pulled Eddie from the state of limbo which he was currently in. _Maybe I can still keep Rachel here as she won't be able to leave much before half-term or Easter. Even if Rachel does leave I will still have Michael so it's not as though my world will have ended. But that does mean I will be living without Rachel, but only if I don't fight it._

Eddie followed Michael and walked towards Rachel who was sitting at the table looking more beautiful than Eddie thought she had before; she looked carefree and happy. _I don't want to spoil the mood, but I deserve to know if she is leaving because as a school we can't let her leave. I can't let her leave; the school needs her more than ever and I need her more now as well._

Eddie came closer to Rachel despite not knowing how to approach the conversation about Rachel leaving as he didn't want to betray Steph's trust due to knowing that Rachel would have regretted telling Steph as it was. _Steph and Rachel are friends and I don't want to jeopardise this but it will affect all of our lives if Rachel does leave; particularly mine and Michael ._Eddie gazed at Michael who was sitting on Rachel's knee; _he will be distraught but it will be left to me to pick up the pieces. _Judging on the expression on Rachel's face she didn't actually want to be leaving anyway as she knew that it would mean she was leaving the two of them behind. _Maybe I can still keep her here as I doubt she will have handed in her resignation yet. Although knowing Rachel she probably already will have. But it's worth a shot isn't it?_

Eddie placed the drinks on the table in front of them and Eddie instinctively sat down beside Rachel. _What should I do, I want to hold her close; tell her everything's alright that I will be there for her, but I can't not with the recent knowledge that I have acquired from Steph. Of course I'm thankful she told me as I know Rachel won't but I can't help but wish that I could have spent this evening in blissful ignorance. Where is actually thought me and Rachel could have a life together; possibly even a family._

"Eddie is everything alright?" Rachel asked smiling at Eddie due to the way he had looked miles away, Eddie didn't notice the way both Michael and Rachel had focused their attention on him; despite his being so obviously far away. It was the fact that Eddie didn't actually respond concerned Rachel but to eliminate the fears that were being built up in Michael's head. "Don't worry Michael he was probably trying to work out how much of the football match he will be able to watch if we left now". Rachel stated with a cheeky smile at Eddie which for the second time that evening wasn't returned. _Perhaps there is something wrong; I will have to find out when Michael leaves. _"No he wasn't he was probably thinking about you" Michael replied with honesty in his voice which caused Rachel to look at Michael; _perhaps he knows more than we think. _Eddie heard what Michael said and normally this would cause Eddie's heart to soar; the way that his son had so readily accepted the woman he loves into both of their lives. _Michael is right; I was thinking of Rachel but not for the reason that he thinks._

Rachel and Eddie had sat in silence for about 10 minutes and if it wasn't for Michael from engaging Rachel and attempting to hold Eddie in the conversation, the whole table would have been surrounded in silence. _Well Eddie is being really helpful and co-operative today isn't he? I wonder what happened between him leaving the table without the drinks and then coming back with them. _Rachel looked at the distant, hurt expression in Eddie's eyes and knew that she too had felt the way that Eddie was feeling. I bet I can guess what has happened and one word; or more preciously name explains it all; Steph. _What could she have said to cause this reaction, actually I can answer that myself. _Realising the need to talk to Eddie on his own, Rachel made eye connect with Davina and mouthed, 'can you have Michael for a bit please', she nodded as her reply due to knowing the question was coming before Rachel even asked it. Rachel lifted Michael onto the floor; "why don't you dance with Davina", although Michael tried to resist, Rachel's expression told him that she wasn't taking no for an answer. _I don't want to get rid of Michael as I love him but me and Eddie have things that we need to say; I need to explain my decision._


	108. Chapter 108

Part 108

"Eddie, can you please look at me?" Rachel had got frustrated at Eddie for constantly avoiding eye-contact with her. _I can hardly explain if he is going to constantly look in the other direction, it's going to be hard enough as it is, trying to justify why I'm leaving._

"Why I'm going to have to get used to not looking at you so why change now" Eddie replied _ok that was childish but I can't help It; she's annoyed me by leaving and I will have to piece my life back together when she has left._

"Eddie don't, Michael is more mature than you if you do that"Rachel reprimanded Eddie; _great now I have taken on my head teacher role not exactly how I planned this conversation going._ Eddie looked shamefaced; _not exactly inspiring Rachel to stay is it; if I continue acting like that._ Eddie looked at the carefree Michael dancing with Davina; _if only I could be as happy as Michael he never seems to have anything to worry about whereas I never seem to stop worrying. Worrying whether I am doing the right thing; in school, with Rachel, whether I'm spending enough time with Michael. I'm sick of it, I wish for once I didn't have to make decisions I wish I could have an easy life._

"_Rachel why couldn't you tell me that you were planning on leaving" Eddie asked as he was confused why Rachel had told Steph; ok they were friends but surly me and Rachel are closer._

"Because I needed to get it sorted before I told anyone as then I couldn't change my mind" Rachel replied with honesty and if Eddie thought about it he could be pleased that Rachel was admitting Eddie had the power to change Rachel's mind however Eddie didn't see it like that and the answer only angered Eddie further, "so why did you tell Steph before me?" Eddie answered with the harsh tone in his voice causing Rachel to stare at him for a couple of seconds before answering_; I never thought I would see him and cause him to be so angry. _This caused an angry reply from Rachel and she said something which she knew she didn't actually mean, "Because I felt like a needed an ally"_. _Rachel thought about her comment and reflected upon the meaning that Eddie could have interpreted it to mean; _now that gives the impression that we weren't actually friends; not at all what I wanted to imply._

"So what does that make me then?" Eddie asked with the harsh tone in his voice subsided, instead it seemed to have been filled with confusion; _I thought we were friends; I thought we had something special. I must have been mistaken._

The expression on Rachel's face told her that this wasn't the interpretation which she had meant Eddie should take therefore this created another awkward silence between the two of them as neither of them seemed to be able to string a sentence together without offending the other one.

The two of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes as neither of them knew how to get back onto the topic of conversation which they knew they had to discuss; without angering the other one further. _I suppose a good way to start is to apologise for being so childish. _Eddie thought knowing that he had more to lose if they spend the entire evening sitting there is silence.

"Rachel, I'm sorry…" Eddie was going to continue but Rachel interrupted before he was able to continue, "no I'm sorry Eddie, I should have told you without you having to find it out from Steph, you deserved better than that" the tone of voice that Rachel used told Eddie that she did honestly want to tell him but she couldn't rather than wouldn't. _Which Eddie had believed was the case to begin with._

"So why are you leaving then Rachel?" Eddie asked as he intrigued to know the reason that she gave; _although I'm pretty sure that she won't tell the truth as I'm convinced it has something to do with Maxine being shot and her decision to keep the Kelly's at the school. _Rachel looked shocked at Eddie due to the directness of the conversation; _and here I was thinking that we might slowly get round to the issue while I could form a plausible excuse; I mean, reason. _Rachel paused before she answered as when she thought about composing an answer to the direct question subconsciously she called it an excuse; knowing that she was escaping the issue rather than tackling it head on. Something, which she used to pride herself, in always doing.

The expression on Eddie face told her in no uncertain terms that he was waiting for an answer to the daunting question, reluctantly Rachel started her answer, "it's not as simple as that Eddie". This response only caused further confusion for the pair of them as Eddie didn't understand how a simple question could be interpreted to be so difficult and she didn't understand how what her mouth was staying was entirely different to the reasons she had spent the delay calculating. _I wish we could start the conversation again and the questions weren't as direct from Eddie; or at least it would enable me to be prepared for them. _Realising that Rachel once again had paused in the disjointed explanation Eddie realised that if he was to find anything out it would be response from his questions. "Rachel how isn't it simple" he asked with the tiredness that he was experiencing, coming through as exasperation in his comment causing Rachel to finch at the harsh tone that was used. Eddie felt embarrassed that he had caused such a reaction from Rachel but then reality hit Eddie and he realised he wasn't any closer to the truth than he had been 10 minutes ago when they first started the conversation.

Rachel decided to avoid answering this question choosing to answer his initial question, 'why are you leaving' not because she had formed a suitable answer but because it was easier than the question recently posed. "I'm leaving because there is nothing else I can offer the school and I think someone else would be able to take the school further; someone younger with newer ideas". Rachel replied; _that sounded convincing but if he knows me at all he will know that is isn't what I actually believe._ But unfortunately for Rachel, Eddie did know what she was like therefore he wasn't at all convinced. "Rachel, that's rubbish, you have so much more you can offer the school, the school needs a strong head and the school needs you". Eddie resisted adding, "I need you" although he was sitting in the silence wishing that he had added it on the end of the sentence; _I need her to know how much I love her; how much I need her in my life._


	109. Chapter 109

Part 109

The silence which encircled the pair of them caused them to reflect upon the conversation and the way that it had the potential to change both of their lives. _If I leave I can make a new life for myself somewhere where I can't hurt other people on the decisions that I make but the mistakes follow me I can't get away from them; even if I change my identity; I live in fear of people finding out. _Similarly to Rachel, Eddie was also reflecting upon the way the conversation may alter their life. _If Rachel leaves I will lose the woman I love and after taking so long for Rachel to admit she feels the same way about me I don't think I could stand it. I just wish I hadn't wasted so much time last year or we could be closer now creating a bigger incentive for Rachel to stay. _

The silence on the table was only interrupted by the music in the hall reaching the ears of both Rachel and Eddie; normally the song would have passed them by leaving them to be alone with their thoughts and feelings however this one attracted both of their attentions. Unfortunately the song reflected the way that Rachel and Eddie believed that their life was heading in; as both of them were able to relate to the song due to their feelings on the situation which was confronting the pair of them.

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no

What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you  
what am I suppose to say when i'm all choked up and you're OK  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop me bleeding  
Cos she moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it dont break even

You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm tryna make sence of what little remains  
Cos you left with no love, with no love to my name

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even  
No it don't break, no it don't break even, 

Rachel and Eddie both looked into one another's eyes and it was then that Rachel saw the hurt expression that filled his, _this song has made me realise that me leaving doesn't only change my life but also Eddie's; just because I will try and kid myself that I will be able to move on it doesn't mean that he will be able to does it? _The thoughts that were going around Rachel's head were being replicated in Eddie's as his fears that he may never move on from Rachel were almost becoming more realistic by the second; _she's beautiful any man who is lucky enough to have her love him will be a very lucky man. It just so obviously can't be me._

The silence around the table subsided when Rachel replied, "I'm sorry you feel like that Eddie but I don't know what else I can give to the job, I have given my all and I'm tired now" she replied with honesty in her voice deciding that the only way that Eddie would accept her decision would be if she was honest with him; _well to a certain extent anyway. _Eddie tried to stifle the laugh but failed miserably, "Rachel being tired kind of goes with the job, so why now, I mean, if the work is getting on top of you I will start doing more, I know I don't do my fair share and for that I'm sorry" Eddie reflected now believing that it was due to him that Rachel may have been leaving, "I promise you I will do more, how about I take all the paperwork off your hands when we get back so you only have to concentrate on the running of the school". Rachel looked in Eddie's eyes when he was making the proposition and saw the pleading expression they gave; he was begging her to accept the proposal and return to work as normal after the Christmas holidays. _But I can't because we all know that is the real reason why I'm leaving._

"But Eddie if I do that you would effectively be head teacher so why don't we just make the position permanent. You could do a good job, I trust you". Rachel replied trying to justify her decision to leave the school which she loved; _at least then I would be sure that the school would be in safe heads._

"But a good job isn't enough for a school like Waterloo Road, it needs exceptional, it needs the best and you, Rachel, are the best". Eddie responded with honesty in his voice as he gazed into Rachel's eyes, which wasn't helping the desire that was building up inside of him to slip 'I love you' into the conversation. Despite Eddie knowing that would have been unfair due to the predicament that Rachel found herself in, _I would be betraying her if I said how I feel about her because she would only believe that I was saying it to make her stay especially as she has let herself get close to anyone due to her past, and I can't do that to Rachel as I honestly I do love Rachel._


	110. Chapter 110

Part 110

Despite Rachel's best attempts the pride that Rachel felt when Eddie spoke about her caused a blush to rise to her cheeks due to the love that Eddie spoke with. _No-one has ever spoken that fondly of me before. _She thought proudly, allowing herself to admit that Eddie may return the feelings that she had for him and if she allowed herself she may actually fall in love with him. _No Rachel stop it, your really not helping yourself if you are planning to leave within a few months. If you believe he is your only chance of having someone to love you. But then no-one else is going to still love you when they find out about you're past are they? _Rachel was criticising herself due to knowing the decision that she was being forced to make weren't decisions that the Rachel Mason who was in control of her life would have made; however this didn't make it any easier for Rachel due to the conflicting views that were spinning around Rachel's head in such a short space of time.

"No Eddie, I'm sorry I will be more of a hindrance rather than a help as I don't know what else I can give to the school". Rachel replied after regaining her composure trying to brush his comments off as a friend who was looking out for another friend rather than anything more.

"You don't have to give anything, you have pulled the school back from the brink of ruin and have given the pupils pride in the school, given them a place where they are able to change their lives and given the staff the place where they enjoy going" With each comment that Eddie stated the smile on Rachel's face grew giving Eddie the confidence to continue, "you are the best head teacher I have ever worked with and I have complete trust in you". Eddie replied and then wished he hadn't as the smile which was stretched across Rachel's face instantly vanished and she stood there looking with a similar expression to how she did at the start of the conversation.

"Maybe I don't trust myself" Rachel replied with the honest reasons being expressed for the first time in the entire conversation which had now being going for over 30 minutes. Eddie looked back at Rachel confused; _why wouldn't she trust herself, _it was only then that Eddie reflected upon Rachel's time at Waterloo Road; the fire and now the shooting. _Both of those were Rachel's decision; her decision to tackle Stuart, her decision to allow the Kelly's to stay at the school. But I was part of both of those decisions so rather than letting Rachel shoulder all the blame some of it should lay at my door._

Before Eddie was able to comment Rachel continued talking and due to her opening up about her feelings Eddie didn't like to interrupt her; _perhaps I will be able to convince her when I know the full story particularly as it is so unlike Rachel to open up about her true feelings. _Rachel was unsure whether she should be telling the real reasons about her wanting to leave. _What if he doesn't understand? But at least he will know the truth and will understand the reasons why I have to leave._


	111. Chapter 111

Part 111

Unenthusiastically Rachel began in her justification as to the reasons why she should be given permission by Eddie to leave. "It was my fault that the fire started last year" Rachel started which caused Eddie to look at her confused; "how was it your fault you didn't start the fire?" Eddie asked; _yep doing a very good job at staying quiet and letting her talk aren't I?_ He thought as the pained expression on Rachel's face told him that she was suffering having to recollect the events from last year. _But I suppose I have to let her go through this pain to enable her to move on from it. _

"But Stuart Hordley was only at the school because he wanted to reveal my past; if I hadn't got that past, Stuart wouldn't have had any business at the school". Rachel replied with the internal beating up beginning as she was finally taking out the events of last year on herself as now she was unable to push them to the back of her mind as they were still affecting her life. "So the fire shouldn't have happened" Rachel was going to continue but Eddie interrupted, "so why leave now if that is the reason for you leaving" he knew it wouldn't help the issue by asking a question which he already knew the answer to but he felt it may cause Rachel to admit she was leaving because she was scared. _If she admits that I can help. But I doubt Rachel will admit that she's scared to herself let alone me._

Rachel looked at Eddie and prepared herself for the public confession that she is scared, "Eddie I'm tired" she started the conversation replicating what she had said earlier in the conversation. Whether Eddie noticed this was another matter as he responded in a similar fashion; "Rachel that kinds of goes with the job" which caused Rachel to look away from his eyes; the place where she had been transfixed for the last couple of minutes. _I know he is right but I'm tired of having to make decisions that affect other people. I cause other people to get hurt too often therefore it's safer for everyone if I am lonely. _Feeling the need to justify this reason further Rachel continued talking, "I'm really tired of worrying and going over ever decision and wondering have I got it right?" Rachel admitted although she didn't initially intend to explain in this detail, the hurt expression which was permanent set on Eddie's face, encouraged her to continue talking in an attempt to get him to understand her predicament. When Rachel stopped talking it finally appeared that Eddie understood the situation that Rachel found herself in as he had removed the look of disappointment and replaced it with a look of concern.

Eddie felt as though he now understood the reasoning behind Rachel's decision by combining what Steph and Rachel said he felt he had something that could resemble the truth. However it didn't mean Eddie was likely to accept it though; _as long as she will listen to me, I'm going to be in her ear telling her how wonderful she is and how much she is going to miss Waterloo Road. Similarly to how she did to me when I wanted to leave last year when I was being an idiot about her past. I can't believe how unreasonable I was being towards her. Think of all the time I wasted when I could have been with Rachel._


	112. Chapter 112

Part 112

The pause in the conversation enabled Eddie to form a sentence which he knew would only serve to make Rachel question herself further; however Eddie knew he would be here to pick up the pieces when Rachel had berated herself; something that she was also very successful at doing. _Perhaps the reason she doesn't let anyone get close to her because she knows she will blame herself when it goes wrong, but if I ever get close to her, I won't let it go wrong and I can promise her that._

"Why dwell on all the things that could go wrong? Why not focus on the positive things?" Eddie asked knowing that he would be able to pick a range of areas which were positive as Rachel had changed a lot of things and people for the better. L_ook at the difference she has made with Steph, Bolton; we all know he only has a future due to Rachel; if only I could get Rachel to understand this. Ever member of staff knows that they would have given up if they had to go through what Rachel had encountered; I know I would have done, but Rachel always comes back fighting. Which is why I'm fighting for her now; I not letting someone like Earl Kelly beat Rachel._

Rachel took a minute's thought to compose an answer which countered all the arguments that Eddie was most likely going to come up with, "Because that's just not how I see it, Eddie. What is see is my mistake at keeping Earl here. I just don't trust my own judgement anymore. I don't; that's why I've got to go". The tears were brimming in Rachel's eyes with the knowledge that what she was saying was heartfelt and truthful. _That's another thing I will miss when I leave; having someone I can be truthful too without having to carefully plan what I'm going to say to prevent an area of my past from escaping which I don't want anyone to know. _

Eddie was pleased that Rachel was being honest_; but it hurt to know that if he hadn't been pre-occupied with trying to attract Rachel's attentions she wouldn't have had to make such decisions on her own and Rachel might have been more prepared to let him shoulder the blame with her; instead she just landed it all on herself_. As Eddie was thinking about his part in this Rachel was still talking therefore he lost his train of thought and listened intently to what she was saying.

"And if I don't trust my judgement how can I expect anyone else to?" Rachel asked the question desperately trying to prevent the tears that were clearly visible in her eyes from falling once again that evening.

"But Rachel, I will always trust you and the decisions that you make" Eddie replied trying to get Rachel to have some self-confidence. Before Eddie was able to convince Rachel further another person joined in the conversation; Eddie smiled at the person; _he may be the most effective person in making Rachel believe in herself because I don't seem to be doing too much of a job at the minute._

"And I trust you" another voice joined the conversation and due to being interrupted Rachel and Eddie both gazed at the person who had voiced his opinion without being asked. The smile that this person held was infectious, which caused both Rachel and Eddie to smile back.

The person held their arms out to Rachel and instinctively she picked him up and placed him on her lap; realising the tired expression he had on his face, Rachel put her arms around his waist and held him providing the little boy with warmth and comfort. However this wasn't quite sufficient for Michael as he wanted Rachel to be comforted as well but by Eddie rather than Michael therefore the worn-out Michael stretched his arms out towards Eddie and pulled him closer to the two of them. _Rachel has looked unhappy this evening and that upsets me because I love being with her and daddy so I want me and daddy to try and make Rachel happy._

Michael kept pulling his daddy's neck closer until the three of them were effectively sitting on one and a half seat with Eddie having his arm around Rachel's waist and Rachel acting as a mother to Michael with her allowing him to go to sleep on her. Michael was sitting on Rachel going to sleep due to the way that he had got Rachel and Eddie so close which was causing Rachel to smile.

"Rachel there's something you should know" Eddie whispered into Rachel's ear conscious not to wake up the now sleeping Michael. This caused Rachel to look concerned at Eddie due to the potential problem that Eddie may cause with a comment. _What is he going to say? _Rachel thought as she was concerned at the potential problems that might arise from a comment. However Rachel didn't need to worry as Eddie whispered, "I love you" this caused Rachel and Eddie to gravitate their heads together until their lips finally locked; both unaware of the 'sleeping' boy on Rachel's lap trying desperately hard to suppress the laughter on the realisation that his plan had finally worked and Eddie and Rachel were finally together. _I knew it would work but it just took long enough, but I can go to sleep now as my work here is done._

Michael shifted on Rachel's lap as he prepared to settle down to sleep however neither Rachel nor Eddie noticed the distraction as they were too pre-occupied. When Eddie and Rachel reluctantly broke away from the kiss Eddie looked for the expression on Rachel's face; conscious that she may claim that it was a mistake, however Eddie couldn't have been more mistaken as Rachel was sitting there smiling with one hand letting her fingers entwine with his and the other hand stroking the soft hair on Michael head. But most of all she was smiling her true smile; the one that caused Eddie's heart to melt. _At least I know that the decisions I make I will always be supported by both Michael and Eddie. Perhaps I don't have to leave I could just let Eddie help me; not exactly sure that he is going to complain overly about that despite having to do more work._


	113. Chapter 113

Part 113

The comfortable silence had returned to the table as neither of them knew what to say as they felt every conversation had been explored and any other conversation would ruin the party mood which had once more returned to them.

Tom and Davina were being interrogated by the other members of staff as to why they hadn't had an engagement party yet and the reason why the other staff weren't being asked to organise the stag and hen parties for the pair of them.

It was only when Steph reflected upon the current party that they were at and started laughing, "Well this party has actually been successful so I think that is a good reason not to let anyone here organise anything". There were a few muttered agreements and they left Tom and Davina in peace once more something that their evening had been severely lacking; what with having to baby-sit Michael whenever Rachel and Eddie needed privacy, rescuing Jasmine from the clutches of Grantly and trying to dismiss other members of staff all trying to get involved in the wedding despite the majority of it being done with help from the members of family.

"Tom do you realise that this time next year, I will be your wife?" Davina asked still unable to believe that her dream was actually happening and that she would be marrying Tom.

"Yes Mrs. Clarkson, I do" Tom joked as he responded but it immediately made Davina question what he said; _I want to be Mrs. Clarkson but I still what to teach under my maiden name, but how do I tell that to Tom. I just need to look at him to see how excited he is about it. I just guess that I will have to get used to being Mrs. Clarkson in the classroom._

"So Rachel are you staying then?" asked Eddie once again extremely blunt and straight to the point; which almost made Rachel choke on the drink that she had just taken a slip of. _He doesn't beat around the bush does he? _Rachel thought as she tried to delay having to answer the question giving her time to think of a response in which she could be honest but also say what Eddie would want to hear. _Actually the only thing he will want to hear is that I'm going to stay; therefore I have to try and put all other issues out of my mind and think what is best for me. Not exactly the easiest when I have Eddie's hand around my waist and his son; the boy I love like he is my own; sleeping on my lap._

"Um…" Rachel was trying to delay having to answer as if Eddie's eyes weren't connected to hers she would have changed the conversation to avoid having to answer the question unprepared; _I should have expected him to ask this I should have started preparing an answer_. Realising that she was unable to delay answering any longer she took a deep breath and started in her answer, "I can't promise that I'm going to stay for the whole year" Eddie's face dropped a mile as he realised Rachel was saying she still may be leaving but Rachel continued talking trying to ignore the expression on his face. _I know he is disappointed but I'm only telling the truth._

"But I'm not going to resign over the holidays" needless to say Eddie's face returned to its normal happy state; the state that he was always in whenever he was near Rachel anyway.

Eddie didn't pursue the issue further as convincing Rachel to stay beyond the Christmas holidays meant he was able to put into action the other stage of his plan by showing Rachel what she would miss about the school if she was ever to leave. _I just promise that I will be able to help her more so she doesn't feel as though she has to make all the important decisions by herself and if I help her I can also shoulder some of the blame if it was to go wrong._

Rachel sat there comfortably knowing that Eddie had accept her decision and she was able to return to school and think rationally about the situation without making a decision that could be considered rash. _I don't know how to say it but I hope Eddie helps in the decisions as I don't trust myself to make the correct decision but I know he will always make it. I just wish I had the same level of trust in myself that I have in him._


	114. Chapter 114

Part 114

The two gossips had rejoined at the bar and they reflected upon the events which had happened during the evening by using coherent sentences which was remarkable due to the volume of alcohol they had consumed causing them to be severely drunk.

Matt was gazing around the hall looking for the next victim for the school gossips; however this was made more difficult as the hall was becoming depleted in numbers as the flocking crowd deciding to leave the function due to the time.

Unfortunately, this meant that Rachel and Eddie were now in the eye-line of the two gossips therefore they were the main topic of conversation; _I protected them enough but what can I say they are a good topic to gossip about and they have proven to be very profitable in recent times, especially with the bets that we placed a few weeks ago depending on which sister Eddie would choose. Which reminds me, Grantly never did pay up, and as he is so drunk it may be an ideal time to get money from him_. _Why he thought Melissa would be the chosen one I will never know, fancy betting against the Mason._

"Oh, look at Rachel and Eddie they look very cosy" Matt stated as he seemed to have forgotten the previous conversation which Steph and himself had spoken in which Steph confirmed that Eddie and Rachel were already together. _I don't know Matt is always a bit slow on the uptake. _

Feeling sorry for herself as throughout the evening Steph had been gazing at other people with her camera in tow, she replied "yes it only seems to be you and me that are alone". Steph thought through the other members of staff and stated "because it seems as though something is going to happen between Jasmine and Grantly so it's not as though Jasmine is lonely". This caused Matt to laugh hysterically as they both knew that Jasmine wouldn't be able to live it down for a long time yet especially as there was photographic evidence; _and after all the camera never lies_. But Matt face instantly dropped as the hurt from losing Colin was still apparent; _ok I've not totally lost him but he has been in Germany for the past 4 months, we used to talk on the phone every night, but then we ran out of things to say, I didn't understand the work he was doing, he didn't understand mine, so we didn't have a lot to say. Then we had the problem of the time difference and actually phoning when it was convenient for the other one; what with my marking and his parties which he had to go to, to enable him to fit in with his new colleagues. To be honest we hadn't spoken for a fortnight now therefore I don't know what the situation is between the pair of us._

The expression on Matt's face when he was thinking all of this caused Steph to feel sorry for him as she knew how much her best friend loved him and the expression on his face convinced Steph that she had to do something about it. _But what; some people don't like others meddling in their lives but I can't leave Matt like this and not do anything to help him can I? And after all I seem to be a good matchmaker, if only I could do as good a job with my own love life but then I suppose I still have it if Dave could be attracted to me after only what was it 5 minutes? I will just have to choose whether I want him? _It was only when Steph reflected upon what she thought did she then start to criticise herself, _why do I always do that, I give the impression I am irresistible when really I haven't got a choose, as Maxine will have to give the go-ahead in any relationship I undertake. _


	115. Chapter 115

Part 115

Steph decided to push the issue despite the knowledge that it would hurt Matt to think about Colin due to the love that he still had for him, "So have you heard from Colin recently?" Steph asked despite being pretty sure she knew the answer before she asked the question. Matt confirmed her belief without looking at her in the eyes; _I'm convinced if he did look at me I would see tears in his eyes so I think it is probably a good job he didn't as I know I wouldn't be able to ask all the questions I need to know, if I saw the hurt I'm causing._

"So is Colin back for Christmas then?" Steph asked once again already knowing the answer before she asked the question, once more Matt shook his head which caused Steph to suddenly have an idea. _It may possibly work, we'll have to see._

Before Steph was able to interrogate Matt further, Rachel and Eddie were making their way towards the door. "Are you two off already?" Steph asked towards Eddie who was holding the now sleeping Michael in his arms. Rachel and Eddie exchanged glances at the way Steph had said already as it was 11:30 and in both of their eyes it was long enough to be at the party with work colleagues who they didn't particularly get along with or trust enough to tell them the true happenings of the evening. _I'm guessing Steph is going to be here a while longer yet then, it's a good job I made it a free bar or they would have run out of money a long time ago. But as long as they are happy that's all that matters I suppose._

Eddie stood and looked at Rachel as she thought and he couldn't believe his luck that Rachel had actually admitted her feelings for him and touchwood they would become a couple and spend a lot more time with each other over the holiday. It was only when Steph coughed did either of them realise that they hadn't answered her question, Rachel replied trying to get away as quickly as possible to spend more time with Eddie, "yes we had better get Michael to bed" she replied with affection in her voice when she used his name. _I can't believe she doesn't have children because she is a natural with them, I guess, that's why she is a brilliant head teacher; the best._

However it seemed that Steph wanted a full conversation with the pair of them so despite their excuses and protests they were being kept hostage there for what seemed to be a while longer. However when they eventually seized the opportunity to escape, Steph called after them, "will we see you in the pub on New Year's Eve?" To try and get Michael home quicker Rachel confirmed that they would it was only when they were outside the hotel did Rachel realise what she had agreed to. _Spending another night with the drunken people I work with, but then I suppose it's not as though I have any family is it?_

Realising that other people had started leaving, Grantly and Fleur bid their goodbyes and left the party only for Steph to call, "Jasmine, Grantly's going without you". The expression on Grantly's face made Fleur laugh as she knew that Grantly would have to face such comments for a long time yet. _Great now everyone believes I like Jasmine, in truth they couldn't be much further mistaken._


	116. Chapter 116

Part 116

Eddie left the hotel car park not quite knowing whose house he was going to, as Rachel had come with the pair of them, Eddie realised he should take her back to her house and then proceed to take Michael home and put him in bed. _I'm glad I've got Michael for the day tomorrow as he would be too tired to do anything with Alison. _Eddie thought as he drove on the main road in the general direction of both of their houses.

"Rachel" Eddie started talking as soon he would get to the junction where left was his house but right was Rachel. However at the same time Rachel also spoke Eddie's name. This caused a nervous laugh between the pair of them as neither of them wanted to approach the conversation due to being unaware of what the other one wanted. As Rachel had strapped Michael in the car, she felt more like a mother than she thought she ever would, and she liked the feeling. _I love Michael as though he is my own son, I probably shouldn't because it's not as though me and Eddie are married… _Rachel paused, _if Steph hadn't suggested such a thing I wouldn't have thought it, why did she have to mention me marrying Eddie; talk about confuse a woman._

Eddie looked in Rachel's eyes as they were held at the traffic lights, "you go first" Eddie stated relieved that he was able to delay what he wanted to say for a bit longer. _I probably shouldn't but I don't want her to reject me because I know Michael would hate me because he loves Rachel._

Rachel looked back at Eddie and sarcastically replied, "thanks," _great I was hoping that he would suggest it, now what is he going to think of me particularly when he knows about my past. _She looked in his eyes to see they were full of anticipation and realised that she hadn't got much of a choice as Eddie was waiting for her to talk.

"Shall we go to your house because Michael looks extremely tired and as it is so late it would probably be better for us to get him to bed quicker" Rachel said so quickly that Eddie had to take a minute to decipher what she said. When he had de-coded it he looked in Rachel's eyes and saw they were full of worry as she wondered which way he was going to interpret the comments. However Rachel was confused as Eddie didn't seem to make too much of a reaction instead he was relieved because it meant that he didn't have to approach the subject as Rachel had already done so. _I would have thought he would have said something, but instead he has stayed quiet perhaps he is thinking of a way to let me down gently. Oh no, I will feel so stupid._

However Rachel didn't need to worry as inside Eddie was thinking how to phrase the response as he realised how it was a big thing for Rachel to say that so he didn't want to respond in such a way that would offend her. "Yes ok, if you don't mind coming in my house, because as a typical man it is a bit of a mess; I was going to have a sort out tomorrow" Eddie said trying to ease the tension which had been building up in the car over the last couple of minutes.

"I'm sure you were Mr. Lawson" Rachel replied in a voice that could have been mistaken for flirting however she was thankful that Eddie had also sensed the tension and he provided an easy way of overcoming it. Rachel and Eddie caught each others eye and smiled at one another pleased that the tension seemed to have been averted as they both relaxed into the atmosphere which encircled them. The only reason they were pulled from each others eyes was the bleeping of the car horns from behind them, looking away embarrassed Eddie looked to the road and proceeded at the traffic lights as they turned back to red.

"I think we can safely say I haven't made any friends today" Eddie stated still embarrassed that he was so in awe of Rachel that he didn't notice the way the traffic lights had changed as he was oblivious to the surroundings; as the only person he saw was Rachel. _And I wouldn't mind if she was the only other woman that I ever saw because it would mean that I am spending my life with her; something I've dreamed of but never thought it would ever become a reality. I just hope she is alright with it, and despite wanting to move on quicker due to the love that I have for Rachel. I will ensure that I will move at her pace; so she is always comfortable with what is happening between the two of them. I'm not letting anything spoil this; ever. _


	117. Chapter 117

Part 117

They continued on their journey with Eddie turning left at the junction as they approached Eddie's house. Rachel had expected to feel nervous when around Eddie but actually she felt at ease and comfortable. _To think I was worrying what Eddie would have assumed about me to should have trusted him more as I know Eddie isn't going to take advantage of me. That is one part of my judgement which I know I can trust._

Rachel turned round in her seat and gazed at Michael sleeping peacefully; _I can't believe that I'm able to be a part of his life. Every day I spend with him I shall treasure and if ever he every wanted to talk to me; about anything, I will be there for him 100% because I know that him and his dad are most defiantly here for me when I need them. _Rachel shifted in her seat so she was able to gaze at Eddie undetected. _I hope he doesn't know that I'm watching him because I would be rather embarrassed if he did but I can't believe that he wants to be with me even though he knows about my past; whereas other men would run a mile. Perhaps I don't need other men as I have the two most important men in my life with me now._ However Eddie was aware of a pair of eyes watching him but due to driving down the main road he resisted the urge to gaze back at Rachel. _I love her so much I just hope she knows that. I don't know what I would do without her and I've decided if she leaves the school and the area then I will leave with her; whether she particularly wants me or not. Because she will have to learn to live with me being her shadow; wherever she would go I would be right there beside her; anytime she is scared I will be there holding her hand reassuring her and anytime she is happy I want to be there to share the moment with her. _The smile that Eddie had on his face when he was thinking all this caused Rachel to question what was making him so happy; unnerved by the inane expression, Rachel felt she had to question him, "what's making you so happy?" Rachel asked and was surprised at the speed which the response was delivered with.

"You" Eddie replied and on after thought he believed that he may have replied too quickly and if it wasn't for him driving he wanted to turn round to see the reaction which such a comment caused. However he needn't have worried because it caused a similar expression on Rachel's face; therefore the two of them were sitting in the car both with a huge smile stretched across their faces; _if he wasn't driving I would lean across and kiss him._

Steph was one of the only people who were left at the party and she was standing at the bar by herself reflecting upon the events which had happened at the party and more importantly the day. _The way Maxine was shot by the thug. _It was now that Steph realised no matter how much she drank it wouldn't remove the pain that she felt due to Maxine being hurt and in hospital. But to try and block the thoughts of Maxine's pain she filled her head with thoughts of the impending relationship that she may experience with Dave. _Yeah he doesn't seem that bad it's just if he is the type of man that I want in my life._

Steph realised that this train of thought was going to end up with thinking of Maxine again so she changed the thought totally and considered why Eddie didn't seem to be annoyed at Rachel despite her still potentially leaving. _I thought Eddie was going to try and convince Rachel to stay instead he seems to have accepted it. I can only do so much and I thought Eddie would be working with me not against me._ The anger in Steph was rising due to the possibility that the people she loves may leave her; Maxine, Rachel, who next?

_I wonder why Rachel would want to leave as I thought she loved the school; and Eddie. I'd have thought if she was going to leave she would have left last year when the revelations came out about her past rather than suddenly deciding that she wanted to leave. _It was only when Steph considered it like this did she realise that she wasn't the only one who the shooting of Maxine affected as, it was Rachel's decision to keep Earl Kelly at the school. _But what can I do about it; if Rachel has made her mind up I don't think anything I'm going to say is going to make the slightest bit of difference. Apart from if Maxine…no when Maxine gets out of hospital we will convince Rachel that it wasn't her decisions but more importantly a decision that Maxine took to get involved with him. _This caused tears to swell in Steph's eyes as she had tried to be a mother to Maxine but she had failed to do the mother's duty by protecting the children, due to not wanting any fuss over her Steph ran out of the hotel and got in the taxi which was parked out.

However Matt had seen his friend run outside upset therefore he followed and reached her before the taxi pulled away, "Steph!" he called determined that he was going to find out what was the matter with her. There was a moments pause where Matt wondered if she was just going to pull away from him and leave him standing there but she opened the door and he took her in his embrace; which offered warmth and security something that she was missing. Realising that Steph was in on state to be at the party any longer, Matt walked back towards the taxi and stated in his voice which ensured no-one was going to disagree, "come on, let's get you home". Steph didn't reply but the tears had been wiped away by Matt and as she sat in the taxi she realised she would never actually be away from people she loved; sometimes just slightly further away then others.


	118. Chapter 118

Part 118

Eddie pulled up outside his house, "Eddie where are your keys because I will open the house while you carry Michael, if you want?" Rachel added the last part to make it sound as though it was a question rather than the statement which it had initially sounded like. Eddie didn't respond instead he leant towards Rachel and passed her the keys; the moment there hands touched there was a spark of electricity which woke the pair of them up despite their bodies both craving the sleep which was eluding them. _I wonder how much longer we will refuse the feeling between us as it's there even when we don't expect it. But for tonight I will refuse it._

Rachel broke away and opened the passenger door to enable her to open the doors preparing the way for Eddie to carry Michael in. Rachel opened the doors and held them open for Eddie; who was carrying his son carefully to ensure that he wasn't woken up by any sudden movement.

Eddie nodded thankfully at Rachel as he passed her as she waited for him to walk through the door and then closed them behind the pair of them. Rachel returned the smile which she had received and despite the exhaustion they were both suffering from they still had enough energy to compliment one another.

Eddie walked up the stairs smiling as he knew that Rachel really was the only woman who he wanted in his life and there was no way that she was getting away from him. _I almost lost her in the fire there is no way that I am nearly going through that pain again and there is no way that I am going to just let her walk out of my life; not without a good fight anyway._

Rachel followed Eddie up the stairs shortly after and saw the affection that Eddie treated Michael with, the way that he gently lay him in bed having already got him changed; the way that he tucked him in ensuring the cold air wouldn't get at him and the way he kissed his forehead; along with saying how much he loved him. _He is a great dad, it's just a shame he only has the one child. But then I suppose Michael is a great kid so it doesn't matter he doesn't have any brothers or sisters because his dad will always play with him._

Rachel didn't mean to be spotted watching the interaction between father and son but it was complying the more Rachel tried to avert her eyes the more she was being forced to watch in wonder the sight before them. _I can't believe how good he is with children I suppose it explains why he is such a great deputy. Even if he doesn't do any paperwork, and leaves it to the poor, overworked head teacher._

But she looked away too late as Eddie saw her standing at the door frame with a smile on her face; "Rachel, do you want to say goodnight" Eddie whispered to her and the expression on her face told him that there wasn't much thinking involved in her decision.

Rachel joined Eddie in Michael's bedroom and also kissed him goodnight; _despite the love I have for him, it hurts because I know I will never experience this first hand. I sometimes wonder what type of mother I would have made; I'll guess we will never know now will we?_ Rachel wanted to stand there all night and watch Michael sleeping but the fear of overstaying her welcome overpowered her and drove her out of the room and downstairs.


	119. Chapter 119

Part 119

Eddie realised the haste that Rachel had left the room in and realised the reasoning behind this. _I know it's not the same as having her own child but I'm more than happy for Rachel to play a part in Michael's life, I'd actually be honoured if she did as there not much of a better role model for turning your life around, is there?_

Eddie gazed at Michael sleeping for a bit longer and then also exited the room, closing the door gently. _Although it's late I hope I can have a conversation as there are still things that need to be said surrounding the events of this evening, although perhaps tonight isn't the ideal time to do so as we are both tired and perhaps things would get said that should actually remain unsaid until we are both refreshed. As I don't want to offend Rachel by saying something in frustration due to being tired._

Eddie walked into the lounge and started the conversation as soon as he walked through the door frame. "Rachel, I'll make the spare bed up as we don't want you to have a stiff neck in the morning by sleeping on the sofa do we?" Eddie asked as he returned into the room; following putting Michael to bed, he said this trying to give Rachel a choice; _by giving her a choice it will make her more confidence as she will feel that she is in control of the situation. _Rachel tried to swing her legs forwards but tiredness had prevailed and Rachel felt as though her legs wouldn't carry her up the stairs, Eddie laughed, "don't worry, I make the spare bed up and then come and get you". Eddie stated which caused Rachel to smile appreciatively at him but he exited the room before Rachel could object. _I know she will claim she is able to sleep on the sofa but I don't want her there because I want to feel that she is going to be near me and she deserves better than just sleeping on the sofa due to the stiff neck that she would have in the morning. _As Eddie was heard retreating back up the stairs, Rachel returned to her lying down position on the sofa. _it won't hurt to close my eyes for a few minutes while I'm waiting for Eddie to make the bed up for me. Although I think I could have spent the night on this sofa as it's comfortable enough and I didn't want to put him to any trouble. But I guess by the way he said it, it wasn't up for negotiation. _

After about 10 minutes, Eddie returned downstairs and saw Rachel lying on the sofa with a cushion under her head as a pillow and saw her sleeping peaceful. Eddie walked towards Rachel and smoothed her soft hair from of her forehead. "Come on Rachel let's get you to bed" Rachel said her sleeping form and carried her up the stairs; careful that he didn't wake her when he lifted her from the sofa and when he was going on the stairs which he knew creaked. As soon as lifted her into his arms she moulded herself against him and leant her head against his chest almost as though she was saying that she trusts Eddie and feels safe whenever she is near him.

Eddie carefully kicked open the spare bedroom door and lay Rachel on the bed underneath the quilt; _it seems a shame for her to sleep in her dress due to the creases that will be put in it but I think although she will know it was done with good intentions she may be embarrassed if I took it off for her. _Therefore Eddie decided it would be a better idea if he pulled the quilt over her sleeping figure. He leant forwards and gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead similarly as he had done for Michael when he put him to bed 10 minutes earlier.

Despite the tiredness which was causing Eddie's eyes to close he returned downstairs and filled a glass with water in case Rachel was thirsty in the night and required a drink. Satisfied that he would tidy up in the morning Eddie began the ascendant up the stairs and was preparing to go to bed himself. He pushed open Rachel's door again and placed the glass on the table beside the bed. Once more he looked at the sleeping Rachel and thought _I'm determined that she will realise how much I love her._ Pulling the quilt up around Rachel's shoulder's to ensure the wintry chill which they had noticed as they walked from the hotel to the car wouldn't get at her; he left Rachel in peace and went into his own bedroom.

It was all quiet but all three of them were dreaming about the evening they had experienced and the way that if they had anything to do about it, it wouldn't be the last one either. Needless to say they all went to sleep smiling.


	120. Chapter 120

Part 120

The sun was creeping through a small gap in the curtains and it cast shadows on the room, as the sun got stronger it shone directly onto the bed, pulling the occupier from a deep and peaceful sleep. She woke up but was confused by her surroundings; _where am I, I don't even recognise this room. _But then Rachel hadn't ever been in this room before so she wouldn't. _I just wish I hadn't been so tired yesterday that I didn't remember where I am. I suppose I will have to get up and investigate._

Trying to remember the events of last night proved difficult because the last thing Rachel could actually remember was going to sleep on the sofa, _but who's? _Trying to remember further back then that Rachel remembered sitting in a car which a small boy; _ah Michael, _in the back. _So that must mean that I'm in Eddie's house then. _This caused Rachel to smile knowing that she hadn't caused Eddie to run a mile yet; _but given my track record he will eventually but lets not think about the future; let's focus on the present and the possibility of the future that I have in front of me; if I don't mess it up._

Rachel suddenly felt very embarrassed and looked beneath the quilt but thankfully she was still wearing her dress, _it wasn't because she didn't trust Eddie actually it was the complete opposite she didn't want Eddie to have to undress her, as it may cause embarrassment between the pair of them; which would be a shame particularly as they were getting closer again. _The way that Eddie hadn't undressed her pleased Rachel because she wouldn't have minded too much, _ok maybe a bit. _But it was the way Eddie knew her well enough to appreciate that she wouldn't want him to.

_That's why I'm in love with Eddie. _Even Rachel surprised herself at the ease in which she thought of that comment. _But I am only telling the truth; however if I have admitted it to myself it won't be long before I need to admit it to Eddie as the defences that I have built which fall down even further each time that I am near him._

However pleasant it was lying in bed with the sun on her face she felt extremely hungry so she swung her legs out of bed and prepared to get up. As her eyes were adjusting to the morning light better she saw the glass of water at the side of her bed, Rachel smiled; _Eddie's always caring for everyone else as despite how tired he was, he still got me a glass of water. What did I ever do to deserve him? _But her thoughts were halted by a knock on the door.

Knock, knock. Rachel stood rooted to the spot. _Perhaps you are hearing things. _But there was no mistake when a slightly louder knock was heard at her bedroom door. _I suppose I better open it, although it is only going to be a choice out of two people; I wonder which one._

Peering around the gap in the door she had created by opening it slightly she saw a blearily eyed little boy standing on the landing waiting to see if it was true and Rachel had actually stayed at there house for the evening. _I knew it was true I thought I had heard someone in this room._

"Hi Michael" Rachel said surprised at the thrilled expression which Michael had on his face as soon as he saw Rachel standing the other side of the door.

"Hello Rachel" an excited Michael called back; Rachel was conscious of them waking Eddie up so she suggested they go downstairs for breakfast. _I bet Eddie wouldn't appreci_ate _being woken up_ _by us two at this time on a Saturday morning._


	121. Chapter 121

Part 121

Michael confirmed that he was hungry therefore Rachel took his hand and led him downstairs into the kitchen. "Rachel are we going to eat without daddy?" Michael asked confused as to why they were eating without Eddie as he always waited to eat with Michael. _I love my daddy and I want him to get up before Rachel leaves as I'm sure she will leave soon._

"No I thought we would make some breakfast and daddy could have his when he gets up or we could surprise him and take it to him". Rachel suggested letting Michael have a decision in the happenings, as Rachel wasn't entirely sure which of the two options the better one was. _Perhaps Eddie likes lie-ins; maybe he wouldn't want to be interrupted by us bringing him some breakfast. _Therefore letting Michael decide gave the greater possibility that Rachel was actually doing something that Eddie might prefer.

An excited Michael replied, "Let's take it to him, because I tried to do it for father's day last year but I ended up dropping it on the floor so I broke plates and made a mess". He said reflecting on the disastrous happening of last year, Rachel had expected to see Michael trying to resist laughing but actually on reflecting on these events it seemed to disappoint Michael. _I love daddy and I annoyed daddy last year; I think. He didn't shout at me but I needed him to tidy up the mess because he was worried that I would hurt myself. _

Rachel felt sorry for Michael as she knew what it was like to have a part of your past that you didn't like. _Ok not as bad as mine but it still hurts like mine does, however I believe that if you make good memories they replace the bad memories that you want to forget about. So me and Eddie can help create lots of good memories so Michael will never look back in disgust at his past; similar to the way that I do. Perhaps it may replace some of the worse memories that I have however I have done such a lot in my life that I'm not proud of, it may only serve to remove some of them; but after all it's better than none._

Michael looked concerned at Rachel due to the extended pause in the conversation after the recent confession, "Rachel are you annoyed at me?" he asked looking upset. _I wanted to make Rachel happy as daddy didn't tell me why Rachel is alone without a husband and children but he did say that she is upset. I don't really understand why she would be upset and why me and daddy can't just make her happy. But daddy seemed to agree with me when I said I would try my hardest to make Rachel smile everyday that I saw here._

"No Michael, I could never be annoyed at you" Rachel replied honestly as she knew the expression of sadness which had been etched on his face seen his confession. This caused a smile from Michael and it was readily accepted from Rachel, who then stretched her arms out and Michael willingly accepted. _There that's at least one smile that I have seen Rachel do today, so she must be happy at the minute. But next year I will be older so I will be able to find things out so I will be able to ask daddy why Rachel is upset and he will tell me. _

"So Michael what do you want for breakfast?" Rachel asked when she released Michael from the embrace which was comforting the pair of them. The speed which Michael answered signalled that he had already been completing the options he had available to him; "can I have pancakes please, because daddy loves pancakes". _I will have to bear that in mind for future reference._

Rachel told Michael to sit down at the table because then he would be out the way so he wouldn't get hurt when she was cooking the pancakes as Rachel was unaware as to where the cooking equipment was, Michael was an effective helper as he instructed Rachel to the equipment when she required it. In no time, the pancakes where made along with a pot of tea which Rachel put on a separate tray.

"Michael, do you want to carry the tray of pancakes up for your daddy?" Rachel asked realising that if he did this it would reduce the pain that he suffered from he dropped the breakfast that he was carrying on Father's day. Michael looked in worry at Rachel, "are you sure that you want me to carry the breakfast when you know how I dropped it before" he asked with the uncertainty in his voice. Rachel looked back at him and she knew that she would be able to restore some of the confidence in himself.

"Yes Michael I can't think of a better person for the job" Rachel replied as it brought a smile to her face when she saw the way Michael's face lighted up at the way she had responded. Rachel lifted the tray off the work surface and put it into Michael's arms. She turned round and picked up the decidedly heavier tray which contained the teapot of tea and 2 cups with a cup of orange juice for Michael.

"Come on Michael, let's take breakfast to daddy". Rachel stated as she walked out the door and proceeded up the stairs with Michael in front of her, he paused before he started the steps and turned around for Rachel to confirm that she wanted him to carry the tray. "I trust you Michael" this filled Michael with confidence and he continued his journey up the stair albeit slowly.


	122. Chapter 122

Part 122

Michael knocked on Eddie's door but got no answer so he kicked it open with his foot, but being careful not to knock any of the pancakes off the plates. _I don't want to waste any more food that I've help make for daddy._ He walked in the room and saw Eddie was still asleep in his bed. _Oh, that's a shame I want daddy to eat his breakfast with us particularly as Rachel is going to eat with us. Maybe I could wake him up._

Rachel was standing outside the door as she was feeling awkward as suddenly breakfast in bed wasn't such a good idea_. I want to get closer to Eddie but I don't want it to seem that I'm using Michael to get closer to him_. _But, come on Rachel, you can't stand outside the door all day as Michael will ask what I'm doing, then I will feel embarrassed. Having_ pulled herself to gather she proceeded through the bedroom door and saw Michael crouching on his bed gently shaking Eddie and poking Eddie's cheek trying to get him to wake up. _How handsome does Eddie look, ok probably not what I should be thinking particularly as I don't know his feelings towards me yet._

Rachel was pulled from her current thoughts with the sound of Eddie's voice, "thank you mate did you make this?" Eddie asked Michael on inspecting the pancakes which were making Eddie feel incredibly hungry. "No Rachel made it but it was my idea". Michael replied triumphantly. This caused Eddie to remember that Rachel being here wasn't in fact one of his many dreams but it was a reality. Their eyes locked at they both absorbed the situation; content at the way they were both getting the thing they had dreamed of in recent weeks.

Michael climbed into bed along side Eddie and he looked at Rachel, "aren't you going to eat Rachel". _I am going to eat but I will feel awkward if I sit on Eddie's bed, so I might claim I'm not hungry and then eat when I get home._ However Eddie's eyes met Rachel's and they exchanged expressions and without saying anything they both confirmed that they didn't mind Rachel sitting on the bed therefore she made her way to Eddie's bed. _Perhaps he does feel the same way as me then but I will just bide my time for a little while longer as I still get the nightmares about Stuart and being trapped in the fire. And as long as I get them, I won't be able to fully commit to the relationship that Eddie deserves. I'm just surprised that he hasn't noticed that I never go down that corridor; instead choosing to walk the long way round to avoid it. If I do have to go down it I freeze before I do, I know it's stupid but I can't help it and the worst thing is I know I will have to fix it myself as I won't let anyone help me despite wanting them too._

Rachel looked back at Eddie and thought _I know he would want to help me but I have been so independent for so long I don't know if my defences will allow Eddie to help me._ Rachel was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Michael and Eddie shuffled over to the left to make room for Rachel, "So daddy do you like the surprise of bringing the pancakes to you?" Michael asked eagerly having noticed that Eddie had taken a bite of them.

Eddie confirmed that he did like them and then looked at Rachel who seemed to have relaxed within the situation she found herself in; perhaps it was due to the light-hearted banter that they had spoken since she had sat there. Eddie leant towards Rachel and at one moment she thought he was going to kiss her; _what should I do, should I kiss him back, I want to but is it a bit soon to be showing this type of affection in front of Michael, as he may get his hopes up which would be unfair to him at least if it's just me and Eddie that know we are the only ones that are affected by it. _

However Rachel didn't need to worry as despite Eddie wanting to kiss Rachel he thought better of it, instead he whispered in her ear; "I would have preferred to have been woken up by you kissing me". _I hope she won't take offence at me saying that but she looks beautiful and seeing her like this with Michael makes me love her even more._ She looked at his face and saw the expression in his face showed that he was serious; _he isn't the only one who would have preferred that. _Rachel leant closer to Eddie and kissed him on the side of the cheek. "That is all you're getting Mr. Lawson" Rachel stated in a flirty manner knowing that if she started kissing Eddie she wasn't convinced she would want to stop.

Eddie couldn't believe the recent events; _has Rachel just admitted she feels the same way that I feel about her. If she has, I'm never going to let her get away. _Rachel pulled back from Eddie and extended the gap between the pair of them. _Well at least he didn't reject me outright then, perhaps there is hope for the pair of us despite my past which could have put him off._

The gap may have been extended but the way they eyes were locked together they may have well have been kissing and there was the distinct possibility that they would stay like that for a long time during in the day; if it wasn't for Michael breaking the silence they may not have moved at all.


	123. Chapter 123

_Part 123_

"Daddy what are we going to do today?" Michael asked as he was eager to spend the day with his daddy particularly as it was only two days until Christmas and he was able to quiz him as to what he thought Father Christmas may be bringing for Christmas. O_nly if I'm a good boy of course but I wonder I he will bring the other present I wanted because although I didn't ask him, mommy told me that Father Christmas is clever so he would know and do his best. _Rachel heard Michael's question and decided that it may be better if she had left the room; _I've already let myself get carried away with my feelings; I have to be more controlled. I can't let Eddie get caught up in my mess so I have to sort my life out before I let him in any further. _Realising that this conversation didn't require her presence she picked up the trays and exited the room as quietly as possible so hopefully Eddie who had slightly turned his back to her to enable him to talk to Michael wouldn't notice.

"Well Michael I was thinking that we could let you decide where you want to go today" Eddie replied looking at Michael and he was unaware that Rachel had exited the room with the two trays and was making her way downstairs. Eddie suddenly heard Rachel on the stairs and felt sorry for her; _I wonder if she feels as though by making plans which possibly don't include her we were trying to tell her to go away. But I could never do that to Rachel as I want her to come with us wherever Michael wants to go, the only question is whether Rachel would want to come._

Whereas Rachel had continued her journey down the stairs and placed the two trays in the kitchen. She walked into the lounge and saw the mess that Eddie had described before she arrived at his house. _So he isn't totally perfect then is he, but he is perfect enough. _Rachel thought as she smiled at the realisation that Eddie could be hers if she wanted it enough.

"Can we go to the park Daddy?" Michael asked having reflected for a few minutes; _if we go to the park, Rachel can come because she must have been upset to walk outside the room. Perhaps I will have to tell her that I want her to be part of my life and then hopefully daddy will tell her that he wants her to be part of his life as well. _

"Yes Michael if that's what you want to do then we can do it" Eddie replied not realising the significance that going to the park would allow Rachel to come with them. Michael could tell from the expression on Eddie's face that he hadn't realised this; _perhaps I have to be more obvious. _"Daddy, can Rachel come with us?" An excited Michael asked due to the possibility of spending another day with Rachel, Eddie looked at his excited son and replied, "I don't have a problem with it but you need to ask Rachel, as she may have other plans for today". _Although I hope she says she can._

Rachel had tidied up all the mess she had made in the kitchen while cooking along with the mess that Eddie had claimed he was going to tidy up today. _I have seen Eddie's desk I know the only time he tidies up is when the Ofsted inspectors are coming in to inspect the school._ She was now sitting on the sofa waiting until Eddie and Michael come and she will say goodbye and leave them to enjoy their day. It was taking longer than she thought for either of them to come downstairs so her eyes wandered around the room and saw a photograph that caught her eye. _That looks a nice photo, I don't think they are going to mind if I have a quick look. _Rachel walked over to the photograph and removed it from its position on the shelf. Rachel smiled at the two people who the picture contained; due to the way they were relaxed against one another and smiling; showing the love that they have for one another. They were obviously sitting in the park due to the big tree in the background and the picnic blanket which the pair of them were sitting on. _I can't help but wish that I could have been there. But I suppose that is me being selfish._


	124. Chapter 124

Part 124

Michael left Eddie and ran down the stairs to find Rachel and ask her. _I hope she can come because I enjoyed yesterday and I know that she would enjoy it as well if she came particularly as both me and daddy want Rachel to come._

Michael saw the picture that Rachel was looking at and said, "That was taken last year; the day after the after I met my daddy at the school". Rachel spun around and was embarrassed that Michael had seen her holding the picture but she was relieved that Eddie wasn't there as well. On looking at the picture again Rachel had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she realised that due to not having children this is an experience she would have missed out on. _I always wanted a family when I was younger because I promised that I would give them a better childhood than I received. I suppose that isn't relevant any more as the childhood made me I person I am today._

Michael looked at the expression on Rachel's face; _why does she look as though she is regretting something. I don't mind Rachel being part of my life in fact I would love her to be part of my life. _"Rachel do you have any children" Michael asked thinking that if she didn't he could say Rachel could become his mother. Rachel spun around unable to believe why Michael would ask such a question. _Furthermore how do I answer it?_ _I never thought I would have to go over it again as I thought it was the area of my past that would remain secret. But if I am going to tell him, I'm not going to tell him the full story. _

Realising that she hadn't answered Michael's question she replied, "No Michael, I haven't got any children". _I hope he will leave the questions there and not keep pursuing the issue, as I don't want to have to answer them but at the same time I don't want to lie to Michael._

Michael looked at Rachel confused, "Why not don't you like children". _I thought she would like children because she works at the big school and if she doesn't like children maybe she doesn't like me. _Rachel stared back at Michael unable to believe that through his innocent questions she may have to relive part of her past which caused the barriers to be built around her heart. The expression on Rachel's face caused Michael to worry due to the pain and hurt that was engraved on it. _Perhaps I shouldn't have asked because I don't want to hurt Rachel but it looks as though I have. How can I make it better because I want to make Rachel happy not sad. _This caused a worried expression on Michael's face because he knew he may have ended his chance of Father Christmas bringing him presents as he had been a naughty boy and as his mommy said, "be good for daddy, it's not to late to go on the naughty list". _And making someone sad deserves to be on the naughty list don't they?_

Rachel looked at the expression on Michael's face and saw that he was worrying due to a fear of offending Rachel. _I don't want him to be worried because he didn't mean to cause any offence by asking and he wouldn't have know that by asking what seems to be an innocent question could cause some pain for me. But what can I ask to make him feel better, I know I have to explain and I will have to explain to Eddie soon. _Rachel took a deep breath and prepared herself for the shortened explanation which she felt she owed Michael_. _"Yes I love children Michael but I don't have any because 8 years ago, I had a little girl called Emma but she went for a long sleep 5 years ago". Rachel voice was breaking with emotion so she took on last look at the happy photograph and then replaced it to its position on the shelf, as this enabled her to compose herself to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall from doing so. _I really don't want to cry in front of Michael as he will get Eddie and I don't want to explain for the second time today why I am upset._

However Michael didn't need to see Rachel crying to know that she was hurting; _I've really upset Rachel now, how can I make it better? _Michael thought for a few seconds then he remembered something, _whenever mommy is upset she asks me to give her a hug, perhaps this would help Rachel. _Therefore Michael walked towards Rachel who still had her back towards him, _perhaps it's going to take longer to compose myself than I thought. _He walked around to enable him to face Rachel and hugged her before she was able to resist he was hanging on trying to offer the same comfort that she offers to him. _I'm sorry for the way that I made Rachel remember it because I know both Mommy and Daddy get upset when they think of Stephen._

Rachel hoped that Michael understood this explanation as she didn't want to have to go into any more explanation as what she had said had already caused her to reflect upon events which she had locked away to the back of her mind, therefore Rachel was relieved when Michael nodded his head in agreement and said, "daddy said I had a brother called Stephen but he also went for a long sleep". Rachel looked at the way Michael's face seemed to reflect sadness on this comment; _perhaps he does want another brother or sister then. _Rachel remembered that Eddie had told her this the day they found Maxine's baby in the school field, the pain that Eddie spoke with was evident and Rachel wanted to tell him she knew the pain he felt but she was unable. The iron bars across her heart, prevented her from being able her to open up about her past as she didn't particularly know Eddie very well, so she didn't trust him to the extent that she does now, therefore Rachel decided to keep quiet rather than telling half a story which may have increased Eddie's pain.


	125. Chapter 125

Part 125

The pair of them heard Eddie beginning to come down the stairs therefore Michael asked the question which he had intended to ask in the first place.

"So Rachel do you want to come to the park with me and Daddy?" Michael asked trying to get Rachel to agree to coming before Eddie came down the stairs. _I would like to go to the park with the pair of them but I don't know what type of company I will be in today so I better see if I can get out of it. _"Michael but wouldn't you like to go with your daddy and just spend some time with him," Rachel replied thinking that this was a fairly successful way of getting out of having to go with the pair of them. _I love them but I will probably be better on my own today._

The moments thought that Michael took confirmed her belief that Michael was buying this story and as soon as she could Rachel would leave the pair of them, however the spoken words told a totally different approach. "No Rachel I want you to come because you are part of our family now". Michael replied happily as he spoke from his heart with total honesty. This made Rachel smile at the way Michael had willingly accepted her as part of the family; _I think it's just what I need at the minute. _Rachel extended her arms and Michael happily accepted to once more hug each other this time with smiles on both of their faces as this was a sign of the affection they had for once another rather than realising that the other one needed comfort.

Eddie walked towards the door and saw the pair of them both gaining happiness from their embrace, Michael saw Eddie through the corner of his eye and said, "Rachel said she would come with us" the enthusiasm was shown due to the way that he said this comment as he was smiling and the anticipation for the day was building.

Eddie looked around the room and saw Rachel had tidied everything up and the mess which he had been putting off from tiding up and yet Rachel had only been here a evening but she had tidied it up. _Perhaps I have to be slightly more organised as Rachel has put me to shame. But that's why I love her. _Michael had released Rachel so they were both facing Eddie who was still standing in the doorway. Eddie's and Rachel's eyes once more something that showed the affection they had for one another but how much longer would then be able to deny it. Rachel looked away feeling embarrassed at the secret that she was harbouring as talking to Michael brought it back to the forefront of her mind; when she wasn't thinking about it, she could pretend that it hadn't happened and that it wasn't something that Eddie needed to know about. But discussing it with Michael, Rachel realised that Eddie deserved to know and it was unfair to keep such a big secret from him, particularly as he had stood by her for so often.

Eddie wondered what the problem was; _I wonder if Rachel is alright? _To try and determine if Rachel was ok, he smiled at Rachel however he only received a smile back. Not the Rachel Mason smile that he had got used to whenever he was around Rachel but the fake headteacher smile that was used to hide her true feelings normally when Rachel was upset about something and she didn't want anyone else to know as she was so good at hiding it. _That's not normal but what can I do? I wonder if she doesn't want to come to the park with me and Michael, but from a selfish reason I don't want to offer her the chance to get out of it because I want her to come with us. _Instead Eddie choose to thank Rachel for tidying up, "Rachel thank you for tidying up but you didn't have too". Eddie stated hoping that he wasn't believed to be insensitive as he just avoided asking Rachel why she was upset.

"It's ok Eddie, I could leave your house in the state that I found it could I, it's not fair to subject Michael to the mess" Rachel replied keeping a straight face when she was joking with Eddie. This only served to confuse Eddie further because although he was pleased she was joking with him, she didn't show her normal happy persona when she was doing so. _Ok now I am getting worried about Rachel. _Rachel knew that she was being confusing but she wasn't sure how she was suppose to react as she had brought memories back which she thought she had finally got over.

"How about I meet you in the park in about 1 hour as I better go home and get changed" Rachel suggested hoping that she would be able to pull herself together if she spent some time on her own. _I guess going home is exactly where I had better go then._


	126. Chapter 126

Part 126

When Rachel returned home, she started preparing the picnic which she would take at the park for them. _I can't believe that I almost told Michael a secret that even Eddie doesn't know. I know that I shouldn't be keeping secrets from Eddie but I don't know how to tell Eddie even if I wanted to._

Eddie stood watching an excited Michael deciding what he wanted to take to the park with them, "Daddy what's the matter?" Michael asked as he noticed Eddie still had a worried expression on his face. _Perhaps I should have tried to find out what was the matter as now she will think I can't understand her feelings and all the progress I had made will be undone._

"Just thinking about Rachel" Eddie replied then realising that he probably shouldn't have said this, this feeling was increased by the childish laughter which came from Michael's direction as he skipped happily out the room to drop more objects by the front door which he was intending to take with them. Eddie looked at the massive pile which was blocking entry to the house or even them getting out of the house, "Michael do you really need to take all of them?" Eddie asked questioning why he need to take a bucket and spade particularly as they were going to the park, and he felt he had to comment when Michael was taking the watering can. "Michael you do realise we are going to the park don't you". Eddie questioned as he separated the toys into two piles, the ones that would be taken and the ones removed when Michael wasn't looking.

However Michael realised what Eddie was doing and questioned him, "why are you splitting up the toys daddy?" the innocence that he asked with made Eddie want to laugh and reply; _because they are not suitable for the park, _but instead Eddie choose a more diplomatic answer, "because if you take all these there will be no time for just talking with Rachel". _At least this has brought the topic of conversation back to Rachel as you never know Michael may have an idea what is the matter with her as Rachel seemed alright upstairs. Unless it could have been making the plans but I thought she would have recovered when Michael asked her to come if anything it seemed to worsen the mood rather than enhance it. _Michael decided judging by the expression on Eddie's face it probably wasn't the right time to snigger when her name was mentioned. _Why does daddy always go red when Rachel's name is mentioned?_

Eddie looked at Michael and decided it was probably as good a time as any to try and find out what was wrong with Rachel. _After all he may not know; guess that would make two of us. _"Michael do you know why Rachel was unhappy when she left" Eddie asked trying to put the question in language that Michael would definitely be able to understand. Michael looked at Eddie, "no daddy, we had been talking and then she was upset" he responded, choosing not to tell Eddie what they had been talking about; _I don't think Rachel wanted daddy to know that she was upset so I hadn't better tell him, although I'm not very good at keeping secrets._

Eddie looked at the guilty expression on Michael's face, _he knows more than he is letting on, I don't like to pressure him but if I'm going to find out answers I may have to. _"Michael what were you talking about?" _perhaps this will hold some clues to the mystery. _

Michael looked back at the worried expression on Eddie's face as he picked up his cup of coffee and proceeded to take a drink. _Maybe I should tell daddy what we were talking about, maybe Rachel wouldn't mind after all._

"We were talking about Rachel's little girl, Emma" Michael replied innocently not knowing the reaction this would get from Eddie as it was as much as he could do not to spit the coffee over Michael. _Rachel hasn't got a little girl has she because surly she would have told me about her particularly, as she knows and has such an interest in Michael. _

"No Michael you must have got confused because Rachel doesn't have a little girl" Eddie replied the surprise still being shown in his voice as he couldn't understand where Michael had got his information from. _He does tend to exaggerate stories._ The fact that Eddie didn't believe him; upset Michael as he was telling the truth and he didn't know how he could make him believe what he was saying.

"I'm not confused, Rachel told me but she went for a long sleep 5 years ago" Michael replied indignantly as he didn't understand why Eddie didn't believe him. _I'm telling the truth, how can I make him believe it?_

Michael told Eddie all that he knew and Eddie stood there in shock unable to believe that Rachel still had secrets from her past which she felt unable to tell him, _I thought she trusted me obviously not or she would have felt that she was able to tell me._

Eddie didn't know what else there was to say as Michael had explained all that he knew but still Eddie was confused, _I just don't understand why she wouldn't have told me, I thought we were close, I thought she trusted me. I told her all about Stephen last year she could have told me then let me know that she understood what I went through, instead she choose to keep quiet and just add sympathetic comments. _


	127. Chapter 127

Part 127

Michael left Eddie sitting on the stairs as he started to carry out the objects into the car; needless to say the bucket and spade and the watering can were all placed back into the pile of essential items for the trip so they were placed into the car boot before Eddie had the chance to remove any of them. When he was satisfied that the 'necessary' items had been covered Michael went to find Eddie and determine what was taking such a long time. _I wonder if I should have kept it quiet I don't think it was a secret but then it seems as though daddy didn't know so maybe I have told Rachel's secret to daddy. Maybe Rachel won't like me anymore because I'm not able to keep secrets. _

Trying to push these thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrate on the prospect of another day with Rachel, Michael walked towards Eddie and pulled on his hand, "come on daddy or we are going to be late". The sound of his son's voice pulled Eddie from his thoughts and he complied with the wishes of his son. _I don't think I'm annoyed at Rachel for not telling me, I just surprised that she didn't think she was able to, because I thought we were closer than that. I know what losing a child is like we could have helped one another. I know that some days I don't want to do anything as I feel more than ever what I have lost, but you have to move on. I suppose this explains why Rachel is so good with small children however I can't help feeling that there is more to this than we know at the moment._

Eddie looked back at Michael as he locked the front door; _I wonder why she felt that she was able to tell Michael. I know he's a good listener; he would have to be the amount of times I have spoken to him; more often than not about Rachel I must admit. But how would Rachel know that telling Michael would help her. Maybe she didn't think it would, maybe she just had to tell someone, and one day, that someone will be me._

"Daddy" Michael called from the car, enquiring why it was taking such a long time to lock the front door; _I don't know do I have to do everything._ It was then that Michael decided he was hungry; _oops we haven't done any food, but if I tell daddy it will mean it will take even longer to get going, I will pretend I haven't realised. I just hope Rachel is happier and she has done the food. _Eddie jogged to the car eager to please his son, who was getting impatient due to the constant delays that were preventing the two of them being with Rachel.

Rachel hulled the picnic basket in her car and prepared herself for the day with a renewed enthusiasm. The hour which she had on her own had given her time to cry so she released the tears that had been threatening to fall. She had realised what she had lost and was still only gradually coming to terms with it. Once she had looked back on the past as she had trained herself to do, she looked forward to the future and the events which she had to look forward to. Normally it was events such as 'seeing the year 11 leave Waterloo Road as mature responsible adults' however today Rachel thought of other positive future actions which she could look forward to; the picnic, being with Michael and a part of his life and of course being with Eddie. _Although that means I have to tell him how I feel…scary! Perhaps I could delay it for a bit longer. No if you do that you will never tell him how you feel, because you have already delayed it for a term which you shouldn't have done particularly as I nearly died in the fire without him knowing how I feel. _

Rachel thought the other events that she would have in her life in the upcoming months; _I also have a 16 year old nephew coming to live with me after Christmas as he will leave his friends house and come and live with his headteacher. I know someone's got to, perhaps we could get him counselling because he will need it after living with me._

If anyone looked at Rachel they would have been surprised at the remarked contrast to how she was behaving now compared to how she was behaving when she arrived back at her house only one hour ago. _it's a good job I don't want to socialise with the neighbours because they would think I'm queer as I ran in the house in tears and now I'm on the street smiling; probably inanely, to myself._

_But I don't care what the neighbours think of me because I only care what two people think of me and they are waiting for me at the park. _Rachel looked at her watch, _I'd better get a move on or they will think that I'm not going._


	128. Chapter 128

Part 128

Eddie and Michael arrived at the park 10 minutes before Rachel had agreed to meet them there; Eddie was proud of the shortcuts he had learnt in his youth or he would never had got there in time although Michael had spent the entire journey telling Eddie that they were going the wrong way. _I chose not to have a Sat Nav as didn't want someone to tell me the directions; I might as well buy one if I'm going to have Michael as my passenger._

Eddie was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Michael cheer, Eddie instinctively turned around to see what would cause such a reaction from Michael however he smiled as he realised he could have guessed. Her small car pulled up in the parking space along side theirs and Rachel waved at the little boy in the passenger seat, Eddie was unsure whether she was also waving at him so he politely returned the gesture. The smile which danced across her lips was matched on his as through the two cars their eyes locked once more. _I love you Rachel Mason. All you have to do is tell her. _

Rachel had seen their car and was relieved that if Michael had told Eddie it hadn't put him off meeting her there as she had been expecting to be parked there for a bit and then receive a text from Eddie saying something had happened so he was unable to meet her there. Therefore when she saw their car she felt herself relax as it meant either Michael hadn't told Eddie or Eddie didn't mind. _I think I would prefer the first option as I need to be the one to tell Eddie but I doubt I will so at least if Michael has told Eddie he will know a damn site quicker than if it was left to me to tell him but I need to. _Rachel pulled into the parking space between them and saw Michael who was waving at her, she happily returned the gesture and was surprised when Eddie also waved at her. She gazed into Eddie's eyes and each time she did that she felt further in love with him. _I love you Eddie Lawson. All I have to do is tell him._

Rachel were pulled from her thoughts when Michael was opening her car door and excited said "Come on Rachel let's go". Rachel obliged as she stepped out of her car and Michael took her hand instantly. Eddie had got some of the more necessary toys for Michael and held them under his arm as he walked towards the pair of them. Having stood at the car boot for a couple of minutes collecting the toys it allowed Eddie to observe the scene he saw in front of him. Michael and Rachel were holding each others hands and to a passer-by they would look like mother and son. It was then that Eddie realised how relaxed Rachel looked; _how beautiful she looked and comfortable. _Which surprised Eddie as Rachel was standing in a pair of jeans and a pink cardigan which covered a white shirt underneath. _And I thought Rachel Mason didn't do casual due to enjoying the power she got when she wore her work clothes. _Eddie smiled it was only then that he had admitted how much of an interest he actually took in Rachel. _I can't help it though I love her and I don't mind she hasn't told me about her daughter she must have a reason. _

Rachel and Michael arrived and stood next to Eddie with Rachel having a burning desire to hold Eddie's hand. _I will but I will make it look more casual than that. _Realising that neither of them had said a word to one another, Rachel started the conversation, "hello, I do hope you haven't done a picnic" she said; however the expression on his face told her he hadn't; _great I didn't even remember too. Hang on, why wouldn't she want a picnic. _Rachel laughed, "I knew you would forget so I prepared one" before Eddie was able to object to being so predictable, Rachel had returned to her car and was beginning to hull the picnic basket out of the car. _So she was thinking about me then._


	129. Chapter 129

Part 129

"So Michael are you excited about Christmas" Rachel asked as they walked towards the open area of park where Rachel and Eddie would sit and watch Michael play; however Michael wasn't intending to play by himself. _I want Rachel and daddy to play with me._

"yes but I hope Father Christmas will bring me some presents" he replied and Rachel and Eddie had to try to prevent laughing as they reflected upon Michael's Christmas party where Grantly was Father Christmas. _I don't think I will ever forget that._

"Well you have been a good boy haven't you; so I'm sure that he will" Rachel replied trying to reassure Michael. Eddie was walking on Rachel's left hand side carrying the picnic basket in his left hand; which he had managed to prise off Rachel. _I can't make Rachel carry the basket as I saw her struggling to get it out of the car as it was_. Michael was holding his toys and Rachel's right hand. The cool breeze that was filling the park caused Rachel and Eddie to walk closer to one another, absorbing the warmth that was given out by the other person's body. _I wonder if it would be subtle enough to hold Eddie's hand. _Rachel knew it was brave for her to act on her feelings but the desire to get closer to Eddie was too strong.

"What are you doing for Christmas Rachel?" Michael asked which caused Rachel to frown; she had previously planned to go to Eddie's but it seemed to be awkward particularly as she had almost accused him of liking her sister at the staff Christmas Party and as she hadn't heard any more of the agreements since that day in the office, Rachel could only presume she wasn't wanted any more.

"I think I will be going around some friends house for Christmas" Rachel lied; _I can't exactly say that I'm going to buy a meal for one from ASDA and spend the entire holiday on my own can I? It doesn't bother me; I'm used to it after 5 years of doing the same thing. _Eddie had tried and failed to pretend that he wasn't interested in the answer that Rachel gave; _I thought she was coming to my house; and I didn't know Rachel had any other friends; well I presume she has but not close enough to spend Christmas with them._

"Oh" Michael said, as he realised that if Rachel was at a friend's house then there was no chance that Rachel would be coming to their house. "Does that mean you won't be coming to our house anymore" he asked knowing that this was his last chance in getting Rachel to their house.

Rachel looked to her left and her eyes met with Eddie's almost as if she was trying to gauge his reaction. He seemed to have a look of disappointment on his face and Rachel noticed he had, had this expression ever since she had lied about hr plans for Christmas. Rachel leant even closer to Eddie, "are you sure you still want me to come" she whispered in his ear which made his heart pound in his chest as his hopes of being with Rachel weren't totally extinguished.

"Rachel, I would love you to come" Eddie replied but it was obviously louder than Rachel's initial question as Michael heard his response and cheered, "good, Rachel's coming for Christmas" Michael said in a song-sing which even Rachel and Eddie had to admit was quiet catchy.

Rachel and Eddie smiled at one another and Rachel realised it was now her chance to do the one action she had been wishing to do ever since she had since Eddie that day. Rachel saw Eddie's hand by his side when he was swinging it back and forth as he walked; she timed it to perfection so has his hand swung backwards, his fingers hit the obstacle; that was her hand. She wrapped her fingers around his hand and refused to let go, it just so happened that Eddie didn't want her to let go. Their fingers entwined as they smiled at one another; they were happy and had begun what both of them promised they would do when they sat in their cars gazing at each other in the car park.


	130. Chapter 130

Part 130

Rachel and Eddie both leaned against one another exhausted from playing football with Michael. "I think we can safely say that is why you are not a P.E teacher" Rachel said which caused Eddie to return a hurt reaction. _I didn't think I was that bad, if Rachel was slightly better in goal then it may not have been such a awful score line. Although I was distracted throughout it as Rachel was putting me off; and the worst thing is she wasn't even she wasn't doing anything it was just the carefree expression which amplified her beauty._

"What do you mean, if you hadn't been so rubbish in goal then we may not have lost like that" Eddie joked back determined that Rachel wasn't putting all the blame on him for that huge defeat.

"Well that explains the ones that Michael scored how about the ones you missed" Rachel shot back at him, realising how competitive Eddie was and also enjoying the teasing that she was able to engage in.

"I blame Michael he's too good for the both of us" replied Eddie trying to be diplomatic and prevent further teasing from Rachel as all Eddie could picture was Emma. _And I don't even know what she looked like, so how can Rachel act like this with Michael almost as if she didn't have a daughter but then I suppose her life has always been lived with shields guarding her. I just can't help wishing that she would let me in._

Rachel pulled her coat around her tighter as the cold chill was getting to her when she sat down near Eddie. He looked across at her and saw she was shivering. _Perhaps we should go home or we both will catch our death here. _"Rachel do you want to go home, because you look as though you are freezing" Eddie asked although the he knew the answer that he was going to receive before he asked. "No, I'm fine" Rachel replied with her teeth chattering and she body shaking as her muscles tried to create heat; and failed miserable, all of these involuntary actions showed Eddie she was clearly not "fine".

Realising that Rachel was never going to back down as long as Michael was playing happily, Eddie wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled Rachel closer to him. _I can't tell you how long I have waited for him to do this; but it's to prevent the cold isn't it?_

Surprisingly Rachel didn't resist Eddie and she found herself being pulled closer to Eddie until her head was resting on Eddie's shoulder and he was rubbing his arm up and down her right arm trying to generate some heat. _No wonder she is shivering she is really cold. _However the wintry chill was still getting to the pair of them and Rachel leant her head against Eddie's chest which caused Eddie to wrap his arms around Rachel. _Perhaps she is finally letting me get closer to her, and I did promise that I was going to be here for her._

"Michael told me" Eddie said trying to make it sound more casual than it possibly would have done if he had just allowed himself to say it without thinking. _I don't want to annoy her before I have been able to help her, and if she is alone she must still be suffering from her death because the only reason I got over Stephen is because me and Alison realised that we needed to help one another through it._

"Michael told you what" Rachel asked still had her eyes closed resting her head on Eddie's chest enjoying the warmth that it offered. It wasn't that Rachel was being naïve but after enjoying the day with Michael and Eddie she had forgotten the previous events when she told Michael about Emma.

Eddie stared at the top of Rachel's head; _I can't believe she is still trying to deny it._ Eddie was getting angry at Rachel and himself; _if I could have tried to forget about knowing than I would have been able to enjoy today._

It was only then that Rachel realised what Eddie would have known from Michael, her eyes snapped open and knew that she had to explain. _Great what do I say; how can I tell him a secret that I have kept hidden for so long._

However Rachel didn't need to worry as a tired-looking Michael had returned to the pair of them, "Daddy, can we go home, because I'm cold". He asked hoping that his dad would see his small blue hands and agree. Fortunately for Michael, Eddie agreed and reluctantly he released Rachel from her arms. _I liked her in my arms all I have to do is get her in my arms without it having to be shelter from the cold._

"Rachel can you come back to daddy's house because it's too early for you to go home yet" Michael asked but it actually sounded more like a statement rather than a question. _I'm really cold but I still want to spend the day with Rachel. _

Eddie and Rachel looked at one another and without words; something that was becoming all too common between the pair of them; they agreed that they also wanted Rachel to go to Eddie's house. _Although it does mean that I will have to explain the truth to Eddie but then I suppose I owe him that._

Rachel picked Michael up as he was hugging her since her was becoming used to their expressions therefore Michael had established that Rachel was coming with them. "Hello Michael, you are cold aren't you" Rachel said when she felt Michael's cold hands on the back of her neck. Rachel carried Michael to Eddie's car, placed him into the seat; and carefully strapped Michael in. Rachel took her coat off and placed it over Michael almost as if it were a blanket for him. _There that should make him warmer._

"I'll follow you to your house then" Rachel said as she shut the car door and looked at Eddie, reluctantly turning her gaze from Michael. _I can't believe how much I feel that Michael is my own son._

"Ok then" Eddie replied not knowing what else to say at that moment. Rachel and Eddie separated and got in their respective cars. _I had better start planning some answers to the evitable questions that I'm going to receive from Eddie and I know the answers will have to be the truth. However painful they may cause to be._


	131. Chapter 131

Part 131

Steph arrived 10 minutes before the start of the visitors hours looking incredibly tired; _if I know Max is ok, I will be able to get some sleep. Because the drink didn't even put me to sleep yesterday although I am thankful for Matt getting me home because I'm not convinced that I would have got home otherwise. I guess Matt is my hero. _Without realising Steph was standing outside Maxine's room in the hospital. _I'm just glad I'm not hung-over after yesterday; but then I did do several good deeds._ Steph smiled when she reflected upon yesterday. _I just hope Max can be out for Christmas._

Rachel pulled up outside Eddie's house and saw Eddie's car already parked; _obviously they have been here a while. _Rachel felt guilty due to taking the longest route that she knew. _I needed think to get my head around the idea of having to tell Eddie my biggest secret; possibly the secret which I am the most ashamed about._

Her presence was noticed by Michael who had been twitching the curtains ever seen their arrival waiting for Rachel; which in turn was really annoying Eddie as each time he looked and then returned disappointed it proved that Rachel hadn't yet arrived. _Perhaps she isn't coming. _It was only when Michael ran to the front door and opened it, did Eddie realise that Rachel must have arrived. _I want to speak to Rachel about her past but I don't know how to start the conversation, I had built my confidence up at the park when I first approached it but now I saw the hurt reaction that it caused and I don't really know if I want to put Rachel through it. _

The sight in front of Steph amazed her; Maxine was sitting up laughing with the nurse that was checking her bandages. The tears started rolling down her cheeks, "Oi Steph, stop crying you know I hate it when it gets soppy" Maxine called out to her having noticed the blonde haired woman standing at the drawn curtain. Steph laughed and wiped her eyes to try and prevent further tears from falling, "anyway Steph, the doctor said I will be able to come home tomorrow so I will be expecting a full Christmas dinner" Steph laughed, "I wouldn't dream of anything else". Steph walked towards Maxine and they embraced one another both thinking of what they may have lost.

"Steph, I'm sorry, I should have listened…" Maxine was cut off from speaking by Steph, "don't worry none of that matters your safe, that's all I'm bothered about" The nurse finished her checks and looked at the pair of them, they were strangely suited to one another and on this thought the nurse walked out the cubicle and pulled the curtain on the pair of them.

"How was the evening, by the looks of you, you didn't get too hammered" Maxine stated as she knew she would be allowed to get away with it today anyway.

"I'll have you know Madame I can handle my drink…" Maxine sniggered "I've seen the pictures on facebook from previous evenings" she replied but then realised that until that moment Steph was in blissful ignorance due to not having facebook. _I really think I better come into the twenty-first century and get facebook. I'm sure I have some shots I could post; particularly Jasmine and Grantly; ooh I am going to have fun_

Steph looked in surprise as she was never aware that any pictures got taken, "who posted them?" she asked trying to pretend that she wasn't going to get revenge on the person responsible for her humiliation; but she had a good idea. _And I thought he was a good friend well let's see what damage I can do_.

"I'm sorry but that would be telling" Maxine replied now understanding why Steph liked gossiping due to the power that the gift of knowledge had over people.

Rachel saw the front door had been opened by Michael who was standing there grinning at Rachel. _I'd better get out then, as I can't delay it any longer._

Rachel proceeded to get out of her car and walked towards Michael; "hello again" Rachel said with a laugh as she was only near them 20 minutes ago.

"Hello Rachel, I'm missed you" Michael replied which caused Rachel to laugh but noticing that Michael wasn't Rachel decided to change it into a coughing fit instead. _I thought he was joking obviously not._

Michael moved out the way and let Rachel pass through the door, particularly as she was holding the picnic basket which had remained uneaten at the park; which they had already established was incredibly heavy.

It wasn't long before the tiredness claimed Michael; therefore Eddie put him to bed, the picnic had been eaten and Rachel and Eddie were both sitting on the sofa; also feeling tired due to getting warm following being so cold. Rachel looked at Eddie and realised that if she didn't tell him now she probably never would and it would certainly stand in the way of their potential relationship.

"Eddie I have something to tell you…about my past" Rachel said with more confidence in her voice than she actually felt; however when she said, "about my past' it was almost as if the pause in the sentence zapped all her confidence; and she was there as vulnerable and fragile as ever. _I just hope Eddie is here at the end to pick up the pieces and piece them back together; similarly to how he did before. _

Eddie sat upright in the chair to resist the urge of falling to sleep; _I have to listen to what Rachel is saying; this is when she needs me, but at the same time I don't want her to feel that she has to tell me. _"Rachel you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he replied knowing that him not pressuring her might give her the confidence that she needed to explain her past to him. _At least if I know what has happened I will be here to support her and I will have a better understanding of her so I will be able to help her._


	132. Chapter 132

Part 132

Rachel considered Eddie's proposal of getting out of having to tell him about her past but then came to the conclusion that she had to tell him, "No I have to tell you, you deserve to know" Rachel replied knowing that if Eddie gave her another way out she would probably take it despite knowing that she would have to tell him eventually. Eddie didn't answer he just nodded his head and then took hold of Rachel's hands so they were facing one another. _I hope I'm giving her confidence and support as I know she will need it after this._

"When I was younger…" Rachel stopped as she didn't quite know how to tell Eddie. _How do I explain it so it makes sense?_ She looked at Eddie's face to see if he was looking exasperated but he was actually looking concerned. _I want her to know that I am here for her and always will be. _"I don't know where to start" Rachel admitted with her eyes filling with tears due to reflecting upon her most painful memories.

"Just start at the beginning" Eddie replied trying to offer comfort to Rachel by being near her.

Davina was sitting in the kitchen preparing to ask a question which had been driving her mad ever since she had determined what she wanted, "Tom I have something to ask you?" Tom looked back at her confused; _what was she going to ask?_

"Well when we're married" Davina couldn't help the smile which formed on her lips and the prospect of them being married; _I really can't wait._ "Yes and your going to be Mrs. Clarkson" Tom added which actually made it harder for Davina to ask her next question. _He's going to be devastated._

"Well that's the thing, I want to teach under my name at the moment" Davina said it quickly so it took a minute for Tom to understand what Davina had said, "Why?" Tom asked confused; _I suppose from a selfish point of view I want everyone to know that we are married._

"Well it's because"…_this is going to sound really stupid "_because ever since I was a child I wanted to be a teacher, I could just imagine the kids saying 'yes Miss Shackleton'" Davina explained hating how pathetic it made her sound but Tom seemed to understand. "Well as long as you are still marrying me, I don't care because I love you" Tom replied; _of course I would prefer her to be Mrs. Clarkson but if it is what it takes than I will do it._

Rachel took a deep breath trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to cascade. "I had started training to be a teacher and I kept myself to myself; I had recently changed my name and I was trying to make something of my life after…well you know" Rachel said in a quiet voice but one that was more composed than she had previously been. Eddie nodded; knowing that it was probably easier from Rachel if he didn't ask any questions seeing Eddie response, Rachel continued in her explanation.

"Well there was this one man; his name was Adam" Eddie immediately felt jealous of him due to the love that Rachel showed when she said his name. _Come on Eddie put your feelings to one side Rachel needs me now._ However the look of love was only there briefly as it soon faded away. Rachel took another deep breath and composed herself once more; taking small, slow breaths until she felt that she was ready to continue.

When she didn't resume talking it came as a bit of a surprise to Eddie as it ended the awkward silence that had surrounded them; something that always seemed to surround them. _Will it ever go so me and Rachel can be 'normal'._

"Well he was interested in me; that was novel and I actually enjoyed getting to know him; however of course there was things that he didn't know about me" Eddie tried not to smile as he didn't know if because he knew some of Rachel's secrets when someone she felt so fondly of didn't whether it meant that she felt something for him. _Actually maybe not because Grantly knows about Rachel's past and I can't imagine that Rachel feels anything for him. So let's stop smiling before Rachel sees and concentrate on what she is saying as it is obviously hard for her to say this._

"Are you honest you don't mind me keeping my name" Davina asked ensuring that he was sure that he didn't mind her being called Miss Shackleton in the school.

"No I want to marry you more than anything in the world and I want to make you my wife; but our marriage will be about so much more than what name you teach under". Tom replied.

"Well the time came when I couldn't lie to him any longer; I had fallen in love with him" Eddie couldn't explain how much this hurt to hear her say this about another man but it was almost as if someone had punched him repeatedly in the stomach; he felt sick. Eddie was only pleased that Rachel was looking at the floor so she couldn't see the look of hurt on his face; _I don't think it would help her to see it._

"So one night I decided to tell him, and I was astonished with his reaction, he was surprised as he didn't understand why I had to go into it, but he had a similar reaction to…well you actually. He stood by me and promised that it didn't make any difference to him" Rachel looked at Eddie when she said that and Eddie hated it when she compared Adam to him; as he had a bad feeling about him. _I wonder what he did to hurt Rachel. _What Eddie didn't realise was that this feeling was actually jealousy as he had Rachel love him; something Eddie desired but feels he will never receive. Rachel saw Eddie's reaction and wished that she hadn't drawn the comparison; _that shows I can't be with Eddie especially due to what happened to Adam._

"Well we both had nearly graduated and we had nearly become teachers when he proposed to me. Well it didn't take a lot of thought and he was a real family man so we decided that we would make an effort with my family as we could prove that I had changed". Rachel tone had changed from love to anger now which confused Eddie _was she annoyed at Adam or her family_; from Eddie's opinion it could have been either.


	133. Chapter 133

Part 133

"So one Christmas we went around to my families house and they seemed pleased for us, ha that was a joke" The tone in Rachel's voice was one of certain anger and the vice grip on Eddie's hand was starting to cause his fingers to go blue. "Rach, could you let go". Eddie asked due to the pain which it was causing, Rachel hastily released Eddie's hand which he flexed to get the blood back to it, but he once more took a hold on Rachel's hand. _I hope this is offering comfort to her._

"Well I went out for one evening with my parents apparently bonding-time so reluctantly I left Adam at home with Melissa" Eddie noticed the anger and resentment that Rachel spoke of when she said 'Melissa'. _I wonder what Melissa did this time._

"Anyway the evening went alright and we explained a lot of things to one another; we were actually on the best terms that we had been for years. We got back to the house and it was incredibly quiet but I didn't think anything of it, naturally I thought that I was finally getting close to the family that I had always craved. But as I walked through the door, I had this strange feeling that told me something that was wrong but I trusted Adam despite knowing what Melissa was like". Rachel was doing quite well in the explanation as the only time her voice was close to breaking was when she first mentioned Adam's name but that was more because she had locked everything away for so long and she was finally discussing it with someone; with Eddie. The one person Rachel respected and could rely on.

"So babe do you realise this time next year we will have to buy presents for the baby" Donte asked over the sound of the television as he put his arm on the back of the chair around the back of Chlo's head. Chlo continued to look at the television pretending that she was engrossed in the programme; _I want this baby because I love Donte and I know he wants it but I still want to carry on with my education; I want to go to Uni. I'm scared that having a baby will stop this, but what can I do? _Chlo rested her head against Donte's arm and enjoyed the comfort that it offered.

"Yes Donte, and we will have to have got a childminder" Chlo said trying to casually drop it into the conversation; _I hope he understands what I'm trying to imply. But this is Donte we are talking about; not the brightest spark is he?_

"Why would we want a childminder?" Donte asked as he was convinced that Chlo was going to look after the baby and once he had finished his day at work; at the local mechanic he was going to help. _Me and Chlo can manage because we won't be able to afford the childminder but as long as Chlo isn't going to Uni because I know we couldn't afford that._

Chlo looked at Donte as if he was stupid; _I'm not going to stop living my life to look after a baby as lots of people still get a good job and have a family, particularly as I will have people to help me; Tom and Davina. _"Because we will need someone to look after it when you are working" Chlo said trying to resist saying that she would be going to Uni as there was also a question of how she was going to afford it; _and I know Donte doesn't want me to go._.

"Yeah and what will you be doing?" Donte asked as he thought Chlo would just spend her day looking after the baby; _after all she is the mother._

"Well I was going to go to Uni" Chlo said quieter knowing the reaction that this would receive from Donte, and he didn't disappoint, "What, you can't go to Uni we can't afford it" he practically shouted at her.

The tears welled up in her eyes; _what would mum say I always promised that I would get a good education._ "I can't talk to you when your like this" Chlo replied and stormed out of the lounge slamming the door. Donte sat there and rubbed his hands through his hair; _but I will be able to support the baby but how will we earn enough to go to Uni._

Eddie had a good idea what Rachel was going to say and this caused him to have a hatred for Melissa. _How could she do that to her sister and why did Rachel give her a job at Waterloo Road?_

Needless to say Rachel said what Eddie was expecting and this caused Eddie's heart to break; he thought he was upset when she admitted she loved Adam but the fact that she was hurting caused Eddie to be angry. _I wish I could do something to help her._


	134. Chapter 134

_Part 134_

"I walked into the lounge and saw Melissa with her arms wrapped around his neck, I was so angry. I stormed out and realised that the man I loved didn't love me back" _Something that is similar now._

"But after a while I forgave Adam and realised that it was Melissa rather than Adam; my family didn't want anything to do with us because Adam chose me rather than Melissa". Rachel said knowing that it was getting to the more painful part of the story. However Rachel knew that if she paused for too long she would never start again therefore she hastily continued in her explanations to Eddie; who had near enough stayed silent the whole time which Rachel was thankful for as it enabled Rachel to tell him the true events without having to continually restart following his interruptions.

"But not a lot happened for about a while after that but me and Adam were planning on getting married we had actually had it all arranged. But we had a daughter; she was beautiful. Ideally I would have liked to get married first but we loved each other and were a perfect family". Rachel said not thinking of the effect that hearing this would have on Eddie, it was only when she looked at his face did she realise that Eddie cared deeply for her and hearing that she loved someone else would have hurt; a lot. _Great, now I've upset him but what can I do?_

"Eddie I'm sorry" Rachel said which caused the hurt expression to change into one of embarrassment, "no Rachel, I'm pleased that you are telling me you true feelings" _Even if it's not saying you feel the same way as me._

Matt picked up the photograph that had pride of place on the fire place; _I loved that day_. The photograph was of him and Colin on holiday in Spain in the summer holidays. _If only I knew that he was going to be getting a job in Germany; I would have treasured every moment with him but I thought that we were always going to stay together. After all we were getting married this year so I thought that it was just the beginning not the end. _Matt put the photograph down and pulled his mobile out of his pocket, he scrolled through the names until he found the one that he wanted.

""Well we were getting married in a fortnight so we decided to have a family trip out; we were going to London" Rachel voice started to break with emotion now as it was getting closer to the memories which had scarred Rachel deeply. Eddie didn't know what to say despite the obvious pain that reminiscing the events was having on Rachel. _I wish I could say something to make it better, I wish I could remove all the pain and hurt that Rachel has had to endure. _Eddie immediately snapped from his thoughts when he heard Rachel continue explaining the events to him.

"Well we never got there; we set out early in the morning and there was a drunk driver on the road; he ploughed straight into us". The car was a wreck; a right off straight away; I could tell from the impact. But then I don't remember anything else. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed with the nurse telling me that she was sorry. Naturally I didn't understand what had happened it was only later that I found out…" Rachel was struggling to say the next part as the tears flowed down her cheeks; all Eddie could do was wrap his arms around Rachel hoping that the strength he was holding her with would somehow be transferred to her. _I hope I'm strong enough to get the pair of us through it; as Rachel will definitely need someone after this although she will reply any questions about her wellbeing with the trademark, "I'm fine"._


	135. Chapter 135

Part 135

Rachel started sobbing unable to continue the rest but through the sobs she complete the recollection of the tragic events; "I was the only one that survived; my ideal family had gone; the man I loved and my beautiful daughter; why did the one person who deserved to die, live?" Rachel asked and if she was honest she constantly kept asking this question. It was possibly the reason that Rachel didn't care she was trapped in the fire because in her own mind she deserved to die. _If anyone should have died in the car crash it should have been me I was the one with the mistakes from my past._

Rachel sobbed into Eddie's chest and he felt helpless; _what can I do to make it better? I wish I had never brought it up because I have caused Rachel to be broken; the question is will she let me in enough to fix her._

They must have sat there for about 30 minutes before the tears subsided and Rachel felt that she had imposed on Eddie enough. "I'd better get going, I've taken enough of your time" Rachel stated which surprised him due to it sounding incredibly loud as the only other sound heard was the gentle tick tock of the clock and the occasional snuffle from Rachel; which actually pleased Eddie because at least she wasn't bottling her opinions up any more.

"No, stay" Eddie replied, Rachel looked back at his expression and it was so much why he said but it was the concerned, caring expression that Eddie had on his face. _It will be too much for her to take for me to tell her that I love her so it looks as though it will be delayed again. But I promise I will tell her but when the time is right. However I'm not quite sure when that will be._

Matt pulled the call button on his phone and waited while the international ring tone sounded, then it sounded as it the phone was being answered. The smile on Matt's face was enormous. _What am I going to say, we've not spoken for about a fortnight and I miss him. _However the happy atmosphere which surrounded Matt was immediately dashed when he heard, "I'm sorry this phone can not be answered right now, please call again later or please leave a message". Reluctantly Matt decided to do the latter despite knowing that the other 3 messages he had left either hadn't been listened to or they had been ignored. Matt personal hoped that it was the first one but the reality of the situation that he faced signalled that the second option was the far more likely one. "Colin, it's me…again" Matt hadn't initially intended to be sarcastic but at the moment the 'relationship' between the pair of them seemed to be incredibly one sided. "I just wanted to know how you are getting on, when you get this message can you call me back please" Matt ended the call and realised how desperate his voice sounded at the end of the conversation and realised that this would probably go into another pile of deleted voice messages.

"I grieved for ages but then I realised Adam had stopped me being the person I was turning back into the person I was before I met him; so eventually I came to accept it and continue working towards becoming a teacher. I accepted the first job on offer and for 5 years I was slowly working my way through various promotions. So as such I was relieved that they offered me the head teacher's job at Waterloo Road because it meant I could leave Derby and the memories involved". Rachel had continued explaining to Eddie which made him feel sick; _so the last thing that she need was me trying to get her to leave as soon as she arrived; no wonder she wanted to change all the curriculum. "_Rachel, I'm sorry, if I would have known I would never have treated you the way I did" Eddie said finally being able to apologise to Rachel for his attitude towards her when she first came.

"No Eddie don't worry about it, you were only looking out for the school and you didn't know about it anyway" Rachel replied placing her hand on Eddie's arm as his eyes filled with tears. They were tears of guilt and the knowledge that after what Rachel has been through she deserved someone to love her and look after her. _And I want to be and eventually will be that person._


	136. Chapter 136

Part 136

Rachel had eventually been allowed to leave Eddie's house despite protest from Eddie the whole time that she had announced that she was leaving. _I hope Rachel is ok as I didn't want her to leave due to the pain that I have put her through._

Rachel had returned home and gone to bed as she had been emotionally drained throughout the day. _After all things always look better in the morning, don't they? _Therefore Rachel slept soundly for the majority of the night, as she was comforted by the thought that Eddie knew all the secrets of her past and she knew that Eddie had accepted it along with giving her the support that she required but always managed to somehow resist; _but not now particularly if Eddie is prepared to give me the support that I drastically require._

The next day Steph drove to the hospital as today was Christmas Eve and Maxine was going to be released from the hospital. _Wahoo, I've got my Max back for Christmas. _Steph had planned for her reaction when she got to the hospital so she had worn the flattest shoes that she owned; _yeah I look like a midget now but I don't think Maxine is going to care. Because she is coming home today; I couldn't believe how quiet the house was without her and I promise I will never complain about how loud she is playing her music ever again._

Steph parked her car in the first available space and swung open the door; if it had been a minute early she would have hit a youngish man who was about to walk back to his car; _I presume he is a doctor but he will have to do without getting my number as I have more pressing matters on my hands rather than succumbing to the demands of other people astounded by my beauty._

Realising that she should probably apologise Steph carried on running and then called back "Sorry about that but I've got somewhere to be" as she ran to the entrance of the hospital in her flattest shoes. _See wearing them was a good choice or Max would have been coming out and I would have been going in. _It was only when she was at the entrance did she realise that she hadn't locked her car so she stuck her head and hand out the door until she saw the indicators flick. _Good lets go and get Max._ She looked at her watch and questioned whether they would actually discharge Maxine at 7:45 in the morning. _Perhaps I am a little bit early. _Steph thought as she realised she had come in earlier than she gets up to go to work. _I'm just glad Rachel won't see me or she will suggest that I go there at this unearthly hour._

Rachel woke up and was pleasantly surprised that she had slept the whole night and despite Stuart Hordley's face filling a couple of her thoughts she was able to quickly think of two people who reassured her and ensure that she wasn't awoken. _And the best thing is I will spend today with one of them and tomorrow with the both of them; could life get any better. _Rachel smiled knowing that for the first time in 5 years she wouldn't be spending Christmas on her own with only the television for company. _Perhaps I will have a merry Christmas rather than one which I use to ensure I'm on top of my work…it makes it sound as though I only ever do work; perhaps I should get some done though._

She packed her bag which contained another 2 pairs of clothes and a couple of small present which she knew would be greatly appreciated by the receivers. The paperwork was staring back at her as it was perched on the coffee table having been ignored up until now. _It's not as though Eddie is going to know that I have brought work is it?_ Rachel thought as she walked towards the paperwork preparing to pick it up but an instinct stopped her; _what are you doing, the first Christmas in 5 that you are spending with someone else and you are considering taking work with you._ Rachel realised that the second phrase of thought was the correct one and left the paper work on the coffee table with the idea that it could get done when she had returned from Eddie's house. _I wonder if I will be able to tell him how I feel because I wanted to yesterday but it didn't seem right after what else I had told him but I think these couple of days will present an perfect opportunity; all I have to do is take it._


	137. Chapter 137

Part 137

Steph ran to the reception now getting rather breathless due to all the running that she had participated in during the last 10 minutes; _I will need a sit down later but I still have to make sure that my plan is still going ahead._ "Hello, I'm Steph Haydock and I'm here to collect Maxine Barlow" Steph managed to say between the breaths that she needed for oxygen. _See running is dangerous if I did this daily I would never have enough breath left to gossip about other people…no don't even go there- I know you are thinking 'would that be a bad thing'._

"If you would like to wait here I will go and find out if she can be discharged yet" the nurse replied which to a certain extent angered Steph because she had already told the nurse that Maxine could be discharged today; _but then I suppose she is only doing her job. _Steph sat on the chairs that were spaciously spread around the room; _I suppose this would be a good chance to have a rest; actually I have a text I had better send._

Matt woke up at the sound of his alarm realising that he had forgotten to take the alarm of it; he hit it to make sure that it wasn't going to disturb his sleep again. _Oh great it's Christmas Eve and I have the prospect of spending Christmas on my own away from my 'fiancé' who I'm not sure is even my fiancé any more. _His head sunk back into the pillow trying and failing to sleep without images of Colin filling his head. _I miss him so much, if only I could see him._ Matt thought as he lay there knowing that Colin on the other hand was enjoying himself to such an extent he didn't even reply to messages that were sent days ago.

Steph composed the text and then sent it to the receiver; _I don't think I've given him much of a choice there but if he does refuse it does kind of ruin the plan; which so far has been meticulously planned even if I do say so myself. _She stuffed the phone back into her handbag expecting an indignant reply any moment soon, but she was pulled from her thoughts when she saw her walking albeit slowly down the corridor supported by the nurse; due to the pain that each step was causing. But Steph didn't notice as the tears were glistening in her eyes; her Maxine was coming home and she was safe.

Eddie had put on a black polo shirt and a pair of jeans; _I wonder what time Rachel will be coming today._ Eddie walked to the chest of draws and opened the top draw after rooting around in it, he pulled out a box which had been carefully wrapped _I do hope she likes it_. The door bell sounded which signalled her arrival; he hastily replaced the present in the draw and his expression changed into one of an excited child in a sweet shop, he ran down the stairs and opened the door. _I can't imagine a better Christmas, spending it with the woman I love and tomorrow we will be going to see my son._

"Who are you texting?" Maxine asked joking as she saw the tears in Steph's eyes; _I can't believe how stupid I was to get involved with Earl Kelly, I should have listened to Steph. _

Steph walked towards the pair of them and smiled at Maxine as the nurse realised the grip on Maxine's shoulders, Steph embraced her, "Maxine I love you".

Maxine looked in Steph's eyes, "I love you too, can we go to Janeece's house before we go home please, I want to ensure she is alright as I know Earl hurt everyone" Steph nodded and put her arm around Maxine's shoulders allowing Maxine to put some of her weight on Steph as they walked with their arms around one another out of the hospital.

Matt heard another sound which was annoying invading his sleep; _well thoughts of Colin. Why doesn't anything leave me alone? _Matt reached across onto the table and pulled his phone; _I wonder if it's Colin who will be replying to an text; eventually. _Matt couldn't hide the smile at the thought of it being Colin however when he looked at the ID on his face he was disappointed when he saw that it was Steph. _What does she want?_ It wasn't particularly that he didn't want to have a text from Steph, but it was because he wanted it to be from Colin and in that respect Steph was no comparison.

He slid open his phone and reluctantly read the text message from Steph, **Hi Matt, just wanted 2 say come 2 my house 1:30 2MOR bring a bottle of wine with u. Steph.**

Matt looked back and wondered when he had even agreed to going around Steph's house tomorrow, _and all I wanted to do was stay in bed; looks as though that isn't going to happen now then. _Matt considered replying in an attempt to protest but then realised that it was against Steph therefore she would always prevail whether he wanted to or not. _Looks like I have some plans for tomorrow then. I suppose it will take my mind off Colin._

"Hi Rachel, glad you came" Eddie said unable to know how else to acknowledge Rachel's presence at his front door, all his excitement had ended up with him having so much to say he didn't know where to start but Rachel only smiled appreciatively as she felt exactly the same as Eddie. _If only I knew how to begin the conversation. _ Eddie stood there thinking; _I can't help but wish Michael was here as he would be able to break the awkward tension that is surrounding the pair of us._

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Rachel replied and then blushed due to the realisation that she had let her thoughts run away with her and she had said something that she had actually only intended to think. Eddie looked in her eyes and couldn't believe that Rachel had actually said that; _perhaps she does feel something for me._

Eddie put out his hand and took the bag which judging on the way Rachel was holding it seemed to be heavy, Rachel obliged handed it to him as she stepped closer towards Eddie believing that he was going to go through the door and lead her into his house however Eddie was stood rooted to the spot knowing that before Rachel left his house, she would know how he felt. _Maybe the opportunity has come quicker than I thought. _They didn't walk into one another but they were too close to pretend they were anything more than friends and the way that their eyes were attracted to one another ensured that they were unable to resist the feeling which until now they both had refused to act on. However for both of them the reasons why they should outweighed the reasons why they shouldn't.


	138. Chapter 138

Part 138

The way their eyes were attracted stopped them being able to quash their feelings with the belief that the other person didn't feel the same way as them. Neither of them wanted to pretend that they felt anything other than the emotion which they were clearly showing to the other one; love. _I guess this is one way of telling him my feelings for him._ As they continued to be dragged further into the others eyes, their heads gravitated to one another until they closed their eyes accepting the decision which the pair of them were fully committed to. _I can't believe I'm actually going to kiss Rachel._

Rachel's heart was beating extremely quickly as she knew she had vowed to tell Eddie how she felt she had expected it to be planned and dropped casually into the conversation however it ended up with an misunderstanding; ironically a misunderstanding was the reason the pair of them realised their feelings for one other. It seemed an eternity until their lips actually brushed across one another and the only thought in either of their minds were each other and the reason why it had taken them this long to experience what they both craved.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck as she pulled the pair of them closer to one another making the kiss intensify with all the reasons why a relationship between the pair of them shouldn't happen melt away into insignificance. Eddie put his hand to the back of Rachel's head and the pair of them staggered into Eddie's house; when they were safely clear of the door, Eddie removed his hand from the back of Rachel's head and slammed the door shut. Although neither of them were aware of the noise as all their senses were enjoying the moment that the pair of them were enjoying together. _If I can do this for the rest of my life I will be a very happy man._

Steph pulled up outside Janeece's house and Maxine opened the passenger but before she could put a foot out of the car, Janeece had ran from her house to the car; with the tears rolling down her face. Janeece was unable to believe the friend that she believed was certainly going to die was actually alive and sitting in the car in front of her house. "Max!" she called as ran to the car, the two girls pulled one another into their arms and for the moment Maxine was ignoring the pain that it was causing. It was only when Steph saw her face and felt compelled to comment did Janeece realise the pain that her friend was going through and release her. After about 10 minutes Maxine yawned which Steph immediately picked up on and said, "come on lady, better get you home" reluctantly the pair of them had to agree that Maxine leaving probably was the right decision although neither of them would admit it to Steph.

As Steph was sitting in the car she heard her phone signal that she had received a text message. Steph speedily removed it from her bag and flipped it open wary of the possible reply. _I do hope he has agreed to come, because the plan doesn't work if he refuses to come._ Thankfully Steph didn't have to arrange any of her plans as the message said, **red or white wine?** **Matt**. Steph smiled knowing that Matt had said how he wanted to come; _probably because he doesn't_ _but he will be thankful for me when he does._

Steph scrolled through her phone and composed yet another text message; **Yep plan still on, see you later. Steph.** She smiled and she sent the message knowing that the look on Matt's face would be priceless when he saw the reason that he was being requested at her house. Maxine stepped back into the car pretending to look exasperated at Steph due to being taken from Janeece before they had even had time to catch up properly.

Steph looked across and saw the put on annoyed expression on Maxine's face, "don't look like that I'm only trying to look after you" Steph stated on observation of Maxine's face. Maxine smiled back at her unable to keep the pretence up any longer, "I know and that's why I love you". The pair of them smiled at one another until Steph broke from the gaze to start driving home. "Come on let's get you home for some rest" Steph said as Maxine started drifting off to sleep as the car was driven smoothly to their home; their safe haven.

Rachel and Eddie broke from the kiss and tried to determine the expression on the other ones face; half expecting the other one to apologise and say how they regret it or it was a mistake and shouldn't have happened. Eddie noticed the worried expression on Rachel's face; _I guess this would be the ideal time for me to tell her how much I love her._ "Rachel, I love you" Eddie said hoping that Rachel wouldn't try and pretend nothing had happened between the pair of them. _I couldn't stand it if she rejected me._

Rachel looked back at Eddie trying to establish the meaning of what he had just said. _Does he really love me?_

_Judging by the expression on his face he does_ Rachel thought, she was considering how to reply, "That's good because I also love you Eddie". The smiles of both of their faces were massive as they had been able to do the one thing that they had vowed to do ever since knowing that they would be spending the couple of days with one another. Rachel rested her head on Eddie's shoulder; content that the man she loved, loved her back. Eddie wrapped his arms around Rachel and held her as if she was the most valuable procession in the world; _she is my Rachel and I love her._


	139. Chapter 139

Part 139

Maxine had fallen to sleep on the sofa pretty much as soon as they had come into the house; and Steph couldn't help but gaze at her, amazed that she had almost lost her but now she was home and safe. _ I promise that I will never let anyone hurt her again. From today I'm going to put Maxine first, no more partying, no more drunken nights; Maxine is my responsibility and if anything happen to her than I have failed her. _Steph yawned but then thought how she did get up particularly early; for her anyway. _and I can't believe I didn't even flirt with that doctor but then I'm sure I will meet someone else at the New Year's Eve party, which I still have to invite the other staff, particularly Matt as I will have to see if he will have found out any gossip but then I can ask him tomorrow when he comes. I wonder how much he is trying to get out of having to come._

Unsurprisingly Steph was correct as Matt was trying to come up with a semi-plausible excuse that would get him out of having to go to Steph's house tomorrow. _If I hadn't told her that me and my parents didn't get on; ever seen they found out I was gay, then I would claim that I was going to go to their house but Steph knows me too well to know that isn't even vaguely plausible. _Matt thoughts wandered to Colin once again, he may not have been close to Matt in distance but he was definitely never very far from Matt's heart or mind; _and who says out of sight, out of mind. _Matt smiled knowing that if Colin was here he would have come up with a perfect excuse that would get the pair of them out of having to go to her house. _Well I guess I haven't got anything else to do tomorrow as I can't exactly stay in bed all day but I swear the first indication that Steph is drunk I will leave… actually I won't be there very long if I'm planning on sticking to that rule, so perhaps it needs slight improvisation._

Eddie wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and glided her into the lounge; where the two of them sat cuddled up on the sofa both content that they were in each other's arms. _Why did I delay admitting my true feelings as if we had we could have been a couple for ages. But then I suppose I didn't know how Eddie felt about me and after Adam I didn't think I would be able to love anyone else; but I can and I love Eddie. _Rachel smiled knowing that it felt good to be able to say that without regretting due to either believing Eddie didn't feel the same way or believing that she wouldn't ever get the chance to tell Eddie anyway.Rachel leaned against Eddie's shoulder enjoying once more the support he was giving her. The only difference was this was actual support rather than the emotional support that Rachel realised she had been receiving from Eddie for a long time. _I suppose I could have guessed that he loved me ages ago but now I'm ready for a relationship with Eddie and that's one thing I'm not letting Eddie go anywhere._

Steph looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen; 5.45; _he will be here soon then. But then the plan is ready so it's not as though I'm under prepared._ Steph was busy cooking in the kitchen when the door suddenly opened, Steph who had got her back to the door, swung around and looked at the person standing there. "Hi, I'm sorry I'm really tired I think I'm going to go to bed" Maxine said which Steph believed as Maxine looked physically and emotionally drained. _I don't mind because I'm just delighted that she is home._ "Are you sure that you don't want anything to eat before you go to bed as it might be late when you are hungry" Steph asked feeling concerned that she would be hungry but also too tired to bother to get up.

"Nah, If I'm hungry I might come down" Maxine replied trying to stifle the yawn that was threatening to overcome her.

"Ok, have a good sleep" Steph replied as she walked towards Maxine and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maxine wanted to call Steph her 'mom' but due to a fear of it making Steph feel uncomfortable, Maxine decided better of it and walked up the stairs preparing to let the sleep surround her. _Perhaps this experience will make us closer and then I will approach the subject once more but not when I'm this tired._

Maxine hadn't been upstairs long when the door bell rang and Steph ran to the door to allow entry to the expected guest. Maxine had heard the door bell ring but as she had nearly been pulled into a deep sleep that had been threatening to claim her ever since she had been released from the hospital; dreaming of the chance to spend another Christmas with Steph. _I'm not going to check who it is as it's not Earl Kelly because he wouldn't be stupid enough to come here; is he?_


	140. Chapter 140

Part 140

Steph opened the door and saw him standing there "Hello, come in" Steph said inviting the person into her house; thrilled that he had actually arrived. _The plan is going to be perfect. _Steph thought, knowing that her best friend would be eternally grateful to her, due to her recent achievements. Steph noticed the travel bag in his left hand; "do you want to give that here and I will put it in your room". Although Steph asked a question it was more like a statement as she pulled the bag from his hand holding it in the one of hers surprised at the weight that it held. _I wonder what he has in her._

Maxine was straining to hear the other person's voice to determine who it was however the only voice that she could make out clearly was Steph's. _I wonder who it is._ The only thing that Maxine knew was that it was a man but as Steph had invited them into the house; it obviously was someone who was wanted in the house. _That actually rules a lot of people out, unless Steph has become a lot more popular since I have been in hospital._

Eddie looked down at Rachel; who was still resting her head on Eddie's chest and noticed that she was sleeping. _I never thought that Rachel ever felt the same way as me. I love her; I just hope she knows that and to ensure that she does I will tell her at ever available opportunity. _ Eddie looked at the time and saw that it was 10 o'clock and since they had eaten it made sense that they should go to bed.

"Come on Rachel, let's get you upstairs" Eddie said as he pulled Rachel onto his lap further so he was able to put one arm underneath Rachel's legs and then using his other arm he could support Rachel so he was able to carry her easily. She moulded herself to Eddie and rather than pervious times that he had carried Rachel such as when she was released from the hospital. He could actually enjoy carrying her as when she was so close to him he didn't feel any regret knowing that the only reason she was allowing herself to be this close to Eddie was because she was asleep.

Lifting Rachel up her carried her upstairs and placed her in bed in the room which the pair of them had previously agreed that she would have. Eddie pulled the quilt over Rachel to ensure that she would be warm enough deciding that he probably shouldn't get into the bed with her as their relationship had already taken dramatic steps forward over the last 48 hours as she had finally admitted another secret of her past and she had finally admitted her love for him. _I never thought _that_ would happen._

Eddie leant forwards and kissed her on the forehead similar to how he had done when she was in the hospital; the place that Eddie had first established the love that he felt for Rachel. This was the place where he realised he had to tell her as he couldn't bear living without her for a single day and 4 months later Eddie had finally done just that.

As Eddie pulled away from Rachel he couldn't help but smile at the woman that said she loved him; _I must be the luckiest man in the world._ He walked to the door and once more looked back at Rachel and once more smiled due to the love that he had for Rachel.

"So Steph, does he know" the guest asked her to try and determine how much of a surprise it would be to Matt when he arrived at her house tomorrow afternoon.

"No he hasn't got a clue" Steph replied smiling knowing that she was doing a great favour for her friend.

The pair of them went into their separate rooms however Steph took a detour into Maxine's room to ensure that she was ok. "Maxine I love you" Steph said out-loud. Steph who was normally a person who kept her emotions to herself but when it came to Maxine she wanted her to know how much she loved her ever day.


	141. Chapter 141

Part 141

Rachel woke up extremely early the next day and for a split second she was unaware as to where she was. _I wonder where I am._ It was then that Rachel realised where she was; _I'm at Eddie's house it's Christmas and for the first time in five years I will be spending Christmas with someone else. I wonder if he is up yet._

She decided that the only way she would find out is if she got up and had a look, she jumped out of bed as the prospect of meeting Eddie once more gave her the energy that she needed to get up at the unearthly hour. Rachel removed Eddie's present from her travel bag and placed it onto her bed; _I'll give him that in a bit but I'm too eager to see him first. S_he then walked onto the landing standing outside Eddie's door. _I just hope he doesn't regret what happened between the pair of us yesterday as I don't think I could stand it if Eddie told me he didn't feel the same way as me._

Tom and Davina were already downstairs when they were met by the other three members of the household; well 4 really; Mika, Donte, Chlo and the unborn baby.

Mika had returned home for Christmas and she couldn't believe the developments which had happened since she had been here last; obviously she knew about Chlo's pregnancy and Tom's impending wedding but being home with them made all the situations seem to be more real. _I'm going to support Chlo but I can't help but feel that her and Chlo are rushing into it slightly as one last year were her and Donte had broken up and he was with Celina. _

Tom looked around the room and saw that all the people around him were people that he loved and he wouldn't change any of them for the world. _I have all people who are special in my life around me it couldn't get much better than this._

Matt woke up and instantly wanted to go back to sleep hoping that today wasn't the day that he had to go for a meal at Steph's house; the one place that he didn't want to be on the day where he would feel alone the most. _I guess it is too late to get out of going now isn't it? _He sunk his head back into the pillow hoping that darkness would surround him once more and today would be over as quickly as it had snuck upon him. _I'm going to hate it everyone else will be happy because it is 'Christmas' but I will be sitting there miserable all alone with no-body who loves me._

Eddie was lying in bed looking forward to the day that he would have ahead of him; he would be spending the day with the woman he loved and his son. However, Eddie couldn't remember whether it had been a dream and that neither Rachel nor Eddie had admitted there feelings for one another. _But I hope that if I haven't then I will be able to do it soon._

She nervously knocked the door and called through "Eddie are you awake", he wasn't particularly awake as he still wanted to slip back into the sleep which he had previously been held in and he was enjoying the lie in; where at the moment he was able to pretend that him and Rachel were officially a couple. Whereas if he saw Rachel she may either ignore that it happened or say which Eddie believed was even worse that it was a mistake.

"Yeah, come in" Eddie called back to her; feeling nervous at the way the conversation between them may cause all his happy feelings for Rachel to change. However Eddie didn't have too long to dwell on these fears as Rachel hastily pushed the door open and smiled at him; still amazed that after her past Eddie had still found something in her to love; _although I'm not quite sure what._

Eddie shuffled over in the bed to make more room for Rachel and without exchanging words Rachel had slid underneath the quilt and was lying next to him.

"Happy Christmas Eddie, I love you" Rachel said which made her blush as she hadn't actually expected herself to say this however the expression on Eddie's face made her blush reduce as she saw the look of delight when she said it. _She can't want to forget that it ever happened then and I'm delighted because neither do I._

"Yeah happy Christmas and I love you too Rachel Mason" Eddie replied the pair of them grinned at one another delighted that once more they had admitted their feelings for one another and they had remained unchanged from yesterday; if anything they had increased because they realised that the other one felt exactly the same as them. Rachel and Eddie's eyes locked once more and they leant towards one another sharing yet another breath-taking kiss which caused them to fall even further in love with one anther; if that were quite possibly. However the pair of them severely doubted that it was. _I love Eddie so much and I can't believe that I made it take this long for me to admit it too myself never mind anyone else._


	142. Chapter 142

Part 142

Matt reluctantly prepared to go to Steph's house despite the prospect of spending Christmas with his drunken friend from school didn't appeal to him especially when he would be so miserable due to the love of his life being in Germany no doubly having a good time without him. _If only I could think of a way of getting out of having to go but then I suppose I had my chance and I missed it but I will escape as soon as it is physical possible to do so._

Unenthusiastically Rachel had to get out of Eddie's bed to enable the pair of them to prepare to go to Alison's house to spend Christmas with Michael. _It's not that I don't want to go and see Michael because I do; I love him. But I can't help but enjoy spending time with Eddie when we can be ourselves without having to put up a front where we don't have any feelings for one another. The problem is, the strength of my feelings will almost make it impossibly to pretend that I have none for him as they will be able to see whenever I look at him due to the love I will have in my eyes._

Maxine had woken up and despite the pain that shot through her body whenever she moved; she sat up as quickly as she was able to and then proceeded to get out of bed to check whether Steph was up yet. _I wonder who that man was yesterday…thinking about it I better knock Steph's door and wait for her to invite me in._

Maxine stood outside Steph's bedroom door, she called Steph's name whist also knocking the door, the short time that it took for the door to swing open told Maxine that Steph was already up and was about to see if Maxine was up yet. Once they had exchanged greetings the pair of them started to make their way downstairs, with Steph supporting Maxine's weight however the stairs weren't actually wide enough for them to go down together so it ended up with the pair of them hitting into the banister and the wall as they tried and failed to get downstairs. The commotion that this was causing resulted in the visitor getting up to see the pair of them staggering down the stairs giving the impression that they were already drunk.

Maxine and the guest exchanged a momentary look as both of them could remember the others face but neither of them could put a name to a face. _I wonder who she is because I'm sure Matt didn't say Steph had a daughter unless it's the one she has living with her; I wonder what her name is though._ It was only when Steph used it did the visitor remember Matt talking about her and the trouble that Steph was having with her.

Maxine looked at the man standing at the top of the stairs and was convinced that she had seen him better. _But where would I have seen him, I know how he looks like; but it couldn't be, could it? _Maxine tried to have another glance at the visitor trying to make it more subtle than her previous attempt had been. _Actually I think it is M…._

Rachel looked at her reflection in the mirror hoping that the dress that she had chosen to wear didn't look too formal. _Particularly as these people will think that I'm only going as Eddie's friend, although I know now that I want to be so much more than that. _Realising that she looked decent and it didn't matter if she didn't because the other dress which she had brought was similar anyway Rachel tried to avert her attentions elsewhere so she looked at the present that was placed on her bed; _I do hope he likes it. _Rachel thought as she picked it up and walked out of the room once more knocking on Eddie's door. "Eddie can I come in please" Rachel called through almost sounding desperate with the nerves that she felt. _Perhaps he will hate it and he will wonder if we know anything about one another. Causing him to have second thoughts about starting a relationship with me; I wouldn't blame him because I can't imagine why anyone would want a relationship with me especially with my past and however much Eddie claims he doesn't care about it, it must concern him really._

Rachel was unable to think negative thoughts about herself any longer as Eddie had pulled open his bedroom door and was standing in the clothes that he was preparing to go out in. He stood there looking awe-stricken due to the dress that she was wearing; Eddie was used to Rachel looking good but this was something else; the way that the dress was perfect for her as it went in at all the right places; the way that it brought out her eyes which caused her to look even more beautiful particularly when she smiled.

However Eddie wasn't the only one standing there amazed as Eddie was stood in a suit despite claiming to Rachel that he didn't own one. _Well I couldn't let Rachel show me up could we?_

The pair of them forgot the presents that were strategically placed behind their backs and looked in one another's eyes both noting the approval that was shown in both of them. This resulted in the pair of them leaning forwards for a kiss that neither of them had intended to receive when the first heard Rachel outside Eddie's room. Regretfully Rachel pulled away as the nervous feeling was building up as Eddie may suddenly feel very disappointed which would spoil the positive atmosphere that they had whenever they were around one another. Eddie looked at Rachel confused wanting to know what he had done wrong to cause her to pull away. _And I thought that I was going to take it slow, I bet I have just pushed her away._

However Rachel only brought her left hand to the front of her and she held it out for Eddie to take from her procession, Eddie looked at the nervous looking Rachel and accepted the present along with exchanging his thanks for it. _Time for the moment of choice Rachel; I wonder if he will hate it._ Eddie carefully pulled the paper off it as he didn't want to destroy anything that Rachel had done as he was interested in protecting Rachel and ensuring that she was safe from people who would hurt her.

Matt pulled up outside Steph's house and reluctantly got out of his car holding the bottle of red wine that Steph had requested upon his arrival. He looked around the area checking where he would be able to escape when he needed a moment's peace from the happy atmosphere that she wouldn't be part of. The front door opened at it was then that he saw him. _I can't believe that he is here_


	143. Chapter 143

Part 143

Eddie removed the wrapping paper and was amazed by the gift that was enclosed in the present. _I love it; I can't believe that she would have brought me a present._ Within the paper was a Seiko watch, which when Eddie looked at it he could see the love that Rachel brought it with.

"If you don't like it I could always take it back and exchange it" Rachel said quickly as she was too nervous to look at Eddie's reaction as instead she looked down at the floor. _I couldn't stand to see the look of hurt on his face when he hates it._

"Rachel, don't be daft. I love it Rachel, I love you" Eddie said as he leant forwards and gave her a kiss. _I can't believe how lucky I am to be with Rachel and to think at one point I doubted that me and Rachel who ever be together._

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked as she felt that she had to ensure that he was being serious as Rachel was expecting him to be saying this to try and prevent hurting her feelings. _I know how kind he is, he is probably just saying it to make me feel better but actually he hates it._

"Yes Rachel, I love it" Eddie replied looking in her eyes to ensure that she knew that she could trust him. _Maybe he does like it then._

Eddie walked around the bed and went into the drawer that held his present for Rachel. _I hope she loves my present for her as much as I love hers. _He withdraw the present and then handed it to Rachel, "have Christmas Rachel" Eddie said as he gave her the present.

Rachel was amazed when she opened it because she was delighted at the present he had chosen. "Will you put it on my wrist please" Rachel asked as Eddie took the bracelet out of the box and proceeded to place it on her wrist. Rachel held it up so Eddie was able to observe the sight of it on her wrist. "Oh Eddie I love it" Rachel said as she gazed back into Eddie's eyes to see the look of delight on his face when she said the simple statement. _I never thought anyone would care about me as much as Eddie does and I never thought I would care about anyone as much as I care about Eddie._

The pair of them ran towards on another amazed that the pair of them were in the same country and together. _I can't believe it, I never thought that he would be back here for Christmas; this must be all Steph's doing._

"Colin what are you doing here?" Matt asked confused why Colin would be here when he should be in Germany particularly as he hadn't got around to replying to any of Matt's messages; Matt could only presume that the pair of them had gone their separate ways but neither of them were prepared to admit it to the other. _I never want to leave Colin, I love him and I want to rearrange the marriage that got delayed when he got the job in Germany._

"Well a person close to you phoned me to say that you were utterly miserable and needed someone around for Christmas" Colin replied; which caused the pair of them to look at Steph, who shrugged her shoulders despite the smile that she had plastered on her face told them that she was pleased with the work that she had done. _I should get a new job which involves getting couples together because I am obviously very good at it._

On reflection how much money she could raise from the new type of employment, Steph and Maxine walked back into the kitchen to leave the pair of them alone; while they caught up with each other.

"Steph can Janeece come around for a bit?" Maxine asked knowing that as Steph had recently been put in a good mood this was probably the best chance to ask her the question which she already guessed she knew the answer to, but the answer she received was unexpected.

"Yes course she can as long as her family don't mind" Steph replied and smiled at Maxine on seeing the delight that was apparent on her face.

"Thanks Steph" Maxine replied as she ran forwards to hug Steph and only noticing the pair that she caused herself when she moved at this speed. Steph heard the wince that came from Maxine and reluctantly released Maxine which was greatly appreciated.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled down the list of names before she found the one that she wanted to call.


	144. Chapter 144

Part 144

Eddie pulled up outside Alison's house and he smiled at Rachel who sat beside him in the passenger seat. _I never thought that I would ever share a Christmas with anyone ever again and despite how nervous I am about spending Christmas with Eddie's ex-wife; I'm determined to enjoy myself and make the most of it. As if I have learnt anything it's that you never know when something or someone is going to be taken away from you so I'm going to take each day as it comes and saviour ever moment that me and Eddie share._

The pair of them looked to the house and saw that the front door was being opened and the small boy who they both loved was standing there smiling and waving back at them. _I'm so pleased that Rachel has come for Christmas because I have all the people who I love her; mommy, daddy, Rachel and Darren._ Rachel returned the gesture that she had received from Michael and then got ready to proceed inside as she picked up her handbag and got out of the car. Michael ran down from the house to her and wrapped his arms around Rachel's legs; as that was as high up as the little boy was able to reach. "I love you Rachel" Michael said as he gazed up at Rachel, her eyes filled with tears as she had never expected to get so attached to Michael or vice-versa, "I love you too Michael" Rachel replied and smiled when she heard herself saying it. Michael looked back in Rachel's eyes and saw the tears that were stored there but not wanting to spoil the moment, Michael decided not to ask her what was wrong as she had recently smiled anyway. _See that's another smile that I have caused Rachel to do._

Michael smiled as he saw Eddie walk around the car to join the pair of them despite enjoying the observations that he was making by just watching the pair of them. Eddie wrapped his arms around the pair of them pleased that he was able to spend this moment with the two people that he loved most in the world.

Matt and Colin had sat down in the lounge and Steph who had been spying on the pair of them through the crack in the door obviously saw the spark of affection that the pair of them felt whenever they were around one another. _I'm pleased that I can help other people but if only I was able to be more successful in my own love life as it is a disaster at the minute but then I am lucky in lots of ways as I have a job I love; I couldn't say that last year, I have Maxine; who is like a daughter to me and I have brilliant friends._

Matt looked to the door and saw the shadow that was cast so he knew that Steph was standing there observing the pair of them. _I have so much to thank her for and to think that I had my reservations about coming. I should have known that Steph always thinks about other people as she is a loyal friend and I love her for it._

Eddie had released the pair of them and turned back to look at the car, he locked it. Realising that Alison had appeared at the front door to see what was holding Michael up, Eddie gazed at the sight that she was observing and saw Rachel and Michael still embracing once other and how the pair of them were totally at ease with one another and how they seemed to have such a great deal of affection for one another. _Just another reason why I love Rachel and how I'm never going to let her leave me as I know I couldn't bear it._


	145. Chapter 145

Part 145

When Rachel and Michael were hugging it enabled Eddie to escape without Michael noticing so he was able to carry a bag of presents into the house. When Eddie passed through the door, he held out the bottle of wine that Rachel had insisted that they brought with them; as she thought that they should bring a present as a way of saying thank you for them coming. _But even if she wasn't invited I would have invited her as my guest as I couldn't imagine wanting to spend any time away from Rachel when I don't have to._

Rachel and Michael made their way inside the house and Eddie who was now standing near Alison at the front door waiting for Michael to re-enter with Alison smiled at Rachel as she passed him and the pair of them expressed their delight at being invited to Alison's house for Christmas. _I know Rachel wouldn't expect to come but I wouldn't have it any other way without her as I want her to be a part of my life; I need her to be a part of my life. As if it wasn't for Rachel I would never had got to know my son as I wouldn't have had the courage to get in contact with Alison._

Tom was looking around the room at the people that were surrounding him; _I know how lucky I am to have these people around he and how I nearly lost them before._ Tom reflected upon other times in his life when he had been this happy but they got taken away from him; _Lorna, Izzy._ _I'm going to make sure that these people know how much I appreciate them or they may never know as it might be too late when I want to tell them._

"You know how much I love you all don't you" Tom said which caused the others to laugh at him, "I think someone has had a bit too much to drink" Chlo replied through the laughter until the expression on Tom's face told them that actually he was being serious and this was said from the heart rather than due to the amount of alcohol that he had consumed.

"No, I'm being serious, when I think about the year we have had together and how so much has changed" Tom paused trying to think how he was going to portray his feelings about each one of them so they were understood correctly. "Because the fire could have killed Davina and we wouldn't never be getting married now". Tom said before realising that this would instantly destroy the positive vibe that was in the room. Davina looked into Tom's eyes when he was saying this and saw the hurt that was represented in them at the thought of not marrying Davina. _It's a bit serious for Christmas day isn't it?_

"See Davina, it's not to let to get out of the marriage" Donte said to her which caused Chlo to jab Donte in the ribs and say "shut it".

"So Michael what have you had from Father Christmas?" Rachel asked as they walked into the lounge preparing to sit down on the sofa and to Rachel's surprise Michael had sat near to Rachel and pulled Eddie closer to the pair of them. _Why does daddy seem to want to stay so far away from Rachel, because I thought he loved her because that's what he told me anyway._

"I had some new clothes, a new book, and a new remote control car". Michael said with the excitement clearly being shown in his voice; _and by the looks of it, it seems that Father Christmas may have brought me a new mommy in the form of Rachel. _


	146. Chapter 146

Part 146

Once they had finished eating at Steph's house they sat down and listened to the stories that Colin told them about when he was in Germany, "Well I'm starting to learn some of the language however a lot of it I just smile and nod to". The other three people laughed believing that he was joking when he said this however the problem for Colin was that he was being serious. _I really don't understand the language; which I why I'm relieved I'm being relocated from Germany; oh yeah had better tell that to Matt._

Michael ran towards Eddie who was standing at the lounge door watching the interaction between the pair of them. This gave Rachel the opportunity to give Michael the present that Rachel had brought for him. _I just hope that he likes it. But then he's a good boy so he should like it._

Rachel dived her hand into her handbag and pulled the wrapped present that she had brought for Michael, she walked around to the Christmas tree that was constructed in the corner of the room; Rachel tried to ignore the pair of eyes looking at her trying to establish what the women he loved was doing by his ex-wife's Christmas tree. Rachel placed her present by the remaining presents around the tree that were being opened when Eddie had arrived as it meant Eddie was also able to see Michael's face when he was opening his presents.

Rachel walked past Eddie and Michael, smiling at the pair of them knowing the pleasure that Eddie would receive from spending Christmas with Michael and Rachel was grateful that she was able to help. As Rachel walked into the kitchen, Darren was just about to walk out so the pair of them exchanged pleasantries and then Rachel proceeded into the kitchen and stood opposite Alison. Eddie had joined Rachel in the kitchen as Darren was now keeping Michael entertained playing with Michael in the lounge and the sound of their laughter filled the entire house. Rachel looked at Eddie and the smile that the pair of them traded signalled to the other one that they didn't want to be anywhere else than where they were at the moment.

"But I can safely say that I am proud of everyone around me; I've got a beautiful fiancé who is going to be Mrs Shackleton in a few months" Tom laughed seeing the confused expression on the other three people in the room as only Davina and Tom knew the significance to that last comment and to Davina it was a huge gesture. _That must mean that he is okay with me keeping my name then. _Tom and Davina explained the reasoning behind the last comment and although they didn't totally understand why Davina didn't want to be called Mrs. Clarkson in the classroom they respected her enough to not push the matter any further. "I have my two girls with me; one who is already and Uni and other who is about to go along with having her own child". Chlo and Donte smiled at one another because despite Donte not intentional being pleased that Chlo still wanted to go to Uni he understand why she felt she had to and if it meant they would still be together at the end of it he didn't mind as the biggest fear was that Chlo would leave him behind. _If anything that's one thing that the fire taught me, it taught me what is important and what is immaterial. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost Chlo._

Rachel put her hand into her handbag once more and brought out another wrapped present and held it out to Alison. Eddie looked at Rachel confused as once more he didn't quite understand what Rachel was doing; _I love her but I don't always understand her but I wish that I spent another time with her so I learn to understand her._ "Happy Christmas" Rachel said as she gave the present to Alison, Eddie smiled as he realised that Rachel knew he wouldn't have thought to bring a present for Alison particularly as he didn't even want to bring a bottle of wine anyway. _I guess she knows me too well then._

After about 10 minutes of talking to Alison, Eddie returned to the lounge to play with Michael, as he had been requested by Darren to try and stop Michael winning all the time. This left Rachel and Alison in the kitchen and despite Alison's protests that Rachel should leave the kitchen due to being a guest, Rachel wasn't having any of it and was following any instructions given to her by Alison. _To think it's normally me giving the instructions but then my cooking skills aren't good enough to instruct anyone else._ As Rachel peeled the potatoes Alison looked at her and smiled, _Eddie's onto a good one there and I'm pleased for him as it seems as though Rachel would do anything for Michael._


	147. Chapter 147

Part 147

The lunch passed without anything major happening and as an incentive for Michael to eat his vegetables he was told that if he ate them all he could open the presents after eating. _But I was always going to eat them as I would never want to act baby-ish in front of Rachel because it might mean she wouldn't love me anymore. _ However Michael didn't mind eating his vegetables anyway because he felt that he was being given a present each time Rachel smiled at him; which was quite often and felt he received an even bigger present when she hugged him. _I love Rachel so much and I always said that I wanted to see Rachel smile every day and if I can be the reason to make Rachel smile. I promise that I will always see her because then Rachel will always be happy which will make daddy happy._

The only problem for Eddie was the way Michael was getting all these treats from Rachel whereas he seemed to be missing out. _Now come on Eddie, that's pathetic being jealous of your own son. Perhaps Rachel will like the present that we brought for her; I plan on giving Rachel the present soon because I'm convinced that she will like it._

Eddie walked to the Christmas tree and looked back at Michael who was sitting on Alison's lap but had insisted on Rachel sitting next to the pair of them. _Then I have my two mothers near to me because although Rachel hasn't said that she is my mother I would like her to be._ Eddie smiled at the affection that Michael had for Rachel and the way that she followed the instructions of Michael despite usually liking the power and the ability to give instructions to others.

Once more Eddie couldn't help but feel sorry for Rachel, as once more he was thinking of Rachel losing her daughter and he began questioning whether what he was doing was fair to her. _Perhaps me and Michael are forcing ourselves upon Rachel and because she is too polite or lonely she doesn't like to tell us to leave her alone. Maybe being constantly around Michael is a harsh reminder of the daughter that she lost and the way that the event has singular altered Rachel's life. As if the event had never happened then she would be happily married with a family around her; something that I know Rachel longs for. But I hope she lets me and Michael give it to her._

Maxine yawned so Matt and Colin looked at one other and decided that it was time for them to leave; "thank you for everything that you have done Steph, but I think it's time for us to get home" Matt stated knowing that him and Colin still had a lot to talk about particularly as despite Colin coming today, they weren't aware of each others feelings and the way that their relationship was heading. _And if I'm honest I want to spend some time with Colin just catching up._

"Ok then" Steph replied pleased that she had made another impact in another couple's lives. _See I am quite good at this; what with Rachel and Eddie, and Matt and Colin. Although I do want payment if either of them get married; to a certain extent it will be a double payment if Rachel and Eddie get married due to the bet that I have on with the other members of staff. I will be out celebrating that night due to my hard earned money._


	148. Chapter 148

Part 148

"Michael do you want to see what else Father Christmas brought you?" Alison asked him as he started to drift off to sleep; as he was content between the two women that he loved dearly, however the mention of opening more presents meant that he was wide away. _I'm pleased that Eddie is able to experience how happy Michael is when he opens his presents._

Therefore he jumped off her lap and proceeded to run towards Eddie who was still standing at the Christmas tree considering whether what he was doing to Rachel and whether it was fair to her. He was interrupted by Michael's presence so he searched underneath the tree and proceeded to give a present to Michael. _I think I should really be taking more of an interest in Michael but I can't help but think about Rachel; something that I'm getting used to and if I'm honest I don't want to ever overcome._

Michael looked at the tag on the present and was thrilled to see that Eddie had subconsciously picked up the present that Rachel had placed down by the tree; Michael opened his present and was delighted at what it contained. _I never thought that Rachel would have brought me a present and I absolutely love it._

Alison looked at the present that Michael had recently opened and looked at the surprised expression on his face; _it doesn't seem as though he brought it then, I wonder who did buy it then. _However her question was answered when Michael ran towards Rachel carrying the train and stood on his tip-toes to enable him to extend his arms around Rachel's neck; something that Michael often did whenever he was near to Rachel. "Thank you I love it" Michael said excitedly.

This caused Rachel to smile back at him as she was relieved that Michael had liked the present that she had brought. Alison smiled at the sight of Rachel and Michael embracing one another, when Rachel was relieved that Michael liked the present and that Alison was satisfied with the gesture that Rachel had made towards Michael. _Anyone who treats another person's child as their own is alright by me, and I can't imagine of anyone who Michael would love as much as he does Rachel; I wonder if she has any children because that would explain why she is so good with them. But then I suppose she is a head teacher so she would be used to having children around her._

Rachel's and Eddie's eyes locked above Michael's head and he mouthed 'thank you' as he could see the reaction that it had got from Michael and the way that she cared for Michael as if he was her own child. _I love Rachel so much and this gives the impression we aren't forcing ourselves onto her but I still have to make sure; to ensure that Rachel is okay with it._

Eddie wondered how he would be able to repay Rachel for everything that she had done for him; "Michael why don't you go in the cupboard and get Rachel's present" Eddie said which caused everyone except Rachel to smile at one another as they were aware of what the present was and the reaction that receiving such a present Rachel would give.


	149. Chapter 149

Part 149

Rachel looked in wonder, at the way Michael was happily returning back to her holding the present that from prompting from Eddie he had retrieved it and was about to give it to Rachel.

"This is from all of us" Michael said as he handed the present out for Rachel to hold and smiled happily at her as she proceeded to open the present.

"Wow I never thought that we would get through the day with Steph getting drunk" Matt said as he started the drive home. But Colin looked back at him in surprise "don't say that the evening is still young as they say, but I shouldn't say that due to the effect that she has had on us". Colin replied

I've got something to tell you" Colin stated which caused Matt to look back at him concerned.

Donte and Chlo were sitting next to one another on the sofa pleased that they were in each other's company as neither of them were entirely convinced that they wanted to get divorced in the first place therefore they were relieved that they had seen sense and they had stopped going through with it before it officially came through. _I can't believe that this time next year me and Chlo will have a child and Chlo will be at Uni. I know I was to keen for her to go before but that's because I'm scared that she will fall for someone intelligent and leave me behind and I couldn't stand it because when I realised she was in the fire I realised my true feelings for her and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her. I'm determined to be there for Chlo and the baby._

Rachel took the relatively flat present from Michael and looked at Michael trying to get some type of indication as to what it was. _That didn't help much though._ "Rachel you have to guess what it is?" Michael said enjoying the look of happiness that had spread across Rachel's face ever since she had received the present from him. _Right I have to guess although I have no idea what it is._

Trying to come up with a sensible suggestion Rachel shook the present although that didn't help Rachel as the parcel didn't make any noise; _great it's really not helping me is it?_ She gave the parcel a bit of a squeeze but it was firm almost as it if was wooden however the centre seemed to be made of a different material._ I might just have to say that I don't know what it is._

"Sorry but I have no idea what it is?" Rachel replied as she was too overwhelmed that they had brought her a present as Rachel believed it was a big enough present that she was part of their Christmas anyway. _I never expected to be part of this and I can't believe that I have never had the Christmas which Michael is lucky enough to experience but then he has great parents; the less said about my parents the better._

They both got out of the car in silence as neither of them wanted to know Colin's news due to the impending problems that it may cause for their relationship. _Maybe Colin doesn't want to be with me anymore. _

"I'm not working in Germany any more; I'm saying auf wiedersehen to Germany" Colin said which caused Matt to look at him confused to a certain extent he was relieved that he was saying that his feelings had altered dramatically since when he was last here but at the same time Matt wasn't sure of the implications on their relationship. _Just because he isn't working in Germany it doesn't mean that he will be any closer to me._ The silence around them intensified as the pair of them mentally prepared themselves for the possible rejection that would scar the pair of them equally.

"Shall we let Rachel open it as she didn't come up with a guess?" Michael asked to the other three adults in the room and Eddie looked at Rachel expression and realised the look of delight when she had been given the present and the way that it was almost torturing Rachel saying she wasn't allowed to open it.

"Yes Michael I think we should allow Rachel a chance this time where she doesn't have to guess what it is first however I think she certainly has to next time" Eddie replied hoping that Rachel wouldn't notice or more specifically take offence to Eddie saying he hoped Rachel would come again. _I've loved having her here and I really hope there is another time._ However Rachel did hear what Eddie had said and rather than being annoyed she was flattered; _I'd be honoured to be invited again as I wouldn't miss this for the world._


	150. Chapter 150

Part 150

"So where are you working then" Matt asked and the concerned was obvious in his voice and this actually pleased Colin because it meant that their relationship still meant something to Matt therefore it was worth preserving.

"I'm working back over here in Rochdale" Colin said exactly and his reaction was matched by the reaction that Matt did as he heard this statement. The pair of them leaned towards one another and embraced each other content with the belief that they both wanted the same thing from the relationship between the pair of them.

Although Eddie was embarrassed to make eye-contact with Rachel he felt her eyes looking at him as though she were a hawk. _Great I've upset her now; I wish I hadn't said anything as the day was perfect before I opened my big mouth. _Reluctantly Eddie allowed his eyes to be pulled towards Rachel; _you can tell I'm embarrassed about what I said and the possible reaction that it may have on Rachel because it doesn't normally take any effort to gaze into Rachel's eyes. Particularly as it is a place where I love to be as I know she needs support and the thing with Rachel is she will say she is fine but it is her eyes that can't hide the emotions that she has trained her face to cover up. By looking in her eyes I can normally see the reaction that Rachel requires me to be like as if she needs support her eyes will show the fear that her body would replicate if she would allow it. I don't mind that I have to look in her eyes because if this is the way that at the moment I have to realise what Rachel is thinking then I will do it because one day she will feel comfortable around me enough to tell me._

Steph quietly pushed the door opened and saw her lying in her bed sleeping peacefully. Although Steph had seen her sleeping enough over the last few days; especially being unconscious in hospital to try and reduce the pain, Steph was pleased that she was here because it meant that she was home and she was where Steph could ensure that she was safe.

Maxine quietly murmured in her sleep and Steph sat down beside her taking her hand within the pair of hers and pleased that she was able to support her 'daughter'.

"I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you again Maxine" Steph said as she stroked the hair backwards off from the top of Maxine's head

"I know you won't, mom" Maxine said with the sleepiness still taking hold of her however due to the realisation of what she had said snapped her awake. Steph was also looking at her surprised because secretly she liked to think of herself as her mom but would never actually admit it to anyone else that she felt like it. _I never thought anyone would want me as a mom._

"You don't mind me calling you mom do you?" Maxine asked as she stared back into Steph's eyes to see whether she minded_. I wouldn't have said it if I thought that it would make Steph uncomfortable._

"No I'm honoured that you would want to call me your mom" Steph replied as her eyes filled with tears as the pair of them embraced.

Surprisingly for Eddie when his eyes met Rachel hers they weren't full of anger but actually she was grateful that Eddie had realised the torment that it was putting Rachel through when she wasn't enabled to open the present which had been given to her. _I want to open it because it is the first present that I have received for five years; I just never thought that it would be from my deputy's son rather than a family member._


	151. Chapter 151

Part 151

The pair of them smiled at one another; the one that Eddie received warmed his heart as it epitomises the love that she has for him. "Ok then Rachel you can open it" Michael said which ended the comfortable silence which the adults in the room had enjoyed. Rachel and Eddie were lost in one another's eyes so they hadn't noticed the glances which were exchanged between Alison and Darren as this confirmed their previous beliefs and reaffirmed the idea that these two had found their soul mate. _And I'm pleased for Eddie because I still love him but not as a husband and more of a brother_. _I guess we were both young and we mistook this affection for love however we both love Michael and I couldn't imagine a better dad for him. I just so pleased that Rachel knocked some sense into the pair of us and forced us into communicating because if she hadn't we may still be ignoring one another and Michael would be missing out on spending time with the dad that he has grew to love._

Davina smiled appreciatively at Tom as it seemed as though she had finally taken in the situation around her and was grateful for it. _Although I don't like to think about it; I could have died in the fire so I'm going to promise that ever moment I spend with Tom I am going to treasure as you never know when it will be taken away from you. After all life is too short._

Tom looked at the serious expression on Davina's face and smiled at her trying to ease the tension that was slowly building up in the room; not helped by Mika's expression when she was occasionally caught looking at Chlo. _I take it that Mika isn't too impressed with Chlo being pregnant then. I suppose it is hard for her to accept because I know when Chlo told me I wasn't best impressed but I actually think Chlo and Donte are ready to start a family as they say he may settle down when the child comes._

Rachel began to open the present with care not to ruin the moment that was being created ever since she had been given the present. _I want to saviour this moment as I seriously doubted that I would ever experience it again._ When Rachel removed the paper she was amazed at the present which had been brought for her. _I love this present for the memories that are attached with it._

As Rachel removed the present from the paper she held it up so she was able to get a clearer look at it. It was a photograph of the picture which they had, had taken on the evening of Christmas party. This was the first time that Rachel had seen this picture and Rachel was delighted because just looking at the picture it signified the love that Rachel and Eddie had for one another due to the way that they were relaxed into one another and the way that Michael was standing in front of them with the expression on both of their faces almost as if he was both of their son. _Eddie looks so handsome in the picture; it's just a shame that he doesn't dress up more for school but then if I can call him 'my' deputy and 'my' Eddie Lawson, then I don't care what he wears because I love him with all my heart. _

Rachel gazed back into Eddie's eyes which she was attracted to and despite being in a place where she normally lost all focus of her original thoughts; particularly when doing paperwork I seem to find; although I suppose I can't help it if I would rather look at Eddie imagining a better use of our time. Rachel felt embarrassed that for the majority of the day she had spent it gazing at Eddie; secretly or into his eyes; _not so secretly. _She decided she should think about him to satisfy her craving for him rather than stare at him; _probably looking like a love-sick teenager_

_Wow I can't believe that Rachel Mason said that but it's true and I will happy admit it…possibly not to the staff though as I want it to be a relationship between the pair of us without the rest of the staff taking bets on when we will get married or have children. _

"So have we got a wedding to rearrange then?" Matt asked with his eyes shining due to the excitement that was being shown through them.

"Yeah course we have, I love you and I want to marry you as soon as I can". Colin replied pleased whereas previously he was dreading the New Year as it would mean everything from last year was the past and it would possibly close the door on his relationship with Matt but instead it just seemed to have opened another door. _Perhaps Matt's parents will have come round to the idea so they will be more susceptible to coming as I know how much it will mean to Matt if they could come._


	152. Chapter 152

Part 152

Alison looked at the picture and noticed that the picture was almost bringing tears to Rachel's eyes; as she couldn't imagine how this day could get any better for her. _I thought it was just Rachel who was good for Eddie I must have been mistaken as I now see that it is also Eddie who is good for Rachel as he gives her the confidence and support that she tries to pretend that she doesn't need. The best thing about it is Michael will have two loving families which will give him the love that a boy like him deserves because he's wonderful; but then maybe I'm biased because he is my own son._

"That's a lovely picture and you must have done something right to actually get Eddie to wear a tie and even a waist-coat. He obviously was aware that you would show him up if he didn't wear smarter clothes". Alison commented as she looked at the picture and enjoyed in the banter which she was still able to partake in with Eddie. _He must really care about what Rachel thinks of him if he was prepared to wear a tie when he went out with him as the only time I remember him wearing a tie was when I forced him too; and even then he complained the whole time about it._

Tom and Davina heard a commotion from inside the lounge therefore they rushed from out of the kitchen back into the lounge to see if they could defuse the situation. _It seems as though the tension has boiled over and Mika was unable to stop her opinions being voiced. _Tom thought as he rushed into the room in the desperation that the day which had started so positively wasn't going to turn sour.

"What would mom say?" Mika asked with a cold, angry tone to her voice and despite the tears that were welling up in Chlo's eyes she had continued to press Chlo into giving her an answer. _I don't want to hurt her but I can't help feeling that I let her down when I went to Uni as I should have been around more often as so much has happened that I never knew particularly the Kelly family; as Chlo calls them 'the family from hell'. Although for the few hours that I have been here they don't seem to be that bad. _It was only when Mika stopped this train of thought did she realise the fact that Chlo was still to yet answer her question and by looking in her eyes; Mika had the distinct impression that this was because she didn't want to give the honest answer. _How can I admit that I have let mom down, I promised that I would get a good education but it seems as though the baby will stop me, although I'm determined to go to Uni._

Before Eddie wasn't able to comment to Alison's comment about him never wearing a tie; Michael had already responded, "it's because daddy loves Rachel" he said with laughter and the shocked expression on Alison's face then turned into slight laughter due to embarrassment. This was because even from the snippets of conversation that Alison had engaged with Eddie about Rachel she had found out that Rachel was a very private person therefore this intrusion to her private life was not welcomed nor appreciated. _I hope Michael doesn't put Rachel off saying that as she is really good for Eddie. _However if Rachel did mind such a comment she was clearly so adapt at stopping her emotions show on her face she didn't give any indication as to what this caused her to feel. Eddie could have possibly been able to work out the reaction that this caused from Rachel however he was embarrassed by what Michael said therefore he kept his head down and stared at the floor refusing to allow his eyes to connect with Rachel's.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door bell; _I wonder who that could be?_ Tom thought as he walked to the door and despite the interruption only delaying the tension which had built up in the house; it meant that things that may have been said in the heat of the moment may not have been able to be undone particularly as it is impossibly to unsay things. _I suppose the phrase least said quickest undone, is appropriate her._

Unfortunately for Eddie if he had allowed his eyes to connect with Rachel's he would have seen the corner of her mouth to rise upwards. _How can a small child know my feelings impeccably although I tried my best to pretend that I didn't have any feelings for Eddie he saw straight through that and when…if my life isn't as complicated I will let him know them._

Tom got to the door and pulled it open; there stood the woman who over the coming weeks Tom had become increasing fond of, and to think that I tried to get them evicted and called them the 'family from hell'. _I couldn't have been further from the truth as if I wasn't engaged I would most certainly be thinking of how to try and persuade her to go out with me._


	153. Chapter 153

_Part 153_

"Hi Tom, hope I'm not interrupting' the woman at the door said which caused Tom to smile; _well you are really but it is a welcome interruption. Actually I had better reply as the silence is creating as awkward an atmosphere out here as there was in the house a couple of minutes ago._

"No it's fine Rose" Tom replied and the comfortable silence surrounded the pair of them once more as they both got lost in each others eyes. Rose felt her stomach summersault enjoying the reaction that Tom caused her to feel whenever he was near to her. _I probably shouldn't be feeling this particularly as he is getting married in a few months but I can't help what I feel for him._

Tom realised that once more the silence had built up around the two of them and that he shouldn't be feeling this comfortable around another woman; who wasn't Davina, 'the love of his life'. _I know I shouldn't feel like this but I can't help it if I do and by the look on her face she also feels it therefore it's not a one side relationship which I am starting to believe me and Davina is. As our lives are going in another direction now as she is so dedicated to becoming a teacher there is no time for us in the relationship and there will be even less when Chlo's baby comes because we will have to help her look after it. Another thing the spark that I have just felt with Rose has been lost long ago with Davina; to be honest I don't know why I asked her to marry me and I can't help but wish that she had refused._

"Bye Michael" Rachel said as she got to her feet and started to walk towards

the door, Eddie who had already expressed his belief that they should have perhaps be leaving soon therefore he was already on his feet and hugging Michael telling him that he would see him again soon. _I always hate it when it is time to say goodbye to Michael as I feel as though a part of me is missing I suppose the only good thing is that I know Alison will never stop me seeing him which is a remarked contrast to the situation that I faced before Rachel took it upon herself to get involved._

"Do you want to come in?" Tom asked her as he was still unsure to the reasons as to why she had decided to pop by for a 'chat' on Christmas Day; especially as it is suppose to be the day you spend with people you love. _Perhaps that's why_ _she has come. Actually I probably shouldn't have thought that particularly as I'm getting married to someone else. _A look of panic spread across Tom's face at the realisation that he didn't love Davina as much as he thought he did. _Perhaps I was just caught up in the romance and thought I felt things that weren't there. But what can I do?_

Rachel wasn't sure whether she should hug Michael therefore she decided that she would bid her goodbyes to Darren and Alison and then it would be up to Michael what type of goodbye she received. However Rachel should have realised that Michael; wasn't going to let her get away that easily so he released Eddie and by taking Eddie's hand; he pulled him towards Rachel who was standing at the lounge door. _Why would I want Rachel to leave without saying goodbye properly and as I know Daddy needs encouragement to hug Rachel I had better help again particularly as it is Christmas and they wouldn't want to upset me would they?_

In similar fashion to what Michael normally did he managed to get Rachel and Eddie to do they publicly embrace; which was the first time anyone else had seen the relationship the pair of them had.

"No sorry I can't" Rose replied and despite the voice inside his head telling him not to look disappointed he had failed and Rose noticed the hurt expression on Tom's face. _I never thought that Tom would feel the same way as me but it seems that he does only I have now ruined it because I have as good as rejected him._

Once again the silence surrounded the pair of them but this time it was like a black cloud as both of them were confused in their feelings for one another and the only people in their lives.


	154. Chapter 154

Part 154

_It looks as though Rachel has the same feelings as Eddie then but I guess he will need support to try and move the relationship onwards or it will be exactly the same this time next year. Perhaps I will have to encourage Michael to have a word with Eddie and as Michael likes Rachel I sure he isn't going to complain too much._ As Alison looked at the scene in front of her she smiled knowing that the three of them were content in the company which they were currently held and the three of them had, had the best Christmas any of them could remember. The only thing Alison didn't realise was that for the last 5 years for Rachel Christmas holidays was the fortnight where she was able to get paperwork done without distractions. It wasn't that Rachel liked doing the paperwork but it took her mind of the feeling of loneliness and for the last two days Rachel hadn't thought about the pile of paperwork waiting for her once. If Eddie had his way it wouldn't become a priority until they returned back to school. _And if she's lucky I may even help her…actually I would quite enjoy that as it is an excuse to go to her office where it is just the two of us; could it get any better than that._

Davina was getting confused at what could be taking Tom so long and in an attempt to leave the awkward atmosphere that had been steady building up throughout the time that Tom had left the three of them in the room all giving one another evil glances particularly; Donte and Mika. As both of them saw one another as being unreasonable but in truth they were both just trying to look out for Chlo and do what was best for her. _I only want to ensure that Chlo is making an informed decision because I know how much she has wanted to go to Uni I would hate to think that she is wasting the education she has received to have a baby with Donte because they have years for that yet._

Rose realised that she had to break the awkward silence once more and stated; holding her hands out, "I've brought you a present; you know to say thank you for helping me with the exam". Tom looked back at her amazed as he had never expected her to bring her a present and questioned whether this was the real reason or whether he was reading too much into it.

_Come on Tom, you are engaged to another woman you shouldn't be this pleased that a friend is buying you a present to say thank you. Did you hear that a friend._

Rose was still holding the bag of presents to Tom and as he seemed reluctant to take them from her person, she searched for his hand and pressed the bag's handles into his palm despite the flitting second that their hands touched they both felt the reaction that was caused by the electricity passing between their bodies.

Rose hastily withdrew her hand when she was ensured that Tom had gripped enough of the bag to prevent dropping it. _Come on Rose you are just a dinner lady while Tom Clarkson is a good man. _After unenthusiastically being pulled back to reality that the pair of them weren't in a relationship, Tom realised that he hadn't yet expressed his thanks for the present. He leant forwards and kissed Rose on the side of the cheek, this did nothing to squash the feelings that were now building up in his stomach for the woman standing in front of him.

Davina walked out of the lounge and saw her fiancé kissing another woman on the cheek. _Surly he doesn't have any feelings for Rose Kelly does he? But this is Tom, who knows what he is thinking or feeling perhaps he hasn't really been teaching her. What am I suppose to think? Is the marriage off before it has even really began and if it is I will leave as I won't be able to see the pair of them in a relationship as I couldn't stand to see Tom with anyone else._


	155. Chapter 155

Part 155

Once again Rose's stomach somersaulted due to the feel of Tom's lips on the side of her cheek. _Wow Davina is one lucky woman. _It was due to this thought that Rose realised that this should not be happening despite the innocent intentions that the action was given by it certainly wouldn't look that way if anyone else saw. _If Davina saw I'm convinced that it may look like something else and I would never forgive myself if I broke them up despite that giving me a chance with Tom. I not convinced that he would want to be with me._

Eddie was pleased that Rachel hadn't pulled away as slightly after the three of them had embraced Eddie was concerned that Rachel would feel embarrassed and pull away; _particularly as she doesn't want to get close to anyone because of what happened to Emma and Adam but I can promise that me and Michael aren't going anywhere and we are going to be beside Rachel every step of the way; giving her support and confidence although it might not always be appreciated it will always be offered._

However the pair of them hadn't withdrawn from the kiss quick enough and at the moment unaware to the pair of them someone else had seen the private moment between the two of them. When Rose pulled away with the moral voice in her head telling her that this was wrong and however much she was enjoying the experience this was something that shouldn't have been happening. Despite knowing that it shouldn't have happened she still withdrew from the kiss smiling…well until she looked over Tom's shoulder. _Not good at all I hope she doesn't jump to any conclusions._

Maxine had woken up and saw Steph would was sitting in the chair beside her bed watching her sleep, initially this caused Maxine to jump as she was unaware as to who it was as her eyes were blurry due to just waking up despite her body still craving sleep that it desperately needed.

Sensing the fright that she had give Maxine, Steph spoke to try and calm her down, "shh, Max it's me; Steph". Maxine looked at her confused and then paused for a minute before answering "don't you mean it's mom" Maxine asked to Steph who was completely surprised, Steph remembered that Maxine had called her mom early in the day but she put that down to a slip of the tongue saying something that wasn't meant however now there could be no mistake. _Maxine has just called me mom, I can't believe it. I know I have felt like a mom to her but never for one minute did I think that she would ever accept me as it. I had come to accept that I would never have children of my own and I would grow old by myself but now I have a 'daughter' and I couldn't be happier._

Tom looks at the expression on Rose's face and rather than an expression of happiness perhaps even surprise; _due to the way I just made the sudden movement towards her. _There was a look of disapproval and fear. _I wonder what could be the matter as I thought she felt the same way as me how could I be so stupid?_ _Perhaps I am better off with Davina at least I always know what she is feeling._

It was only when Tom traced her eyes did he start to realise the potential problem. _Please God, don't let Davina be standing behind me._ Unfortunately she was standing there and she fully aware of the situation that had just taken place. Slowly Tom turned away resulting in Tom turning his back on Rose so he was facing Davina, "Hi babe, Rose just brought us some presents for Christmas" Tom stated sounding quite flustered and this was shown in the speed that he was relaying this information back to Davina.

"Oh that's very nice" Davina replied with her voice dripping with sarcasm as she was convinced that there was more going on than either Tom or Rose would ever admit to.


	156. Chapter 156

Part 156

Feeling that she was getting carried away in her reaction Steph turned Maxine to try and gauge the expression on her face; half expecting to see that she was regretting the moment that she had just made but instead there was a weight of expectation; waiting to see if Steph agreed with the newly given title. "Are you sure?" Steph asked waiting a final confirmation that this was what Maxine wanted. Eagerly Maxine nodded as frantically as her injuries would allow.

"Of course I want to call you mom because after everything that I've put you through what with Earl and all that…"Maxine then paused realising that nobody had mentioned what had happened to Earl yet and all Maxine was that she didn't want to see him again but that might not always be your choice; _particularly if he comes back to try and finish what he started. _

Steph noticed the way that Maxine now seemed to be deep in thought and the way that the conversation had now ground to a halt, "what's the matter Max?" Steph asked trying to gain an insight into what she was thinking.

Rose noticed the sarcasm and looked to the back of Tom's head pleased that she didn't have to see the hurt expression on his face. "Well Davina, happy Christmas, I'd better go" Rose made her excuses and trying to leave the pair of them despite that would mean they would still be standing in the hall with many questions that remained unanswered. _Typical she leaves now after doing the damage I guess that's all she wanted to do wasn't it. Split up me and Tom but I'm not going to let a loud-mouthed alcoholic spoil what we have together because I love Tom and I know he loved me once I just have to ensure that I don't let him slip through my fingertips._

Rachel and Eddie withdrew from the embrace despite the pair of them thinking that they could have stood there for ages with Michael as both of them were enjoying the feeling of being close to one another. _Perhaps I'm ready to let Eddie in now as maybe I've finally grieved enough for the people I have lost and after all they wouldn't want me to be unhappy._ The tender, loving expression that Eddie was looking at Rachel with told her everything that she needed to know and Eddie was certainly the man that she loved.

Realising that she was still yet to reply to Rose's seemingly friendly comments Davina replied in the sharp tone that was noticeable for the three of them in the room, "Yes better get back to your family, bye Rose" _I know that was harsh but I don't want her getting involved with Tom as I don't trust her as far as I could throw her._

The expression on Rose's face echoed the pain which the cutting remark had caused her to feel. Tom felt sorry for her and the disgust that he felt for Davina at the precise moment required him to try his back on Davina before his expression showed something that should have perhaps remained hidden. _Well for now anyway. _

Seeing the hurt expression on Rose's face, Tom wanted to walk towards her and wrap his arms around her telling her that everything was alright and that Davina didn't mean to be a harsh as she had initially sounded. _However if I do this it will make Davina resent her even more._


	157. Chapter 157

Part 157

Realising the situation that she had put Tom in Rose just smiled sympathetically at him and left the doorstep of the Clarkson house before the tears could seep from her now teary eyes. Seeing the reaction of Davina caused Tom to further question his feelings for her as he hadn't seen that side of Davina's personality before and to be honest he didn't want to see it again. _I never thought she was the jealous type._

"What happened to Earl" Maxine asked and the panic that she was feeling was being shown through her voice. Steph now realised the deep thought that Maxine had been in and it broke Steph's heart to see the way that Earl Kelly had managed to take all the confidence that Maxine once had.

"Max, Calm down" Steph used in an authority tone of voice something that over the recent weeks she had used to great effect in the classroom and had noticed a remarked improvement in the learning of the class but now it was being used to solve a personal issue; something which the hard exterior o Steph would pretend that it didn't bother her but when it came to Maxine, the maternal instinct really kicked in and Steph would do anything within her power to keep Maxine safe. _Although I have already failed her letting Earl Kelly get as close to her as he did, I can promise you that I won't be making the same mistake again as nobody is going to take her away from me as sitting in that hospital, I realised what I would lose if ever she was too leave me. I couldn't stand it; if she had died then a part of me would have died with her._

When Rose returned to her house she shut the front door and leant against it with her legs giving way she crumpled to the bottom of the door and the tears that had been threatening to fall; fell._ How could I be so stupid why did I think that going around to their house would help squash the feelings that I have for him. I can't imagine how hard I have made it for Tom now and poor Davina what must she have thought._

Rachel and Eddie eventually left Alison's house with Rachel's left hand holding the picture that she had been given as a present by Eddie and Michael. The pair of them got into the car without exchanging comments as they were both trying to put into context their feelings for one another. _I love Rachel and I have a feeling that she feels the same way but I don't want to push her too hard particularly as I know about her past. I just guess that is another obstacle that the pair of us have to get past but it doesn't matter because with me by Rachel's side I can promise you that we will get past it as nothing will extinguish the love that I feel for Rachel. I just hope for the moment that is enough to keep the attraction strong. _

Looking straight down the hall, Rose saw the kitchen door open and on the kitchen table was the large bottle of vodka that she hadn't yet got around to throwing out; _perhaps that is all I am good for._

Using all of her strength she pushed herself from the floor and made a bee line for the now seemingly attractive bottle of vodka. She sat down on one of the stools that surrounded the table and looked at the bottle of vodka almost as if it was a decoration that was intended to be placed on the table. _At least you will never let me down will you._

Realising the pain shooting through her right leg was due to her mobile phone digging into the side of her leg she shoved her hand into her pocket and withdrew the pocket slamming it against the cold surface of the kitchen table.


	158. Chapter 158

Part 158

"Yes but where is Earl" Maxine asked and the anxiety in her voice was rising towards the end of the question. She looked in Steph's eyes and when Steph returned the exchanging glance she could see the fear that was written across them and the way that she still had a lot of work to do to make Maxine the person that she used to be before she got involved with Earl Kelly. _It just goes to show that the mental scars will take a lot longer to heal than the physical ones. I suppose I can now see the problems that Rachel faced and as she had Eddie to help her through I will help Maxine. The thing I know is that Rachel isn't completely healed yet so it will be a long journey that we will go on together; from now on I breathe and live to keep Maxine safe; she is my number one priority. As nothing else matters other than her safety. _

Davina had returned into the lounge preparing for yet another battle but this time it involved Mika, Chlo and Donte. The atmosphere hadn't improved during the time which the three of them had for cooling off when Tom and Davina were preoccupied. Tom was still yet to return to the room as he had delayed his return by going into the kitchen to make the five of them a drink. _I can't look at Davina right now because I will say something that I might regret later, I wonder how Rose is because she was only being friendly but Davina took it completely the wrong way. I hope that this doesn't prevent her wanting to do the English or going to the AA meetings because if I'm honest I like helping her because she is a good friend and I feel bad about trying to get her evicted before._

The expression in Maxine's eyes told Steph that she had better explain about Earl quickly as she was becoming more worried by the second.

"Earl Kelly was given to the police by Rose yesterday but he has Ralph Mellor on his side" Steph said and the anger was shown in her voice as she was almost shouting.

"What?" Maxine asked as if she was confused. Steph's eyes began to fill with tears, "I'm sorry Max, it's my entire fault, he hates Rachel and because me and Rachel are friends it seems as though he has taken a dislike to me as well…" Steph started to explain as the tears started to flow down her cheeks "so it seems as though he is trying to make out it is self-defence and you had the gun and pointed it at him and through self-defence he shot you".

When Steph was telling the recent 'events', Maxine's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what was being said.

"Steph what are we going to do then?" Maxine asked figuring that with Ralph Mellor on his side it would be very hard to press a case against Earl therefore he would be released with the possibility that Maxine may actually go to prison instead of Earl.

"Don't worry we are going to fix it, I'm sure that someone will be able to help us". Steph tried to reassure Maxine knowing from her expression that she was tired and her body desperately craved sleep and unless she tried to put her mind at ease then Maxine wouldn't be able to succumb to the demands of her body.

This seemed to relax Maxine enough to allow herself to drift into the sleep which her body needed despite her knowing that she had slept for the majority of the last couple of days she was unable to resist the urge to sleep any longer and allowed the darkness to surround her.


	159. Chapter 159

Part 159

Tom put the five cups onto the tray that he was about to carry into the lounge but his thoughts were somewhere totally different; they were about someone totally different. This person was Rose Kelly as despite her best attempts to give the impression that Davina's cutting remarks didn't affect her; almost as if they were water of a duck's back.

Tom wasn't fooled and he knew from the expression in her eyes that they hurt deeply. _I do hope she doesn't slide back into the person that she used to be when she just moved here as from then on she has made significant improvements; I used to believe that she was the enemy then but now I would happily say she is one of my closest friends as I have learnt that the hard exterior is false and it is used to protect a woman who is extremely loyal to her family. Therefore it must have just to turn Earl to the police but then I suppose she could hardly defend him particularly with the case that's stacked up against him. Although I heard that Ralph Mellor is trying to defend Earl; not that I understand why because I thought he hated the Kelly's especially now Marley and Flick are an item something I know that Ralph doesn't approve of. Therefore I am rather suspicious of his motives._ _I just hope that she doesn't try and solve her problems through the means of drinking because despite the feelings that I harbour for her; I'm still prepared to take her to the AA meetings because I know she wouldn't go if she didn't feel she had the support and as a friend I want to ensure that she gets through the hard times._

When Tom was thinking this he was expressing his concerns that Rose would be sitting next door about to make a mistake that would put her back weeks. _But what can I do about it; we have a full-scale drama going on here and Davina really would be suspicious if I said that I had to nip out for a bit, so what can I do? Unless…_

Rachel was sitting in Eddie's car as they were driving back to his house as it had already been arranged that Rachel would stay until at least Boxing Day and although neither of them would even contemplate suggesting it to the other; the thought had crossed both of their minds about asking if she wanted to or would be able to stay longer. The day had been so perfect for Rachel that she wanted to extend it for as long as she was physically able to as it enabled her to saviour every moment and gradually replace some of the minor unhappy moments that she had experienced so many of within her life.

Rachel was pleased that this memory could go alongside the Christmas party that Rachel had experienced when she was with Michael and Eddie. _I don't think I could ask for much more than that. U_nintentionally when Rachel was gazing at the picture which triggered a brief smile to be etched across Rachel face, her thumb was gently stroking the image of Eddie.

Eddie was surprised at the silence which surrounded the pair of them so he glanced across at Rachel and saw the affection which she was looking at the picture with, _it seems as though Rachel likes the present then_, _would it seems too forward to ask her to extend her stay behind Boxing Day? _The thing that Eddie didn't realise was that she was stroking the image of him and possibly if he had seen this it would have given him the confidence that he required to ask her to stay longer.


	160. Chapter 160

Part 160

Rachel was unaware of the pair of eyes that had been fixated on her for at least the last minute; and if Eddie was honest he would admit that at every available opportunity he was gazing at her; mesmerised by her beauty and the carefree attitude she had recently adopted whenever she seemed to be around Eddie. The only thing Eddie didn't realise was that when you removed Eddie; her rock; from by Rachel's side she was still suffering as the mental scars hadn't yet healed from the aftermath of the fire and her self-criticism which was highly effective always knocked the remaining bit of confidence that she had. _I don't think I would have got through the last few months if I didn't have Eddie by my side._

"Tom, what's taking you so long" Davina called through to him while he was still in the kitchen contemplating how it was quite possible to keep Davina happy but to also ensure that Rose was alright and hadn't taken it too badly. Hearing Davina's voice, Tom responded unenthusiastically "I'm just making a drink". _Great he isn't very happy with me, ok I know that I was harsh to Rose but I'm scared_

But at this moment in time, Rachel was happy; she had Eddie by her side and she felt protected. Another reason why she didn't particularly mind; whether he tried subtly to drop it into the conversation as to whether it would be possible for her to stay at his house for longer. _But of course I know Eddie better now so despite him believing that it is subtle I will know his intentions when he tries to approach the subject; I just don't know how I'm going to react should I seem as though it requires a decision or should I eagerly accept and then worry about the relationship moving at a speed that I'm not ready for._

As Rachel had thought about the reasons why she should seem recline the offer she moved onto the reasons why she should willingly accept.

_I can't believe how lucky I am that Eddie is prepared to accept my past and sees something in me that nobody else can see; and I really don't know what it is. All that I know is I love Eddie._ Rachel stopped tracing the outline of Eddie's cheek on the picture as she realised what she had just thought. _Saying it once could be an accident; a mistake even but saying it three times has to mean something doesn't it. Maybe I'm eventually ready to commit to another relationship and it is Eddie who has caused that to happen. _

Davina was embarrassed about her reaction only 10 minutes ago as she knew that she had angered Tom but it was just because she was scared of being in a relationship because of what happened when she was in a relationship with Jack. It was when the pair of them were engaged that he started seeing Steph and seeing Tom kissing Rose on the side of the cheek; she sudden had a gut feeling that it was starting all over again and she would be left with nothing once more. _I don't think I could stand it if I lost Tom because my life is starting to take the shape of the dreams that I had when I was a little girl. I'm getting married to the man of my dreams; I'm slowly but surely qualifying as a teacher and through Chlo and Mika I'm getting experience as a mother so when me and Tom have children of our own we will have the experience to enjoy it rather than worrying constantly whether we are doing it right._

_Therefore even if it doesn't work out between the pair of us, I will be eternally grateful._ The way that Rachel had caused herself to function she was already preparing herself for the possibility that the relationship wouldn't work. _I will have to stop that if this relationship is to stand a chance, but it's hard to stop something that your body has trained itself to do so often it is almost like an involuntary reaction; it happens without you consciously asking your body to do it._

It wasn't that he was falling out of love with Davina because he knew that he did love her and it was a case of mistaking friendship for love with Rose; _well hopefully anyway. _Tom wasn't entirely convinced but he knew the only way to try and prevent himself acting on the impulses that raced throughout his body when he was near Rose was to try and convince himself that he didn't feel anything for her and that the feelings would eventually fade away as he was only enjoying the feeling of being needed as the thing with Davina was that she was very independent. _Although I'm sure that Rose would try and claim that she doesn't need anyone to help her but I have seen the other side to her the pone that isn't strong and the one that needs help. Luckily for her I'm prepared to offer that help._

Tom had finished formulating his plan therefore he withdrew his phone from his pocket. _I just hope that her phone is switched on and I can get to her in time. _

Rose stretched her arm across the table in front of her and gripped the bottle with a firm grip; ever little voice telling her that this was a bad idea dissolved into the background of her mind as she began to unscrew the top on the bottle…


	161. Chapter 161

Part 161

Davina was fully aware that Tom was delaying his return into the lounge because he couldn't bear to be with her therefore she decided that she would have to do something or this would eat away at the relationship which they had already got.

Rachel noticed that the car had stopped at looked at Eddie who suddenly turned embarrassed as he realised he had pushed his luck too far and Rachel had noticed Eddie gazing at her. Trying to give a plausible reason as to why he had been looking at Rachel so intently he said, "we home now". The way that he was embarrassed caused him to say the sentence without too much thought put towards forming it.

It was only when he reflected upon what he said did he realise that he had said, "Home". _Great now she will think that I'm pressuring her into staying with me, it seems as though she didn't notice though because as yet she had passed any comment on the statement which Eddie now cringed at as he reflected upon it._

Tom had slide open the phone and started to compose the text to Rose, _I do hope Davina doesn't walk in now because it would seem extremely suspicious that she saw us kissing in our hall and now I'm texting her despite the honest intentions I can see that if it was the other away round and Jack was kissing her then I would be suspicious of the pair of them._ However unfortunately Davina pushed open the kitchen door and said, "if sorry Tom".

Luckily she didn't notice the way that Tom shoved his phone back into his pocket; _looks like the text message will have to wait a bit then._

The problem for Eddie was that, Rachel was only waiting trying to think of a comment that would show she had understood what Eddie said and the backhanded meaning behind it, the silence was broken when Rachel thought that she had come up with an answer; well question, which seemed to fill all the criteria that she required of it.

"So its home is it?" Rachel said with a serious looking face which was only used only to serve the purpose of preventing the 'real' smile from taking control of her face. _Surely if Eddie wanted me to stay for longer he would ask me outright wouldn't he? But then I suppose he is in a difficult situation as the things he knows about my past would mean that he wouldn't know how to be around me and the things that I require from relationships. As I know I will be able to promise him that this relationship will be far from an easy ride as there will be a constant reminder of my past around the corner and the only way to overcome it will be together. The only question we face at the moment is whether Eddie is prepared to be there for me day after day; not a job that I would enjoy as I'm convinced even in my weakest moments I won't be able to admit I need help therefore it will be a job that will never receive any thanks; I just hope he doesn't believe that not because I'm not grateful for what's he is giving up for me because that is something I will always be thankful for. I know I wouldn't have got through the last few months without him._

Rose removed her hand from the neck of the bottle and thought of all the progress that she had made over the last couple of months. Memories flashed before her eyes but the most painful part of it for her seemed to be that the majority of these memories involved Tom Clarkson; getting a job at the school; to work at the same place as Tom, going to the AA meetings with Tom, having good friends around her; Tom. _It seems Rose that you have it bad for a man who can and will never be yours. _ Once more, Rose looked at the bottle of Vodka which was standing on the table looking more appealing by the second. _Well what else have I got, I'm a crap mother and nobody will ever love me as I'm the local alcoholic who can't even look after her children._


	162. Chapter 162

Part 162

Eddie was looking back at Rachel trying to gauge her reaction to his initial comment; which dare he say wasn't exactly intended. _Perhaps this is a case of my heart trying to tell me to stop messing about and take a risk as I know for certain that Rachel is worth it._ _Hang on; did a smile almost flicker across her face then?_

It was true; Rachel was unable to suppress the smile any longer therefore for a brief second the smile which she was dying to show was clear for the world to show. _I love seeing how uncomfortable this is making Eddie, as although he knows my reactions fairly well, he hasn't quite got to terms with the relaxed Rachel, possibly because this is the first time that he had seen her as I'm far to much of a professional to let her be shown at the school. Another reason why she couldn't be shown at the school is that this is the effect that Eddie has on my and if I'm honest it's something that I like._

Eddie had now realised that Rachel wanted to extend her stay as much as he wanted her too, _I will teach her for trying to confuse me. _

"Sorry I didn't mean that, I meant it's my home do you want to come in" Eddie paused realising that he could possibly push it a bit further as the pair of them got out of the car and Eddie proceeded to withdraw his house keys from the back pocket of his trousers.

"No I'm sorry too" Tom replied knowing that he was partly to blame for the misconceptions that had formed in the back of Davina's mind. _I want to look after Rose but Davina has to be my priority as she is my fiancée and I love her. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. _Davina smiled knowing that despite knowing she had been unreasonable it appeared that Tom had forgiven her and they had resolved their differences. Tom stretched his arms out and Davina happily accepted and walked straight into them. _Well at least that has got sorted now._

He decided to tease her so as she was standing in front of him; half expecting him to give her the keys, he leant over her so that she was beneath him as he was opening the door. The only problem for Eddie was that it was similar to torture for him as he was so close to her but he was unable to touch her as yet he was unable to call her, his. _But one day I will be able to._ The smell of Rachel's perfume filled Eddie's head and it took away all his rational thoughts and all Eddie wanted to do was turn Rachel around to face him and then tell him how much he loves her. _No come on Eddie don't push it too much as I would hate to ruin the progress that you have made over the last couple of weeks if I have to be her friend to ensure that I am close to her then that's what I will have do._

Rose was still sitting in her kitchen and the feeling of eternal loneliness was engulfing her with her seeing no light at the end of the tunnel as all she could see was that her life was spiralling downwards. This caused the prospect of drinking her problems away seem incredibly more appealing. _I know it's not going to get any better after drinking but then it doesn't seem as though it can get much worse at the minute. I have a son who is in prison, another one who isn't with the girl he loves because of the reputation that out family has and a daughter who gets labelled due to the behaviour of Earl. And Denzil well unless we can keep Earl away from him well he is going to go the same way as he hero-worships Earl. I suppose that is why I turned Earl to the police because I believe that he did do it to Maxine; as I doubt that she would have a gun. See what an awful thing to say about your own child; that he would have a gun but what do you expect when I'm the mother._


	163. Chapter 163

Part 163

Eddie was unable to pull away from Rachel as his body refused to move_. I love the feeling that I am getting, due to being so close to Rachel. I can't imagine wanting to ever be apart from Rachel, the only problem is that I can't call Rachel mine therefore I have no actually right to be standing this close to Rachel but it seems as though Rachel isn't as effected by this as I am. I guess that just explains the difference in feelings that we have for one another._

The thing that Eddie didn't realise was that as hard as it was for him it was as equally as hard for Rachel as she had his warm breath on the back of her neck and the heat from his body giving her a source of heat as the weather had taken a turn for the worse and the temperature had plummeted to below 0 degrees. _Does he realise how hard he is making this for me, I keep trying to tell myself that nothing can happen between the pair of us but the more time I spend with him, I more dependent I become of him and the more my body craves him. But it's not professional is it? I'm the Head Teacher; I have a responsibility to the school._

Eddie decided to try and make it slightly harder for her as a punishment for making him squirm for his previous comment, "I'll be pleased when I have some time to myself because…" Eddie stopped talking as he was unable to keep up the pretence any longer and judging by the reaction that he had caused from Rachel, he knew he had achieved the desired effect. D_id I just see the first indication as to Rachel true feelings for me?_

Although Rachel had been preparing herself for the possibility that they wouldn't be together for ever; as Eddie may not feel the same way as her, the comments that Eddie had just stated cut her deeply in a way that she didn't believe was possible. _I guess this is what being in love does for you but after his comment it is rather obvious that he doesn't feel the same way. I guess that he has just got tired of waiting for me because I know that it wasn't easy up until now and even if we did get together it wouldn't be an easier; but that doesn't matter because it will never happen._

Eddie knew that it was slightly cruel to do this to Rachel particularly as she was still fragile on the relationship front but it served two purposes as it enabled him to see Rachel's true feelings for him and it meant he got his own back for her comments earlier in the car. The way that she flinched at his comment it showed that she did have some feelings for him. _Maybe I will be able to follow my heart easier now as I know her feelings for me now and I certainly feel the same way. I just hope that Rachel believes me when I tell her as I couldn't stand her to reject me as I'm scared as to what it would do to our relationship as I think I would prefer to be friends rather than to lose Rachel all together._

"Come on then let's go and sort the girls out" Davina suggested as she vacated the warm, loving embrace that Tom offered, Tom nodded but he saw this as the idea time to send the message to Rose to ensure that she wasn't doing something stupid. Davina left the kitchen and Tom pulled his phone out of his pocket. _At least that is one good thing about this phone as it will have saved it in drafts so it's not as though I will have to type it out again; which would make Davina seem more suspicious and I would hate that because it seems as though we are back on track._

Rachel turned around so she was now facing Eddie and the tears that had been building up in her eyes had now been blinked away but Eddie could still see the hurt that was shown in her face. As she felt foolish for letting herself get carried away, Rachel suggested, "Shall I leave now; I'll just get my bag and then I will get going".

Rose lifted the bottle to her lips and began to swallow the liquid that was causing a burning sensation in the back of her throat. _See I feel better already, if I drink the whole bottle then my problems will be forgotten, after all I deserve a drink it's Christmas._


	164. Chapter 164

Part 164

It was only now that Eddie realised he had perhaps gone a bit far and he needed to do something that would shown his feelings. "No I don't want you to go I want you to stay because I love you". As their eyes met, the spark that the pair of them felt meant that neither of them wanted to continue to squash the feelings that they had for one another. The pair of them closed the distance between one another and Rachel closed her eyes trying to saviour this moment as it would be another one to add to the memory bank. The passion which the two of them felt in this kiss caused them to forget their surroundings and all previous ideas as to why they shouldn't be doing this. _It's a good job, I'm enjoying kissing Eddie because if not I would hit Eddie for doing that to me._

Tom scrolled down the endless list of names in his phone book, _I never realised how far 'R' was down in the alphabet before which probably isn't the best particularly as I'm an English teacher._

He carried the tray into the lounge and was relieved that he had done everything within his power to try and solve the situation that he had created with Rose. _I never meant to cause any problems for her but I had to ensure that she was alright and I just hope that the text reaches her in time before she does anything stupid._

Immediately her phone vibrated on the cold surface of the table, she slammed the bottle back down and if she hadn't drunk as much it would probably have caused it to spill over the neck of the bottle. _What now, why can't anyone leave me alone. I'd be fine if I was just left alone. _She snatched her phone from the table and read the display which read, **one new message.** Rose put the phone back on the table, _I couldn't care less who it is because they will only want me to sort out a situation for them and I don't want to._

Her impatience got the better of her and the niggling feeling that it could be important made her decision for her, she replaced the bottle back onto the table; although she had drunk more since the text had been received it was less than she would have normally managed to drink as she knew that if she had to solve somebody else problems; she would have more chance if she was sober as it would be made twice as difficult if she were drunk. _It's not even as if I have any friends who will help me because Tom won't want to know me due to the problems that I have caused for him._

Rachel and Eddie pulled away from one another and gazed into each other's eyes to ensure that neither of them were regretting the recent developments that their relationship had taken as neither of them had planned for this to happen when the pair of them agreed to spend Christmas with one another. _But I can't imagine anything that I would prefer to be doing as I love Eddie and I can't imagine my life without him. _The truth was that neither of them were regretting it as they had been waiting for it to happen for a very long time. Eddie pushed the door open and wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder as they walked into the house that the pair of them now treated as 'their' house.


	165. Chapter 165

Part 165

She flipped her phone open and saw on the display, **new message.** Below the message it told her who it was from. _I wonder what he wants, possibly it's to say that he never wants to speak or see me again. What do I do shall I read it or shall I just continue to ignore it. No I suppose it is only delaying the evitable as I better just get it over and done with. If I read it now then I will get it over with and at least I have a friend._ Rose looked towards the bottle that is lying vacated on the table. _How sad is that saying that a friend is actually a bottle of vodka._

Her thumb wavered over the button that would finally give her either comfort or more heartache could she do it to herself again. _What if I don't want to see what it says will I be able to cope?_ Realising that she would find out his views sooner or later and how it may be less painful to read in a text as she could read it once and then delete it. However if it was spoken face-to-face she would have the disgusted expression of Tom's face whenever she closed her eyes. Instinctively Rose's thumb pushed the button that would determine her fate. **Hi Rose, soz about that, we've got a few other issues the moment so I think she took it out on u. Didn't say it before, "MERRY CHRISTMAS". C u soon. Tom x **

Rose smiled as she re-read the text to ensure that she hadn't misunderstood it and that there was even the slightest hint of anger in the entire text message. _I know we can't be any more than friends but I'm delighted that we can still be friends._ Rose looked back at the bottle on the table; _how could I be so stupid why am I turning back to the booze after everything._ She grabbed the bottle of the table and the alcohol caused her to stumble slightly as the alcohol raced around her body; through her veins and continued to travel towards her brain as it affected a larger proportion of her body. The stumbling that she felt caused her to reach the sink; her destination and she tipped the bottle upside down and the liquid that 10 minutes ago she was contemplating drinking was gushing through the drain. _How could I even think about going back on the progress that I had previously made when I went with Tom to the AA meetings? I know Tom can't be mine but I will look after her and I just hope that Davina doesn't cheat on him because if she does she will have me to answer to._

Stephwas sitting on the sofa contemplating the options that she had available to her; _if they release Earl, no doubt that he will come to hurt Max and I couldn't stand it if she came to any harm therefore we may have to leave the country. I suppose we could live in France because that is the one advantage of being a language teacher because it means I would easily adapt to another country. I don't want to leave as I love my job; I wouldn't have imagined me saying that this time last year and I love the friends that I have. This time last year they were colleagues but now I'm delighted to say I'm friends with all of them. Ok maybe not Grantly because it's more fun to wind him up due to the brilliant comments that he responds with. But I would give all of it up if it would ensure our safety as I'm not letting Earl Kelly take Maxine away from me._

Steph put the wine glass on the coffee table in front of her, and proceeded to start up the laptop which had been left on the table for the last few days; _well since Maxine was in hospital anyway as the laptop reminded me of her and it made me think how alone she must have been feeling. _Steph was so engrossed in looking for properties in France that she didn't notice the lounge door being pushed open. "Hi Steph what are you doing?" Maxine asked which caused Steph to jump and shield the laptop away from her direction. _What can I tell her because I can't tell her the truth can I? _"Nothing much just seeing if Matt…Mr. Wilding has put the photos up from the party yet?" Steph lied which she hated doing but she knew that sometimes the truth hurts more.

"Why will there be any good ones?" Maxine asked and due to the tiredness that she was feeling she didn't seem to notice Steph's shifty expression.

"Well there should be…"


	166. Chapter 166

Part 166

Tom looked at Mika with an expression on his face which told her that she shouldn't mess about any longer and that she should make it up with Chlo and Donte.

_Fine I suppose I had better make the first move then._ Mika looked to Chlo and said "I'm sorry, I just think…" She was interrupted by Chlo and honestly she was relieved because she wasn't sure how she was going to continue the conversation.

"No I'm sorry, I realise why you are upset and it's because mom always wanted us to get an education but she said something to me once" Donte put his arm around Chlo almost as if he was reassuring her that everything would be ok. "She said that if she would be happy if we are happy and believe me; this baby is making me happy because I love Donte and I love the baby that we are going to have together" The pair of them looked at one another and smiled.

Mika asked the question which was bothering her the most, "So what are you going to do about a job, how are you going to be able to support yourself" She asked and this caused nervous glances to be cast between Donte and Chlo as they hadn't yet come up with a plan that would answer this question. Tom saw the confusion between the pair of them and said "well I may be able to help" the other four people looked at him confused and said "how do you mean Tom" Donte asked as he didn't want to get the wrong interpretation as to what he meant and then when it would come to the time that they would need help, it wouldn't be what the pair of them expected.

"Well I'm sure that between the four of us we will be able to schedule it so one of us will be able to look after the baby because that will mean that you can get a job and Chlo is able to still go to Uni to achieve her dreams". Chlo and Tom smiled at one another and the tears that had been building up in her eyes were no longer of sadness due to the impending tension but now it was happiness that the worries that she had in her mind were going as she could see the way that they would get around the obstacles that life presented.

Rachel and Eddie were sitting on the sofa and Eddie had his arms wrapped protectively around Rachel almost as if he was never going to let her go again. _At least she feels the same way as me and I promise that this is going to be the start for the pair of us rather than the end as I'm never going to let Rachel go. I almost lost her last year and I don't know what I will do without her. _Neither of them wanted to move from their comfortable surroundings so they both fell to sleep in each other's protective embrace. But both of them went to sleep smiling as the pair of them knew that they were in the arms of someone who loved them dearly.

Tom stood up and held his arms out which caused the ecstatic pair of Chlo and Donte to rush into his arms and signal their thanks to him in a way that their words had failed. The three of them withdrew from the embrace and looked onto the sofa at Mika; the expression on their faces told her that they needed to know her opinion on recent developments. _Well it looks as though I have been out-numbered doesn't it?_ "If that's sorted then, I'm happy for you; both of you" Mika said as she looked to Chlo and Donte, she stood up from the sofa and walked towards the embrace that was happening in the middle of the lounge, Mika joined in and a short while later so did Davina. Tom looked at the people in the room around him and thought _it seems as though I have the perfect family around me._

"Tom, how much longer do we have to wait?" Davina asked which caused tom to look at the watch on his wrist and despite the alcohol which the staff of Waterloo Road had consumed he could still tell the time of the minuscule watch of his.

"Um, 30 minutes" he replied which then caused mummers on the table to be cast as to how they should spend the last 30 minutes of 2008. The friends on the long table exchanged glances as none of them knew what else they would prefer to be doing as they were in company they enjoyed and with people that they love.

"So Rachel, what are your plans for the new year or any New Year Resolutions" Steph asked; which caused the other teachers to consider their own personal responses.

"Well I haven't really thought" Rachel replied as the entire Christmas holidays had been spent with Eddie enjoying the time that they spent together as the pair of them realised that they had been delaying their feelings for one another for too long resulting in them wasting a lot of time with one another.

"Come on Rachel, you need something, so have the rest of us got any for Rachel?" Steph asked trying desperately hard to watch Maxine and ensure that if she was engaged in the conversation between the teachers then she wouldn't be as interested in drinking a large volume of alcohol. _Although I may have a task on my hands to try and stop her drinking; I promise she has got that habit from me._

Eddie thought for a minute and replied, "I think Rachel should work less" he said with a sly expression on his face; _because then she would be able to devote more of her time to me._ The other teachers laughed and Grantly replied, "Eddie I don't think you quite understand the true meaning of hard work, probably with young people these days they want things to easy". This comment was met with three swift kicks to the shin under the table from Davina, Steph and Fleur. _Ouch, I don't think there was any need for that._


	167. The last part

The last update

The other teachers were discussing the expectations and aims for next year when Eddie leant towards Rachel, "so then are you going to take my advice?" he asked enjoying the way he could claim that due to the noise he needed to be close to Rachel so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _I do hope she doesn't notice as I think it's been cleverly disguised._

Rachel laughed as she thought of a reply to the question "Do I ever take any notice of what you say Mr. Lawson?" Rachel replied as the banter as to what they had been used to over the last few weeks continued, Eddie didn't reply instead his expression changed into a hurt look which always made Rachel reconsider. _I notice he has wrapped his arm around me but actually I like it, perhaps if I sink back against it he won't particularly notice._ Gradually Rachel leant against Eddie's arm until he was supporting her weight.

"What else would I do if I wasn't doing work anyway?" Rachel asked and immediately Eddie's expression changed, "Don't worry Miss Mason I think you have a special person in your life who goes under the name of Mr. Lawson that you could spend a bit more time with" Eddie whispered into her ear which made a tingling sensation to run through her body due to the feeling of him being so close and despite the time that she had already spent with Eddie she still couldn't quite believe that it was happening. _I love Eddie and the way that I know he will always support me because despite the pretence that I'm strong actually I need help._ It was then that Rachel noticed the song that was filling the room.

**I'm calling his phone up  
Just to tell him how much  
I really love him 'cause  
His everything I want  
He listens to me, he cares for me  
So I truly believe**

God sent me an angel  
Up from above  
That's gonna love me for life  
Might as well be perfect only because  
It's the only way I can describe, so

It this isn't love, tell me what it is  
'Cause I could be dreaming or just plain crazy  
It this isn't love, tell me what it is  
'Cause I never felt like this baby  
If this isn't love

L-O-V-E, what is in me  
L-O-V-E, oh if this isn't love  
L-O-V-E, what is in me  
L-O-V-E, oh if this isn't love

I'm selfish 'cause I don't  
Wanna share him with nobody  
Not even knows  
People that came before me  
But see, I never believed

God would send me an angel  
Up from above  
That's gonna love me for life  
Might as well be perfect only because  
It's the only way I can describe, so

It this isn't love, tell me what it is  
'Cause I could be dreaming or just plain crazy  
It this isn't love, tell me what it is  
'Cause I never felt like this baby  
If this isn't love

L-O-V-E, what is in me  
L-O-V-E, oh if this isn't love

Rachel stopped listening to the song as she couldn't prevent the smile from breaking out across her face, _I'm in the arms of the man I love and for once I'm finally looking forward to the new year rather than it being full of regret because I'm still on my own._ _Makes me wonder what I did before Eddie came into my life. _Eddie looked across at Rachel and saw the broad smile plastered across her face, "what are you smiling at?" he asked as he saw the affection that she was looking at him with; a_nd to be honest I want her to tell me that she loves me._ Eddie was surprised with Rachel's response as she looked into his eyes and said, "This; being here with you; the man I love". The pair of them smiled at one another as they reduced the gap which had been keeping the pair apart however they stopped as the silence in the room startled them out of the comfortable bubble which the pair of them had previously been in.

The music stopped and the sound of the DJ voice filled the air, "we have 60 seconds until we welcome in 2009". The anticipation was shown across everyone face as they knew that everything that had happened was in the past and it was the time for new beginnings.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
